HUNHAN : BABY GRAND
by iam.vidiot
Summary: [CH14] Rated: T/M- Sehun seorang hantu penghuni apartemen tua—Luhan seorang model menjadi penghuni baru apartemen./ "Dia tampan." Luhan menyentuh foto hitam putih berukuran 50cm x 100cm yang digantung di ruang tua,"Oh Sehun. 1953 – 1984." / "Ia meninggal karena sakit, tiga puluh tahun yang lalu."
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Grand**

**Cast : HunHan; PCYBaek; Kim Jongin**

**Gender-Switch; Rated T/M**

**((Inginnya FF ini masuk ke Winter Solscise tapi ternyata ceritanya terlalu panjang. So ya, chaptered saja. Let's read!))**

**Sehun seorang hantu—**

**—****Luhan penghuni baru apartemen**

**Baby Grand**

**Chapter 1**

"Masuklah. Ini apartemen barumu. Kedap suara, tidak ada balkon, lantai kayu, cat berwarna cream, dan—"

"Aku tahu kau sudah menanganinya, Baekhyun. Masuklah, aku akan membuatkanmu secangkir teh," Luhan mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit lebih pendek untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen barunya, "Kau menata semua bahan dengan rapi, bukan?"

"_As your want_."

Luhan berjalan masuk melewati Baekhyun dan disambut dengan lorong berukuran satu setengah meter yang singkat, kemudian bertemu dengan pintu kayu berpelitur cokelat tua yang elegan yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur. Ia berhenti sebentar dan mengelus pintunya. "Ini kamarku? Seingatku, aku sudah mendetailkan warna apa yang kumau. Dan kurasa ini terlalu tua, Baek."

Mendengarnya Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. _Inilah Luhan. Selalu bersikap seperti ini._ "Mau kuganti?"

* * *

Sebulan yang lalu Baekhyun mendapatkan kiriman sebuah file di emailnya. Berisi sebuah desain apartemen. Luas apartemennya tidak jelas, hanya berisi beberapa perbandingan-perbandingan luas yang rumit.

_Apartemen tanpa balkon. Tembok kaca anti silau. Hanya butuh lima ruangan: kamar dengan kamar mandinya; dapur yang bergabung dengan ruang santai; ruangan kosong untuk yoga yang menghadap langsung ke jendela kaca; dan sebuah display kayu untuk tanaman kaktus. Cat yang harus berwarna _saddle-brown_ untuk pintu, lantai coconut limber dengan serat berwarna hitam halus, cat tembok berwarna _white-smoke_, dan dua macam lampu; satu saat ia tidur, satu saat ia ingin berterang-terang. Yang terpenting, apartemen harus kedap suara._

"Tidak perlu. Ini lumayan." Ia berpaling ke kanan dan menemui bagian ruangan yang ia desain dengan detail. "Namun kupikir aku akan sedikit protes kalau ada yang salah di bagian ini." Jari lentiknya menunjuk pada _kitchen set_ yang berada di hadapannya. Konter dapur yang menghadap langsung pada ruang luas— yang terdapat sofa dan satu set _home teather_, semua sesuai seperti yang ia inginkan. _Baekhyun lumayan juga._

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah membuat apartemen ini menjadi cantik, Baek. Kau yang terbaik."

"Jadi sekarang katakan padaku, untuk apa kau menginginkan sebuah apartemen?"

Ini yang selama ini ingin diketahui oleh Baekhyun. Luhan seorang model.

Terkenal? Pasti.

Populer? Tak diragukan.

Banyak yang ingin bersamanya? Hah, retoris sekali.

Membiarkannya hidup sendirian di sebuah apartemen tua bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Tanpa penjagaan. Yang benar saja, Luhan adalah aset perusahaan. Membiarkannya tanpa penjagaan— pengawasan— adalah sebuah kekeliruan.

"Apartemen kita sebelumnya lebih besar dari ini," Baekhyun mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. "apartemen ini bahkan tidak lebih besar dengan kamar di rumah ibumu, kan?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Matanya memandang jauh pada layar televisi di hadapannya. Duduk santai di kursi malas dengan secangkir teh hijau di tangan kirinya. Ujung matanya melirik Baekhyun sebentar, kemudian beralih ke layar kaca. Pandangannya melewati pintu kamar yang beberapa saat tadi di sentuhnya. Berhenti pada titik itu dan seper-sekian detik kemudian tersenyum manis. "Aku hanya ingin tinggal di tempat yang harusnya kutinggali."

* * *

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun untuk Luhan. Ia hanya ikut memindahkan dua koper berukuran sedang dari mobil ke apartemen nomor 407 itu. Barang-barang yang lain sudah ia pindahkan sebelumnya. Ini hanya beberapa barang pribadi yang Luhan bawa sendiri.

"Apa kau gila ingin tinggal disini sendirian?"

"Tidak."

"Ini gila, Luhan. Kau gadis. Ah lebih dari itu, kau seorang model dan kau ingin tinggal disini sendirian?" Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. "Selama eksistensimu, ini adalah yang pertama dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi. Aku tidur disini atau kita kembali ke Gangnam."

* * *

Malam itu Baekhyun duduk diam di kursi malas disamping tembok kaca ujung ruangan. "Apa menurutmu apartemen ini tidak terlihat menakutkan?" Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati Luhan sedang menata pot-pot kaktus di display kayu. "Disini terlalu sunyi."

"Sudah kubilang, aku butuh tempat yang sepi." Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, melihat seberapa rapi pot-pot kaktus kesayangannya.

"Tapi kau tak suka sendiri."

"Aku memang tak sendiri. Fraileana-ku ini akan berbunga. Aku ingin menempatkannya di tempat terbaik. Disini." Ia mengelus lembut kaktus berbentuk kolmnar berwarna hijau. Itu kaktus favoritnya, _Mammillaria_ _Fraileana_, kaktus yang ia dapat dari Mexico dua tahun yang lalu.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Ia dan Luhan sudah berteman semenjak sekolah dasar dan mulai berpisah saat masuk universitas. Itupun tidak bertahan lama, karena tiga bulan setelah mereka berpisah, Luhan menghubunginya untuk menjadikannya manager.

_"__Byun Baekhyun, apa kau bosan hanya berkuliah? Kau ingin sesuatu yang manis?" Baekhyun sedang ada di kantin kampus, menggigit sebuah apel ranum saat Luhan menghubunginya dengan suara yang riang._

_"__Hmm..." ia hanya bergumam kecil._

_"__Kau ingat saat aku bercerita aku akan debut sebentar lagi?"_

_"__Hmm..."_

_"__Tulis namaku di kolom _searchingmu_ sekarang. Kau akan terkejut, dan saat kau menghubungiku untuk memakiku, disaat yang sama kau sudah kunyatakan diterima sebagai managerku."_

_Luhan menjadi trainer sebuah agensi model dua tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih berada di tingkat 2 sekolah menengah atas. Itu mudah sekali diduga, Luhan cantik, tentu saja ia menarik pihak agensi. Dua tahun menjadi trainer, sekarang akhirnya, kata 'debut' itu muncul._

* * *

Itu adalah awal. Diusia 19 tahun, Baekhyun sudah menjadi manager dari seorang model muda dan mahal bernama Luhan. Kadang ia tak mengerti bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Ia tahu Luhan sangat cantik, selalu tersenyum manis pada tiap orang, tapi ada satu hal yang orang lain tidak tahu. Luhan bukan orang yang pandai dalam hal akademik. Bisa dikatakan bahwa sahabatnya itu mendekati bodoh. Ia tak bisa merangkai puisi dengan benar, tidak bisa mengerjakan matematika yang menurut Baekhyun mudah. Parahnya, ia tidak akan pernah memahami apa yang ada dalam kontraknya, ia tidak tahu apa jadwalnya besok, dan ia juga tidak tahu tentang berapa persen uang yang ia dapat dari sebuah proyek yang ia lakukan. Semua itu urusan Baekhyun, Luhan hanya terima beres. Poin plus Luhan adalah ia bisa menggenggam dunia dengan parasnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sadar dari lamunan dan nostalgianya, kemudian bangkit ke arah Luhan,"Tidurlah. Ada pemotretan iklan besok."

Tidur berdua adalah hal yang biasa bagi Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mereka sudah tujuh tahun tinggal bersama. Tidur saling tumpang tindih pun sering mereka lakukan.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu pot pouri. Wewangian apa yang kau inginkan?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, matanya menatap jauh ke langit-langit kamar berwarna _beige _cerah.

Luhan tersenyum. Baekhyun adalah teman yang bisa diandalkan. "Cendana dan teh hijau untuk kamar mandi. Cemara dan lavender untuk kamar."

"aku akan menambahkan sedikit minyak essensial lemon untuk keduanya. Sekarang tidurlah."

"Selamat tidur, Baek. Mimpikan Chanyeol," Luhan terkikik geli membuat Baekhyun sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau membuatku merindukannya."

Luhan sedikit memiringkan badannya,"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kurasa iya. Dia akan baik-baik saja di Milan."

Baekhyun memiliki seorang kekasih, seorang model bernama Park Chanyeol. Pria tinggi menjulang, berparas tampan yang lembut, dan yang terpenting— Chanyeol anak dari pemilik agensi dimana Luhan bernaung. _Itu— hebat._

"Kau merindukannya?" Luhan mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang tertutup oleh anak rambut. Ia ingin menenangkan sahabatnya, walau sedikit.

"Tentu. Aku merindukannya setiap hari. Dan kau, apa kau tak kesepian? Kau belum pernah memiliki kekasih, sekalipun, _huh_?"

Luhan menatap lurus ke pintu cokelat tua kamarnya, tersenyum sebentar kemudian ia memandang Baekhyun. "Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?"

Malam itu dilewati dengan perbincangan ringan oleh mereka. Membicarakan Chanyeol yang sedang bekerja di Milan dan beberapa jadwal yang harus dilakukan oleh Luhan dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

* * *

Ini sudah lima hari Luhan tinggal di apartemennya. Ia tinggal sendirian seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Sehari setelah ia pindah, keesokan harinya ia berhasil mengusir Baekhyun untuk pergi dari tempat tinggal barunya.

_"__Ayolah, Baek, aku sudah 27 tahun. Aku bisa tinggal disini sendirian. Aku benar-benar akan baik-baik saja."_

_"__Apa kau gila? Seorang model cantik sepertimu tinggal disini sendirian? Itu ide konyol. Lu. Kau gila!"_

_"__Kudengar Chanyeol akan kembali ke Korea—"_

_"__Chanyeol? Kembali?" Dapat Luhan lihat mata managernya terbuka semakin lebar. _Bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya akan kembali? Bodoh.

_"__Apa kau tidak ingin tinggal bersama dengannya? Ini tahun ke empat bagi kalian. Kukira sudah waktunya."_

_"__kau!"_

_"__Pikirkanlah kembali."_

* * *

Seperti hari sebelumnya, fajar pagi adalah hal yang wajib dirasakan oleh Luhan. Ia duduk di sebuah matras tipis berwarna biru tua di ruangan yoga. Wajahnya lurus menghadap pada tembok kaca. Matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul. Hanya bias-bias berwarna jingga di ujung timur laut. Luhan menyatukan kedua tumit kakinya dan mulai menarik kepalanya ke belakang. Ia melakukan gerakan yoga ringan pagi itu. Menjaga tubuh tetap bugar adalah kewajibannya sebagai seorang model.

Satu jam berada di atas matras dan bergerak anggun, sekarang Luhan beralih pada dapur. Memotong sebuah alpukat menjadi dua bagian, membuang bijinya, dan kemudian membawanya ke kursi malas sambil menggigit sendok. Ia menyalakan televisi.

Matanya sedikit terkejut saat ia memandang sofa. Dua detik kemudian ia sudah fokus kembali pada acara televisinya, tak lupa suap demi suap buah alpukat.

"Hmm... kukira kau butuh makan," beberapa menit diam, Luhan bergumam lirih. Dia kembali diam, mata rusanya tetap mengamati _fashion_ _show_-nya di televisi. "Kau mendengarku?" Ia menoleh ke kiri— ke kursi kosong disana. "Kau tidak tuli kan?"

* * *

OH SEHUN. Ia tinggal di apartemen ini sudah sangat lama. Tak terhitung sejak kapan. Ia hanya tetap disana, tidak kemana-mana— atau tidak berniat untuk kemanapun. Dasarnya, ia tinggal sendirian. Namun ia harus berbagi ruang dengan orang lain secara teknis. Sering kali berganti-ganti. Paling lama lima belas tahun, paling sebentar lima bulan. Dari semua yang tinggal disana, tidak satupun yang mengganggu Sehun. Atau belum lebih tepatnya.

Ia suka ketenangan, dan beruntungnya semua orang yang tinggal tempatnya juga merupakan orang yang sama.

Sebulan yang lalu ada seorang wanita manis yang datang ke tempatnya— apartemennya. Wanita itu berbicara dengan Bibi Kang, yang _officially_ memiliki apartemennya.

_"__Selamat pagi, Mrs. Kang. Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Wanita itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Rambutnya tergerai panjang dengan dress simple berwarna biru muda. Sehun tersenyum. _Jadi siapa dia?

_"__Kudengar kau akan menjual apartemen ini. Apa itu benar?"_

_Pertanyaan wanita itu— Baekhyun, membuat Sehun mengerutkan kening. _Bibi Kang akan menjual apartemen?

_"__Kau benar. Aku akan menjual apartemen ini." Bibi Kang memandang sekeliling apartemen yang sudah sebelas tahun ia tinggali. "Anakku ingin mengajakku tinggal bersamanya. Aku sudah tua."_

Beberapa hari setelah kedatangan Baekhyun ke apartemennya, Sehun melihat Bibi Kang membereskan semua barangnya. Menyimpan semua barang milik wanita berusia 50 tahun itu ke dalam kardus dan membawanya keluar, keluar bersama sang pemilik.

Setelah Bibi Kang meninggalkan apartemen, Sehun tinggal sendiri. Ia hanya duduk di kamar, atau kadang duduk diam di sudut tembok kaca, memandang keluar.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, beberapa orang datang untuk membersihkan apartemen, hal ini sering terjadi saat ada yang akan ada orang baru datang. Cat diganti, skat-skat ruang di rubah, dan warna lantai juga diganti dengan motif lain. Ini adalah saat pertama ada perubahan yang besar saat ada penghuni baru. Sehun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, semua itu memang hak mereka.

* * *

Sehun sedang merebahkan diri di kamar barunya— bukan miliknya, tapi milik sang penghuni baru nanti. Kamar ini begitu feminim. Ranjang, isi lemari, dan puluhan jenis make-up yang rumit. Belum lagi puluhan pasang sepatu hak tinggi yang tersusun rapi.

"Apa wanita ini akan tinggal disini dengan barang semewah ini? Ini hanya apartemen tua."

Sehun bergumam sambil mengedarkan pandang. Nyatanya, bukan Baekhyun yang akan tinggal di apartemen ini, ada seorang wanita lain. Wanita yang memiliki wajah lebih tegas. Sehun melihat wanita itu. Tidak secara langsung, tapi sebuah foto besar terpampang jelas di atas ranjang. _Wanita itu terlihat rumit._

Ia hanya sebentar bergumam kecil saat melihat-lihat sekeliling. Ia berdiri disamping konter dapur saat pintu apartemen terbuka pelan.

"Masuklah. Ini apartemen barumu. Kedap suara, tidak ada balkon, lantai kayu, cat berwarna cream, dan—"

Itu suara Baekhyun, Sehun mengenalnya. Ia berbicara dengan seseorang. Mungkin orang yang ada di foto di kamar tadi. Sehun selalu menyambut siapapun penghuni baru apartemennya. Tak terkecuali hari ini.

Saat wanita itu muncul dari lorong depan pintu, Sehun menundukkan badannya, sekedar mengucapkan selamat datang pada penghuni baru. "Perkenalkan namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun." Ia tahu itu percuma, wanita dengan dress merah ini tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Namun Sehun ingin bersopan santun.

"Tidak perlu. Ini lumayan. Namun kupikir aku akan sedikit protes kalau ada yang salah di bagian ini," wanita itu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Sehun. Tentu saja bukan, dia menunjuk _kitchen set_ disekeliling Sehun.

* * *

Wanita itu bernama Luhan, berusia 27 tahun, dan merupakan seorang model. Selain itu, Sehun melihat orang ini begitu bersemangat, ambisius, dan sangat detail. Ia meminta gelas-gelas di dapurnya diganti hanya karena ia tidak suka dengan warnanya. Bahkan sofa berwarna merah terang itu harus diganti karena Luhan menginginkan warna yang lebih pekat. Bagi Sehun itu terlalu berlebihan.

Sehari tinggal bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun, Sehun merasa semua baik-baik saja. Walaupun Luhan sangat detail, tapi ia tipe wanita yang tenang. Ia tidak banyak bicara, tidak banyak bergerak. _Itu bagus._

Ia memperhatikan apa yang Baekhyun dan Luhan lakukan. Mulai dari Baekhyun yang membantu Luhan membongkar dua koper berisi barang-barang kecil yang tidak ia pahami, kemudian Luhan yang menata puluhan pot kecil kaktus berbeda jenis di sebuah display kayu, dan saat mereka berbicara di atas ranjang Luhan. Sehun mengikuti mereka, melihat bagaimana mereka berinteraksi.

Baekhyun pergi dari apartemen itu keesokkan harinya, meninggalkan ia dan Luhan. Hanya tinggal berdua dengan seorang wanita muda membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman. Ia hantu— hmm, atau bisa disebut dengan orang mati yang masih hidup, atau makhluk hidup yang tak terlihat, atau— entahlah.

Ada yang aneh pada diri Luhan, menurut Sehun. Wanita itu bangun saat fajar, sarapan sebuah alpukat, dan mandi dengan air teh. Apa itu wajar? Maksud Sehun adalah apa wanita di dekade ini lumrah melakukan hal itu? Bagian— mandi dengan air teh.

Selain itu, ada hal aneh lain yang ada pada diri Sehun. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang besar ada pada diri Luhan. Sesuatu itu mempengaruhi dirinya. Seperti membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman, walaupun Luhan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Dan kadang ia merasa Luhan memperhatikannya.

Ia hantu— kasarnya begitu. Ia tak membutuhkan makanan, ia tidak tidur, atau apapun yang manusia biasa lakukan. Bahkan ia juga tidak perlu bernafas, jantungnya tak bekerja. Ia hanya sebongkah asap berbentuk manusia. Tapi ia merasa aneh. Beberapa hari tinggal di tempat yang sama dengan Luhan, ia merasa lapar.

Di hari kedua Luhan tinggal disana, Sehun tiba-tiba tersadar di sofa di depan televisi. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ia sedang duduk menonton acara yang di putar oleh Luhan, saat ia sadar kembali, hari sudah pagi. _Apa ia tertidur?_ Ini belum pernah terjadi selama eksistensinya sebagai seorang hantu.

Sore harinya, ada keanehan lagi. Luhan baru saja pulang dari bekerja, ia membawa sekantong penuh bahan makanan dan menyalakan kompor. Sehun hanya diam di pinggiran konter dapur memperhatikan Luhan memasak. Ia mencium aroma lembut daging yang dipanggang oleh Luhan. Perut Sehun berbunyi pelan— pelan namun Sehun menyadarinya. _Apa ia lapar?_

Ia mulai menghindari Luhan. Setiap Luhan berada di apartemen, Sehun akan menyingkir menjauh. Jika Luhan berada di kamar, maka Sehun akan di ruang yoga. Saat Luhan berada di luar kamar— entah itu di ruang santai, dapur, atau ruang yoga— maka Sehun akan duduk diam di kamar. Sehun dalam keadaan kurang baik.

* * *

_Klek~_

Pintu apartemen terbuka. Itu tanda bahwa Luhan sudah pulang. Dengan mantel berwarna bulu kera, Luhan memasuki dapur. "Aaaa... bagaimana bisa udara sedingin ini!" ia menggerutu.

Sehun memandang ke tembok kaca. Kabut pekat. Sehun diam, tangan kanannya menyentuh tengkuknya. Hangat. _Tangannya hangat._

Sehun bingung. _Ada apa?_ Ia bermonolog. Bagaimana bisa tangannya terasa hangat. Selama tiga puluh tahun berlalu, ia tak pernah merasakan ada rasa di tubuhnya. Dingin, panas, hangat, ataupun beku, ia tak pernah merasakannya. Namun kali ini, tangannya hangat. Bagaimana bisa?

Hari ini puncaknya. Sehun merasa pusing. _Hell_, ia hantu. Bagaimana Sehun bisa pusing. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan televisi. Malam ini ia tertidur kembali. Dan ia terbangun saat mendengar suara sendok di sampingnya. Ia duduk dengan cepat, Luhan sudah duduk disampingnya menonton acara _fashion show_ yang ia sendiri sebagai bintang tamunya.

"Hmm... kukira kau butuh makan," beberapa menit diam, Luhan bergumam lirih. Dia kembali diam, mata rusanya tetap mengamati _fashion show_-nya di televisi. "Kau mendengarku?" Ia menoleh ke kiri— ke arah Sehun. "Kau tidak tuli kan?"

_Ddaaarrrr!_

Sehun terkejut. Sekali lagi Sehun tegaskan, ini sudah tiga puluh tahun semenjak ia meninggal, baru kali ini ada manusia yang berbicara dengannya.

"Kau..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau bicara padaku?" Sehun berkata lirih. "Atau kau sedang latihan drama?" Ia menambahkan. Ia ragu tentu saja.

"Hai Oh Sehun, namaku Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu," Luhan tersenyum. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang cantik. Rambut ikal panjangnya membingkainya menjadi semakin bernilai lebih. "Sekarang makanlah, kau terlihat kurus."

_"__Aku? Makan?aku hantu, Luhan? Bagaimana bisa?" _Sehun masih ternganga. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan karena baru saja bangun tidur. "Aku—"

"Aku tahu. Sarapanlah, kemudian kita berbicara."

TBC/END?

Notes:

Ini FF chaptered. Vi pikir mah pantas-pantas saja masuk sebagai oneshoot di Winter Solstice tapi FF ini terlalu panjang untuk ukuran oneshoot.— update setiap minggu, ya. So, give me your reviews, guys, gimana? Gimana? Kkkk—


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Grand**

**Cast : HunHan; PCYBaek; Kim Jongin**

**Gender-Switch; Rated T/M**

Prev:

"Aku? Makan?aku hantu, Luhan? Bagaimana bisa?"_ Sehun masih ternganga. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan karena baru saja bangun tidur. "Aku—"_

"_Aku tahu. Sarapanlah, kemudian kita berbicara."_

* * *

**Baby Grand**

**Written by **

**Chapter 2**

Jika ada yang bertanya pada Sehun bagaimana perasaannya sekarang, ia tidak akan menjawabnya karena tidak ada satu pun jawaban yang bisa mewakili apa yang ia rasakan. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah mengalami berbicara dengan manusia. Ia hanya pernah memperkenalkan diri— dan ia tahu manusia tidak akan mendengarnya— sebagai sebuah bentuk sopan santunnya. Namun kali ini lain, sosok wanita muda di hadapannya mampu melihatnya, mengetahui namanya, dan wanita ini terlihat tidak terganggu olehnya.

"Ini alpukat. Cobalah," Luhan mendekatkan setengah buah alpukat ke wajah Sehun. "Kau kurus."

"Aku—"

"Kau cerewet sekali!"

"—tida k makan." Sehun terkejut saat Luhan menyuapkan sesendok alpukat ke mulutnya. Menyumpal kalimat yang belum tuntas ia utarakan. Ini aneh lagi, Sehun merasakannya. Merasakan bagaimana rasa buah alpukat. Ia mengunyahnya sebentar, merasakan apakah benar ini sebuah kenyataan.

"Enak?"

Sehun mendongak, memandang Luhan yang masih tetap menikmati acara televisi. Wanita itu menanyainya seperti tidak ada yang aneh di antara mereka. _Well_, setidaknya Luhan harusnya berteriak karena ada hantu di apartemen barunya. Atau kalau memang ia tidak takut dengan makhluk semacam hantu, harusnya Luhan berteriak karena ada orang— maksudnya hantu— asing di apartemennya. Tapi nyatanya tidak, Luhan hanya memasang wajah biasa saja. Ia tidak terkejut atau apapun yang sejenis.

"Makanlah. Aku biasa sarapan dengan itu. Kalau kau merasa tidak suka, kau bisa mengambil apapun di dalam _chiller_," Luhan beranjak menuju dapur. "kita tinggal bersama sekarang. maksudku kau dan aku, kita tinggal berdua. Mohon kerja samanya." Ia membungkuk sebentar kemudian tersenyum. Berjalan menjauh menuju pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Sehun disana. "Biasakan mengetuk pintu jika masuk, kau tinggal bersama seorang wanita sekarang."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang sedang menimpanya. Dipandangnya buah alpukat yang ia pegang. _"Apa aku baru saja makan?"_ Ia kembali merasakan lidahnya. _"Rasa alpukat."_

Selanjutnya ia tak mau banyak berfikir, ia mengambil sendok di atas konter dapur, menyendok sedikit alpukatnya. Suap demi suap ia rasakan. Ia makan. Perutnya merasa lebih baik sekarang, tidak ada rasa lapar yang menyiksa.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Sehun merasa bahwa dirinya menjadi sedikit _manusia._

* * *

Sehun sedang berdiri mematung di depan wastafel. Tangannya memegang sendok yang baru saja ia pakai menuntaskan sebongkah alpukat. Ia hendak mencuci sendoknya, namun merasa enggan. "_Bagaimana rasanya jika tanganku menyentuh air?"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia—Luhan, wanita itu keluar dari kamar. Sudah berdandan rapi terlihat akan meninggalkan apartemen.

"Ini—" Sehun menunjukkan sendoknya. "—aku hendak mencuci ini."

"Kemudian apa yang kau tunggu?"

Sehun diam. _"Kemudian apa yang kau tunggu, Sehun?"_ Ia bermonolog.

Sepertinya Luhan tidak suka dengan orang yang berdiam lama. "Kau hanya perlu membasuhnya dengan air, kemudian menyimpannya disini."

Ia memegang tangan Sehun, menuntunnya pada kran air yang menyala, kemudian menenggelamkan tangan itu pada air.

Rasanya dingin, tentu saja. 30 tahun yang lalu Sehun merasakannya. Ia masih yakin, memang seperti inilah rasanya terguyur air.

"Sebenarnya, Sehun, apa yang yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau terlihat aneh?"

"Aneh?"

"Hmm. Kau sangat kaku."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Dalam kasus ini, sebenarnya Luhanlah yang lebih aneh.

* * *

Luhan terus menggerutu karena sikap dungu Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan tahu kenapa Sehun begitu terkejut. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Luhan pun merasakan keterkejutan yang sama. Ia masuk ke apartemennya dan menemukan seorang pria— _well_, tampan— sedang membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Oh Sehun.

"Aku memang bisa melihatmu—," Luhan bergumam. Bibirnya sedang menggigit tali rambut berbulu halus sehingga suaranya tidak terlalu jelas, namun masih bisa di tangkap oleh Sehun. Ia meraup seluruh rambutnya menjadi satu, kemudian berhenti sebentar untuk mengikatnya dengan tali. "—itu sejak pertama kali aku datang kesini."

Sehun yang masih berdiri di hadapan Luhan memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan menilik. Mencari informasi tersirat yang mungkin disembunyikan oleh Luhan.

"Awalnya aku ingin tinggal disini dengan Baekhyun. Jujur, aku tidak suka tinggal sendirian. Tapi aku berubah fikiran karena tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan karena ada kau disini. Kau terlihat bisa dipercaya." Luhan menambahkan.

Sehun terlihat berfikir selama Luhan berujar kalimat panjangnya. Kemudian ia membuka bibirnya, memutuskan untuk memberikan respon. "Terima kasih, Luhan. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak berbicara dengan siapapun dan sekarang aku tidak bisa melukiskan bagaimana perasaanku karena aku bisa berbicara— maksudku berbincang lagi."

"Kalau begitu mari kita menjadi teman, Sehun."

* * *

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di jok Cevrolet Camaro—milik Chanyeol— sesaat setelah ia berlari dari arah lift basement dengan terburu-buru. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat, memikirkan akan kemana ia pagi ini.

Hari ini Chanyeol pulang dari Milan. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial. Tapi karena semua jadwalnya diatur oleh Baekhyun, terkadang jadwal itu tidak hanya menyesuaikan kebisa-dan-ketidak-bisaan Luhan, melainkan Baekhyun juga. Karena Chanyeol pulang dari Milan dan Baekhyun dipastikan sibuk meluapkan rindunya, maka hari ini Luhan _free_. Tidak ada pemotretan, tidak ada iklan, dan tidak ada apapun.

Inginnya ia tidur di apartemen, menonton drama, atau hanya duduk malas di matras yoganya, namun semua berantakan saat ia tidak bisa lagi mengontrol dirinya saat berbincang dengan hantu penghuni apartemennya. Ia ingin sekali menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan interaksi sekecil apapun dengan hantu itu. Namun ia gagal.

Sehun benar-benar sebuah _jackpot_ bagi Luhan. Sosok pria idaman yang ia lukis secara permanen dan berulang-ulang selama ini. Rambut _dark-brown_ dengan latar warna asli hitam dengan belahan berbentuk garis lurus di sisi kanan, kemeja putih polos yang dipadu dengan celana kain berwarna senada, dan ditambah postur tubuh tegap bak boneka Ken. Jangan lupakan alis, hidung, dan matanya. Oh ya, _Adam's apple_ yang terlihat bergitu manis. Demi Tuhan, jujur saja, Luhan menemukan sosok pria tampan yang sesuai dengan definisinya.

"Kau membuatku gila, Oh Sehun!" Ia berteriak redam— "Bagaimana bisa kau begitu tampan." –dan dilanjutkan dengan rintihan prustasi.

Ia menstarter mobilnya, melajukan pelan menuruni basement dan mengintip dunia luar. Ia mengambil kacamata hitam yang selalu ia sediakan di _dashboard_, mengenakannya, dan membuka jendela mobil. Ia menghela nafas merasakan angin musim gugur menerpa wajahnya.

"Dan aku harus kemana sekarang?" Ia bermonolog. Bibirnya maju sedikit saat ia melirik pada sebuah kafe bernuansa Timur-Tengah di sudut jalan. Ia pernah mengunjungi restoran itu. Namanya Dolmia, restoran mahal yang memiliki kafe dan bar di sisi lainnya. Luhan tidak sedang bodoh yang akan datang ke sebuah restoran mahal dan makan sendirian. Ia hanya butuh pelampiasan atas kekosongan jadwal hari ini, jadi ia akan mengunjungi kafe itu.

Ia memarkirkan mobil super mahal milik Chanyeol pelan di parkir lot restoran. Turun dengan kacamata yang masih bertengger di hidung mungilnya dan dengan _high heel_ berwarna _crimson_ yang elegan, ia benar-benar sosok representatif dari kata _'sempurna'_.

Ia memesan _fattoush_, salad dari Lebanon yang memadukan beberapa sayur dan buah yang ditambah dengan bubuk buah berry dan sebongkah roti pita. Seperti tujuan awalnya, ia hanya sedang tidak ingin di rumah. Dan datang ke kafe adalah sebuah kebodohan final karena ia sedang dalam masa diet. Jadi makanan apapun yang menggoda, ia akan hanya makan salad. _Primitif sekali._

..

Menjadi seorang model membuat Luhan tidak banyak memiliki teman. Ia hanya memiliki Baekhyun dan beberapa teman yang seprofesinya. Dan ngomong-ngomong dengan keluarga, orangtua dan kakak laki-lakinya tinggal di China. Jadi jika tidak ada Baekhyun dan sedang tidak ada jadwal apapun, maka Luhan hanyalah seonggok daging yang sendirian.

Ia hanya memakan sesuap _fattoush_-nya kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia berkeliling Seoul selama satu setengah jam. Melewati jalan tol, pinggiran Sungai Han, sampai melewati kantor agensinya dua kali. Bokongnya merasa kebas dan matanyapun lelah. Ia memutuskan pulang.

30 menit dalam perjalanan, ia pun sampai di apartemennya.

"Aku pulang," ia bergumam lirih. Bagaimanapun juga sekarang ia tinggal bersama orang lain, jadi untuk menghormati _roommate_-nya, ia mengucap salam.

Melepas _high heel_-nya dan melenggang masuk ke ruang santai. Matanya mengedarkan pandang menyapu tiap jengkal ruang yang bisa dijangkau oleh matanya. _Sosok itu tidak ada._ "Kemana dia?"

Luhan menggidikkan bahunya dengan acuh. Ia memutar knop pintu kamarnya. Mulanya ia tak berfikir kalau Sehun akan ada di dalam sana, ia hanya memikirkan akan mandi dan tidur.

_Sial! _baru saja ia datang, ia sudah disuguhi pemandangan indah.

Pria itu— maksud Luhan adalah hantu pria itu— sedang berbaring di sisi kiri ranjangnya. Dengan baju yang masih sama, putih dari ujung ke unjung, ia menindihkan kaki kirinya pada kaki kanannya dan dengan kedua tangan yang saling mendekap di atas perut. Posisi itu terlihat seksi menurut Luhan. Padahal setiap manusia pun bisa melakukan hal yang sama, tapi bagi Luhan, Sehun adalah sosok yang benar-benar sempurna dalam posisi itu.

"Kau tidur?" Ia masih berdiri di bibir pintu saat tidak melihat pergerakan dari sang hantu. Suaranya sangat kecil—takut mengganggu.

Yang diberi pertanyaan terperanjat. Ia sedang merebahkan punggungnya di ranjang nyaman milik Luhan ketika dengan tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar. Memperlihatkan sang pemilik dengan mimik anggun— masih seperti saat ia berangkat tadi,"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menggunakan ranjangmu." Ia berdiri, merapikan kemejanya dan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan maaf.

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk melangkah, menaruh tas jinjingnya di meja rias, kemudian berbalik memandang Sehun yang masih berada di tempat yang sama,"Kau bisa menggunakan ranjang itu selagi aku tidak ada di ruangan ini."

Ada yang aneh saat Luhan mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia merasa sedikit berdebar pada bagian 'kau bisa menggunakan ranjang itu'_. Demi apa Luhan, kau mengijinkan seorang pria tidur di ranjangmu? _Luhan memutar bola matanya. Apa ini benar-benar dirinya? Mengijinkan Sehun tidur di ranjangnya?

"Hmm... hanya disaat aku tidak memakainya," ia mengulangi dengan penuh penekanan. Ia gadis, ia harus menjunjung harga dirinya. Selepas mengatakannya, Luhan dengan kikuk berjalan menuju sisi kanan kamar. Ruanga meter yang berfungsi sebagai _wardrobe_ _room_. Ia tak berniat melakukan apapun sebenarnya, namun ini hanya bentuk tindakan untuk meloloskan diri dari tatapan Sehun yang menurutnya aneh. Pria itu pasti bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari kalimat tak layak dengar yang ia lontarkan tadi.

"Aku akan keluar."

Dua detik setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sehun, Luhan dapat mendengar pintu kamar tertutup dengan pelan. Itu tanda bahwa Sehun sudah berada di sisi lain tembok.

"_Huft, _murahan sekali." Luhan mendesis. Kakinya menendang-nendang rak sepatu miliknya. "Kau baru saja menawarinya tidur diranjangmu, Luhan! Kau gila!"

* * *

Seperti hal yang biasa Sehun lalukan, ia berdiri di tepi jendela kaca, matanya memandang pada pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di trotoar. Ia selalu bernostalgia atas segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan di masa lalu— dimasa ia masih menjadi manusia. Dulu ia sangat populer. Nama Oh Sehun pada masanya sangat dielu-elukan. Ia seorang pianis. Ia rindu masa itu, masa ia bisa merasakan hangatnya dunia.

Tangan Sehun menempel pada skat kaca, menekan-nekan lembut pada bagian kayu itu seolah-olah ia sedang memainkan piano. Matanya tertutup, seakan ia mendengar merdu karya tangannya. Masa itu— masa dimana ia masih sangat jelas mendengar tepuk tangan para fans.

"Ap... apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun menoleh pada sumber suara. Luhan. Gadis itu baru saja mandi. Sehun bisa menghirup _lotion_ beraroma _green tea _menguar mengabuti ruangan.

Tentang hangat dunia, tiga puluh tahun meninggal, Sehun belum pernah merasakannya lagi. Namun kali ini berbeda. Gadis yang sedang memakai piyama pink dihadapannya ini telah merubah segalanya. Bukan tentang bagaimana bisa Luhan menjadi alasan atas rasa lapar dan mengantuknya yang begitu _manusiawi_. Tetapi Sehun seperti merasa bahwa ia butuh bernafas tiap kali bersinggungan dengan Luhan. Walaupun ini aneh, tetapi ini membuatnya nyaman.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Gadis ini bukan hanya berbeda dari gadis pada masa Sehun hidup namun juga berbeda dengan gadis pada jaman sekarang. Dulu ia hidup sebagai seorang _idol_, ia tahu betul bagaimana kehidupan para pengisi kehidupan panggung keartisan. Bagaimana cara para wanita mendandani dirinya. Semuanya tidak ada yang berpolah seperti Luhan. Gadis jaman sekarang pun tak seperti Luhan, yang bangun saat matahari belum muncul dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Ia model, umumnya orang dengan profesi itu akan enggan melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

"Kau melamun, Oh Sehun?"

Bahkan gadis ini begitu manis. Ia bermurah hati membiarkan Sehun tinggal di apartemennya. Ya, walaupun secara teori apartemen ini adalah milik Sehun, tapi _officially_ bangunan ini adalah milik Luhan. Sehun teringat bagaimana si mungil bermata rusa ini menawarinya sebuah alpukat untuk sarapan. _Kau sungguh manis, Luhan._

"Yak! Oh Sehunnnn...!"

Dan yang terpenting, Sehun merasa bahwa ia masih berusia 32 tahun. Ya, ia masih 32 sekarang. Karena ia yakin, gejolak di dadanya ini benar-benar perasaan yang dasarnya tumbuh di usia itu. Bukan di usianya yang 63 seperti sekarang.

"Kau mulai menyebalkan!" Sehun merasa goncangan di bahunya berhenti. Sedari tadi gadis ini menegurnya, berjalan ke arahnya, mengibaskan tangannya di depan mata Sehun, dan berakhir dengan menggoncang lengan Sehun. Sehun tak bergeming, ia ingin merasakan interaksi ini. Disaat ia bisa saling menyapa dengan manusia dan merasakan sentuhannya. Merasakan suhu tubuh Luhan yang menenangkan.

Ini nyata. Ini benar-benar bukan delusi Sehun. Luhan nyata dan benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

_Grap!_

Luhan baru saja berbalik dan dengan sebal meninggalkan Sehun di tempatnya saat seper-sekian detik setelahnya ia merasa ada lengan kokoh yang memeluknya. Melingkari leher dan perutnya.

"Terima kasih, Luhan. Terima kasih."

"Atas apa?" Suara Luhan sangat kecil. Ia seperti membeku saat merasakan tubuh dingin Sehun memenuhi sepanjang tubuh bagian belakangnya. "Aku— aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Lengan itu menekan tubuh Luhan mendekat pada sang pemilik. "Ijinkan aku sebentar saja seperti ini. Berlaku kurang ajar padamu— maksudku memelukmu begini. Aku merasa sangat bahagia, Luhan."

"Sehun, aku—"

"Kumohon sebentar saja. Aku merasa bahagia karena kau berada disini. Aku tak lagi kesepian karenamu."

Luhan terdiam mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ia merasa hangat. Ia tak tahu berapa tahun Sehun disini sendirian. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan betapa Sehun kesepian menghabiskan waktu tanpa berbincang dengan siapapun.

"Lakukan, Sehun. Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Aku ada disini, menemanimu. Menjadi temanmu. Aku akan ada disaat—"

"Aku tahu, kau akan ada disampingku, selalu. Karena jikapun kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan melepasmu. Aku akan terus mengikutimu karena kau satu-satunya yang bisa kuharap untuk menjadi temanku."

..

Pelukan yang berlangsung selama enam menit itu berakhir. Sehun melepaskan Luhan dan Luhan berjalan menjauh menuju dapur. Menyiapkan makan malam sebagai alibi untuk sementara pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Ia merasa berdebar. _Hey, pria tampan itu baru saja memeluknya._

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam?" Si gadis membuka pintu lemari es, tanpa menoleh ia bertanya pada sosok yang sedang mengekorinya. "Kau makan apa siang tadi?"

"Aku tidak makan."

"Kau tidak merasa lapar?"

"Sedikit. Selama ini aku tidak pernah makan. Jadi aku belum merasa terbiasa."

"Harusnya kau makan sesuatu. Kau terlihat semakin kurus. Aku akan masak ramen instan," Luhan mengeluarkan dua butir telur dan beberapa helai daun bawang dari lemari es. "Bisakah kau mengambil dua bungkus ramen dari dalam lemari itu?" Tangannya menunjuk pada lemari kabinet yang berada tepat di belakang kepala Sehun.

"Kau tidak memiliki masalah dengan daun bawang kan?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia mengamati Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun tahu gadis itu merasa canggung, tapi ia bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Sok sibuk dengan mencuci daun bawang. Cara klasik seperti itu, ternyata Luhan masih menggunakannya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu?" Diakhir, Sehun menawarkan bantuan.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada. Tapi tiba-tiba aku ingin makan sebuah alpukat."

"Kau ingin aku menyiapkannya untukmu?" Sehun berlalu dari _top cabinet_ yang sedari tadi menopang tubuhnya menuju lemari es— dari posisi yang membuat Luhan merasa tak nyaman dengan aura lelaki yang menyelimuti Sehun,"Kau suka sekali dengan alpukat? Kau tak seharusnya menyimpannya di _chiller_. Ini membuatnya cepat membusuk."

"_Eum_, aku tahu. Tapi aku lebih suka saat buah itu dingin, itu membuatnya lebih enak. Dan Sehun, sebaiknya kita tidak memakan buah apapun malam ini. Kurasa ramen sudah cukup."

"Kau berubah fikiran?" Ia berjalan melewati Luhan yang sedang memotong daun bawang. "Kenapa? Kau takut gemuk?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu mari kita makan alpukat dan lupakan ramen."

"_Yak_! Kau bilang tak apa jika kita makan ramen?"

Si gadis manis menolehkan wajah dengan cepat pada sang pria. Matanya menatap sebal. "Sudah sebulan aku tak memakannya. Jadi kumohon, malam ini saja, jangan melarangku memakan ramen." Lalu si gadis manis meneruskan memotong daun bawang.

Pria tampan hanya memandangi si gadis dengan tatapan takjub. _Ada apa dengan gadis ini._

"Baekhyun selalu melarangku memakan ramen. Tetapi malam ini aku akan memakannya, karena ia tidak ada disini."

"Baekhyun? Ngomong-ngomong tentang dia, managermu itu sangat kerepotan saat mendesain dapurmu ini," Sehun tersenyum mengingat saat manager Luhan itu mengeluh sepanjang minggu saat renovasi apartemen. Matanya mengedar pada dapur minimalis milik Luhan, "Dulu ia menggunakan _solid surface_ di semua permukaan _kitchen set_-mu."

"Aku tahu, kemudian aku meneleponnya untuk menggantinya dengan batu granit hitam dan mengganti _backsplash_ ini dengan cermin," tangan Luhan mengetuk pelan tembok bertempel cermin di depannya. "Agar aku bisa melihat apakah aku masih saja cantik saat memasak." Ia tersenyum lugas.

"Kau cantik," Sehun menyandarkan bahunya pada kabinet di samping Luhan. Dengan melipat tangan di dada, Ia memperhatikan Luhan. Jangan tanya apa yang dirasakan oleh Luhan. Ia tak yakin jika jantungnya baik-baik saja sekarang.

* * *

Ramen sudah siap. Mereka duduk berdua di depan tv dan bersiap menikmati hasil karya Luhan.

Luhan dapat melihat bahwa Sehun masih kaku dalam hal _memakan sesuatu._ Pria itu memegang _chopstick_ dengan hati-hati. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada panci hitam dihadapannya.

Aroma ini. Sehun bisa menciumnya. Ini rindu rasanya. Dengan hati-hati ia meniup dan kemudian menyuapi bibirnya dengan mie kenyal itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sudah 30 tahun aku tidak merasakan makanan ini. Tidak, ini sudah 33 tahun aku tidak merasakannya."

"33? Tahun?"

Itu suap ke tujuh Sehun saat ia berhenti dan dilanjutkan dengan memandang Luhan yang memandangnya penuh pertanyaan. Mulut gadis itu masih penuh dengan ramen. Terlihat dari bentuknya yang menggembul di bagian kiri.

"33 tahun. Ya, 33 tahun."

"Apa sudah selama itu, Sehun?"

Sehun meletakkan _chopstick_-nya di atas mangkoknya. "30 tahun. Kejadian itu di mulai 30 tahun yang lalu," Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Jika aku masih hidup, mungkin sekarang usiaku 63 tahun. Seorang yang pantas kau panggil kakek."

"63 tahun? Kau?"

**Continue next week, readers**

**Sehun, happy bithday... (besok ya padahal kekeke)**

**Note :**

**Thanks for reading my 1****st**** chapters, guys. Your reviews, favs, and follows, I am so- so- so motivated with those.**

**Maaf jika ceritanya terlalu padat, secara Vi ga suka sama cerita yang berbelit-belit.**

**Untuk semua penasaran yang readers tulis di kolom reviews, itu akan terjawab chapters by chapters. So, keep reading and continuously writing your reviews. *bowing***

**Last, thanks for your support and reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Grand**

**Cast : HunHan; PCYBaek; Kim Jongin**

**Gender-Switch; Rated T/M**

Prev:

_Sehun meletakkan _chopstick_-nya di atas mangkok, "30 tahun. Kejadian itu di mulai 30 tahun yang lalu," Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Jika aku masih hidup, mungkin sekarang usiaku 63 tahun. Seorang yang pantas kau panggil kakek."_

"_63 tahun? Kau?"_

**Baby Grand**

**Chapter 3**

"Maafkan aku," Luhan ikut menurunkan garpunya. Ia merasa bersalah. Sehun sedang makan dan ia mengungkit sesuatu yang membuat Sehun berhenti mengunyah. Ini tidak nyaman. Luhan cukup paham tentang tata krama saat makan. Ya, walaupun sekarang mereka tidak dalam _table manner_ yang formal.

"33 tahun yang lalu aku sakit. Mereka mengatakan ada yang salah dengan liverku," Sehun berhenti. Ia menatap lengkungan kurva sedih pada bibir Luhan, tersenyum sebentar, kemudian beralih pada pintu kamar yang terbuka. "Kupikir aku hanya sakit biasa. Mereka mengatakan agar aku akan sembuh dengan sebuah operasi di Milan."

Entah mengapa Luhan merasa ia perlu menenangkan Sehun. Tangannya terjulur pelan menuju punggung tangan Sehun. "Kau tak perlu menceritakannya jika itu membuatmu tak nyaman." _Rasanya sesak melihatmu seperti ini._ Sebuah kalimat tertambah dalam batin Luhan. Pria berkulit pucat dan dingin ini, ia tak boleh seperti ini. Senyum pahit yang membuat Luhan merasa perih.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, Luhan. aku baik-baik saja," ia tersenyum dan memandang pada kamar bertembok _white-smoke_ itu lagi. "Dulu, 33 tahun yang lalu aku tergeletak disana. Di dalam kamar itu aku berbaring lemah. Di tahun pertama, mereka memintaku berhenti bekerja. Aku menolak tentu saja, disaat itu aku dalam puncak karirku."

"Siapa? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'mereka'?"

"Dokter, teman, kerabat, dan orang-orang yang mengasihiku. Mereka semua memintaku untuk istirahat disana," Sehun masih memandang kamar Luhan. Dapat terlihat raut sedih di mata Sehun. Mata hitam legam tanpa cela yang terlihat begitu manusia. Sklera mata putih bersih dan iris tanpa guratan sama sekali. Semua keindahan itu tertutup oleh kabut samar yang ketara pilu. Ini bukan yang diharapkan oleh Luhan. Ia tak mau _roommate_-nya ini sedih seperti ini.

"Aku beristirahat seperti apa yang mereka mau. Dan beberapa bulan setelahnya, aku tahu bahwa tak hanya liverku yang bermasalah. Paru-paruku tak berjalan dengan semestinya. Itu membuatku mengkonsumsi banyak obat, melakukan beberapa operasi, dan berakhir dengan beristirahat disana lagi."

Sehun berhenti, memejamkan mata, dan merasakan genggaman Luhan semakin erat di punggung tangannya. Ini adalah saat-saat yang ia tunggu. Ia ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Ia ingin ada yang tahu betapa kesepiannya ia selama ini, betapa rasa sakit di masa itu masih tertanam dengan utuh di dalam tiap liang pori tubuhnya.

"Aku merasa lebih baik dan kembali bekerja. Walaupun aku harus tetap mengkonsumsi obat. Terus mengkonsumsinya setiap hari. Sampai dua tahun setelahnya, aku terjatuh saat bekerja," ia tersenyum miring. Ada sakit yang teramat yang dipendam oleh Sehun, Luhan tahu itu.

"Ginjalku bermasalah karena aku terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat. Selanjutnya aku berhenti memasukkan obat dalam mulutku dan itu membuat perut dan dadaku sakit. Semua terasa salah pada dua bulan terakhir. Apapun yang kulakukan, mengkonsumsi dan tidak mengkonsumsi obat, keduanya membuatku sakit. Di tahun semasa aku hidup, ilmu kedokteran tak sebaik sekarang."

Luhan tak dapat membendung perihnya. Ia seakan tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun. Tanpa berfikir lagi, Luhan mencampakkan mangkoknya ke atas meja. Ia menghamburkan tubuhnya ke dada Sehun. Memeluk sang pria, berharap rasa sakit yang pria rasakan bisa menjalar pada dirinya, beralih berangsur-angsur dan membuat ia merasa lebih baik.

"Berhentilah, Sehun. Kau tak perlu mengingatnya lagi. Ada aku disini."

"Sampai dua bulan itu terasa seperti puluhan tahun, sampai orang-orang yang kusebut sebagai orang yang mengasihiku menghilang satu per satu. Mereka tak datang lagi kesini untuk membantuku. Bahkan tidak untuk sekedar menjengukku."

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ada bulir air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Turun ditarik oleh gravitasi, menganak di pipi sampai dagu, dan bermuara di kemeja putih Sehun.

"Sampai aku yang berfikir memiliki ribuan saudara, semua menghilang. Menyisakan seorang sahabat yang membantuku selama hari-hari terakhirku." Bahu Sehun terasa bergetar, Luhan dapat merasakannya.

"Sampai saat itu tiba, saat aku merasa aku sangat mengantuk. Mataku terasa berat. Aku mendengar sahabatku memanggilku. Aku ingin bangun dan tersenyum padanya seperti biasa namun aku tak bisa. Mataku kian berat dan tubuhku semakin terasa ringan. Aku seperti melayang dan kemudian gelap."

"Berhentilah, aku mohon," Luhan terisak parah. Hatinya sakit. 30 tahun Sehun sendirian disini. Ia tak mengatakan sepatah katapun pada orang lain tentang betapa ia merasa sakit di masa lalunya. Dan sekarang Luhan menjadi seorang pendengar yang— ia sangat ingin menenangkan Sehun tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia ingin Sehun merasa lebih baik tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Aku bahkan masih bisa mendengar teriakan sabahatku bahwa aku masih memiliki janji padanya. Bahwa aku masih harus melihatnya menikah dan memiliki anak. Ia terus berteriak sampai aku bisa melihatnya memeluk jasadku dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Saat itu ia membawa sebuah undangan, undangan pernikahannya. Yang aku sudah berjanji akan memainkan sebuah lagu disana."

Luhan terus memeluk Sehun. Sehun hanya memilikinya, hanya memiliki Luhan. untuk malam ini saja, biarkan Sehun bersikap egois dengan membalas pelukan Luhan. Ia ingin meledakkan perasaannya, betapa ia sangat merasa sakit.

"Menangislah. Menangislah. Berteriaklah sampai kau merasa lebih baik. Kau tak sendiri lagi, ada aku disini. Kita berdua. Kita, kau dan aku. Sehun dan Luhan," Luhan tak kalah terisak. Bahkan air matanya sudah mengalir jauh membanjiri muara kemeja pria yang dipeluknya. "Menangislah."

Dan usapan lembut Luhan pada punggungnya menyadarkan Sehun. _"Menangislah... menangislah... menangislah..."_

"Menangis?"

"Ya, Sehun. Tumpahkanlah segalanya. Semuanya," Luhan masih mengelus lembut punggung bidang itu sampai sang pemilik tersentak menjauh darinya.

"Apa aku menangis, Luhan?"

Sehun melepaskan peluk Luhan atas tubuhnya. Matanya memandang dengan gelisah pada gadis yang sedang tak kalah berantakan di hadapannya. Hal yang dilakukan Sehun setelahnya adalah beranjak berdiri melewati pintu kayu pendek di dapur dan berdiri ke depan _backsplash_, memandang cermin itu lekat. Ia bisa melihat wajahnya terpantul dari cermin itu.

"Wajahku," ia meraih wajahnya, merabanya dengan pelan. Menatap jauh pada matanya yang memerah dan berair. Mengusap tiap tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipi kurusnya.

"Aku menangis, Luhan!" ia berteriak. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Luhan yang tak kalah berantakan di belakangnya. Gadis itu memandang dirinya dengan bingung. Matanya sembab, hidungnya memerah, dan anak rambutnya menempel di beberapa bagian wajahnya yang basah. Tangan mungilnya pun memelintir ujung piyama _pink_-nya dengan cemas.

"Ijinkan aku, sekali lagi, memelukmu. Sekali lagi. Ijinkan aku—"

Luhan tak peduli. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, selamanya pun, ia berjanji akan selalu ada saat Sehun membutuhkan pelukan. Akan selalu ada. Itu mengapa ia memeluk Sehun sekarang.

"Peluk aku, Sehun. Kau berhak melakukannya."

"Aku tidak sedang sedih, Lu. Aku sedang bahagia sekarang."

Luhan bingung. Sehun bahagia? Atas dasar apa?

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya tepat berada di pundak sempit Luhan, mengguncangnya pelan membuat Luhan menangis kembali.

"30 tahun aku tak lagi menjadi manusia. Aku tak pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh manusia lagi. Aku tak bernafas, aku tak makan, dan aku tak menangis. Tubuhku bagaikan sebuah rumah tanpa kegiatan di dalamnya," Sehun terengah.

"Dan kau lihat sekarang? Dari mataku keluar air mata. Bukan hanya itu, aku bahkan baru saja makan ramen. Aku merasa tak nyaman tadi pagi dan kemudian mandi. Aku mandi tadi pagi, Lu. Aku makan tadi. Aku menangis barusan. Aku memelukmu dan merasa hangat. Aku bahkan sekarang merasa sesak karena terus berbicara. Aku tersengal, Lu. Hentikan aku."

Luhan diam mematung. Sosok dihadapannya sedang berujar secara random tentang apa yang ia lakukan hari ini. Mengulangi beberapa bagian dengan nada hiperbola.

"Se—"

"Bahkan sekarang aku merasa sangat lapar karena aku terlalu banyak bicara."

Luhan ingin meminta maaf karena ia membuat Sehun menangis, namun ia mengurungkannya. Sehun terlihat sangat bersemangat. Tangan pria itu beralih pada pergelangan tangan Luhan. Model manis itu merasakan dingin yang lekat—khas seorang _makhluk mantan manusia_. Pria yang sedang berbahagia itu menariknya menuju sofa. Mengangkat kembali mangkoknya— tak lupa memberikan mangkok milik Luhan juga— dan memakannya lagi.

"Ini dingin," ada nada sedih di kalimat Sehun saat ia baru saja menyuapkan ramen ke bibirnya.

"Bahkan kau sekarang bisa merasakan bahwa ramen itu tak enak jika sudah dingin. Apa kau sedang dalam masa bermetamorfosis menjadi manusia?" Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia tahu ini bukan saatnya bercanda namun apa salahnya sebuah percobaan.

"Mungkin dan aku berharap seperti itu. Aku akan tetap mensyukurinya dan memakannya."

Semenjak malam itu, Luhan menjadi sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Ia bekerja seperti biasa namun ia akan segera pulang saat _schedule_-nya sudah selesai. Ada sosok yang ia rindukan. Yang ia pikirkan sepanjang ia tak bersama sosok itu— Oh Sehun.

Jika ditanya apakah Luhan tertarik dengan Sehun. _Hmm_, jawabannya adalah mungkin saja. Karena Luhan juga tidak bisa menyediakan jawaban yang bisa mewakili perasaannya. Ia sudah hidup seperempat abad lebih dan dalam kurun waktu selama itu, ia hanya tertarik dengan sedikit pria dan belum pernah menjalin cinta—yang dalam artian berpacaran dan memikirkan untuk menjadi selamanya— dengan seseorang.

Ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan anak dari CEO agensinya. Namanya Park Yifan. Kakak lelaki Park Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun. Tiga tahun berhubungan dekat. Hanya makan malam bersama, berbalas pesan, ke Paris dan Sevilla berdua pada tahun kedua mereka, menerima banyak barang mewah dari pria itu, dan _hmm _seingat Luhan, hubungannya dengan Yifan hanyalah sebuah hubungan persahabatan yang dianggap serius oleh Yifan. Kesimpulannya adalah Luhan belum pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun dengan serius.

Dia model, tentu saja ia sibuk. Pacaran? _Hah_, yang benar saja. Nanti saat ia berusia 32 tahun, ia akan memikirkannya.

"Malam ini kita _stay_ di hotel saja. Aku lelah. Besok kita bisa langsung berangkat ke Tokyo," Baekhyun melepas mantel bulu abu-abu gelapnya, memandang Luhan yang sedang menatapnya melalui pantulan cermin. Gadis itu baru saja mengaplikasikan _cleanser_ pada wajahnya.

"Tokyo?" Ada nada terkejut di dalamnya.

Baekhyun menatap linglung pada mata Luhan,"MV Shinee. Jangan bilang kau melupakannya. Tokyo. Kau ingat? Kau dan Minho?" Mata Baekhyun mendelik menelusuri mata artisnya. Artisnya memang tak terlalu pintar, tapi ia yakin jika yang dimanagerinya ini tidak sedang mengidap sindrom demensia.

"Aku ingat," Luhan memutar kursinya membelakangi cermin. "Tapi aku akan tetap pulang ke apartemen."

"Ini sudah jam sembilan."

"Hanya perlu 45 menit untuk sampai ke apartemen. Itu belum terlalu larut."

"Tapi pesawat akan _take-off_ jam sepuluh pagi."

"Aku akan pergi dari apartemen jam tujuh," Luhan beranjak dari kursinya. Ia meraih tas jinjing besarnya dan bersiap berlalu. "Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal dan itu sangat penting."

"Lu, kau bercanda?"

Luhan sampai di apartemen pukul sebelas malam. Walaupun Seoul tidak pernah tidur, tapi Luhan merasa menyetir sendiri di malam hari sangatlah mengerikan. Tadi Baekhyun sudah berteriak heboh untuk mengantar Luhan, meneriaki kru untuk mengantarnya, sampai menelepon Chanyeol. Tapi Luhan ingin sendiri. Ia tak mau.

"Sehun," Luhan mengganti sepatu flatnya dengan sendal rumahan bermotif sapi perah berwarnah hijau teh. Berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan semua lampu sudah mati, kecuali lampu kabinet dapur berwarna kuning yang memang tidak pernah mati saat malam.

Kakinya dengan pelan menuju kamar. Kamar itu gelap. Namun dengan bantuan lampu dari kabinet, ia bisa melihat remang ruangan itu.

Ada seorang dengan tubuh panjang tertidur di sisi kiri ranjang.

Lelah yang seharian menggerogoti tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba menguap dengan pelan. Sehun sedang tertidur di ranjangnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju pada sosok yang ia perhatikan.

Masih posisi tidur favorit Sehun, terlentang dengan kaki saling ditindihkan, tangan disatukan di atas dada. Oh Sehun.

Mengingat sedikit, Luhan lahir di Beijing sebagai anak pemilik toko alat olahraga sederhana. Ibunya seorang dosen. Ia memiliki seorang kakak lelaki bernama Zoumi. Kakaknya itulah yang membawanya datang ke Korea. Kakak yang sangat tampan dan seorang _member_ boygrup yang namanya berada diujung atas daftar boygrup— yang Luhan tidak terlalu paham apapun itu.

Walaupun kedua orangtuanya adalah orang yang _ya _biasa saja, tapi sedari muda kehidupan Luhan terpengaruhi dengan kehidupan Zoumi. Memiliki kakak seorang top-idol membuat keluarganya sedikit _bersembunyi_ dari dunia. Alasannya, ya tentu saja agar mereka masih bisa hidup tanpa gangguan fans gila Zoumi.

Itu alasan kenapa Luhan menjadi sosok pemilih dalam hal berteman. Ia tak mau berteman dengan sembarangan orang. Ia tak mau mereka semua heboh karena ia memiliki hubungan biologis dengan seorang pria tampan bernama Zoumi. Itu mengapa ia hanya memiliki Baekhyun.

Namun Luhan memiliki teman yang lain. Ia berbeda. Semenjak kecil, ia melihat dunia ini sangatlah padat. Ada yang serupa dengannya dan ada pula yang sedikit memendarkan warna biru di tubuhnya. Dan yang memendarkan warna biru itu, mereka adalah manusia yang sudah meninggal— bahasa frontalnya adalah hantu.

Meski Luhan pernah berinteraksi dengan mereka, namun setelah ia dewasa dan mengerti, ia mencoba untuk membatasi interaksi itu. Saat ia sudah aktif menjadi model, ia memutuskan untuk sama sekali tidak berinteraksi dengan mereka.

Mereka sebenarnya makhluk yang sama baiknya dengan manusia. Bahkan mereka lebih baik, mereka tidak congkak, tidak memikirkan kebutuhan seserakah manusia, dan yang terpenting mereka sangat tenang.

Namun janji pada diri sendiri tentang tidak berinteraksi dengan mereka telah ia ingkari.

Ia Sehun. Sosok yang sekarang ada di hadapannyalah yang membuatnya membuat sebuah pengecualian. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia seperti terikat dengan Sehun. Jika ada istilah _imprint _dalam dunia manusia, maka Luhan akan menyebut rasanya pada Sehun dengan sebutan itu.

Ia seperti jatuh sangat dalam pada diri Sehun.

Namun bukan itu yang benar-benar besar. Luhan tahu, Sehun jatuh lebih dalam lagi pada dirinya.

Tentang Sehun yang mulai berpolah layaknya manusia, Luhan tidak bisa menerjemahkannya. Ia yakin ada sesuatu pada dirinya yang belum bisa ia definisikan.

Pertama ia melihat Sehun, pria itu masih beraura biru lembut yang menguar seperti gas pada kompor listriknya. Sekarang warna itu meredup sedikit demi sedikit. Meski tipis, Luhan yakin ada perubahan pada warna itu.

"Lu..."

Luhan terbangun dari lamunannya—kegiatan memperhatikan wajah Sehun.

"Terima kasih."

Luhan tersenyum. Pria ini sedang mengigau, membuat Luhan menggenggam tangan yang mulai berisi itu. Mengelusnya pelan agar yang tidur semakin terlelap.

Ia tak bersuara sama sekali. Memperhatikan Sehun seperti ini, mengaguminya tanpa ucapan.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi saat sebelumnya melirik jam dinding di di atas wastafel. "Pukul satu? Dimana kau akan tidur malam ini, Lu?" ia mendesah dalam monolog pendeknya. "Ranjangmu sedang digunakan oleh pangeran tampan."

Keluar kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk langsung meraih _lotion_ dan _night cream_. Mungkin tidur di sofa bukanlah masalah yang serius. Luhan harus mencobanya sesekali.

Sesaat setelah ia berjalan menuju pintu, suara parau Sehun menginterupsinya,"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Dan suara itu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kemarilah," Sehun duduk bersila di atas ranjang. Dari remang lampu kabinet dapur, pria ini masih saja jelas terlihat tampan.

"Tidurlah disini," Sehun beranjak turun. "Aku akan pindah ke sofa."

"Tidak."

"_Hmm_? Kau sangat lelah, tidurlah, Lu."

Sehun melewati Luhan yang masih memegang _night cream_ di tangan kirinya. "_Let me come to your dream, hmm?"_ kemudian si jangkung itu tersenyum.

Percayalah, yang barusan itu akan menjadi sebuah masalah untuk Luhan karena ia tidak akan tidur dengan benar malam ini.

Pagi berkabut dan mendung yang menggantung di langit Seoul dipadu dengan tidak bisa tidur nyeyak membuat Luhan enggan bangun di pagi harinya. Ia ingat bahwa ia harus sudah berada di bandara pukul sembilan karena satu jam setelahnya ia akan terbang ke Tokyo.

Baekhyun bilang mereka akan ada di Tokyo selama seminggu. MV Shinee dan _Tokyo Fashion Week_ adalah _schedule_-nya minggu ini.

Dua bulan yang lalu saat tawaran tentang MV ini muncul, Luhan merasa senang. Ia akan berpartner dengan Minho, member group itu yang tinggi dan tampan. Ia sendiri yang berkata iya saat pihak Shinee menawarinya. Tapi sekarang ia seperti sangat enggan untuk melakukannya. Apalagi dengan alasan bahwa partnernya adalah seorang yang tampan. _Hell_, yang sekarang berada seatap dengannya ribuan lebih tampan dari manusia manapun.

Apalah daya, pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan.

Dengan sedikit enggan, Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya dan kemudian duduk. "Pukul tujuh."

Rencananya hari ini adalah ia akan mandi segera, belanja bahan makanan untuk Sehun seminggu kedepan, membelikan beberapa potong baju untuk pria itu juga, dan yang terakhir memberikan kursus singkat pada Sehun tentang cara bertahan hidup selama seminggu tanpa Luhan. _Haha, ya Luhan akui, yang terakhir itu sedikit berlebihan._

Hanya mandi dan memakai _lotion greentea_ favoritnya, Luhan keluar kamar. dengan masih menepuk _refresher _pada kedua pipinya, kedua bibirnya menggigit kecil _debit card_ yang ia dapat dari manajemen. Ia model terbaik aset perusahaan, jadi bukan hal besar jika sebuah _debit card_ dihadiahkan untuknya. Toh, Luhan bukan gadis beringas yang membelanjakan uang perusahaan dengan gila. _Debit card_ dari kakaknya lebih terasa berkasta untuk dihamburkan.

"Sehun," itu adalah kalimat pertamanya yang keluar pagi ini— tentu saja setelah gumaman tentang lirikan jam dinding tadi. "Kau dimana?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau sedang tak menampakkan diri? Apa kau bisa melakukan hal semacam itu?"

Dan jawaban atas panggilannya adalah sebuah senyum teduh yang muncul dari balik sekat ruangan di sisi kiri _home theater_. "Kau mencariku?"

"_Hmm_, aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Sarapanlah, aku menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu," pria itu meraih _high-ball _berisi jus lemon instan. Meneguknya tanpa rasa canggung seperti sosok hantu _newbi _beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sesuatu?" _Sejak kapan hantu tampan ini bangun?_

Luhan duduk di kursi kayu berwarna putih gading di sisi meja kabinet, memegang sendok, dan dihadapannya ada salad sayur dengan taburan saus lemon. Ijinkan Luhan menyebut Sehun adalah sosok yang pelit karena porsi saladnya benar-benar— hamsterpun tak kan kenyang memakannya.

"Kau membuatnya?"

"Siapa lagi."

Sehun tersenyum. Begitu indah. Jika Luhan bisa menjelaskan bagaimana penampilan Sehun, maka ada dua kemungkinan di dalamnya. Pertama, ia hanya akan tersenyum dan diam karena tak ada satu kata pun yang bisa mendefinisikan bagaimana Sehun. Kedua, ia akan berbicara panjang lebar selama yang ia bisa untuk menjelaskan bagaimana sempurnanya sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Apa kegiatanmu hari ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku akan pergi ke Tokyo selama seminggu."

"Jaga dirimu disana."

"_I will_." Bad_, kenapa Sehun sangat tenang? Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang mengandung unsur _prohibition.

_Please_, Luhan, apa yang kau harapkan, _huh_?

"Sebelum aku akan pergi, aku akan berbelanja beberapa makanan untukmu," Luhan beranjak setelah menghabiskan salad dengan porsi kecil buatan Sehun, kemudian ia berjalan menuju lemari es. "Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Tepat di sisi kiri gedung apartemen ada sebuah minimarket _franchise _yang buka 24 jam. Disana Luhan memulai acara berbelanja kebutuhan seminggu untuk Sehun setelah ia sedikit berdebat tentang usah-dan-tidak-usah belanja dengan Sehun.

Berbelanja tidak pernah sesemangat bagi Luhan. Ia dengan hati-hati memilih buah dengan kualitas terbaik, sayur organik paling segar, susu, dan beberapa hal lainnya. Ini untuk Sehun, jadi yang terbaik adalah sebuah hukum konkrit.

Dengan riang kaki yang terbungkus _wedges_ lima senti berwarna salmon lembut pemberian Zhoumi itu keluar dari minimarket dengan dua _paper bag _penuh dengan bahan makanan.

Niat awalnya ia akan pulang, mengingat ini sudah pukul delapan. Tapi matanya terarah pada sebuah distro pakaian di seberang jalan. Tidak besar tapi mungkin ada beberapa _brand_ layak pakai untuk Sehun disana.

Menarik nafas kecil kemudian menyeberang jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai dan kemudian sampailah Luhan pada distro yang _shopkeeper_-nya masih membersihkan beberapa sudut distro.

"Apa aku datang terlalu pagi?" Ia menapakkan kakinya pada sisi dalam distro sehingga mendengarkan bunyi _ting_ pada pintu otomatisnya. Tanda bahwa ada _customer_ yang datang.

_Shopkeeper_ muda yang sedang membersihkan _display _di sudut ruangan itu sedikit terkejut. "Selamat pagi, pelanggan. Anda tidak terlalu— apa anda Luhan?"

"Ya, aku Luhan," ia tersenyum ramah kemudian membungkukkan badan sedikit untuk mengimbangi belanjaannya agar tidak tumpah. " _Hmm, _bisa berikan aku beberapa potong pakaian pria? Dari yang terdalam sampai yang terluar. Yang sesuai dengan musim ini."

Walaupun dengan sedikit sangsi, _shopkeeper_ itu melayani Luhan. _Pakaian pria? Dari yang terluar sampai yang terdalam? Untuk siapa? Luhan seorang model jika ia tidak keliru._

Dengan dua _paper bag_ menggantung di kedua lengannya dan juga dua lainnya yang ia peluk bersamaan di dadanya, Luhan berjalan menuju apartemen. Dengan dibantu oleh Mr. Smith, tetangga sebelahnya untuk menekan angka empat pada lift tua, Luhan selamat sampai depan pintu apartemen.

"Sehun, kau mendengarku, buka pintunya," sekarang dengan bantuan kaki ia mengetuk pintu.

Saat pintu terbuka dan Sehun membulatkan mata dengan apa yang Luhan beli. "Kenapa banyak sekali?" _Lihat, betapa hantu ini sangat tampan dengan mata terkejutnya._

"Ini untuk seminggu," berjarak setengah meter dengan Sehun membuat Luhan tak bisa mengontrol rasa gugupnya.

"Lu, ini untuk sebulan," Sehun dengan _manusiawi _mengangkat dua _paper bag_ dengan label minimarket itu ke dalam dapur. Dibelakangnya Luhan mengibaskan tangan pegalnya. "Lalu apa yang kau beli sampai kau membawa sebanyak ini?"

"Ini sayur dan buah untukmu. Kupilihkan yang matang, setengah matang, sampai yang baru akan matang lima hari lagi. Ini brokoli, alpukat, pisang, dan apel," tangan lincah Luhan dengan cekatan memindahkan semuanya ke dalam keranjang. "Ramen rendah lemak, daging, susu, dan—."

"Lu,"

"Aku juga membelikanmu beberapa potong baju. Dari jaket sampai pada yang terdalam."

"Lu, apa ini tidak berlebihan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kan? Aku ini bukan manusia."

"Yang kutahu, kita adalah sama," tangan Luhan mengayun di udara.  
"Aku melihatmu, kau melihatku. Aku merasakanmu, kau merasakanku," dan dengan tangan yang bergantian menunjuk dada Sehun dan dada miliknya sendiri, Luhan berhenti. "Aku membutuhkan ini semua, dan aku yakin kau juga."

Sehun diam.

Apakah Tuhan benar-benar serius dengan kejadian ini? Ia berada di tempat yang seperti bukan fana dan bukan pula alam yang harusnya ia tempati. Ia merasa berada di dimensi yang ia dan Luhan adalah sama. Mereka berkomunikasi selayaknya, _ya_ Sehun adalah makhluk seperti Luhan dan begitu sebaliknya.

"Aku akan bersiap untuk ke Tokyo. Kau bisa memasaknya sendiri kan? Hanya seminggu, tidak lebih. Aku berjanji."

Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Sehun mengekorinya.

"Aku akan ganti baju, apa kau akan tetap mengikutiku?"

Dan Sehun berhenti. "Aku akan menunggumu disini. –hmm, aku akan membersihkan dapur."

Lima belas menit setelahnya, Luhan dengan hotpan hitam dan kemeja putih polos keluar dari kamar. Tangannya menjinjing Fendi toska ukuran besar.

"Aku akan pergi. Jangan lupa _loundry_ bajumu seperti yang kuajarkan tadi. Jangan tinggalkan makan siangmu. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa. Ada ponsel di laci nakas, _speed dial_-ku ada di nomor satu. _Charger _sudah kusiapkan. Jangan—"

"Aku tahu, berangkatlah."

Mendengar pintu ditutup oleh Luhan dari luar, Sehun kemudian berbalik menuju dapur. Ia mengelus sebentar meja kabinet berdasar garnit hitam yang elegan dengan sentuhan lembut. Memandang kosong pada titik tak tentu di hadapannya. Ia menelan ludah pelan. Memejamkan mata meresapi apa yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi.

Berjalan cepat dan berdiri tegak di samping matras yoga milik Luhan, Sehun memandang luar jendela. Pada Bibi Kim yang sedang menyirami taman apartemen, serta pada mobil Chevrolet putih yang baru keluar dari halaman apartemen. Luhan.

Sehun masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya. _Ada apa? Kenapa ia seperti ini? Semua ini baikkah? Atau malah sebaliknya? Siapa Luhan? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa? Ada apa? _Sehun masih terus bertanya-tanya.

Hipotesis terdekat yang Sehun genggam sekarang adalah bahwa ada sesuatu pada diri Luhan yang mempengaruhi dirinya. Iya, Sehun yakin semua orang— atau hantu— yang mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya pastinya akan merumuskan dugaan yang sama.

Sekarang adalah waktu untuk menguji hipotesisnya. Luhan akan berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia akan melihat apakah ada perubahan pada dirinya atau tidak. Semua sikap manusiawinya selama ini, apakah itu permanen atau temporer? Apakah dipengaruhi oleh jarak antara dirinya dengan Luhan atau tidak. Itu yang ingin Sehun ketahui.

Tentang makanan, Sehun menerima kenyataan jika ia membutuhkannya dan sekarang ia harus menerima satu lagi kenyataan bahwa ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya.

Sebenarnya sudah semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu ia ingin sekali melepas pakaian yang sudah 30 tahun ia gunakan— dan semua tetap baik-baik saja, sebelum Luhan datang. Namun ia tidak melakukannya karena ia tahu Luhan bisa berada di apartemen kapanpun.

Untung baginya karena Luhan dengan tingkat pengertian tinggi sudah membelikannya beberapa pakaian kasual yang nyaman untuknya.

Memutuskan mandi, setelah sebelumnya meraih kaos Adidas abu-abu khas distro kecil dan celana pendek. _Hmm_, jangan lupakan celana dalam merk Crocodile berwarna hitam.

Di kamar mandi pun, Sehun melihat satu set _beauty_ _care _berwarna biru muda kalem dengan _brand _dari dermatologist yang sama dengan milik Luhan.

Gadis itu benar-benar _treath Sehun well._

Ada tujuh hari dalam seminggu. Itu sudah sudah begitu sedari kalender matahari ditemukan. Dan mari memulainya dengan hari pertama.

**Hari pertama.**

Penampakan Luhan yang terakhir adalah saat gadis itu keluar dari halaman apartemen dengan menggunakan mobilnya. Mulai dari itu sampai tujuh hari kedepan, Sehun akan berada jauh dari jangkauan manusia menakutkan itu.

Mandi, mengunyah keripik kentang milik Luhan, makan sebuah apel, menyiram kaktus-kaktus Luhan, mandi lagi, kemudian tertidur saat ia meluruskan punggungnya di kamar Luhan.

_Masih manusiawi._

**Hari kedua.**

Luhan sudah pasti berada di Tokyo sekarang, dan apa yang dilakukan Sehun? Ia menonton tv pagi-pagi sekali untuk memastikan tidak ada berita tentang jatuhnya pesawat penerbangan Incheon-Tokyo, duduk di matras yoga, merawatkaktus _Fraileana _titipan Luhan yang sangat berharga, memelototi tv lagi, dan kemudian kembali tertidur.

Hari ketiga, keempat, dan kelima; hal yang dilakukan oleh Sehun tetaplah sama. beraktifitas selayaknya apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang makhluk tak nampak. Ia tak makan, tak mandi, dan hanya diam seperti apa yang ia lakukan saat Luhan belum berada disana.

Dan apa hasilnya?

Hari keenam ia hampir mati _lagi_ karena ia kelaparan. Ia merasa hampir meledak karena merasakan tubuhnya lengket karena tidak mandi selama empat hari.

Jadi pukul empat pagi ia bangun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju _chiller_. Mengambil sebuah pisang dan melahapnya cepat. Ia meneguk susu rendah lemak dalam kotak karton satu liter dengan rakus. Separuh darinya mungkin sudah berpindah ke lambungnya.

Setelah sedikit puas, Sehun beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar, menyambar handuk _pink_ bermotif panda milik Luhan kemudian ia memutuskan mandi.

Test hipotesis: negatif.

Ia tetap lapar dan membutuhkan mandi.

Ia tetap menjadi sosok yang _manusiawi. _Dengan atau tanpa Luhan.

Enam hari Luhan pergi, enam hari juga _smartphone_ lima inchi yang berada di atas nakas terus bergetar. Luhan menghubunginya dan pastinya Sehun tidak mengangkatnya.

Ia tahu bagaimana caranya, hanya saja ia tidak sedang ingin bersinggungan dengan model cantik itu. Ingat, ia sedang dalam keadaan mengetes hipotesisnya.

"Oh Sehun!"

Di siang hari keenam, saat Sehun hampir saja tertidur saat suara nyaring meneriakkan namanya dibarengi dengan tertutupnya pintu apartemen dengan kasar.

Saat memicingkan mata pelan, Sehun menemukan sosok Luhan sedang menatapnya dengan mata sipit yang disipitkan. Menghadiahinya dengan tatapan menelanjangi yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

Saling berdiam dan meneliti penampilan lawan iris, akhirnya juntaian benang lurus diantara mata mereka mengendur jatuh pada lantai. Luhan yang menjatuhkannya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telepon dariku?" Suaranya kecil dan syarat akan kekecewaan. "Itu membuatku tidak fokus pada pekerjaanku." Lalu gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar setelah sebelumnya menjatuhkan _furing bag _biru mudabertulis 'Tokyo' diatas meja.

"Itu sedikit dari Tokyo untukmu. Aku akan beristirahat. Jangan membangunkanku apapun yang terjadi."

Kemudian gadis bermata lelah itu hilang di balik pintu, menyisakan Sehun yang sedang diam memandang pintu _saddle_-_brown _yang tertutup.

Matanya mengarah pada _furing bag_ dihadapannya. "Aku selalu disini, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," Sehun sengaja berujar sedikit keras agar gadis yang sedang _mungkin_ merajuk di ruang sebelah akan mendengarnya.

Hening.

"Aku selalu baik-baik saja, Lu. Kau tahu itu."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Beristirahatlah dan maafkan aku."

Sehun menghela nafas kemudian beranjak untuk merapikan beberapa _paper bag_ dan tas Fendi mahal milik Luhan yang tergeletak di samping rak sepatu.

Berjongkok dengan tangan kiri bertumpu pada lutut, Sehun meraih barang milik _roommate_-nya.

"Aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja disini karena kau sudah berada disini lama sebelum aku berada disini—"

"Lu," Sehun beranjak berdiri tegak kembali, menghadap pada Luhan yang sekarang berdiri diambang pintu yang terbuka. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya berkilau berkaca-kaca.

"—diamlah, biarkan aku melanjutkannya," gadis itu menarik nafas sepanjang yang ia bisa. Meraupnya dan memeluknya dalam paru-paru. Berharap nafas itu cukup untuk melontarkan semua yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku tahu kau baik-baik saja. Tapi disana aku terus berfikir apa kau sudah makan, apa kau masih seperti saat aku berada disini. Apa kau—" Luhan berhenti bahkan sebelum nafasnya habis. "—setidaknya apa kau tak berfikir apakah aku disana baik? Apa aku makan dengan baik, apa pekerjaanku menyenangkan, apa aku— _hah_, lupakan." Dan pintu kembali tertutup dengan pelan.

"_Setidaknya apa kau tak berfikir apakah aku disana baik? Apa aku makan dengan baik, apa pekerjaanku menyenangkan."_

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya itulah yang dibutuhkan Luhan. Sebuah perhatian.

"Jika kau sudah selesai merajuk, keluarlah. Aku pernah mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa kau suka bubur kentang. Aku bisa membuatkanmu bubur kentang tahun 1980-an."

Dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

Semenjak merajuknya Luhan saat kepulangan gadis itu dari Tokyo, hubungan antara Sehun dan Luhan semakin lucu. Setidaknya begitu menurut Sehun.

Sehun menganggap Luhan sebagai _roommate_ seperti apa yang mereka deklarasikan saat pertama kali berkomunikasi dulu.

Sebuah peraturan baru dicetuskan malam harinya, saat Luhan dengan giat melahap bubur kentang dengan irisan seledri halus buatan Sehun.

"Mau tak mau, itu adalah peraturannya," disisi mulutnya yang penuh, Luhan berujar.

"Membalas pesan dan mengangkat telepon?"

"Ya. Tunjukkan rasa respekmu pada _roommate_-mu. Kita harus saling mengkhawatirkan. Saling mencari jika salah satu dari kita tidak ada di rumah. Bukannya harusnya begitu?" Dan gadis ini masih giat dengan acara makannya.

Sehun tersenyum antara senang karena Luhan melahap makan malamnya dengan baik dan karena sesuatu yang lain. "Apa kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau mengiriminya pesan jika ia tidak ada di rumah?"

Kunyahan pada mulut sang model melambat. "_Hmm_, ya. Kami saling bertukar pesan."

"_Aaaa_, begitu. Lalu kapan terakhir kau mengirim pesan atau menghubungi Baekhyun?"

Mata Luhan memandang Sehun sebentar kemudian meraih _smartphone_ empat inchinya di atas meja. Keningnya berkerut samar dan gigi kelincinya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "Apa ini?" ia terus menarik garis vertikal ke bawah pada layar _smartphone_-nya. "Baekhyun tidak ada dalam _list_ _recent_ _call_-ku."

Tatapan dan senyum menyebalkan adalah jawaban Sehun untuk Luhan. "Lalu?"

"Bahkan sudah dua minggu semenjak aku berbicara dengan Zhoumi," Luhan bermonolog. Ia menurunkan mangkuknya pada meja, melipat kakinya di sofa, lalu mengamati ponselnya dengan lebih cermat.

"Mama," ia mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya kemudian diam.

"Kau bahkan lupa kapan terakhir mengirim pesan pada orang-orang terdekatmu. Lalu kenapa kau seperti orang kesetanan saat aku tidak mengangkat telepon darimu?"

"Karena aku yakin mereka baik."

"Berarti kau tidak yakin bahwa aku baik?"

"Aku tahu kau baik."

"Kemudian?"

_Aku yang tak baik jika tak mendengar kabar darimu, hantu bodoh! _"Aku tak akan mengulanginya," Luhan diam, meneruskan makannya, dan mengabaikan Sehun yang sedang tersenyum dihadapannya. Senyum yang menyebalkan.

**TBC**

**Review please,**

**Note:**

**Apakah Luhan indigo? Memiliki indera keenam? ==Hmm, ia bisa melihat hantu. Itu saja.**

**Apakah Hunhan akan bersatu? ==Retoris sekali, tentu saja iya, kawan-kawan. Vi nulis untuk menyatukan mereka.**

**Apakah Jongin akan menjadi orang ketiga? ==Tidak, ia akan menjadi orang keempat.**

**Terima kasih untuk supportnya, guys. Thanks atas reviews, favs, and follows-nya.**

**Next chapter, hmm, aku ingin sesuatu yang manis terjadi antara Sehun dan Luhan. Setuju?**

**Mind to give me reviews?— kalian tahu, membaca reviews kalian sangatlah menyenangkan. Menerka kalian berasal dari mana, kalian pelajar kah, mahasiswa kah, atau malah seorang pekerja kantoran yang masih saja mencintai Oh Sehun yang makin hari makin tampan. Atau— ah, siapapun kalian, let's be friend.**

**Vi menerima kritik dan saran, kok. ga harus cuma ungkapan bagus yang muncul. Love you, guys... mumumumumumumu :***

**LET'S LOVE... LET'S NOT BE HURT... LET'S BE FRIEND, CINGU CINGU... **

**Kediri, Jawa Timur**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby Grand**

**Cast : HunHan; PCYBaek; Kim Jongin**

**Gender-Switch; Rated T/M**

_Prev_: Aku yang tak baik jika tak mendengar kabar darimu, hantu bodoh! _"Aku tak akan mengulanginya," Luhan diam, meneruskan makannya, dan mengabaikan Sehun yang sedang tersenyum dihadapannya. Senyum yang menyebalkan._

**Baby Grand**

**Chapter 4  
**

.

.

Sehun membuka mata saat ia merasa suhu ruangan sedikit menghangat. Kamar itu tak berjendela, jadi tak ada bantuan cahaya apapun untuk dijadikan indikator bahwa pagi telah menjelang. Ia mengerang lembut mencoba untuk membuka kelopak mata yang kian hari kian malas untuk sekedar terbuka di pagi yang sejuk.

Pelan ia menarik tangan kirinya yang terasa kebas. Belum sampai ia berhasil, ia merasakan ada hawa hangat ditengkuknya. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke sisi lainnya dan menemukan seonggok seluet sepanjang 170 sentian terbentang dari ujung ke ujung ranjang di belakangnya.

Mata yang mulanya menyipit enggan terbuka itu kini membelalak sempurna mengais kesadaran.

"Lu..." harusnya Sehun tak perlu bertanya apakah itu Luhan atau bukan. Yah, karena siapa lagi yang berada di tempat itu selain Luhan. Hanya mereka berdua yang tinggal di apartemen itu.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap gadis yang wajahnya tertutup rambut itu dengan hati-hati. Dengan kedua tangan sebagai alas kepala, ia memperhatikan nafas halus wanita disebelahnya.

"Kau imut sekali," dan sebuah senyum lembut ia hadiahkan pada wanitanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat menikmati momenmu, Oh Sehun!" Seorang wanita menginterupsinya dari pintu yang memang terbuka sedari semalam. Gadis itu Luhan.

"Lu, kau?" secepat kilat menyambar, Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya membelalak lebih lebar dari limitnya. Gadis dengan _sweater_ dan _blue jeans_ yang masih menempel di tubuhnya, ditambah dengan sneaker merah yang tak dilepas, Luhan terlihat baru saja datang.

Mata linglung Sehun menatap lagi pada manusia yang berada di sampingnya. Karena keterbatasan cahaya, Sehun perlu mendekatkan wajahnya pada sosok itu untuk mengenalinya.

Dan klek. Lampu menyala.

Rupa gadis yang meringkuk itu terlihat dengan jelas sekarang.

Byun Baekhyun.

Dengan _eyeliner_ yang masih utuh di kelopak matanya dan _blush_**-**_on_ oranye yang menguasai pipinya, gadis itu meringkuk seperti bayi disisi Sehun yang terduduk cengo.

"Lu, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," Hantu setinggi 183 cm itu merangkak turun dari ranjang menuju pintu, tempat dimana Luhan berdiri dengan tatapan jijik.

"Kau kotor sekali, Oh Sehun!" dan jawaban itu dibarengi dengan pintu yang terbanting dengan anggun.

.

.

"Lain kali bisakah kau menutup pintu dengan pelan. Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung karena kau menutup pintu dengan kekuatan super," Baekhyun menggigit sandwitch-nya dengan bibir manyun mengarah pada Luhan. Tadi ia bangun dengan tingkat keterkejutan tinggi yang bermuara dari dentuman pintu kamar.

"Aku tak sengaja."

"Kau ada masalah? Kau terlihat kesal."

"Tidak."

Luhan berdiri menuju lemari es dan mengambil satu karton susu rendah lemak ukuran 600 ml dan dua buah apel ranum. Kaki yang masih terbungkus sneaker merah melangkah ke dalam kamar. Matanya melirik pada Baekhyun sebentar kemudian berujar,"Aku akan mandi dan bersiap. Tunggu sebentar."

"Apa kau dalam masa PMS?" Mata sipit berbinar milik Baekhyun melirik pada gadis yang sedari tadi rusak moodnya— yang sekarang terlihat seperti hendak meninju seseorang.

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu, jangan makan terlalu banyak. Kau bisa berubah menjadi beruang jelek!" dan Baekyun berteriak pada sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam satu-satunya kamar di apartemen itu.

.

.

Dua buah apel dan susu 600 ml ditaruh Luhan pada meja riasnya. Matanya menatap pada pria yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Air menetes pada pelipisnya dan jatuh pada dada bidang yang tak tertutup apapun.

Mata bertemu mata. Satu syarat akan permintaan maaf dan satunya lagi syarat akan kejengkelan akut.

"Minggir, aku mau mandi."

"Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan?"

"Tidak."

"Lu, kukira yang berada di sampingku tadi adalah kau."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat. "Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Kurasa kau tidak peduli."

Mata mereka bertemu lagi. Luhan tak tahu kenapa ia marah sekali melihat Sehun tidur disamping Baekhyun. Tentunya Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa ada makhluk lain disampingnya. Tapi Sehun, seharusnya hantu sialan itu tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang ada di sampingnya. Harusnya ia bangun dan pindah ke sofa. Atau mungkin ia bisa tidur di matras yoga, atau di lemari pakaian, di kabinet dapur, atau dimanapun asal tidak bersama makhluk lain. Luhan tak suka.

"Kau tahu dan kau masih bertanya?"

Luhan dapat melihat ada senyum di wajah Sehun. Senyum itu bukan senyum bahagia atau senyum apapun yang menyiratkan perasaan positif, namun senyum sedikit getir yang terpatri dalam tatapan mata sayu.

"Kau tak peduli."

Kemudian yang dapat dilihat oleh Luhan adalah punggung Sehun yang menjauh darinya, melewati meja rias yang ada susu dan apel diatasnya. Sebenarnya sarapan itu untuk Sehun dari Luhan, namun Sehun sama sekali tak menatapnya— atau mungkin pura-pura tak melihatnya.

"_Setidaknya sarapanlah. Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa aku mengkhawatirkanmu?"_

.

.

Sehun berdiri di sisi kaktus-kaktus Luhan saat sesaat sebelumnya ia mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang tertutup. Ia juga dapat melihat mobil milik Baekhyun melewati pekarangan apartemen.

Dari keanehan demi keanehan yang terjadi padanya, Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti mempedulikannya. Ia tak lagi peduli kenapa ia berubah menjadi sedikit manusia. Ia sudah tak lagi ingin tahu ada apa dengan dirinya dan Luhan.

Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah kenapa ia dan Luhan sering sekali bersitegang hanya karena masalah sepele. Luhan sering sekali marah padanya hanya karena masalah yang harusnya bukanlah sebuah masalah.

Apa Luhan merasa sangat terganggu dengan keberadaan Sehun?

Apa gadis itu merasa keberatan karena Sehun berada di apartemen?

Menghela nafas sebentar, Sehun memilih untuk berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Disana ia berhenti menatap sneaker merah milik Luhan yang ia kenakan tadi pagi. Gadis itu sangat menjunjung tinggi kebersihan apartemen, namun pagi ini dengan sepatu yang masih menempel di kakinya, gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya. Bibir Sehun tersenyum samar. Berjongkok kecil, Sehun meraih sepatu yang tergeletak tengkurap itu dan menaruhnya pada rak sepatu.

Ia duduk di depan pintu apartemen dan memandang pintu cokelat pekat itu dengan tatapan lelah.

Semenjak ia meninggal sampai dengan hari ini, Sehun belum sekalipun mengintip keadaan di balik pintu itu. Berapa tahun berlalu? Sehun bahkan enggan membahasnya lagi.

Ia berharap, nanti ada saatnya ia keluar dari ruangan ini dan mengintip seperti apa dunia luar. Apa ia bisa?

Menggelengkan kepala sebentar kemudian Sehun beranjak berbalik menuju ruang yoga. Ruang yang selama puluhan tahun ini ia gunakan untuk menanti jawaban kenapa ia tak segera terbang ke surga. Kenapa ia masih saja dibiarkan tinggal di dunia ini? Apa rencana Tuhan dibalik semua ini? Jika diijinkan untuk berharap, Sehun berharap bahwa alasan itu berhubungan dengan Luhan. Sekali lagi, dengan Luhan.

.

.

LUHAN duduk pada sofa motif zebra di studio perusahaannya. Ia beristirahat setelah melakukan pemotretan untuk iklan sebuah bank swasta. Ia tak begitu peduli apa nama banknya. Itu tak penting. Ia menimang ponsel yang sudah tiga hari tidak berdering sama sekali. Tak ada orang terdekat yang menghubunginya. Ibu, ayah, bahkan kakaknya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menghubungi Luhan. baekhyun pun lebih memilih langsung datang menyambanginya daripada menghubungi gadis itu melalui sambungan telepon.

Seorang model cantik berusia 27 tahun dan ponselnya tak pernah berdering. Kasihan sekali. Matanya melirik jam dinding sebentar dan menemukan bahwa sekarang pukul enam sore. Matanya masih mengedarkan pandang kesana dan kesini berharap Baekhyun muncul dari salah satu dari empat pintu di ruangan itu. Acara pemotretan sudah selesei satu setengah jam yang lalu. Bahkan Luhan sudah membersihkan wajahnya dari make-up.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Baekhyun, tadi managernya berpamit menemui Park Chanyeol, sekitar dua jam yang lalu dan belum datang kembali sampai sekarang.

Luhan mulai jengah. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada sosok hantu yang tadi pagi bertengkar dengannya. _Apa Sehun baik-baik saja di rumah?_

Luhan masih menimbang apakah sikapnya tadi berlebihan atau tidak. Ia tak tahu Sehun sengaja atau tidak saat hantu itu tidur dengan Baekhyun, namun dengan alasan apapun Luhan tidak menyukainya.

Ia hendak menulis sebuah pesan untuk Sehun saat ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel di tengkuknya. Ia sedikit terperanjat kaget namun urung saat ia menyadari siapa pelakunya.

"Kau melamun?"

Kris. Dengan kaos putih polos dan _ripped jeans_ hitam yang membalut kaki kurusnya. _Oh _no_, kenapa harus pria dari masa lalu yang muncul!_

"Ah, Kris," mata Luhan menatap pada rambut hitam legam tanpa gel yang turun menutupi kening. Jatuh dengan lembut pasrah pada grafitasi. Lengan putih pucat yang berhias _cloisonne bracelet_ bermotif tao yang terlihat kuno. "Kapan kau datang?"

"Seminggu yang lalu," tangannya memberikan kaleng susu steril pada Luhan. "Tidak dingin untukmu dan dingin untukku, seperti biasanya."

Susu itu sudah dibuka oleh Kris. Susu bergambar beruang kutub itu, Luhan sangat ingat masa-masa dimana mereka dulu sering sekali mengkonsumsi susu itu saat Luhan menghabiskan malam-malam trainingnya di perusahaan. Hampir sepuluh tahun berlalu, Kris masih saja mengingatnya.

"Terima kasih."

Kris mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. Ia menegak susu itu dengan pelan. Dapat Luhan lihat _Adam's apple_ yang bergerak pelan di leher putih mulus milik Kris. Dengan posisi matanya sejajar dengan dada Kris, Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bagian itu bergerak dengan penuh karisma. _Pria ini masih tetap menjadi sosok sempurna._

"Minumlah, Lu. Kudengar kau pindah apartemen. Apa perusahaan kurang memberimu fasilitas? Kau tahu bukan bahwa aku masih memiliki kuasa penuh atas kenyamananmu di perusahaan ini. Ada satu saja organisme yang membuatmu tak nyaman, aku akan memencetnya seperti ini," pria berwajah oriental itu mengatupkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya menjadi satu. Bergaya seperti memencet seekor semut kecil yang ia temukan di atas meja.

"Aku hanya ingin pindah ke tempat yang tenang, tidak ada alasan khusus," sedikit susu berpindah ke tenggorokannya. Rasa ini yang dulu sering ia bagi dengan Kris. Dulu sekali.

"Bagaimana kabar kaktusmu?"

Bahkan Kris masih ingat bahwa hidup Luhan adalah untuk kaktus-kaktusnya.

"Itu satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku pindah apartemen. Aku ingin kaktus-kaktusku tumbuh di tempat terbaik."

"Fraileana-mu sudah berbunga?"

Bahkan Kris masih mengingat fraileana yang dulu pernah menjadi alasan kenapa mereka bersiteru selama seminggu. Kris menginginkannya dan Luhan yang mendapatkannya. Sebuah konflik dalam persahabatan mereka.

"Belum. Tapi hampir, kuncupnya sudah muncul."

"Boleh aku berkunjung untuk melihatnya? Aku berpapasan dengan Baek dan Chan di parkir lot tadi. Kupikir wanita ber_blush-on_ oranye itu tak akan kembali kesini untuk mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

Sehun menyiapkan bubur kentang dan mengupas dua buah apel untuk Luhan. Menjajarnya pada satu garis lurus di atas meja kabinet. Ia juga membuat dua gelas jus jeruk dengan gula rendah kaloru dan menyimpannya di lemari es. Dengan menyajikan makanan kesukaan sang pemilik apartemen, ia berharap Luhan memaafkannya.

Saat terdengar pintu terbuka, Sehun buru-buru mengambil dua gelas jus jeruk dari dalam lemari es dan menaruhnya di meja. Dengan senyum manis ia berdiri di balik dapur untuk menyambut _roommate_-nya.

"Kau pu—" kalimatnya menggantung saat ia mendengar suara pria disana.

"Apartemen ini terlihat tua sekali, Lu. Kau yakin tinggal disini?"

Suara itu asing atau memang Luhan belum pernah membawa pria datang ke apartemennya. _Mungkin itu kekasih Baekhyun._ Mungkin saja kan? Karena Luhan pernah bercerita tak memiliki satupun kawan pria. Sehun mencoba berfikir positif.

"Aku menyukai apartemen ini, Kris."

Suara Luhan sedikit tersamar oleh suara kegiatan melepas sepatu, namun Sehun masih bisa menangkapnya.

_Kris?_

Itu bukan nama dari kekasih Baekhyun.

"Masuklah dahulu, sepatu ini susah sekali dibuka. Kupikir aku membutuhkan waktu lebih lama."

"Kau mau aku membantumu untuk membukakannya?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan. Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu. Masuklah."

Sehun masih diam di tempatnya. Ia tak beranjak untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ada rasa seperti terganggu dengan keberadaan pria itu. _Hmm, apa mungkin itu kekasih Luhan?_ bolehkah Sehun menjawab 'tidak mungkin'?

Pria itu berperawakan tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun. Rahangnya tegas terlihat berbeda dengan orang Korea. Gaya berjalannya yang terlihat berkharisma terlihat seperti sosok model yang mahal. Siapapun pria ini, ia berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan Luhan. Dunia hiburan. Mungkin seorang model, idol, atau aktor.

"Baek, kau di dalam?" Suara pria ini terdengar begitu pria. Kuat dan gagah. Saat pria ini berujar, Sehun dapat menilainya dengan tepat. Pria ini terdengar seperti seseorang yang ia kenal di masa lalu.

"Aku tinggal sendiri. Kau bilang Baekhyun pergi dengan Chanyeol kan tadi?" Bersamaan dengan suara itu, Luhan muncul dari balik lorong pintu masuk. Dengan kaki tanpa sepatu, Luhan terlihat begitu mungil disamping pria ini.

"Lalu siapa yang memasak ini?" Kris menunjuk pada hidangan yang berada tepat di hadapan Sehun.

Mata rusa Luhan mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Kris. Fokusnya yang tadi sedang mengorek tas tangannya sontak berhenti. Bukan mangkok yang masih mengepulkan asap itu, bukan pula pada jus jeruk yang juga masih terdapat bintik air pada gelasnya, namun pada sosok yang sedang berdiri dibaliknya.

Dengan baju serba putih seperti biasa, sosok itu memandang Luhan tanpa ekspresi. Kedua tangannya jatuh terjuntai ke bawah. Luhan sama. Ia menatap Sehun tanpa ekspresi pula. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sehun terlihat seperti— bukan Sehun yang biasanya.

"Kau tinggal bersama seorang pembantu?" Suara Kris menyadarkannya.

"Ti—tidak."

"Lalu ini apa?"

"Ya, ada seorang pembantu. Ya, pembantu," Luhan memalingkan wajahnya pada Kris. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku akan mandi. Kau duduklah."

"Boleh aku meminum jus ini?"

Dan Luhan tak memberi jawaban apapun.

.

.

Luhan keluar kamar dengan kaos hitam dan celana putih longgar. Matanya menatap Kris yang sedang menonton acara TV dengan segelas jus jeruk di tangan kirinya. Menghela nafas sebentar kemudian Luhan duduk di sisi Kris.

"Kaktusku ada di sudut sana," suara Luhan terdengar kaku. Ia menunjuk pada ruang terbuka di balik papan pembatas dapur. "Kau tak ingin melihatnya?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah melihatnya."

"Ah,"

"Itu New York Fashion Week," Kris menunjuk pada layar TV yang menyajikan iklan even tahunan New York.

"Pertengahan bulan depan. Ada tawaran datang untukmu dan Chanyeol. Kau sudah mendengarnya?"

Pertanyaan itu luput dari telinga Luhan karena fokusnya berkelana jauh pada sudut demi sudut ruangan yang mungkin dapat ia jangkau. Ia mencari Sehun.

"Lu,"

"Hm,"

"Kau mendengarku?"

Luhan linglung. "Ya."

"Apa?" Kris menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menilik.

"Hm?"

"Lupakan. Kau tidak fokus."

Obrolan demi obrolan mengalir dari keduanya. Bak dua teman yang lama sekali tidak bertemu, mereka membagi banyak cerita. Tak luput oleh keduanya cerita tentang bagaimana mereka menjalin hubungan di masa lalu.

"Kau sosok kekasih yang norak!"

Kalimat itu lolos dari bibir Luhan dengan diiringi tawa yang menguar mengisi ruangan. Bahasan demi bahasan tentang hubungan mereka di masa lalu terus mengalir. Tentang bagaimana Kris sering sekali datang ke perusahaan milik ayahnya hanya untuk melihat seorang trainer cantik yang sedang berlatih. Dan juga tentang Luhan yang sangat sebal saat Kris memperhatikannya. Gadis mana yang tak merasa canggung saat mata tampan milik pewaris perusahaan menatapnya dengan wajah lurus tak tersungging senyum sama sekali.

"Bagaimana aku tak benci saat yang memperhatikanku adalah pria tampan sepertimu!" sebuah kalimat tabu lolos dari bibirnya. Sebenarnya Luhan dan Kris biasa bergurau dengan lelucon yang begitu intim tapi sedari tadi Luhan menahan lidahnya karena takut jikalau Sehun mendengarnya. Dan yang barusan itu tadi, Luhan hanya kelepasan.

Malam semakin malam dan bibir Luhan yang menguap membuat Kris melirik pada jam tangan Tag Heuer yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul sebelas.

"Okay tuan putri, kau harus tidur. Ini sudah sangat malam. Jangan salahkan aku jika besok, lusa, atau seterusnya aku akan sering datang ke tempat tua ini."

"Datanglah saat kau ingin, Kris. Pintu itu selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Apa kau berfikir untuk memberiku _password_?"

"Bermimpilah."

.

.

Sepeninggalnya Kris, Luhan terdiam di sofa. Tulang lehernya menoleh pada hidangan yang terjajar rapi di atas meja kabinet. _Dimana Sehun?_

Menghela nafas sebentar, Luhan berdiri menuju dapur. Tangannya meraih sendok yang disiapkan Sehun di atas tisu putih berbentuk segitiga yang manis. Ia mengambil sesendok penuh bubur kentang dengan irisan seledri yang permukaannya sedikit mengeras itu. Dengan menenggelamkan sendoknya, selaput keras itu terbenam. Saat hendak mengangkatnya, Luhan merasakan tangan sedingin es meraih sendoknya, mengangkat mangkok, dan dengan secepat kilat sosok itu sudah memindahkan isi mangkok itu pada tempat sampah bermotif sapi di sudut dapur.

"Bubur itu sudah tak layak makan."

Dengan cepat semua benda yang ada dihadapan Luhan sudah tersiram air wastafel dengan tangan pucat yang membersihkannya.

"Aku akan membuatkan yang baru."

"Aku tidak lapar."

Dua puluh detik setelahnya, pintu kamar tertutup menenggelamkan tubuh gadis itu dibaliknya.

.

.

Luhan yang merajuk ternyata lebih melelahkan dibanding dengan apapun yang pernah Sehun alami. Gadis itu mengunci kamar dan tak menyuarakan apapun dari dalam kamar.

Sehun bukan tak berusaha, ia membuat _honey_-_tea _panas dan mengetuk pintu untuk membuat Luhan luluh. Namun sampai dengan minuman panas itu berubah menjadi dingin, pintu _saddle-brown_ itu tak kunjung terbuka.

Menghela nafas sebentar, Sehun mengetuk pintu pelan. Ia masih ingin berusaha membuat Luhan memaafkannya,"Kau tak lapar?"

"..."

"Keluarlah."

"..."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tahu aku salah, kumohon keluarlah."

"..."

Masalah ini tak akan bisa selesai jika Sehun hanya diam seperti sekarang. Dengan keberanian yang bersarang kuat di dadanya, Sehun membuka pintu yang mulanya terkunci. Di dalam, Sehun mendapati Luhan meringkuk dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Lu," Sehun berjalan mendekat. Lampu kamar masih menyala terang sehingga sosok yang meringkuk di balik selimut itu terlihat dengan jelas. Entah keberanian yang datang dari mana, Sehun naik ke atas ranjang menghadap pada Luhan yang membelakanginya.

"Mari kita bicara," Sehun menarik nafas dalam. Ia tak tahu nafas itu akan bersarang dimana namun melakukannya membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. "Pertama, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena masalah tadi pagi. Aku benar-benar tak tahu jika yang ada disampingku adalah Baekhyun. Kupikir itu kau."

Sehun tahu Luhan belum tidur. Nafas gadis itu terdengar menguat. Gadis itu hanya merajuk entah karena alasan apa. Ini bukan yang pertama. Ingat saat Luhan marah selama dua hari hanya karena Sehun tak membalas pesannya dan mendiamkan Sehun hanya karena Sehun tertidur saat Luhan mengajaknya bicara. Gadis ini memiliki _mood swing_ yang ekstrim.

"Masalah aku yang membuang sup tadi, aku tahu kau tak suka memakan sup dingin. Kau memaafkanku kan?"

Luhan masih tak bergeming dan Sehun masih dengan setia menunggu respon dari gadisnya. Dengan tangan kiri yang menopang berat kepalanya, Sehun menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyingkap selimut pink dari wajah Luhan. Wajah sembab muncul dari balik selimut lembut itu. Ada sisa air mata disana.

"Kenapa, hmm?" Suara Sehun sangat pelan mengalir di telinga Luhan. "Maafkan aku." Tangan kanan Sehun mengelus pelan lengan Luhan yang tertutup selimut, membaliknya dengan pelan sehingga mata sembab itu menghadap pada Sehun. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berada dalam jarak yang sedekat ini. Entah benar atau tidak, Sehun merasa ada yang bergejolak di bagian puncak lambungnya. Seperti gelembung-gelembung halus yang menyeruak dari spon mandi.

"Kau tak marah padaku?" Suara Luhan begitu pelan tertangkap telinga Sehun. Sekitar lima menit berjarak dari pertanyaan yang diutarakan Sehun, Luhan menjawabnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang kiranya mirip dengan pertanyaan Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Aku pulang dengan seorang pria."

Apa Luhan baru saja mengkhawatirkan Sehun? Pertanyaan spesifiknya adalah apakah Luhan baru saja mengkhawatirkan perasaan Sehun? Apa Luhan baru saja peduli dengan Sehun? Jika iya, ijinkan Sehun melakukan selebrasi.

"Aku tahu dia adalah temanmu."

"Siapapun dia, dia seorang pria," jawaban itu membuat Sehun tersenyum pelan. Luhan sangat lucu.

"Siapapun pria itu, dia temanmu." Sehun mengelus punggung sempit Luhan untuk mencoba menenangkan. "Teman adalah teman, tak mengenal pria atau wanita."

"Tapi dia mantan kekasihku."

"Mantan?" Kening Sehun berkerut dalam. "Bolehkah aku marah."

"Aku akan marah jika kau tidak marah."

Senyum Sehun memudar. Matanya fokus pada bibir Luhan yang manyun. Tangan lentik Luhan memainkan kancing kemeja Sehun yang terpasang dengan manis membuat sensasi gelembung halus di puncak lambungnya bertambah kuat. Itu berpengaruh pada elusan tangan pada punggung Luhan menjadi sedikit lebih pelan.

"Tidurlah."

Luhan tak menjawab. Matanya malah berganti memandang pada manik mata Sehun yang memandang wajahnya. Menilik dengan teliti apa yang mungkin dirasakan oleh pria ini.

Tangannya keluar dari dalam selimut dan meraba pada tulang rahang Sehun yang tegas. Mengelusnya pelan seakan tulang itu akan runtuh jika ia melakukan lebih. Matanya terpejam lembut menikmati sensasi dingin yang menguar di sepanjang permukaan telapak tangannya. Tubuh Sehun masih saja dingin, walaupun tak sedingin lalu.

Luhan membuka mata saat ia menyadari tangan Sehun mengelus punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Mata Luhan menangkap mata Sehun yang sedang terpejam erat. Ada kerutan diantara mata indah itu.

"Kenapa?" Suara Luhan sangat pelan menanyakan apa yang mengganggu pikiran Sehun sehingga pria itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang salah?"

Dan gelengan Sehun adalah jawaban untuknya. Tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman Sehun sehingga Luhan hanya diam dengan tangan kiri berada di pipi Sehun.

"Jangan tidur dengan Baekhyun lagi."

Bibir Sehun menyunggingkan senyum dan matanya terbuka dengan cepat. "Kemarin malam aku tidur disini setelah membaca pesan darimu bahwa kau tak pulang," Sehun memberikan jeda pada penjelasannya dan mengusap kembali tangan Luhan pada pipinya. "Aku terbangun saat aku merasakan nafas yang teratur menyapa tengkukku. Aku begitu bersemangat karena kupikir itu adalah kau. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan dengan pencahayaan yang sangat minim, aku kira itu adalah kau."

"Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit lebih kecil dibanding dengan tubuhku. Apa kau tidak bisa membedakannya?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak pernah tidur denganmu sebelumnya. Kupikir hanya aku dan kau yang tinggal di apartemen ini. Jadi jika itu bukan aku, berarti itu kau. Bukankah begitu?"

"Tapi—" Luhan ingin menjawab sebenarnya namun ia tak meneruskannya. "Lupakan yang sudah terjadi."

"Aku setuju," Sehun tersenyum lembut kemudian beranjak dari samping Luhan. "Tidurlah."

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Pindah ke sofa."

"Hmm, matikan lampunya dan tidurlah disini," Luhan kembali menepuk bagian ranjang yang kosong.

"Sekali aku tidur disana bersamamu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mau untuk pindah ke sofa lagi."

"Kalau begitu jangan pindah. Tetaplah disini karena itulah yang kumau."

.

.

Itu hanyalah sebuah awal. Karena setelahnya adalah sebuah proses yang panjang menuju sebuah cerita yang rumit. Luhan dan Sehun kini berbagi ranjang. Luhan di sisi kiri dan Sehun di sisi kanan. Ada sebuah boneka bambi berwarna biru muda sebagai pembatas keduanya. Ukurannya lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan Luhan, sehingga ya, sedikit memakan tempat.

Mereka tak lagi sering bersitegang. Luhan bertugas membuat sarapan dan Sehun membersihkan ruangan. Luhan mengirim pesan jika pulang terlambat dan Sehun menanyakan kabar jika Luhan belum mengirimkan pesan. Semua berjalan dengan manis sampai pada titik mereka saling tersenyum menjengkelkan jika mereka berkirim pesan.

.

Tak ada yang lebih indah dari profesi apapun dalam bidang entertain selain sebagai seorang model. Tak terlalu banyak kegiatan seperti _practice _dan lainnya. Sore itu Luhan duduk di kursi malas di ruangan Chanyeol, ditangannya tercangkup _smartphone_ yang baru seminggu yang lalu ia beli. Masih dengan merk favoritnya, Samsung, namun dengan layar yang sedikit lebih besar. Ia maniak game akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkan seonggok kursi malas dimanapun kau berada?" Chanyeol menginterupsi dari balik meja kerjanya. Matanya tak menatap pada Luhan sama sekali. Ia hanya melirik sekilas gadis dengan _outfit _casual yang terkesan tomboy. Hanya kaos dan blue jeans sebenarnya, namun Luhan menambahkan _snapback _merah dan sneaker berwarna senada yang membuatnya terlihat seperti _rapper underground_.

"Itu sebagai tanda bahwa tempat ini masuk dalam kekuasaanku."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Anggap saja begitu. Urus saja urusanmu, Park Chanyeol, dan tinggalkan aku dalam zona pribadiku," dengan menggigit bibir pelan, kedua jempol tangan Luhan tak henti-hentinya menekan layar ponselnya, ia menjawab pertanyaan calon pemilik perusahaan dengan santainya.

"Suara desisanmu menggangguku."

"Ada _earphone _dalam lacimu, bukan? Kau bisa menggunakannya."

"Kau!"

"Ssstt... aku akan pergi saat Baek menjemputku. Tenanglah."

Dan saat nama Baekhyun menguar, maka disitulah bibir Chanyeol terkatup rapat.

.

Chanyeol memanglah seorang model namun ia juga memiliki posisi penting di perusahaan ayahnya ini. Setidaknya ia harus belajar mengelola perusahaan karena ia yakin bahwa kakaknya tak akan mau meninggalkan perusahaan yang ada di Kanada untuk sekedar membantunya mengelola perusahaan induk ini.

Beberapa hari ini, ia sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk menerima tawaran sebagai model karena ada beberapa hal yang harus ia urus sebagai calon CEO pengganti ayahnya. Namun semua sedikit terganggu karena tadi Baekhyun dengan tergopoh-gopoh datang ke ruangannya dengan membawa dua tas ransel besar berisi barang entah apa— yang terlihat menonjol di balik tas itu. Disamping kedua tas itu berdiri Luhan yang matanya tak lepas dari ponsel ditangannya. Kekasihnya itu berpamit hendak ke ruangan CEO, sehingga ia menitipkan dua tas ransel beserta modelnya –Luhan— kepada Chanyeol.

.

Luhan bermain _game_ bukan karena ia suka pada permainan itu sedari muda. Ia menyukai _game_ semenjak Sehun mengajaknya bermain _game_ _online_. Game itu bukan tipe _game_ perang atau tembak-tembakan, hanya _game_ mengumpulkan koin yang mudah pengoperasiannya. Dengan cara ini Luhan akan merasa lebih dekat dengan Sehun, begitu sebaliknya.

"Jangan terus mengkonsumsi _ice cream_, Lu. Kau bisa gendut," Chanyeol kembali menginterupsi dari balik mejanya. Kesekian kali pula Luhan memicingkan matanya dan berdecak sebagai jawaban.

Satu cup _ice cream_ cokelat sroberi berdiameter 12 cm dengan tinggi 6 cm telah bersisa setengahnya. Semuanya berpindah ke perut datar Luhan dalam satu jam terakhir.

"Dan juga, berpindahlah dari depan _chiller_, kau bisa kena flu."

.

.

Pulang dengan mata merah karena lelah, Luhan berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mencari sosok Sehun. Dengan sisa kesadaran yang masih menempel pada raganya, ia mengedarkan pandang pada sekeliling kamar. Biasanya Sehun akan menunggunya sampai pulang, bahkan pria itu tak akan tidur jika Luhan belum sampai ke apartemen namun kali ini sosok itu tak ada disana.

"_Honey_-_tea_, nona?" Suara teduh itu terdengar dari balik meja pantri. Menguar layaknya aspirin bagi lelahnya yang menumpuk. Luhan tersenyum mendapati secangkir teh madu tersodorkan untuknya. Hangat dan menenangkan.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" Pertanyaan itu tak pernah lupa Sehun tanyakan kepada Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan merasa nyaman. Diperhatikan oleh pria yang tidur seranjang denganmu dan kau tak merasa berbunga-bunga? Ah, itu lelucon tergaring sepanjang masa.

"Semua baik. Ayo tidur, aku hampir mati karena lelah," menaruh cangkir kosong pada wastafel, Luhan menarik pergelangan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Setidaknya cucilah wajahmu. Aku akan mencuci cangkir bekas tehmu."

"Tapi aku sangat lelah."

"Lu,"

"Ya!"

Dibarengi dengan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup sedikit kasar, Sehun menyunggingkan senyum pada gadis yang membuat jantungnya sedikit beroperasi lagi beberapa waktu terakhir.

Mencuci muka dan gosok gigi sudah Luhan lakukan. Ia siap membenamkan dirinya di sisi kiri ranjang dengan memeluk boneka bambi pemberian Chanyeol.

"Bambi, bolehkan untuk malam ini saja kau tidur di bawah? Maksudku di lantai? Berpura-puralah jatuh, kumohon," bibir mungilnya membisikkan kalimat _absurd _tak berkelas pada telinga bambinya yang berdiri tegak. "Sekali saja aku ingin menyentuh dada Oh Sehun," ia menambahkan sebuah kikikan geli di akhir kalimatnya. Ia membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya saat membuat pola random pada dada bidang hantu tampan itu.

"Ada apa dengan dadaku?"

_Mati kau Luhan!_ "Tidak. Hanya... hmm, kau.. lupakan. Matikan lampunya dan—" Luhan menepuk sisi kanan ranjangnya, "mari tidur."

Sehun tersenyum. Tubuhnya membalik dan menutup pintu dengan rapat. Dengan langkah tegas ia mematikan lampu utama dan menyisakan lampu temaram di sepanjang ujung atas kaca rias milik Luhan.

"Matikan juga lampu itu," hampir Sehun menuju sisi teritori ranjangnya saat ia berhenti karena suara Luhan yang terdengar dari balik selimut.

"Akan sangat gelap nanti."

"Aku suka."

Senyum kedua dari Sehun untuk Luhan walaupun Luhan tak menyadarinya.

Melepas sandal bermotif rusa yang ia kenakan, Sehun beranjak merangkak menuju ranjang. "Ah, aku benar-benar tak bisa melihat apapun, Lu," ia menarik selimutnya sebatas dada. Ia juga menepuk kepala bambi sekedar untuk memberinya ucapan selamat tidur.

"Saat kau menutup mata, kau juga tak akan melihat apapun. Sekarang tidurlah."

.

Sehun menutup matanya walaupun ia tak sepenuhnya tidur. Dua jam setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat selamat tidur untuk Luhan, ia sudah hampir tertidur saat terdengar erangan lembut keluar dari bibir gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

Berfikir bahwa Luhan sedang bermimpi, Sehun mengabaikannya dan kembali pada konsentrasinya untuk memejamkan mata.

"Eughh,"

Suara itu terus mendesis dari bibir Luhan. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan dengan sedikit meraba— karena kamar yang gelap gulita— ia mendapati kening Luhan terjangkau oleh telapak tangannya. Kening itu panas dengan titik-titik keringat yang muncul dari pori-pori.

"Lu," Sehun mencoba membangunkan Luhan saat menyadari frekuensi erangan Luhan semakin meningkat. Tangan kanannya meraih saklar lampu meja rias untuk memberinya sedikit penerangan. "Kau demam."

"Sehun, dingin," Suara Luhan begitu lemah dan bergetar. Sehun sempat berfikir apa yang gadis ini konsumsi sehingga membuatnya menggigil karena demam seperti sekarang ini.

Bambi tak bersalah yang berada di antara keduanya meringsut ke sisi kanan ranjang menggantikan posisi Sehun. Sedang Sehun bergeser mendekati Luhan.

"Pakailah selimutku," ia membungkus Luhan seperti kepompong dengan dua selimut yang membenamkan diri model cantik itu. Sedangkan hal itu membuat Luhan merasa tak nyaman. _Apa Sehun bodoh?_

"Peluk aku kumohon."

**TBC**

Maaf atas keterlambatan update. Musim ujian, m so sorry.

Banyak yang tanya apakah Sehun akan menjadi manusia lagi, hmm, sepertinya itu bukan hal yang mungkin terjadi ya.

Untuk rated M nya, itu akan keluar nanti pada saatnya. Ga lucu banget kan ya kalau tiba-tiba ada rated M antara hantu sama manusia di awal-awal chapter. Terkesan Sehun tuh hantu prustasi akan kebutuhan biologis gitu. Sabar ya, readers.

Yang nanyain Vi umurnya berapa. Hhmm, Vi temen sekelasnya Jongin. Haha, TUA.

Untuk sosmed, Vi ada tapi ga pernah on. Ada sih pin BB, eh tapi Vi mah apa atuh share-share pin. Bisa PM kalau mau. Atau minta via review ntar Vi PM. Kkkkkk

Thanks for your reviews and support. Last, I love you, all. Let's be friends. :*

150504 Kediri, Jawa Timur.


	5. Chapter 5 : kiss me (again)

**Baby Grand**

**Cast : HunHan; PCYBaek; Kim Jongin; Kris Wu**

**Gender-Switch; Rated T/M**

**Baby Grand**

**Cast : HunHan; PCYBaek; Kim Jongin**

**Gender-Switch; Rated T/M**

_Prev_: "_Pakailah selimutku," ia membungkus Luhan seperti kepompong dengan dua selimut yang membenamkan diri model cantik itu. Sedangkan hal itu membuat Luhan merasa tak nyaman. _Apa Sehun bodoh?

"_Peluk aku kumohon."_

**Baby Grand**

**Chapter 5**

"Lu,"

"Sekali ini saja, Sehun, aku hampir mati karena menggigil," suara Luhan terdengar berat dan tercekat. Ada rasa kelu yang menahan semua tenaganya untuk tak lolos dari tenggorokannya. Salahkan sekotak ice cream yang ia habiskan di ruangan Chanyeol tadi siang, juga salahkan Luhan yang bermain _game_ di depan pintu _chiller_ yang ia buka sedikit. Tetapi, apakah dua hal itu bisa disalahkan jika hasilnya adalah seperti sekarang ini?

Luhan meringkuk di atas _bed cover Jackquard _polos berwarna pink muda yang begitu lembut. Kakinya meringkuk 60 derajat dan tangannya memeluk lehernya sendiri sehingga ia terlihat begitu lemah.

Memandang tubuh mungil yang menggigil itu, Sehun menyerah dan ikut membenamkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut bermotif kue dorayaki yang menyelimuti tubuh Luhan. "Kau tahu ini hanya akan membuatmu bertambah kedinginan," suara Sehun begitu lirih— hampir berbisik. "Kita sama-sama tahu, Lu. Kita berbeda."

_._

_Kita berbeda._

Sehun ingat sekali saat-saat ia melakukan kontak fisik dengan Luhan. Saat pertama kali Luhan melihatnya dulu, gadis itu terlihat terperanjat saat menyentuh kening milik Sehun. Sehun tahu, Luhan merasakan hal yang berbeda pada dirinya. Luhan pun juga tahu bahwa Sehun bukanlah manusia. Suhu mereka tidaklah sama.

Luhan selalu meremang saat bersentuhan dengan Sehun. Walaupun gadis manis itu tak pernah mengutarakannya dalam bentuk kalimat verbal, namun Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan merasakan kulitnya sedingin gelas perak di tengah badai salju. Ia pasti merasakan menggenggam besi penyangga lampu jalan di musim dingin saat ia menyentuh bagian tubuh Sehun. Sehun menjamin hal tersebut.

Seperti malam ini juga, hantu tampan itu yakin bahwa Luhan tak melupakan fakta bahwa suhu tubuh keduanya berbeda jauh. Ditambah lagi disaat seperti ini— si cantik ini sedang demam, tubuhnya menggigil, mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dan parahnya, ia sedang kedinginan. Lalu, atas dasar apa ia meminta hantu yang tubuhnya sedingin es untuk memeluknya? Apa Luhan memiliki pikiran untuk mati dalam pelukan seorang hantu? Kemudian ia juga menjadi hantu? Kemudiannya lagi, ia bisa hidup bersama dengan Sehun?

Mengerikan.

Memandang pada mata Luhan yang sedang setengah tertutup, Sehun merasa bahwa memang hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah memeluk gadis ini. Ada perasaan bahwa memang hal itulah yang harusnya ia lakukan.

"Apa ini membuatmu merasa lebih dingin?"

Luhan tak menjawabnya. Ia menyamankan kepalanya pada dada Sehun. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada— meringkuk berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang milik pria yang begitu ingin ia datangi. Ia menikmati kesempatannya kali ini walaupun ia merasakan dingin yang menusuk hingga membuat tiap ototnya kebas. Tapi ia harus menahannya.

Ini untuk dirinya dan untuk Sehun.

"Tidurlah," Sehun menggerakkan tangannya secara vertikal disepanjang punggung sempit Luhan. menghantarkan rasa hangat pada hati gadis itu. Rasa yang mengalahkan rasa dingin dari kulit perunggu milik Sehun.

"Jangan pergi," bahkan suara Luhan semakin terdengar berat. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia benar-benar menderita karena rasa menggigil yang bertambah parah.

"Aku akan berada disini sampai kau memintaku untuk pergi. Sekarang tidurlah," setelah mendengar bisikan lembut dari bibir Sehun, Luhan tak merasakan apa-apa selain rasa hangat yang bermuara dalam dadanya. Ia tahu, ini harus ia lakukan.

Satu yang Luhan cermati dari hari ke hari ia tinggal bersama dengan hantu bernama Oh Sehun ini. Ia tak tahu Sehun berasal dari mana, namun ia benar-benar tahu bahwa aura Sehun berubah berangsur-angsur menjadi warna yang sama dengan miliknya.

Warna biru neon yang dulu sekali ia lihat berangsur menjadi biru pendar lembut yang menenangkan. Luhan pikir akan hanya sampai pada titik itu, tetapi ia salah. Warna biru itu memudar terus menerus seiring dengan ketambah-intensan hubungan keduanya. Ketika warna biru itu memudar, maka Luhan akan melihat bibir Sehun akan semakin hidup. Terselip dengan perlahan dan Luhan memperhatikannya.

.

Bangun pagi dengan masih dalam keadaan flu berat, Luhan duduk bersila di ranjangnya. Sudah tak ada Sehun disana. Sakit yang menyerangnya tak main-main ternyata, ia merasa kepalanya begitu pening dan berputar zig-zag. Mungkin sedikit ganjil namun Luhan menyunggingkan senyum manis ditengah gemuruh pening yang kian menggila. Jari lentiknya menunjuk pada Bambi yang tersungkur dengan wajah menghadap pada lantai yang dingin. Ia berujar centil sembari memainkan ujung rambutnya yang berantakan,"Bambi, aku tak menjatuhkanmu, kan? Kau yang terjatuh," ia tertawa begitu pelan saat melihat bambinya benar-benar menyisakan ia dan Sehun dalam satu ranjang. _Setidaknya sudah tak ada 'makhluk' ketiga diantara ia dan Sehun diatas ranjang; dan itu perlu disyukuri._

Menjelang siang yang hangat, Luhan masih belum beranjak dari ranjangnya. Pagi tadi, ia sudah sarapan dengan bubur kentang dengan tambahan wortel buatan Sehun. Itupun tanpa berpindah dari atas ranjang. Ia merasa otot tubuhnya mengalami kelumpuhan temporer yang memaksanya untuk menyerahkan diri pada rasa malas. Ia meminta Sehun untuk menyuapinya tadi. Meminta dengan sangat manja; menjadikan alasan bahwa kepalanya berputar tanpa poros yang pasti sehingga membuat Sehun mengalah dan menyuapkan beberapa sendok bubur ke bibir sang model.

Setelahnya, Luhan mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang tertulis pada jadwal karena ia sakit; ia demam; ia flu; ia harus beristirahat; dan ia tak membutuhkan secuilpun bantuan dari sang manager.

"Aku tak apa, Baek. Aku hanya demam," Sehun menempelkan ponsel Luhan di telinga gadis itu, sedang pemiliknya sedang membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun sembari bergumam,"kau tidak perlu datang kemari karena yang aku butuhkan hanyalah tidur," tangannya membuat sebuah pola abstrak pada dada Sehun yang terbungkus kemeja. Kelopak matanya berkedip dengan pelan, ia mulai jengah menanggapi rasa khawatir yang tak lazim dari Baekhyun,"intinya aku tak membutuhkanmu."

Kemudian Luhan mengejang dan memeluk Sehun dengan begitu erat. Ia mengeratkan hidungnya pada dada itu hingga hidungnya tertekan datar,"Baek sangat menyebalkan. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku hanya demam dan ia tetap bersikeras untuk datang kemari. Ia terlihat lebih muda dariku tetapi sebenarnya jiwanya adalah jiwa ibuku. Ia begitu menyebalkan karena tak memberikanku ruang untuk terlepas darinya."

"Ia peduli padamu."

"Ia mengganggu waktu kita. Aku ingin disini bersamamu, berdua dan gadis centil itu berusaha menggangguku." pipi Luhan menggembung seperti perut katak hijau, menyampaikan betapa ia benci dengan perlakuan Baekhyun yang berlebihan. _Sebenarnya siapa yang centil disini? Bukankah Luhan terlihat lebih centil? _Menurut Luhan, ia bukan bayi lagi, ia merasa baik-baik saja. Disamping itu, disini ada Sehun. Pangeran tampan yang melalukan apapun untuknya; yang menjaganya dari apapun yang tak diinginkan; memberikan aspirin bagi nyeri minor yang ia rasakan. Lebih dari itu, sebenarnya Luhan hanya sedang berusaha menyembukan Sehun. _Menyembuhkan Sehunnya. Sehunnya. _

"Ya, aku tahu, Tuan Oh, dia khawatir karena ia fikir aku sendirian disini. Jadi, kumohon berhentilah memberiku tatapan mengerikan seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti seorang hantu beraura hitam."

Sehun tersenyum manis dan dibalas dengan bibir yang berpola aneh oleh Luhan. Pria ini mungkin tak mengerti apapun tentang _quality time_ yang menurut Luhan berdefinisi: mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. "Kupikir Baek akan datang dalam beberapa menit," Luhan menambahkan. Ia menyerah dengan tatapan tegas Sehun yang menghantarkan gelombang sugesti bahwa kedatangan Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang Luhan perlukan.

"Kurasa. Tidurlah, aku akan kembali jika Baek sudah pulang," Sehun sudah hampir saja berdiri saat Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Sehun. Memeluk begitu posesif disela tenaganya yang tak sempurna. "Aku akan meraung jika kau pergi. Tetaplah disini memelukku. Aku suka."

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Sehun. Bagaimana bisa ia pergi jika gadis manja ini terus menempelinya seperti seekor bayi monyet. "Nyamankan posisimu," ia membuka lengannya. Telapak tangannya membawa kepala Luhan pada dadanya. Membawa rambut cokelat Luhan pada perpotongan antara bantal dan lengannya. "Aku akan selalu berada disini."

Mereka berbincang banyak sambil sesekali Sehun mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan— atau sebaliknya, Luhanlah yang mengukur terus suhu tubuh Sehun. Ia tahu satu hal, hantu ini akan terus menghangat jika mereka terus bersama. Tak begitu ketara, ia tahu, proses ini tak semudah memanaskan air diatas kompor. Tak hanya dengan satu langkah saja dan semua akan menjadi sempurna. Luhan hanya terus bersabar. Semua akan segera terlihat hasilnya. Kehangatan itu akan segera menyentuh hati Sehun. Lihat saja nanti.

Saling memeluk, mereka membicarakan Baek dan Chanyeol. Tentang bagaimana mereka bertemu di masa lalu. Kisah yang pada bagian tertentu dibumbui beberapa cerita tambahan oleh Luhan, membuat Luhan menjadi lebih mudah masuk ke dalam diri Sehun. Membawanya pada sebuah harapan bahwa kebahagiaan membuat es sebeku apapun menjadi cair.

"Kupikir Chanyeol adalah pria yang begitu penyabar sehingga ia bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun yang begitu cerewet. Ini hanya hipotesisku, tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi aku semakin penasaran dengan seperti apa sosok Chanyeol," Sehun terkikik geli.

"Kupikir kau keliru. Mereka hanya sama. Satu cerewet dan satunya banyak bicara. Kesamaan itu yang membuat mereka bersama."

"Apa perbedaan tak bisa membuat dua hal menjadi satu, Luhan?"

Dan hening.

Luhan tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun. _"Apa perbedaan tak bisa membuat dua hal menjadi satu, Luhan?" _pertanyaan itu mengiang di kepala Luhan beberapa kali. Dua atau tiga kali? Mungkin lebih. "Perbedaan—" ia bergumam, "—ada."

"Ada?"

"Ada yang bisa membuat perbedaan menjadi lem diantara dua manusia. Mereka hanya perlu saling mengesampingkan perbedaan itu."

"Manusia," Sehun bergumam lirih. Tangannya mengelus kepala Luhan yang masih saja terasa panas. Demam itu masih bersarang disana.

Sial. Sehun tergolong cerdas untuk ukuran hantu yang sudah lama mati. Apa hantu tak mengalami alzaimer atau apapun itu yang sejenis dengan kemunduran otak? Hantu ini begitu cermat dalam menilik kalimat-kalimat Luhan. Sebuah lampu kuning untuk Luhan. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati dalam berucap.

Setelahnya, beriring dengan kemelut pikiran keduanya, walau mereka tak saling bertatapan. Mata mereka pun memandang pada TV yang menyala tanpa suara, mempertontonkan acara musik yang menyuguhkan boy-grup ternama. Namun keadaan di sofa tak kalah bisunya dengan apa yang ada di dalam TV. Tak ada suara selain suara nafas Luhan. Bahkan kran wastafel yang biasanya meneteskan airpun kini enggan untuk mengusik. Semua terasa berhenti.

Sampai Luhan yang tak tahan dengan keadaan dan ia menginterupsi. Bukan, ia merevisi kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya,"Makhluk."

"Makhluk?"

"Apapun itu, tak harus manusia."

"Contohnya?"

"Aku dan kau."

Bersamaan dengan itu, bel apartemen berbunyi. Baekhyun.

.

"Demi apapun, Baek, aku tak apa. Aku hanya demam," Luhan merasa risih saat keningnya ditempeli plaster pereda panas, "dan ini, benda apa ini? Aku tak harus memakainya." Tangannya meraih plaster berwarna biru muda itu dan mencoba menariknya. "Dan juga kau, kenapa kau ikut datang kemari?! Demi apapun, kalian membuatku tak bisa beristirahat!"

"Aku belum berucap sepatah kata pun! Bahkan aku sudah lima menit berdiri disini tanpa berpindah. Lalu apa salahku?"

"Salahmu adalah membiarkan kekasihmu datang kemari, Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah. "Bisakah kau berbaring dengan cara yang lebih lazim? Itu tak terlihat nyaman, Lu. Kau seperti nenek tua yang mengalami sakit pinggang."

Benar saja, Luhan duduk bersimpuh di sofa dengan banyak bantal di sekeliling tubuhnya. Meski kakinya ditekuk dengan nyaman, namun kepalanya bersandar dengan tak elit pada tumpukan bantal. Sebenarnya jika Baekhyun bisa melihat, ia akan menemukan Luhan yang bertumpu nyaman pada dada bidang Sehun, dan juga terlindungi dengan aman oleh lengan kokoh Sehun sebagai bantal kepalanya.

"Kau akan mengalami nyeri pada tulang lehermu. Kau mau pindah ke kamar?"

"Tidak."

"Makan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Pulanglah."

Sekarang Chanyeol yang memutar bola matanya. Ia berjalan mendekat pada sofa dan duduk disana. Memandang pada kekasihnya yang masih berdiri dengan kaki telanjang di hadapan Luhan yang melipat tangannya di dada— bersimpuh di atas sofa. Mengamati perang batin diantara dua sahabat yang mungkin sama-sama dalam masa PMS mereka. Ah tidak, Baekhyun tidak dalam masa PMS, ia dalam masa subur. Chanyeol baru saja membuktikannya tadi pagi. Ah, ia tersenyum samar saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"_Baek hanya sedang khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Jangan bersikap buruk padanya. Ia sahabatmu."_ Luhan mendengar suara Sehun di telinga kirinya. Berbisik begitu pelan dan dekat. Ia merasakan bibir itu menyentuh bulu halus di sekitar telinganya. Ia memejamkan matanya pelan, meresapi apa yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sebal karena tiba-tiba demam seperti ini," walau dengan bibir yang masih terlihat kesal, gadis menyebalkan itu akhirnya menurunkan egonya.

Dan Park Chanyeol membuat ego itu terbakar kembali,"demammu tak datang tiba-tiba, Lu. Kau menghabiskan satu cup besar _ice cream_ di depan _chiller _yang terbuka di ruang kerjaku kemarin."

"_Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar?"_ Bisikan Sehun terdengar lagi. Kali ini terdengar seperti desisan kesal.

"Aku tak melakukannya."

"Kau melakukannya dan itu terlihat seperti sesuatu yang disengaja."

"_Apa itu benar?"_

Luhan menutup matanya pelan. Pelipisnya semakin berdenyut. Sehun yang berada disampingnya menghadiahinya sebuah tatapan meminta penjelasan dan Baekhyun sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Pertama, aku tak melakukannya atas dasar kesengajaan. Kedua, aku demam karena letih. Aku terlalu banyak melakukan pekerjaan. Diusiaku yang masih sangat muda, harusnya aku melakukan banyak hal yang menarik, bukan malah bekerja dengan gila begini. _Ah, poor Luhan..."_ Luhan mengelap keningnya yang tak berkeringat. Ia begitu hiperbola hari ini. "Lagipula, aku tidak dalam _schedule_, bukan? Ijinkan aku beristirahat." Luhan masih keras kepala. Saat Baekhyun bersiap menarik nafas untuk berujar sesuatu, tiba-tiba Luhan mengeluh ada yang salah pada kepalanya,"Kupikir kepalaku akan segera meledak jika kau mengucap satu patah katapun, Baek."

Membuat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kembali. Gadis dengan gaun kuning pucat itu meraih kertas belanjaannya. "Ini obat dari Dokter Yixing," ia meletakkan sebuah bungkusan kertas putih di atas meja, "baca aturan konsumsinya. Tidurlah yang cukup dan hubungi aku setiap dua jam." Baekhyun berhenti berujar sebentar. Ia memandang Luhan dengan tatapan serius, sedang yang ditatap membalas dengan tatapan acuh. Luhan bahkan sempat meniup kuku jarinya yang tidak ada apa-apa disana. Baekhyun dibuat mendesah karena hal itu. Ia menyerah. "Aku akan pulang dan memberimu waktu pribadi."

"Lalu apa ini?" Luhan menunjuk plastik putih yang terlihat membumbung besar di samping bungkusan obat.

"Itu pembalut. Kupikir temperamenmu yang mengerikan itu karena kau dalam masa PMS. Cukup untuk menambal emosimu yang tak terkendali."

"BYUN BAEK!"

Dan pintu tertutup seiring dengan kikikan geli Chanyeol di balik pintu.

.

"Apa tidak terlalu kejam jika kau mengusir sahabatmu dari apartemen?" Sehun mengaduk _honey tea _milik Luhan. Membiarkan Luhan yang masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut terbenam pada enam bantal yang tertumpuk tak beraturan disekitar kepala mungilnya. Raut mukanya masih sedikit pucat dengan wajah berminyak. Ditambah dengan rambut acak-acakan yang bermuara dari acara merajuknya barusan, membuat Luhan tak terlihat sebagai seorang model. Ia berantakan.

Gadis itu baru saja mengamuk karena marah— atau juga malu— dengan tragedi sekotak pembalut yang dibawakan Baekhyun untuknya. Ia menendang barang tak berdosa itu hingga terpental pada kaki meja TV. Untung saja kotaknya tak berantakan sehingga membuatnya tambah gila, parahnya lagi membuat Sehun memungutinya. _That is a big no no_.

Sehun hanya berdecak malas dan berujar pelan,"Kau akan merasa kebas pada tulang lehermu jika kau tidur dengan cara seperti itu," langkahnya pelan mendekat pada manusia yang masih terbenam pada acara malasnya di sofa. Ia menyerahkan cangkir berisi teh dengan irisan lemon di dalamnya. _Honey tea_ untuk Luhan dari Sehun.

"Ini begitu hangat," disinari oleh senja yang mulai berangsur beristirahat, Luhan menyandarkan kembali kepalanya pada dada Sehun yang berada disampingnya. Mata keduanya masih fokus pada bias matahari yang membiaskan satu garis lurus melewati jendela kaca.

"Minumlah. Pada jamanku, teh madu dipercaya mampu mengobati flu dan kelelahan."

Luhan semakin meringkuk pada dada Sehun. Membenamkan secara total tubuh bagian atasnya pada bagian itu. Memegang cangkir teh dan menjaganya agar tetap stabil. "Bukan tehnya, tapi kau."

"Aku?"

"Kau semakin hangat dari hari ke hari, Sehun. Apa kau tak merasakannya? Kau tak menyadarinya?" Luhan mendongak dan Sehun menunduk. Mengamati apapun yang bisa matanya tangkap dari sosok yang sedang berada di hadapannya. "Aku serius. Kau semakin hangat. Teruslah seperti ini."

"Terus menghangat maksudmu?"

"Ya." Luhan tersenyum begitu manis. Matanya beralih kembali pada bias jingga yang semakin tertelan oleh gelap malam. Merangkak dengan pasti untuk memaksa semua insan untuk kembali ke rumah— kepada keluarga mereka untuk berbagi kehangatan. "Ya," Luhan bergumam. Ia mengaitkan kemarinya pada milik Sehun. Terlihat dengan jelas kontras diantara keduanya.

"Jari ini, dulunya tak sehangat ini," Luhan mengangkat tangan yang sedang tertaut itu ke udara, meniliknya dengan seksama. Ia mencoba menunjukkan kepada sang pemilik jika memang ada perubahan disana. "Warnapun tak sepucat dulu, Sehun." Didasari dengan mata yang semakin berat, Luhan membawa tautan tangan itu untuk hinggap di dadanya. Memeluknya dengan erat seakan tangan yang berada dalam genggamannya akan meleleh jika dibiarkan begitu saja. "Biarkan aku berada dalam pelukanmu."

.

Sakit nyatanya tak mampu bertahan lama pada raga Luhan, karena keesokan harinya gadis itu sudah pulih seperti biasanya. Obat dari Dokter Yixing masih dalam keadaan utuh dalam kotak obat di kabinet dapur. Ia bersikeras untuk tak meminumnya.

"_Obat tak baik untuk kesehatan ginjalku Sehun. Bubuk padat itu akan mengendap pada ginjal terkasihku kemudian membuatku bertambah sakit. Aku akan sembuh hanya dengan beristirahat sebentar— dan kebaikan hatimu untuk menemaniku akan membuatku cepat membaik."_

Kalimat itu yang terus diucapkan Luhan semalam, hal itu membuat Sehun menyerah.

Sehun bersiul riang sesaat setelah mandi. Semalam ia memeluk Luhan sampai ia merasakan kebas diseluruh tubuh bagian kirinya. Ia tersenyum manis saat keluar dari kamar karena mendapati Luhan berada di balik meja dapur dengan teflon di tangan kirinya. "Masak sesuatu, nona?"

"Telur mata sapi," jika Sehun tak salah menilai, baru saja Luhan mengerlingkan matanya dengan jahil.

"Kau tak seharusnya memakan makanan berminyak."

"Aku memilih minyak terbaik."

"Tetap saja."

"Hanya beberapa tetes."

"_Okay_."

Begitu singkat dan lucu. Sehun tersenyum kecil mendapati Luhan sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Gadis itu sudah ceria kembali walaupun sikap Luhan tak sepenuhnya berubah. Keras kepala dan arogannya tak semuanya tertinggal di suatu tempat.

"Apa acaramu hari ini?" Sehun berbasa-basi bertanya pada Luhan. Ia ikut membantu untuk memotong pinggiran roti yang berwarna cokelat. Luhan tak menyukainya dan Sehun menjadikan bagian itu sebagai bagian favorit.

Memindahkan sebuah telur mata sapi pada piring mungil di hadapan Sehun, Luhan berhenti sebentar dan bergumam,"Aku masih dalam masa pemulihan. Aku baru saja meminta Baek untuk mengosongkan jadwal untuk hari ini," ia memisahkan kuning telur dari putihnya. Meletakkan kuning telur pada potongan roti yang baru saja Sehun angkat dari _toaster_, melipatnya untuk menyembunyikan telur itu, kemudian menjejalkannya pada bibir Sehun. Sedang yang dijejali hanya menurut dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memudahkan Luhan menggapainya.

"Menonton film?" dengan bibir masih penuh, Sehun mencoba menebak kegiatan mereka hari ini. Matanya fokus pada sebuah alpukat yang baru saja ia potong.

"Membosankan."

"Bermain _game_?" satu roti lagi muncul dari _toaster_, Sehun meraihnya dan mengolesi permukaannya dengan daging alpukat. Ia melipatnya dengan serampangan kemudian menyelupkannya pada susu hazelnut milik Luhan. "Buka mulutmu."

"Aaa..." Luhan menangkap roti isi alpukatnya yang sedikit meneteskan susu berwarna cokelat, "Hm, mari kita jalan-jalan."

"Jalan?"

"Ada taman yang cantik di ujung jalan. Ayo!"

.

Jangankan berada di sebuah taman sejuk dan teduh seperti ini, membayangkan lorong apartemen di balik pintu saja membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri. Ia pernah sekali mencoba keluar dari apartemen namun ia merasakan ada pusaran hebat yang menghantam dirinya untuk kembali ke dalam. Semenjak saat itu, ia tak mau lagi mencoba untuk keluar, namun kali ini, dengan pakaian kasual, Sehun berjalan menapaki lorong apartemen dengan normal. Tidak ada kekuatan besar yang menekannya kembali seperti dahulu. Ia merasakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Matanya memandang sekeliling. Beberapa pintu apartemen sudah berubah. Penghuni tiap kamar juga pastinya sudah berubah, mengingat waktu sudah berjalan dengan lamanya. Dulu apartemen ini begitu megah dan mahal, namun sekarang sangat ketara terlihat sisi tua dari bangunan ini. Cat berwarna cokelat muda yang dulunya terasa begitu berkelas, kini terlihat usang dan tua.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Sehun sedang berjalan cengo disampingnya.

"Tidak ada."

Berjalan selama sebelas menit dari apartemen menuju utara, mereka bertemu pada sebuah taman yang rindang. Ada beberapa ayunan dan banyak mainan yang tertanam disana. Ada kursi kayu yang melingkari setiap pohon besar yang menambah kesan hangat pada taman, disana beberapa orangtua sedang sibuk menyuapi anaknya.

"Hari apa ini?" Sehun angkat bicara semenjak kebisuan yang ia lakukan sedari tadi.

"Sabtu." Tak heran taman itu terlihat ramai. Hari ini Hari Sabtu.

Luhan membeli satu cup penuh stroberi segar dari seorang bibi di deretan kafe di sisi kiri taman. Membawanya dengan tergopoh ke bawah pohon ek tua di tengah taman, disisi kolam ikan.

"Dulu kolam ini belum ada disini," Sehun tersenyum pelan memandang pada kolam ikan dihadapannya. Membuat pandangan Luhan pun mengarah pada titik yang sama. "Taman ini sudah ada semenjak kau hidup?" Luhan menimpalinya disela stroberi di mulutnya.

"_Hmm_," Sehun mengangguk. "Seingatku begitu," hantu itu memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan bersandar santai disampingnya. Dengan blue jeans dan kaos Supreme abu-abu, Luhan terlihat seperti gadis muda biasa. Rambut ikal yang ia gerai seadanya membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang menghabiskan akhir pekan sendirian di sebuah taman.

"Mungkin orang-orang akan berfikir bahwa kau sedang prustasi sekarang."

"Apa aku terlihat sedemikian jelek?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja gadis mana yang akan duduk di tengah taman sendirian, selain kau," Sehun memalingkan wajahnya pada lampu taman yang masih belum mati. Pendar putih pada bola lampu itu terlihat sayup kalah oleh cahaya matahari yang kian terik.

"Aku bersamamu."

Sehun menoleh kembali pada Luhan. "Orang-orang tak tahu bahwa kau bersamaku."

"Aku tak peduli. Aku bersamamu."

Mereka lama saling diam. Luhan dengan stroberinya dan Sehun dengan ketukan ringan pada permukaan kursi kayu cembung di bawahnya.

"_Aaaa_... stroberi," Luhan mendekatkan sebuah stroberi ke permukaan bibir Sehun dan ditangkap dengan manis oleh hantu tampan itu._ "_Kenapa kau suka sekali mengetukkan jarimu pada permukaan kayu?"

"Karena aku menyukainya."

"Apa itu berhubungan dengan masa lalumu?"

"Aku seorang pianis dulunya."

"Pianis."

Sehun menoleh kembali pada Luhan, mencampakkan stroberi yang terlihat menonjol dibalik pipinya. "Ya. Aku memainkan _baby grand_ dimasa itu," Sehun memejamkan matanya begitu pelan, "Aku merindukannya."

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan membelikanmu satu agar kau bisa bermain di apartemen." dan itu membuat Sehun terperanjat. Membelikannya, yang benar saja. Hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa dan menunjukkan deretan giginya yang manis. Jangan lupa gigi bagian bawahnya yang mengintip dari sela bibir tipisnya. _Ough_, itu bagian paling _precious _menurut Luhan.

"Aku serius."

Sehun mendengus seakan membuang nafas,"Lu, apartemen kita terlalu sempit untuk menampung sebuah _baby grand_. Akan lebih bijak jika kau tidak memikirkannya."

Mereka duduk berdua dan membicarakan banyak hal. Semua didominasi dengan percakapan tentang bagaimana keadaan Seoul di tahun 1980-an. Tentang bahwa Sehun ternyata seorang pianis ternama dimasa dahulu. Perbincangan itu berujung sampai saat Bibi Lim datang tergopoh kearah mereka.

"Itu Lim. Wanita yang tinggal dua kamar dari apartemen kita. Sapalah dia, dia orang yang baik. Panggil dia bibi," Sehun menginterupsi.

"Apa kau baik?" wanita berusia hampir 70 tahun itu mendekat pada Luhan dan menatap khawatir. "Kau terlihat pucat dan kau terus berbicara seorang diri. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Saya—"

"Kau Nona China cantik yang tinggal di kamar 407, bukan? Cucuku sering membicarakanmu."

"Saya baik. Hanya sedang berlatih drama. Bibi mau mene—maniku?"

.

Luhan berjalan menuju halaman apartemen dengan bibir bungkam. Ia merasa jengkel karena merasa marah kepada dunia. Kenapa mereka mengabaikan Sehun. Bibi Lim, wanita tua itu juga demikian. Ia duduk selama setengah jam disamping Luhan dan menceritakan tentang bahayanya pergaulan jaman sekarang. Bibi yang lebih cocok dipanggil nenek itu terus mengkritiki tentang kebijakan pemerintah yang mengijinkan generasi muda untuk tinggal bersama. Itu tak penting dan malah mengganggu _quality time_ Luhan dengan Sehun. Beda Luhan, beda Sehun. Pria itu tersenyum sumringah dibalik terik matahari yang hampir membakar kulitnya.

"Lu?" Luhan tak menggubris. Ia berjalan dengan cepat untuk menghindari terik matahari. "Luhan!"

"_Hmm!_"

"Bisakah kau berhenti sebentar?"

"Apa kau bercanda? Ini sangat panas," mata sipit Luhan memicing prustasi karena terik yang menggila.

"Sebentar saja," Sehun menarik lengan kiri Luhan, membuat gadis itu terhuyung pada posisi yang diinginkan Sehun: tepat dihadapannya. "Lu, aku mencintaimu."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Satu kedipan mata.

Lima detik.

Mata Luhan melotot tajam.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan apa?" Kepalanya miring 120 derajat seolah ia dungu dan tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun.

"Kau tak mendengarku?"

"Aku mendengarnya. Aku hanya tidak mengerti. _Hmm, _tidak jelas mendengar apa yang kau katakan."

"Aku mencintaimu," Sehun memperjelas. Luhan mendongak memandang wajah Sehun yang sedikit berkeringat karena pantulan panas halaman apartemen.

Luhan merasa mual. Produksi cairan lambungnya meningkat dan seperti ada sebuah _mixer_ mengaduk lambungnya. Lambungnya mulai berbuih dan membuatnya ingin memuntahkan rasa gugupnya_. "Aku mencintaimu."_mungkin Sehun sedang bergurau. Tidak, mungkin kata cinta telah mengalami penyempitan makna setelah 30 tahun berlalu. Bukan cinta yang dimaksud Sehun. Itu pasti.

Sehun seorang hantu. Ia tak memiliki testoteron; estrogennya tidak bekerja; dopamin, norepineprin, serotonin, atau hormon apapun itu namanya tidak mengalir di dalam venanya. Hantu tidak merasakan cinta. Tidak. Ini hanya candaan garing ditengah halaman apartemen yang panas. Lagipula tidak ada peringatan sebelumnya. Mereka hanya berbagi ranjang dan cinta tak akan tumbuh secepat itu."Mari kita perjelas di dalam."

"Tidak," Sehun menangkap kembali lengan Luhan. membawanya mendekat. "Lu, mungkin ini akan sedikit kurang ajar. Tapi ijinkan aku melakukan ini sekali saja."

"Apa yang kau—" –dan Luhan mematung diam.

Jika para penghuni apartemen sempat memandang pada adegan di halaman apartemen, maka mereka akan menemui seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri bodoh di tengan lapang beralas aspal yang memunculkan uap panas. Gadis itu diam mematung dengan mata yang melotot maksimal bertumpu pada pohon pinus ringkih di ujung pintu basemen. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga otot biru kehijauan di dalam sana terlihat. Perlahan dan pasti mata itu tertutup.

"Se...hun..." begitu pelan. Matanya tersadar, kemudian memdongak pelan. Ujung jari telunjuknya memegang ujung bibirnya yang terasa basah. Apa baru saja Sehun menciumnya?

**TBC/reviews pls.**

**Notes:**

**Sorry telat sekali. Tugas kuliah seperti gelombang Tsunami.**

**Thanks for reviews kalian. Keep reviews ya, itu menyemangatiku.**

**Aku akan terus berusaha untuk update cepat. Maafkan aku...**

**Again, let's be friend.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: When I am in love, Kim Jongin come.**

**Baby Grand**

**Cast : HunHan; PCYBaek; Kim Jongin**

**Gender-Switch; Rated T**

_Prev_: _"Se...hun..." begitu pelan. Matanya tersadar, kemudian memdongak pelan. Ujung jari telunjuknya memegang ujung bibirnya yang terasa basah. Apa baru saja Sehun menciumnya?_

**Baby Grand**

**Chapter 6**

"Ayo, disini sangat panas!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju lobi. Kaki kokohnya melangkah lebar berlari menuju lift di sisi kanan pintu utama. Panas aspal yang terasa menghanguskan permukaan kulitnya terasa begitu menyiksa seperti tusukan-tusukan jarum kecil yang menyiksa kulitnya. Namun diantara sakit itu, Sehun masih tersenyum miring. Hatinya merasa puas dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Luhannya terlihat tak memahami hal yang baru saja terjadi. Demi apapun, wajah ber_make-up_ tipis itu terlihat begitu polos.

Berjalan sekitar 15 langkah menuju sisi lobi apartemen dengan langkah lebar, menyesuaikan dengan langkah milik Sehun, Luhan merasa tak menginjak permukaan lantai. Pikirannya membawanya terbang jauh ke tempat yang lain. Ada rasa sesak yang begitu mendominasi dadanya.

"Yang tadi itu apa?" Luhan bertanya tanpa memandang mata Sehun, sepasang bola mata itu menatap apapun, kemudian terpaku pada tombol lift yang warnanya sudah memudar. Ia melihat dari ekor matanya, Sehun menggidikkan bahu dan tersenyum puas entah atas alasan apa.

"Tak perlu kau pertanyakan. Kau juga tak perlu menjawab," begitu santai dua kalimat tak terdefinisikan keluar dari bibir Sehun untuk Luhan.

Mereka terlihat kaku satu sama lain. Kejadian di halaman apartemen tadi, ciuman tadi, ah bukan, itu tadi hanyalah sebuah kecupan. _eugh_, Luhan merinding hanya karena tak sengaja memikirkannya. "Ya. Mari kita menjalaninya," akhirnya jawaban itu keluar dari bibir Luhan. _apa yang akan kau jalani, Luhan? Semua semakin tak jelas._

.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" Luhan sedang bertumpu pada lututnya diatas sofa merah darahnya. Matanya memandang pada Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan _A/V sources_ yang ada di antara set _home theater. _"Apanya yang apa?" Sehun bergumam lirih. Matanya yang terlihat semakin jernih itu sedang fokus pada DVD _player_ yang menurutnya pengoperasiannya sedikit rumit.

"Ayolah, kau menciumku kemarin. Apa kita bisa menyebutnya sebagai awal dari sebuah kencan?"

Sehun membalikkan badannya, kemudian tersenyum miring. Luhannya menjadi begitu lugas sekarang. Ia mengucapkan tiap kata seperti tak ada batas diantara keduanya. "_Okay_, kau ingin apa?" Sehun kembali pada sofa, menekan bahu Luhan agar gadis itu terduduk. Sedari tadi gadis itu melonjak-lonjak bertumpu pada lututnya diatas sofa seperti anak anjing meminta _snack._

"Mari kencan."

"Tidak," Sehun menggeleng. tangannya membawa kepala Luhan untuk mendekat pada bahunya. Ia menepuk sisi bahu kanannya, "bersandarlah."

"Tapi aku ingin kencan," ia marajuk manja namun tetap menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak nyaman milik Sehun. "Aku sengaja pulang lebih awal. Suasana sore hari di Sungai Han cocok sekali untuk pasangan yang baru saja jadian."

"Seperti kita maksudmu?"

"_Hmm,_ seperti kita."

Sehun terkikik geli. "Kupikir aku tak mengatakan bahwa kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku hanya mengecupmu kemarin, tidak lebih."

Suara _subwoofer _yang menderu pelan menperdengarkan suara alunan musik intro film favorit Luhan beriringan dengan kalimat laknat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Sehun. _"Aku hanya mengecupmu kemarin, tidak lebih." _Apa Sehun baru saja mengajaknya bercanda? Itu sungguh tidak lucu.

"Kau berkata bahwa kita akan saling menjalaninya," Luhan berujar lirih. Tangannya memilin tali celana training panjang berwarna hijau muda yang ia kenakan. Sedangkan Sehun membalasnya dengan mengelus lengan luar milik Luhan, menghantarkan rasa dingin yang Luhan sudah terbiasa akan sensasi itu. Ia meralat bahwa rasanya hanya sejuk, bukan dingin. "Aku menunggu klarifikasimu, Tuan Oh," dan Luhan melirik ketus pada wajah Sehun yang masih memperhatikan layar TV.

"Bagaimana Vin Diesel bisa menjadi _producer _sekaligus tokoh utama dalam film sehebat ini," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tangan kanannya mengelus pada dagu runcingnya yang menawan, membuat lengan itu mengapit wajah Luhan yang berada diantaranya.

"Oh Sehun..."

"Apa kira-kira lenganku bisa sebesar Dwayne Johnson? Ah, itu terlihat seperti kodok. Kurasa aku lebih mirip dengan Paul Walker. Walau kurasa aku terlalu pucat untuk disandingkan dengannya."

Luhan diam. Ia memandang lurus pada layar TV yang mempertontonkan Fast and Furious 7, film _series_ favoritnya. Pada Walker yang begitu tampan, tapi ia seperti tak merasakan apapun. Sehun terus mengacuhkan pertanyaannya. Itu membuat ia berfikir apakah Sehun benar-benar tidak serius dengan kecupan bermilyar rasa yang kemarin mereka lakukan? Lalu itu apa? Sebuah permainan? Kalau memang iya, itu berarti bahwa Sehun adalah hantu bangsat.

Dengan tersungut sebal, Luhan meninggalkan sofa dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar. Ia sengaja tidak menutup dengan rapat pintu _saddle-brown_ yang menjadi pembatas kedua ruangan. Ia meringsut pada balik selimut tebalnya, menyetel pendingin ruangan dengan suhu sangat rendah. Ia ingin meredakan panas pada kepalanya.

Menunggu sekian lama, Luhan masih mendengar suara _loadspeakers_ yang meraungkan suara mesin mobil dan teriakan-teriakan manusia di dalamnya. Ia mendesah, hantu itu tidak peka, tidak datang padanya untuk menenangkannya. Itu melukai harga diri Luhan. ia begitu sebal dengan fakta bahwa ia menyukai seorang yang hidup di waktu yang begitu lampau. Tiga puluh tahun yang lalu? Demi masa, orang pada jaman itu begitu kurang peka dengan perasaan wanita.

Luhan hampir saja benar-benar terlelap saat sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Wiz Khalifa melantunkan lagu _See You Again_ tanda bahwa film itu sudah hampir berakhir. Biasanya lagu itu membuatnya menangis meraung mengingat kepergian sang aktor kesayangan, namun tidak kali ini, lagu itu membuatnya sebal dan bagai _lullaby_ ia hampir saja terlelap.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah meragukannya."

Bahkan lagu _See You Again_ masih mengalun saat ia merasakan tubuh dingin Sehun memeluknya di balik selimut. Ia tak bergeming. Pertama karena ia kesal; kedua karena ia mengantuk. "Matikan alat elektronik itu," jawab Luhan untuk Sehun.

"Itu akan mati dengan otomatis," Sehun membuka selimut dan bergabung dengan Luhan didalamnya. "Kau ingin tidur siang?"

Luhan merasa kesabarannya telah habis. Ia memalingkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada Sehun. Dengan kaos berwarna kopi yang pas sekali dengan tubuhnya, Luhan mengutuk Sehun yang terlihat tampan dengan _outfit_ jenis apapun. Ia menarik nafas dengan kilat untuk memenuhi paru-parunya, seolah ia akan mengucapkan puluhan rentetan kalimat mengerikan untuk Sehun, namun yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah tiga kata yang ia rangkai sebagai sebuah kalimat. Satu kalimat berisi subjek, predikat, dan objek yang membuat Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku butuh klarifikasi."

Klarifikasi.

"Tentang apa?"

"Hubungan kita?"

"Apa hubungan kita?"

"_Okay_," Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menangkup segala panas yang menjalar pada telinganya, "tentang kenapa kau menciumku dan kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku?" Luhan sudah memikirkan akan menanda tangani kontrak kerja dengan majalah mode dari Spanyol jika Sehun tidak memberikan jawaban positif kali ini. Ia bersumpah.

"Pertama, aku mencintaimu. Kedua, aku tidak menciummu, aku hanya mengecupmu. Itu karena aku mencintaimu," _ough_, begitu singkat.

"Pertama, aku juga mencintaimu. Kedua, sekarang aku ingin menciummu karena aku juga mencintaimu." Tanyakan pada Luhan darimana ia mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengatakan dua hal yang begitu ia kutuk itu kepada Sehun. Tiga detik ia berdiam dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah berucap menjijikkan, namun setelahnya ia seperti terdorong oleh rasa sebal yang akut sehingga ia mendongak dan menemukan bibir Sehun tepat sejajar dengan matanya.

_Chu—_

Luhan hendak menjauhkan bibirnya dari muara dosa itu hingga saat Sehun menekan tengkuknya untuk semakin mendekat. Bibir mereka menempel tak sempurna, masih ada jarak diantara keduanya.

"Aku tak tahu harus menyebut ini apa, tapi percayalah bahwa aku sudah jatuh sangat dalam pada pesonamu, Lu," Sehun sedikit berani mendekat kembali, menyatukan dua belah bibir yang tadinya sedikit berjarak. Tak lama dari itu, bibir itu menjauh kembali dengan jarak yang lebih panjang. "Aku sudah menahannya, namun aku sudah berada pada garis limit. Aku menyerah dan aku ingin bersamamu. Tak peduli bahwa aku hanyalah sebongkah asap."

"_Aaauugghht!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, Lu?" Mata Sehun membulat sempurna. Ia melotot seram pada Luhan yang sedang terkikik di dalam kukuhannya.

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Kau pikir bagaimana?" Mata Sehun kembali pada ukuran semula namun berganti dengan kerutan dalam pada keningnya. Ia mengelus pipi kirinya yang sedikit basah oleh liur Luhan. Ia juga merasakan ada rasa relief bekas gigitan gigi model beringas itu. "Ini perih," kerutan di keningnya bertambah dalam.

"Tidak ada asap yang merasakan sakit, Sehun. Bagiku, kau sama denganku. Sama-sama merasakan cinta dan sama-sama merasakan sakit jika digigit." Seiring dengan senyum Luhan yang begitu menenangkan dan elusan hangat yang Sehun rasakan pada kedua belah permukaan pipinya, mereka terkekeh dalam pelukan dalam.

.

Kehidupan Luhan terasa lebih manis semenjak hari itu. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu menyenangkan dengan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun. Mereka sarapan bersama di pagi hari, kemudian saling bertukar pesan ketika mereka tidak sedang berdua, dan menghabiskan malam yang hangat dalam ranjang yang sama. Bahkan sekarang Bambi sudah memiliki ranjangnya sendiri—maksudnya adalah salah satu lemari di _wardrobes room_.

Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu untuk berkencan di taman jika Luhan sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Atau sekedar meringkuk di balik kukuhan pelukan Sehun untuk melihat langit Seoul dari balik jendela kaca. Luhan merasakan hidupnya begitu luar biasa. Ia memiliki kekasih yang sangat mencintainya, memberikannya segalanya, dan ia sangat bersyukur karena itu.

Suatu sore, ia memekik girang saat memasuki apartemen. "Sayang!" tas jinjing Webe abu-abu pemberian Zhoumi ia campakkan pada kursi malas dengan asal. Matanya menatap bagian manapun yang bisa ia gapai. Sedang yang dipanggil muncul dari balik pintu kamar dengan dada telanjang. "Ada apa berteriak?" ditangannya ada kaos putih polos.

"Kau baru saja mandi?"

"Hanya mencuci muka," Sehun mengelus puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut sebelum ia mengenakan kaos putihnya. "Ada apa, _eum_?" disusul dengan kecupan lembut di kening Luhan.

"Aku membelikanmu sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

.

Sehun hanya diam tercengang di sisi _display_ kaktus milik Luhan. Matanya memandang lurus pada sisi lain dari ruangan yoga, tepat pada sosok kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Tangan gadisnya mengelus pada sebuah _baby grand_ putih yang bertengger kokoh di sudut ruangan. Dengan ukuran 1,8 meter, piano besar itu terlihat mendominasi ruangan. Belum lagi matras yoga yang tersisih di antara _display_ kaktus dan grand piano itu, membuat ruangan terlihat penuh. Luhan benar-benar total memberikan sesuatu yang mungkin Sehun sukai, tapi tentang barang besar yang baru saja dipindahkan ke dalam apartemen ini, Sehun merasa bahwa ini terlalu kenangan yang sedikit mengganggu jika Sehun memandang pada piano besar itu. ada bagian dari masa lalunya yang muncul dan mencuat ingin diseleseikan.

"Kudengar barang ini bisa mencapai delapan oktaf dan memiliki 88 tut. Bukankah itu luar biasa?"

"Itu memang spesifikasinya," benar perkiraan Sehun bahwa Luhan membeli barang ini memang dengan satu alasan tunggal; untuk Sehun. Model kaya itu tidak tahu menahu tentang apapun tentang _baby grand_. "Tapi untuk apa kau membelinya, Lu? Demi Tuhan, aku tak memerlukannya. Ini berlebihan."

"Pertama, aku tak ingin kau kesepian saat berada disini sendirian ketika aku bekerja. Aku berharap alat musik ini bisa menemanimu. Kedua, dan ini adalah alasan utama aku membelinya, adalah karena aku ingin mendengar kau memainkannya."

Sehun merasa gugup. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir ia memainkannya. Ketika Sehun memainkan tut-tut dalam keyboard dihadapannya, Luhan dengan setia duduk disamping pria tampan itu. Memandang dengan seksama bagaimana jemari bening itu menekan tiap tut yang memiliki bunyi yang berbeda. Jemari Sehun yang panjang membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi saat beradu dengan irama yang mengalun. Jadi beginikah sosok Sehun di masa lalu? Begitu anggun dan _menggairahkan_.

Kepala Luhan bertengger mesra pada pundak nyaman kekasihnya. Selalu seperti itu. Hingga waktu berlalu dengan lambat namun pasti, Luhan semakin jatuh dalam pelukan Sehun, dalam dingin yang kian menghangat, pada senyum penuh ketulusan yang melunturkan tiap lelah yang bertumpu pada pundaknya.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan begitu menarik bagi Luhan. Gadis 27 tahun itu kini sudah menemukan pembuncah endorfin pada dirinya. Ia memiliki Sehun yang begitu luar biasa. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua di dalam atau di luar apartemen.

Sebenarnya semuanya terasa begitu baik sampai pada Luhan yang kini sering meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk tetap berada di rumah. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa janggal. Yang Baekhyun tahu, Luhan adalah sosok yang pekerja keras. Ia tidak pernah menolak pekerjaan yang ditujukan padanya. Dulu Baekhyun sempat mengeluh karena Luhan terus saja bekerja dan memberikan waktu yang begitu limit baginya untuk menikmati hidup sebagai seorang kekasih dari seorang pria. Namun kali ini terasa berbeda karena Luhan banyak sekali menolak pekerjaan. Model itu hanya menerima pekerjaan-pekerjaan pendek yang berpusat di Seoul saja.

"Setidaknya pikirkanlah, ini untuk Kyungsoo. Apa kau masih saja merasa malas jika ini berhubungan dengan kawanmu?" Baekhyun memijat pangkal hidungnya, terlihat kerutan-kerutan samar yang terpahat dengan alur yang cantik di keningnya. Sudah 30 menit ia duduk bersila kaki di sofa milik Luhan. "Kumohon pikirkanlah," ia berjanji ini akan menjadi kali terakhir baginya untuk mengucap permohonan pada sahabatnya ini. Baekhyun merasa seperti hendak meledak menghadapi sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh Luhan.

"Tapi kenapa harus dilakukan di luar negeri? Lagipula Kyungsoo idol yang sangat besar. MV dibuat dimanapun, kupikir itu bukanlah hal yang akan dipermasalahkan oleh fans," syukurlah Luhan mau menjawab. Walaupun ia masih bergelut pada teflon mininya yang berisi dua telur mata sapi. Matanya tak sekalipun melirik pada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa membelakanginya kabinet dapur.

"Intinya, kau bersedia atau tidak?"

"Akan kupikirkan."

Baekhyun beranjak berdiri. Walaupun hanya seorang kawan, tapi Baekhyun dapat menjamin bahwa dialah satu-satunya di dunia yang tahu bagaimana temperamen Luhan. Ketahuilah bahwa jika Luhan mengatakan _'akan kupikirkan' _itu berarti ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi kenapa? Hey, Luhan bukan orang yang seperti itu. Ada yang salah disini. Sesuatu sedang terjadi. Baekhyun berani bertaruh.

Berdebat dengan hatinya, Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan berpaling pada sosok yang dengan hanya menggunakan kaos oblong dengan ukuran begitu besar di hadapannya ini,"Akan kau pikirkan? Sebenarnya ada apa, Lu? Kau memiliki kekasih?"

Luhan berhenti meneruskan kegiatannya. Matanya menatap pada Baekhyun kemudian berlalu menatap pada sosok yang sedang berada di samping layar TV. Sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya. Sehun.

"Hmm?"

"Aku tak akan mengurusi urusan pribadimu jika itu memang tak kau kehendaki. Tapi kumohon padamu, Lu, jadikan aku orang pertama jika kau memang tak bisa mengatasinya sendirian. Aku selalu ada untukmu," Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar. Ia meraih Cartier-nya kemudian dengan senyum yang dipaksakan beranjak keluar dari apartemen. Menyisakan Luhan yang terdiam beradu pandang dengan Sehun.

.

Makan malam terasa sangat nikmat jika kau melakukannya dengan kekasih yang begitu tampan. Begitu yang dirasakan oleh Luhan sekarang. Duduk di kursi kayu dapur, bermejakan kabinet dapur yang tak begitu tinggi, serta disampingnya ada Sehun yang terus saja tersenyum padanya. Dunia terasa begitu sempurna. Tak ada perbincangan yang berarti atau bahkan benar-benar tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Mereka hanya sekekali saling memandang dan kemudian tersenyum. Begitu sederhana.

Selalu berawal dari makan malam yang hangat, kemudian candaan disamping menonton drama, gosok gigi berdua, dan saling mengaplikasikan lotion malam pada sela jari satu sama lain, Sehun dan Luhan menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan begitu hangat. Begitu pula dengan malam ini.

"Kau terlalu sering membolos kerja. Ada apa, _eum_?" Dengan elusan yang begitu lembut di lengan luar Luhan, Sehun mulai perbincangan sebelum tidur mereka.

"Aku tak ingin jauh darimu."

"Kita tidak," senyum Sehun begitu lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dengan sorot lampu meja rias yang begitu menenangkan, sosok Sehun terlihat begitu nyata di mata Luhan. "walaupun kau pergi, kau akan kembali dan aku akan selalu menunggumu. Jadi apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Sebenarnya Baek memintaku untuk membintangi MV Kyungsoo."

"Kemudian?" Sehun sedikit membuka tangannya saat ia merasakan Luhan menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu datang padanya dengan merangkak dengan siku. Melabuhkan tubuh bagian atasnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih yang begitu memanggilnya untuk mengistirahatkan diri disana. Membuat Luhan senyaman mungkin, kemudian ia membuka suara kembali,"bukankah itu bagus?"

"Itu dilakukan di Milan. Butuh 12 jam perjalanan untuk sampai disana. Belum lagi aku harus berada disana selama lima hari. Ditambah dengan 12 jam perjalanan pulang. Itu jika semua lancar, coba bayangkan kemungkinan bahwa proses _shooting_ yang ditunda atau mungkin cuaca buruk yang mempengaruhi penerbangan," Luhan mengedipkan kelopak matanya berulang-ulang sehingga ia terlihat seperti bocah yang sedang merajuk. "Belum lagi aku yang memiliki _acrophobia_. Itu buruk, Oh Sehun. Aku akan sangat menderita dalam perjalanan dan dalam proses _shooting_. Aku akan mual dan merasa hendak mati di dalam pesawat, kemudian aku akan demam saat sampai di hotel dan itu akan mengganggu prosesnya."

"Hiperbola sekali, Luhan."

.

Mengingat bagaimana ia berdebat dengan Sehun dua hari yang lalu tentang harus atau tidaknya ia berangkat ke Milan. Hari ini dengan sangat berat hati Luhan membuka pintu apartemen yang terus menjerit ingin dibuka. Ia sempat berfikir apa yang dimakan oleh Baekhyun pagi tadi sehingga gadis mungil itu mampu mengetuk pintu sekeras itu. Apa Baekhyun sudah lupa kalau dia sendiri yang telah memasang bel dan kabel interkom di sisi kanan pintu. Apa sahabatnya sedungu itu? Mengetuk? Bukankah menekan bel lebih efisien.

Membuka dengan malas dan diterjang dengan ganas oleh tubuh yang lebih mungil, Luhan menghela nafas dan membiarkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam. Memandang gadis dengan warna rambut baru itu bergegas menuju lemari es dan mengambil sekaleng soda rendah kalori yang disediakan Luhan. _Untung disediakan._

"Aku tak tahu ini keuntungan atau kerugian untukmu," Baekhyun terengah pelan memandang pada Luhan yang masih terlihat santai dengan _babydoll_ warna kuning pucat bermotif Larva. "Kim Jongin. Kau berpasangan dengannya."

Luhan yang semula menunduk meniupi jemarinya, kini memandang Baekhyun dengan begitu pelan, ia terkesan begitu berhati-hati. Bibirnya terbuka dengan begitu perlahan. Tak ada kata yang keluar. Ia hanya merasa terlalu terkejut mendengar kabar itu. _Kim Jongin. _Kenapa nama itu yang harus muncul. Kenapa harus Kim Jongin? Tidak, tidak bisa. Luhan tidak boleh bertemu dengan pria itu. Tidak bisa dan tidak boleh. Tidak boleh ada kemungkinan bagi mereka berdua untuk bertemu.

"Kai?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa harus dia," Raut wajah Baekhyun juga terlihat berubah. Ada sedikit penyesalan di dalam sana. "Kita sudah menandatangani kontraknya, Lu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Maafkan aku," Baekhyun mendekat. Ia meraih lengan Luhan kemudian menuntun sahabatnya pada pelukan sehangat mungkin yang mungkin bisa ia berikan. "Katakan sesuatu."

Luhan kelu. Matanya memandang pada kaktus-kaktusnya yang terlihat dari balik papan skat dapur dan ruang yoga. Disana berdiri kekasihnya, Oh Sehun, sedang memandang keluar kaca. Dengan kedua tangannya tersimpan di dalam saku celananya. Pria itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Namun bukan itu yang ia pikirkan kali ini. Kim Jongin. Nama itulah yang sekarang sedang mengiang dengan frekuensi tak terhitung di dalam pikirannya.

"Kim Jongin..." suara Luhan menggantung. Ada selaput putih susu yang menutupi iris matanya dengan tiba-tiba, "kenapa tiba-tiba dia? Kenapa, Baek?"

"Lu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak—" suara Baekhyun menggantung. Ia tak harus berkata seperti apa.

"Kyungsoo..."

.

**TBC**

**Maaf sekali sudah mengingkari janji, yang kemarin aku bilang update tiap minggu. Aku sedang skripsi. **

**I am going to try update soon. Reviews please.**

* * *

**FF baru. Akan di posting hari ini. Silahkan dibaca, jika suka silahkan di reviews. Insyaallah bagus.**

**akan diupdate seiring dengan Baby Grand**

** presents:**

** WOLVES**

** Sehun; Luhan; Jongin **

**Kyungsoo; KrisTao; PCYBaek; SuhoYixing; ChenXiumin**


	7. Chapter 7: Damn! See you, Jongin

**Baby Grand**

**Cast : HunHan; PCYBaek; Kim Jongin**

**Gender-Switch; Rated T**

_Prev_: _"Kim Jongin..." suara Luhan menggantung. Ada selaput putih susu yang menutupi iris matanya dengan tiba-tiba, "kenapa tiba-tiba dia? Kenapa, Baek?"_

**Baby Grand**

**Chapter 7**

Baekhyun berjalan lunglai meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Tangan kanannya memegang sebendel kertas A4 yang dijepit dengan _paper clip_ ukuran sedang. Ia terus mendesah pelan seiring dengan kakinya yang mendekati pintu lift. Pikirannya ada pada Luhan yang sedang bermasalah. Gadis itu berbeda sedari beberapa periode hari terakhir. Ia berfikir dengan membawa Luhan ke Milan akan membuat model itu sedikit memperbaiki moodnya. Namun naas, nama Kim Jongin disandingkan dengan sang model dalam kertas A4 yang ia genggam. Ia yakin bahwa hal itu tidak akan membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik. Ini buruk.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kim Jongin, Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak begitu mengenalnya. Setahunya, pria berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu adalah seorang aktor. Walaupun namanya tak sebesar Kim Soo Hyun atau Lee Min Ho, tapi nama Kim Jongin terdengar lebih segar dan lebih muda. Pria itu membintangi beberapa drama manis yang mendapatkan rating cukup tinggi. Bisa dikata lumayanlah.

Dan tentang apa hubungan Jongin dengan Luhan, Baekhyun pun tak tahu tentang hal itu. Walaupun Luhan adalah sahabatnya namun gadis itu sedikit menjaga _privacy _jika berhubungan dengan urusan asmaranya. Hanya saja, dulu pernah ada pemberitaan tentang keduanya. Sebenarnya bukan tentang Jongin dan Luhan, namun Jongin dan Kyungsoo—dan nama Luhan ada ditengah keduanya.

"_Huft_," Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan ruang staff administrasi. Sepanjang pagi ia terus berfikir apa yang harus ia katakan pada Luhan tentang lembar-lembar skrip yang sekarang sedang ia pegang. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa membiarkan CEO menandatangani kontrak itu tanpa mengatakan siapa _partner_ Luhan. "Tapi bukankan biasanya Luhan selalu apatis dengan siapapun yang dipasangkan dengannya?" ia bermonolog menghibur diri.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin lesu. Ia begitu yakin ada sesuatu diantara Jongin dengan Luhan. Sesuatu— yang Luhan tidak ingin kenang kembali.

"Baek, kau baik?"

Baekhyun tak menyadari seseorang bertanya padanya dengan berulang-ulang sampai ia merasakan ada tangan lembut yang mengguncang bahunya pelan. "Kau tak apa?"

"_Eum_?" kemudian ia tersadar. "Tak apa, Yixing-_sii_."

"Kau terlihat tak baik. Kau butuh sesuatu?" Petugas kesehatan agensi itu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau pucat."

"Aku baik. Aku hanya harus segera pergi. Luhan mungkin sedang menunggu—" Baekhyun sudah membungkukkan badannya pelan. Ia memang tak terlalu dekat dengan wanita China ini, jadi untuk apa berbasa-basi? Tapi...

"Ah, Yixing-_sii_, bukankah kau berteman dengan Luhan?"

Yixing sudah hampir berbalik menuju klinik nyamannya ketika telapak tangan Baekhyun menyentuk pergelangan tangannya. "Ya. Saat aku merawat Luhan dua tahun yang lalu."

_Merawat Luhan dua tahun yang lalu._

"Saat Luhan sedang—"

"Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya? Aku merasa tak nyaman hanya dengan memikirkannya, jadi ini terasa begitu salah jika aku membahasnya," Yixing berkata lirih. Matanya menyipit terlihat memendam sesuatu yang mengganggu di ujung kelopak matanya.

"Maafkan aku Yixing-_sii_, ini tidak seperti yang kau maksud. Tapi_, _apa kejadian dua tahun yang lalu itu berhubungan dengan Kim Jongin?"

.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia sedang keluar dari mobil Chevrolet Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia menghadiahi pria itu sebuah kecupan di pipi kiri karena sudah mengantarnya ke apartemen Luhan. Namun pikirannya tidak sedang berada di dalam alur yang benar. Kalimat-kalimat Yixing tadi mengiang dengan berulang dan beruntun dalam kepalanya.

"_Luhan dan Jongin pernah menjalin hubungan. Aku sering melihat mereka berdua di dalam klinik. Mereka hanya berbincang dan itu terlihat begitu manis. Luhan terlihat begitu menyukai Jongin, begitu sebaliknya. Namun dalam periode waktu itu, aku melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Aku bahkan mendengar dari Chen jika mereka sudah tinggal bersama dan setelahnya aku merasa bahwa Jongin hanya bermain-main dengan Luhan."_

Kalimat yang diutarakan oleh petugas kesehatan berwarga-negaraan China itu mengiang pelan di selaput otak Baekhyun. "Apa mungkin ini sebuah cerita cinta segitiga?" kakinya terus berjalan menuju lobi apartemen yang terlihat begitu sepi. Bibirnya bermonolog pelan. "Apa lagi ini..."

Saat kakinya menginjak lift, Baekhyun masih begitu linglung memikirkan apa yang mungkin telah terjadi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,"Aku tak boleh berspekulasi buruk. Mungkin saja aku yang terlalu hiperbola. Bisa saja Luhan tak mempermasalahkannya." Seiring dengan senyum damai yang baru saja menghiasi bibir Baekhyun, kakinya memijak lorong panjang lantai apartemen. "Luhan tidak akan keberatan." Ia memutuskan.

Tanpa alasan, Baekhyun merasakan dadanya bergemuruh saat ia ingin menekan bel kuning mencolok yang ia pasang di sisi interkom pintu milik Luhan. _Ada yang tak beres._ Ia tak jadi menekannya, manager cantik itu memutuskan untuk menggedor pintu 1.1m x 2.25m itu. "Lu, buka!" mendadak ia merasa tak sabar, tenggorokannya kering, dan ia berkeringat. "_Shit!_ Ada apa denganku!" tangannya terus menggedor pintu, sedang matanya memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan gugup.

Ketika pintu terbuka, hanya satu yang Baekhyun putuskan. Ia masuk dan menerjang sang pemilik apartemen kemudian berjalan cepat menuju lemari es. Ia mengambil soda rendah kalori kemudian menegaknya dengan rakus.

"Aku tak tahu ini keuntungan atau kerugian untukmu," _katakan sekarang atau kau akan mati penasaran, Baekhyun._ "Kim Jongin. Kau berpasangan dengannya."

Selanjutnya yang Baekhyun lihat adalah Luhan yang dengan tatapan kosong memandangnya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu terkejut. Di usianya yang tak lagi remaja, begitu ketara jika Luhan dalam keadaan kurang baik paska mendengar berita dari Baekhyun.

Insting Baekhyun mengatakan untuk meraup tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya. Benar kata Yixing bahwa luka yang Luhan terima dua tahun yang lalu memiliki hubungan dengan Kim Jongin.

Ia mencoba berkata sesuatu, namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah elusan pelan pada punggung sempit modelnya. Ada yang tak baik telah terjadi diantara Luhan dan Jongin, Baekhyun menyadari itu.

"Kyungsoo..." kalimat Luhan tertahan pada titik itu; pada nama itu. "Apa ia tahu jika ada aku, ia, dan Jongin?"

"Aku tak yakin, tapi mungkin iya. Lu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku mendengar banyak hal tentang kalian namun aku tak pernah mendengar satupun darimu."

"Baek, bisakah kau pulang? Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

.

Terasa aneh saat melihat Luhan sedang diam tak berucap apapun. Ini terasa seperti saat pertama Luhan meminta untuk pindah ke apartemen tua ini. Gadis itu kini sudah duduk tegap memegang cangkir teh hijau yang terlihat tak lagi berasap digenggamannya. Dihadapannya sudah tersaji semangkuk irisan buah alpukat. Ini terasa begitu Luhan.

"Sayang," Sehun baru saja membuka pintu kamar dan langsung disuguhi wajah Luhan yang terlihat tak berjiwa. "Kau kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Lu,"

Luhan terperanjat bangun dari lamunannya. Matanya yang semula menerawang tak jelas, kini menatap mata Sehun dengan tatapan memohon. "Sehun, mainkan _baby grand_ untukku," matanya yang terlihat begitu sayu syarat akan permohonan. Sedetik kemudian Sehun tersenyum. Tak pernah ia merasakan hal semacam ini. Bergemuruh dengan begitu hebat saat seseorang memandang matanya. Ia merasa sesuatu di dadanya seperti bergerak tak nyaman saat ia bersanding dengan Luhan.

Ini sudah hampir sebulan mereka bersama sebagai sepasang— _eum_ kekasih. Bisakah dikatakan kekasih? Ia bukan manusia, sedang Luhan adalah manusia yang begitu luar biasa. Kontras sekali perbedaan yang ada.

"Sehun? Kau melamun?"

"Tidak. Ayo."

Tangan Sehun begitu pelan menari di atas tut-tut piano putih yang dibeli oleh Luhan. disampingnya, gadis berambut cokelat tua sedang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Aku sangat bahagia," gadis itu berujar.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku memilikimu," Luhan mendongak dan bertemu mata dengan Sehun. Ia tak menyangka Sehun akan senyata ini. Tangannya menjulur untuk menyentuh permukaan pipi tirus hantu tampan itu. "Kau begitu luar biasa, Sehun. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau berorbit di sekelilingku."

Sehun tersenyum. Tangannya meraih telapak tangan Luhan kemudian menekannya dengan pelan pada pipinya,"Kau begitu hangat, Lu. Asal kau tahu, aku akan terus berorbit di mengitarimu."

Setelahnya, Sehun mendekat. Menyamankan duduknya dan menangkup pipi Luhan. Menggiringnya mendekat untuk merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh sang kekasih.

Ini begitu nikmat. Merasakan bibir Luhan menyapu permukaan bibirnya, itu begitu luar biasa. Mata Sehun yang terpejam kini semakin rapat saat Luhan membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Seolah memberikan sinyal pada Sehun untuk melakukan lebih. Tangan Luhan yang semula mencengkeram ujung dress kopinya kini sudah berpindah memeluk leher kokoh hantu tampannya.

"Luu..."

"hmm?"

Pagutan begitu nyaman itu berlangsung begitu pelan dan manis. Mereka tak perlu saling melepaskan ciuman untuk sekedar menghirup nafas atau memenuhi paru-paru mereka dengan oksigen. Dengan insting yang tak tahu dari mana datangnya, Sehun hanya perlu menuntun Luhan untuk memiringkan kepalanya setiap kali Luhan butuh untuk bernafas.

Ini begitu luar biasa dan Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuncah di ulu hatinya. Ia tak ingin sosok dihadapannya berhenti. Bahkan ia merasakan ada perang hormon di dalam tubuhnya. Itu biologis.

"Lu, kau sudah membaik?" Sehun berhenti. Ia menumpukan keningnya pada kening Luhan. menyisakan ruang kosong yang begitu menyiksa di antara keduanya. Nafas Luhan terasa begitu rakus saling mendahului.

"Apa kita tidak bisa melakukannya lagi?"

Sehun tersenyum manis. Luhannya begitu menggoda. "Bagaimana dengan rengekanmu untuk mendengarkan aku bermain _baby grand_ tadi?"

"Lupakan itu. Kupikir kau memiliki keahlian lain."

"Mau melakukannya dengan berbaring di kamar, Tuan Putri?"

.

Pagi datang dan Luhan menemukan Sehun sedang membelakanginya. Ia menatap pada punggung kekasihnya yang begitu mengesankan. Ia memeluknya. "Pemalas, bangun..."

"Bukannya kau yang pemalas?"

"Kau!"

Sehun membalikkan badannya. Luhan dapat melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu segar. Bahkan rambutnya masih sedikit basah. "Kau sudah mandi? Kapan?"

Pelukan dingin adalah jawaban Sehun untuk Luhan. "Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan semangkuk salad untukmu. Aku tak menemukan alpukat di kotak beras. Jadi, salad di pagi hari lumayan, bukan?"

"Sepertinya ciuman di pagi hari akan lebih nikmat," Luhan memeluk Sehun lebih erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang yang menguarkan aroma jantan yang begitu menjanjikan.

"Kita sudah melakukannya sepanjang malam. Kau tak lelah?"

"Aku memiliki tenaga yang tak terbatas untuk melakukan hal menyenangkan seperti itu denganmu," suaranya tertahan pada dada Sehun. Menyisakan getar hangat pada permukaan dada sang pemilik.

"Jangan menggodaku di pagi hari. Ayo kita sarapan kemudian melakukan hal-hal menarik sampai sore. Kau harus ke Milan besok dan aku tak mau jika tak ada perpisahan yang manis."

Sesaat setelah berucap dan menepuk pucuk kepala Luhan, Sehun beranjak membuka pintu kamar dan menghilang di baliknya. Sedang Luhan terlentang memandang langit-langit kamar. Senyum yang sedari menghiasi bibirnya, kini hilang menyisakan wajah datar. _Ke Milan besok._

Besok ia akan ke Milan. Mengarungi 12 jam perjalanan dan menjemput kembali kenangan yang ia tak ingin ingat kembali. Pria itu... Luhan mendesah pelan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tak seharusnya takut pada pria itu. Tidak. Penolakan demi penolakan ia lontarkan dalam hati. Jongin—pria itu bukan orang yang harus dihindari. _Hey_, Luhan dan Jongin adalah teman dekat di masa lalu. Di masa lalu. Masa lalu.

Menendang brutal selimut pink tak berdosa miliknya, Luhan beranjak sedikit berlari untuk keluar dari kamar. Senyum di bibirnya merekah sempurna. "Oh Sehun, ayo makan nasi goreng kimchi!" Ia cukup baik dalam menutupi perasaan.

.

Baekhyun terhuyung membawa dua koper jinjing ukuran besar. Kaki mungil yang beralaskan sandal rumahan ia bawa terseok dalam lobi agensi. Ia memejamkan mata sesekali sambil menarik nafas dalam. Seharusnya ada Chanyeol disaat seperti ini. Harusnya pria itu membantunya.

Belum selesai merutuki nasibnya sebagai _manager_, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala pada sisi batas tangga lantai dua. Pada sisi luar ruang para staf. Demi Tuhan! Kekasihnya ada disana sambil tersenyum menjijikkan, tangannya yang panjang menjuntai mengayun menyapa dirinya yang kerepotan.

Chanyeol dengan langkah sedikit berlari menelusuri tangga. "Kau harusnya meminta tolong padaku," tangannya mengambil dua koper jinjing itu kemudian mengangkatnya tanpa beban. "Tubuhmu terlalu kecil untuk membawa ini."

"Harusnya kau peka dan membawakannya sedari tadi. Jangan banyak bicara dan bawa itu ke ruangan Luhan. Aku haus. Kau mau sesuatu?"

"Dua kaleng soda."

"Baiklah, dua kaleng susu rendah lemak," kemudian Baekhyun berlalu menuju sisi kanan lobi— sisi kafetaria.

"Kenapa kau menawariku jika kau sudah menentukan apa yang akan kuminum," pria tinggi itu memejamkan mata jengah. Baekhyun selalu saja cerewet tentang apa saja yang ia konsumsi. Dengan menjadikan kesehatan dan menjaga bentuk tubuh sebagai alasan, Baekhyun sudah mensabotase semua diet Chanyeol. "Harusnya ia tahu metabolisme pria lebih cepat daripada wanita. Ia terlalu berlebihan."

Chanyeol menaruh dua koper pada ruang kosong di sisi kiri meja rias. Ia memijit pelan lengannya yang terasa pegal karena mengangkat dua koper berat itu melewati tangga. Ia merutuki ayahnya yang terlalu sok artistik dengan tidak membiarkan staf menaiki lift untuk ke lantai dua. Pria berusia lebih dari 60 tahun itu menempatkan sebuah tangga megah berwarna silver cantik di tengah lobi. Tangga bercabang bengkok yang terlihat begitu kokoh. Jujur saja, itu menyusahkan para staf.

Merasa jengah, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan 6x6 m bernuansa _white_-_smoke _itu dengan melenguhkan nafas. Ia merasa hidupnya kurang menarik akhir-akhir ini. Ia kurang berinteraksi secara fisik dengan kekasihnya.

"Hei, Yeol!"

Seseorang menepuk lengannya. Ia berbalik terkejut dan mendapati seorang gadis pendek— sama pendeknya dengan Baekhyun— sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Em, bukankah terasa aneh jika melihat gadis ini tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ya."

Masih arogan rupanya.

"Hmm, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jempol tangan Chanyeol menunjuk arah belakang tubuhnya— maksudnya pada arah ruang CEO.

"CEO-ku bertemu dengan ayahmu."

"Maaf, disini ia CEO-ku."

Gadis berambut lurus sebahu itu tersenyum menyebalkan, kemudian berujar,"Ia tetap saja ayahmu."

Terasa aneh jika Chanyeol bercakap dengan orang ini. Mereka bukanlah teman dekat. Bahkan mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali dan berakhir dengan sapaan formalitas kemudian saling pergi tanpa berucap kata. Dan ini apa? Mereka berbincang? Dan Kyungsoo yang memulai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gadis itu melirik pada pintu cokelat yang tak beridentitas itu. Biasanya semua pintu akan dipasangi nama atau apapun yang menunjukkan milik siapa atau untuk apa ruangan itu. Namun ruangan ini berbeda. Tidak ada identitas, tapi ada _password pad _ di _handle_ pintunya.

"Memindahkan beberapa koper."

"Kau tinggal disini?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Gadis ini tiba-tiba banyak bicara. "Tidak. Hanya beberapa keperluan pribadi. Kau tak ikut ke dalam?" Ujung matanya menunjuk pada ruang CEO.

"Mereka sedang membicarakan MV—"

"Chan!"

Panggilan dari seorang dari arah tangga membuat keduanya menoleh pada arah yang sama. Disana ada Baekhyun dengan tiga kaleng susu rendah lemak yang tadi ia janjikan pada Chanyeol. Terlihat bulir-bulir embun diluar kalengnya.

"Ah, Baek," Chanyeol melangkah lebar menuju kekasihnya. Tangannya meraih dua kaleng miliknya. "Kau bahkan kesulitan hanya dengan membawa tiga kaleng susu? Dasar kau!" Chanyeol tersenyum. Andai tidak ada dua kaleng susu di tangannya, maka ia akan mengacak rambut kekasih manisnya ini. _Ough, Baek, aku ingin memelukmu. Aku merindukanmu._

"Chan, siapa?"

"Ah, dia Baekhyun. Kawanmu. Kau lupa?"

Kyungsoo memajukan wajahnya untuk menilik Baekhyun. Dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di dada, gadis ini terlihat begitu menyebalkan. "Baekhyun..." kini jari telunjuknya menepuk pipinya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya. _Mungkin ia ingat siapa Baekhyun._ Namun tidak, Kyungsoo ternyata meraih susu yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol. "Kau tahu, Chan, aku tidak minum sesuatu yang dingin. Aku kecewa karena kau tak ingat." _Hey, itu dari Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol!_ Gadis ini menyebalkan. Dan apa tadi? Ia tidak mengenali Baekhyun?

.

Hari ini kencan kesekian yang dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Dengan kaos putih polos hadiah dari fan, Luhan berdiri di depan cermin riasnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, sedang matanya terbuka lebar seolah sangat puas dengan apa yang ia lihat—refleksi wajahnya. Ia cantik dan Luhan sangat tahu itu.

"_Okay_, cantik, kau akan berkencan hari ini."

"Berhentilah bermonolog. Kenakan sesuatu yang berlengan panjang," Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di tangannya. Luhan benar-benar tak yakin jika pria ini bukan lagi seorang manusia. Ia bertingkah seperti manusia normal. Bahkan terlihat begitu nyata di mata Luhan.

"Lu,"

"_Eum_?" Luhan linglung. Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya. "Apa?"

"Kenakan ini. Hari ini akan sedikit panas," kemeja merah-hitam milik Sehun bertengger di bahunya. "Masukkan tanganmu dan ayo."

Kaos putih polos dibalut kemeja kebesaran dengan _snapback _hitam menemani Luhan keluar dari lift lobi. Ia tersenyum menyapa Bibi Liem yang sedang pulang dari minimarket. "Selamat pagi, Bibi." Ia tersenyum kelewat ceria.

"Pagi, Lu. Kau akan jalan-jalan lagi?"

"Seperti biasanya, Bibi. Aku butuh udara segar."

"Sendiri lagi?"

Luhan diam. Ia memandang pada Sehun yang sedang disampingnya. "Sebenarnya aku bersama kekasihku."

"Kekasih?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Tentu. Gadis cantik mana yang tak memiliki kekasih, Bibi. Aku akan pergi. Selamat pagi."

Luhan berjalan riang menuju kedai eskrim diujung jalan. Ia terus saja mengoceh banyak hal pada Sehun yang hanya tersenyum di sampingnya. "Hari ini aku ingin eskrim alpukat."

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. Matanya melirik pada kekasihnya,"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau akan terlihat aneh jika berbicara sendirian."

"Aku berbicara denganmu."

"Tapi aku tak terlihat."

Luhan sontak berhenti. Ia memandang Sehun,"Kita sudah membahasnya. Jangan mulai lagi."

.

Semangkok eskrim tersaji dengan megah di hadapan Luhan. Eskrim itu dibingkai dengan mangkok bening berukuran besar. Dihadapannya ada Sehun yang tersenyum manis memandang sang kekasih yang terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun.

"Makanlah."

"Aku akan menyuapimu."

"Lu..."

Senyum di bibir Luhan menghilang. Begitu dengan nafsu makannya yang tiba-tiba menguap. Inilah alasan kenapa ia tidak suka menghabiskan waktu diluar bersama dengan Sehun. Hantu itu hanya akan memperhatikannya makan apapun tanpa bisa ikut menikmati.

"Tidak apa-apa," Luhan berbisik lirih. "Mereka tidak akan memperhatikan," kini ia memohon.

"Lu, tak apa. Makanlah."

Menyerah dengan keadaan, Luhan pun melahap eskrim berjuta warna yang ada di hadapannya. Rasanya begitu menyejukkan. Seperti relaksasi tersendiri di tengah waktunya memikirkan sedikit hal yang rumit. Ia tak terlalu punya banyak masalah. Masalah terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah saat ia berjauhan dengan Sehun. Kedua, saat ibunya tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan memintanya segera mencari seorang pria. Ketiga, Baekhyun yang semakin menyebalkan membahas mengenai _schedule _yang harus ia lalui. Dan yang terakhir adalah Milan. Apa yang akan terjadi besok? Apa semua akan baik? Luhan menghela nafas berat saat ia mengingat yang akan ia lakukan besok.

"Ada apa?" lelakinya mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tak ingin ke Milan."

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun tergopoh dengan cepat memasukkan sebuah koper pada van perusahaan. Disampingnya ada Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih mengantuk membantunya memegang tas Fendi pink lembut milik sang kekasih. Ia bahkan masih mengenakan celana pendek hitam dan sandal motif babi yang berwarna pink lembut juga. "Baek, ini masih jam delapan."

"Pesawatnya pukul sebelas," gadis itu masih sibuk dengan sesuatu pada ponselnya. "Kami harus _briefing_ terlebih dahulu."

"Kalian bisa melakukannya di dalam pesawat. Kalian memiliki waktu lebih dari sepuluh jam di dalam pesawat," Chanyeol masih mengucek matanya dan bibirnya terus saja menguap lebar. Padahal kekasihnya sudah berpakaian rapi dan wangi disampingnya.

"Begitukah?"

"Bukankah kau menjadi _manager_ lebih dari enam tahun? Tenanglah."

.

Pukul delapan.

_Smartphone_ Luhan bergetar berlebihan atas kabinet dapur. Pemiliknya masih tidur di peluk oleh sang kekasih di dalam kamar.

"Ponselmu bergetar," Sehun berujar parau di antara kesadarannya.

"Itu Baekhyun." Luhan tersenyum. Tentu saja itu Baekhyun. "Sekarang ia sedang ditenangkan oleh kekasihnya. Aku berani bertaruh."

Kini gantian Sehun yang tersenyum. "Kenapa begitu?" ia masih memeluk Luhan di balik selimut mereka. Tangan kokohnya mendekap lengan Luhan dengan posesif.

"Baek selalu terburu-buru di pagi hari. Chan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memintanya untuk tenang dan membiarkanku tidur lebih lama," Luhan terkekeh pelan membayangkan apa yang terjadi di parkir apartemen Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pagi ini.

Sehun tersenyum dengan lembut, ia mengecup kening Luhan dengan begitu pelan. "Kita akan tak bertemu dalam waktu seminggu kedepan."

"Aku tak ingin pergi. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu."

Mendengar keluhan berulang dari kekasih membuat sehun mengelus punggung Luhan pelan. Ia merasakan begitu halusnya kulit dibalik kain tipis itu. "Kau harus bekerja. Kita bisa bertukar pesan. Jangan khawatir."

Mandi dan bersiap, Luhan memilih pakaian untuk _airport style_-nya kali ini. Ia sudah lama tidak berpergian. Ia harus terlihat begitu cantik kali ini untuk memuaskan kamera para fansnya.

Sarapan dengan jus wortel buatan Sehun, Luhan sekarang sudah siap dengan _high-heel _hitam yang sangat menawan. _Hot pants _hitam dan kemeja putih yang manis, Luhan siap menghadapi kamera para menggemar. Di tangannya bertengger tas tangan Armani pemberian ibunya tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Aku pergi," bibirnya membentuk lengkungan masam yang sangat lucu untuk Sehun. Mereka sudah berdiri di lobi apartemen untuk menunggu Baekhyun menjemputnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau juga akan baik-baik saja disana," Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Luhan hendak membuka bibirnya. "Aku berjanji akan makan dengan cukup. Kau sudah meninggalkan bahan makanan berlebihan untukku. Berhentilah khawatir."

Luhan tersipu. Sehun begitu tahu dengan apa yang akan Luhan sampaikan. "Aku belum berangkat tapi aku sudah begitu merindukanmu. Bolehkah aku memelukmu sekali lagi?"

Sehun mundur satu langkah tanda penolakan. "Kita sudah melakukannya ratusan kali tadi. Jadi bisakah kau tak melakukan hal aneh diluar?" Sehun memasang wajah paling mengenaskannya pada Luhan. Gadisnya semakin agresif akhir-akhir ini. "Dan juga, Baekhyun sudah datang. Pergilah. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah berada di Milan."

Van hitam datang dan membuat Luhan merasa semakin malas untuk berangkat. _Jongin... orang itu._

.

Berada di dalam pesawat dengan Baekhyun yang terus mengoceh tentang _breafing _singkat. Luhan hanya diam memandang pada tulisan Korean Air pada kursi di depannya. Memandang pada simbol Korea yang menggantikan huruf 'O' disana. Ia masih heran bagaimana ia menghabiskan lebih dari 70% hidupnya di negara ini. Ia mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia akan melakukan beberapa adegan yang mengharuskan ia ber-_skinship _ria dengan Kim Jongin.

Dengan phobia ringan dengan ketinggian, Luhan menghabiskan 12 jamnya dengan tidur pulas dengan kacamata hitam yang masih bertengger di hidungnya. Dua jam transit ia gunakan untuk membeli beberapa oleh-oleh kecil untuk ia dan Sehun. Ada dompet kulit untuk Zhoumi juga. Ia tak mungkin lupa begitu saja dengan kakaknya itu. Zhoumi memberinya banyak sekali, jadi ia akan bersopan-santun dengan memberi ganti.

Sampai di Milan saat matahari sudah sirna, Luhan langsung menuju pada hotel yang sudah di sediakan. Milan sedang hangat sekarang, jadi benar perhitungan Baekhyun jika ia bisa menggunakan _outfit_ santai.

Memandang sekeliling, Luhan mencoba menyisir tiap sudut yang bisa ia jangkau. Ia mencari tanda-tanda kedatangan satu dari dua manusia yang ia tunggu. Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo.

Hotel nomor 1243 di lantai 13. Luhan merasa sangat lelah saat ia masuk ke dalam lift berukuran 3m x 3m yang berdinding kaca dengan bingkai emas elegan itu. ia berharap bisa cepat sampai di kamar hotelnya. Ia membayangkan untuk mandi kemudian terlentang di ranjang untuk berkirim pesan dengan Sehun. Hal itu membuat bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Saat pintu hampir saja tertutup, ia melihat ada kulit pucat muncul diantaranya. Seseorang menahan pintu dan melesak masuk. Sosok pendek, untuk ukuran pria, itu muncul dengan senyum jelek khas hasil operasi plastik. Kedua tangannya menenteng tas ransel merah ukuran besar. Luhan mengenal wajah Asia Timur itu. Suho.

"Nona Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum memaksa. Jika ada Suho berarti ada...

"Jongin, cepatlah!" Pria pendek itu berseru keluar pintu lift. Badannya sepenuhnya berada di dalam, tapi kepalanya menyembul keluar dengan tangan kiri menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka.

"_Hyung_, kurasa aku meninggalkan _paper bag_-ku di lobi," suara yang terdengar begitu legit itu terdengar dari luar. Menyapa pendengaran Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi begitu sensitif. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun meliriknya dengan tatapan khawatir. Luhan merasa minggu ini akan berlalu dengan begitu alot.

Ketika pintu terbuka melebar, disaat itu pula Luhan membuang pandangannya pada _pad_ lift yang terbuat dari kuningan mahal. Dari pantulan setiap cermin, ekor mata Luhan menemukan pria berkulit putih dengan bayang cokelat yang terlihat begitu seksi. Dengan dibalut kaos merah polos yang begitu pas dengan badannya, pria itu mengenakan jaket hiphop motif kotak besar berwarna biru dengan garis hitam.

Luhan menarik nafasnya pelan ketika ia merasakan ruangan sempit itu terisi oleh satu aroma: perpaduan cokelat dan mint. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa di masa lalu ia pernah merekomendasikan dua bahan itu pada Jongin untuk _brand_ parfum aktor seksi itu.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Luhan."

Bahkan suaranya tetap sama. Begitu dalam; begitu seksi; begitu menggiurkan; dan begitu... ingin dilupakan oleh Luhan.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kim Jongin," Luhan menoleh. Kepalanya terangkat sekian derajat untuk beradu pandang pada sosok disampingnya. "senang bertemu denganmu."

Ujung bibir atas milik Jongin sedikit terangkat. Dengan gerakan cepat dan tepat, aktor segar itu membuka kacamata hitamnya, kemudian membalas tatapan Luhan,"Kau masih sama. Selalu berkata berlawanan dengan yang kau rasakan." Kemudian ia menatap ke depan. Pada pintu yang berdenting merdu. "Maaf harus membuatmu melihatku lagi. Hanya seminggu. Tahanlah."

Dan pintu terbuka membawa Jongin keluar darinya. Lantai 13. Luhan menghela nafas dan mengikuti langkah lebar Jongin. Dua langkah ke depan dan Luhan dapat melihat seorang _room boy_ berwajah Asia tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat malam, Nona Luhan," bahkan _room boy_ untuknya bisa berbahasa Korea. "Kamar 1243. Silahkan mengikuti saya."

Kaki Luhan berjalan tegas mengikuti sang penunjuk kamar. Ia memandang punggung terbungkus jaket biru dihadapannya. Ketika pemilik jaket itu berhenti di depan pintu di sisi kanannya, sesaat setelahnya _room boy_ Asia itu ikut berhenti.

"Silahkan, kamar 1243."

Luhan berhenti dan menghadap ke kiri. Terpampang disana nomor kamar 1243 yang terbuat dari lempengan perak bertulis _font_ _Pristina_ yang elegan. Seiring pintu terbuka dan niatnya untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Ia merasa seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Luhan, selamat malam."

Pria itu. Dari sekian ratus kamar di hotel ini. Kenapa harus tinggal di depan kamarnya. Kenapa harus berhadapan?

"Ya. Sampai bertemu besok, Kim Jongin."

**TBC/Review please**

**Thanks untuk 'Sa' dan lainnya yang udah remind untuk update chapter ini.**

**Reader, terima kasih atas reviews kalian. Itu begitu bermakna. Keep reviewing ya...**


	8. Chapter 8 : Ini rumit, Jongin

**BABY GRAND**

**Cast : HunHan; PCYBaek; Kim Jongin**

**Gender-Switch; Rated T**

_Prev_: _"Ya. Sampai bertemu besok, Kim Jongin."_

**Sedikit paraprase ya, untuk semua paragraf yang **_**italic**_** itu adalah kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Jika kalian menemukan ada paragraf yang menyinggung kejadian '****dua tahun yang lalu'**** itu akan terjawab di chapter2 berikutnya.**

**Baby Grand**

**Chapter 8**

JIKA MANUSIA BERFIKIR bahwa menghabiskan pagi di Milan adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan, mungkin mereka harus berdebat dengan Luhan mengenai hal itu. Karena pagi ini, ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang dari tanah asing ini.

Ia sedang berdiri di samping van putih yang telah menjadi miliknya dalam empat hari ke depan. Matanya meneliti kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis rapi di sebendel kertas yang ia pegang. Bibir orennya membentuk seuntai seringaian malas.

"Aku terlihat begitu murahan disini," Luhan meniup poninya yang diroll dengan mata yang diputar dramatis. Matanya melirik pada Baekhyun yang sedang meniup cup bermotif bola yang berisi kopi panas. "Apa ini gila? Aku harus berciuman dengan Jongin?" sebendel kertas A4 yang dipegangnya turun seiring dengan tangan kanannya yang lemas.

"Kau seperti belum pernah melakukannya. Dengar, kumohon sedikitlah jinak. Aku bersumpah akan meninggalkanmu disini jika kau bertindak diluar jalur."

"Kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan? Akhir-akhir ini kau begitu negatif," Luhan mendesis malas ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam. Ia meletakkan cupnya di meja portabel disampingnya. Sekarang mereka ada diluar untuk persiapan syuting. Kru sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Luhan sudah dibreefing pribadi oleh Baekhyun kemarin saat di dalam pesawat. Semalam, setelah makan malam, sutradara Nam dan Produser Jung sudah menjelaskan pada semua yang terlibat dalam pembuatan video musik tentang prosedur dan tiap jalannya plot. Luhan tentu saja termasuk didalamnya. Namun, kenapa masih saja ia baru ribut sekarang?

"_Well_, sekarang siapa yang negatif," Baekhyun menarik kursi lipat di sampingnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang sedang duduk di seberang meja. "Kau tahu, sebelum kau pindah dari apartemen kau tidak sedungu ini. Kau dulu selalu positif dan pekerja keras." Gadis cantik ber-_eyeliner_ tebal itu terlihat begitu sebal.

Ia merasa Luhan memang memiliki rencana pribadi dibalik perpindahannya dari apartemen mahalnya di gangnam. Terbukti sekarang, Luhan yang begitu pekerja keras berubah menjadi Luhan yang malas dan selalu menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk kehidupan pribadinya.

"Sekarang diam dan lakukan saja semuanya kemudian kita pulang. Aku sudah seperti hampir mati karena merindukan kekasihku," sang manajer berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan anggun menuju mobil kru.

"Kau pikir aku tak merindukan kekasihku, hah!"

"Kau masih berniat untuk tidak memperkenalkan pria itu padaku?"

.

.

..

SATU yang benar-benar membuat Luhan lega adalah ketika Sutradara Nam menyatakan bahwa semua proses syuting sudah selesai. Gadis 27 tahun itu menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum lebar. Ia melakukan selebrasi kecil atas berakhirnya empat hari dalam proses menjemukan yang ia lakukan. Ia bahkan lupa berapa kali ia mengumpat tentang bagian-bagian yang membuatnya menahan nafas lama. Tiga hari dalam proses yang melelahkan ditambah dengan adegan, _eugh_, mengerikan.

Dan musisi pendek itu, maksud Luhan adalah Kyungsoo— ah, bahkan Luhan sudah tak sudi lagi menyebut nama itu. Gadis itu benar-benar sukses membuat Luhan merasa ingin menyumpalkan spon bedak ke bibirnya yang selalu manis.

Hatinya masih sangat sakit. Hal itu bahkan tertulis jelas di wajah Luhan yang tak bersahabat. Ditambah dengan hasil berbincangnya dengan Baekhyun perihal siapa kekasih yang Luhan sebut dua kali membuat model itu merasa pusing. Ia ingin pamer pada Baekhyun jika ia memiliki kekasih tampan bernama Oh Sehun. Tapi, Baekhyun manusia yang 100% manusia, bagaimana bisa gadis itu bisa melihat Sehun. Jadi demi kebaikan bersama, Luhan memutuskan untuk diam dan pergi.

Ruang make-up yang terbuat dari bus mini yang terasa seperti ruangan panjang yang nyaman adalah tujuan Luhan untuk lari dari sabahat gilanya. Ia mengambil ponsel dan menekan _speed-dial_ nomor 1. Terdengar suara tut dua kali kemudian suara jelek di seberang sana berucap lirih. Ia mendengar beberapa kalimat kemudian wajahnya kembali ditekuk muram. Sehunnya sedang sibuk.

"Sesibuk apa dia sampai tidak bisa berbincang denganku?!" Luhan sedikit berteriak. Tapi ia tetap tenang karena ia percaya bahwa Sehun tidak akan bermain dengan gadis lain. Manusia maupun hantu.

.

Berbenah diri di depan cermin, ia meneliti kembali beberapa bagian kemejanya yang mungkin tak tertata seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia memandang tubuhnya dari samping, melirik bagian pinggangnya yang menawan. Ia tertarik pada bokongnya yang terbungkus celana _blue-jeans_,"Hm, 22 tahun," ia bergumam lirih. Dibibirnya tersungging seringaian cantik yang dibumbui oleh senyum menawan.

"Kuralat, kau—hm, 28?"

_Lagi?_ Luhan memejamkan matanya. Di dalam kelopak matanya sedang berputar prediksi video musik yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Adegan-adegan mengerikan yang tak ingin ia lirik barang sekalipun dimasa depan.

Suara pria yang baru saja menginterupsinya adalah seseorang yang selama lima hari ini membuatnya hidup dalam kekelaman.

"Ada apa, Kim Jongin-_sii_" dengan tubuh tegak Luhan mengintip seorang pria dengan kemeja hitam yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

Pria ini. Kenapa dari semua kenangan yang ada, ia memilih untuk bernostalgia tentang Luhan yang selalu mengukur umur tubuhnya. Gadis itu selalu menggumamkan kata _"19 tahun"_ jika ia merasa tubuhnya terlihat seperti gadis 19 tahun. Ya, walaupun usia sebenarnya adalah jauh lebih dari itu.

Sedangkan Jongin membasahi bibirnya kemudian berujar begitu tenang,"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Ia tahu bahwa Luhan sedang tak ingin di ganggu. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba.

"Menurutmu?"

Dan benar saja, _mood_ gadis ini buruk sehingga jawaban yang tepat adalah,"Aku melakukannya," kemudian pria yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda daripada Luhan itu melangkahkan pantovelnya mendekat pada gadis dihadapannya,"makan malam?"

_Makan malam?_ Apa kesadaran Jongin sudah menguap sehingga pria tak tahu malu itu sanggup mengutarakan sebuah ajakan makan malam yang biasa disebut—eum, kencan kepada Luhan.

Dua tahun yang lalu ia sudah pernah mengalaminya. Mengatakan _'iya'_ saat Jongin mengajaknya makan malam, dan yang terjadi adalah Luhan menghuni klinik Dokter Zhang. Masalahnya tetaplah Kyungsoo, siapa lagi. Seperti apa kejadiannya, Luhan sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah itu. Itu memuakkan!

"Saya harus beristirahat malam ini. Maaf."

Kaki Luhan sudah berputar dan melewati tubuh Jongin yang berdiri tegak dua meter di belakangnya. Ia terus bergumam dalam hatinya untuk segera sampai pada pintu mini bus yang terbuka. _"Beberapa langkah lagi, Lu, dan kau akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Kau bisa."_

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Tiga langkah lagi Luhan akan sampai pada dunia luarnya yang begitu ia damba, saat ada tangan hangat— kontras sekali dengan milik Sehun— sedang memegang kedua bahunya.

"Kenapa, Lu?" kata Jongin pelan. Seulas senyum menyesal terpatri di bibirnya. "Kenapa kita seperti ini?"

Luhan diam. Ia merasa udara dalam mini bus menipis. Ia merasakan oksigen disana terkuras habis oleh karbon dioksida entah milik siapa. Dan saat ia hendak mengutarakan— tidak, Luhan hanya ingin pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini, ia menyadari bahwa tak ada oksigen yang ia hirup sedari ada tangan di pundaknya.

"Kenapa kita seperti ini?" Jongin mengulanginya dengan suara yang lebih rendah. Bersamaan dengan itu, pria tan itu juga menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Luhan.

Ketika itu, Luhan mampu meraup oksigen kembali.

"Apa sebenci itu?"

Dan mata model cantik berusia 27 tahun itu terpejam erat, begitu pula dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

.

_Cerita itu bermula 10 tahun yang lalu. Luhan masih seorang siswa sekolah menengah dan seorang trainner agensi. Di usia 17 tahun sebenarnya Luhan bukanlah anak-anak yang perlu perlindungan. Ia bisa dikatakan seorang remaja— yang dituntut menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya._

_Ia menjadi trainner kesayangan karena bakatnya yang terlihat mendatangkan pundi uang untuk agensi, sehingga latihan dan semua seluk-beluk persiapan debut diagendakan untuk Luhan._

_Satu tahun berlalu dan Luhan hampir ingin menyerah. Ia masih begitu muda dan menginginkan kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Namun ia harus melakukan hal yang membuatnya merasa begitu lelah. Ia berada di gedung agensi 24 x 7 dalam sehari; pergi sekolah 1 sampai 3 kali seminggu; bahkan tidak sama sekali._

_Disana, ia merindukan sosok teman._

_Disaat satu-satunya kawan, Zhoumi, kakaknya sedang dalam kesibukan yang tak bisa ditawar, Luhan merasa dirinya semakin sendiri dari hari ke hari. Disamping itu, ia jarang pergi ke sekolah sehingga ia tak bisa banyak berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun._

_Promosi dari satu rumah produksi ke rumah produksi lain— dari stasiun tv sampai dengan _brand_-_brand_ ternama, ayah Chanyeol melakukan semuanya untuk Luhan. Orang yang begitu Luhan segani itu berdalih bahwa Luhan adalah aset perusahaan di masa depan._

_Hari itu datang._

_Masa pre-debut dan mendapat undangan menjadi cameo sebuah drama._

_Ia menjabat tangan seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kim Jongin._

_Disitulah awal dimana mereka menjadi sepasang kawan yang menarik. Mereka saling bertukar pesan dan terkadang bertemu disela kesibukan masing-masing._

_Begitu manis, sampai pada..._

.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukan kelopaknya akan kedua mata rusanya. Ia merasa bahwa mini bus yang ia pijak semakin menyempit dan menekannya telak. Kenangan itu... ia begitu merindukan Jongin sebagai sahabatnya dahulu. Kenangan-kenangan itu biasanya muncul dalam mimpi buruknya dan kini hadir begitu saja di pelupuk mata.

"Jongin, kuharap kau mengerti. Kita—" aliran kalimat Luhan sontak berhenti saat ia merasakan ada benda keras bertumpu pada tengkuknya. _"Kumohon jangan lakukan ini."_

.

_Ada satu hal yang selalu dilakukan Jongin muda saat ia merasa lelah menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang aktor muda. Sepanjang masanya menjadi rookie, ia selalu berperan sebagai adik dari pemeran utama atau teman dekat pemeran utama. Ada lagi satu yang tak pernah ia lupakan: menjadi orang ketiga yang tercampakkan. Ketika hal semacam itu terjadi, maka Jongin akan duduk di taman agensinya dengan Luhan yang berada di sampingnya. Gadis imut berambut panjang itu akan dengan sukarela meminjamkan bahunya untuk Jongin. Selalu._

_Disamping mereka akan ada Jessie _Nunna_ yang mengantarkan Luhan untuk menemui Jongin. Seorang staff pribadi Luhan yang galak dan jago bela diri._

.

"Maafkan aku, Lu," Jongin kembali tegak. Ia tahu Luhan masih begitu sakit dengan apa yang menimpa persahabatan mereka beberapa tahun lalu. "Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak meminta maaf padamu. Aku terlalu pengecut."

"Kau bahkan meninggalkanku jauh di belakangmu. dan tak pernah sekalipun menoleh pada waktu yang mengurungku," Luhan menghela nafas. "Aku mencoba mengulangi dari awal untuk bersama denganmu. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Aku dua kali hampir dengan alasan yang sama. Kekasihmu!"

.

_Tak hanya Luhan yang sering mengunjungi Jongin, namun hal yang sebaliknya juga sering terjadi. Saat hari debut Luhan, Jongin datang dengan satu kontainer fruit salad dan susu kedelai tawar. Dengan senyum lebar ia membagikan semuanya pada staff. Saat itu Chanyeol dan Kris juga mendapatkan bagian mereka._

_Dan di hari itulah Jongin bertemu dengan calon kekasihnya— bisa disebut penghancur segalanya._

_Tidak benar jika harus kembali mengenalkan siapa itu Do Kyungsoo. Ia seorang junior Luhan. Ditraining untuk menjadi idol dalam sebuah grup, tapi ia menolak. _"Aku lebih suka menjadi soloist." _Bahkan Luhan masih sangat mengingat masa itu. Gadis kecil itu— Kyungsoo, yang menyimpan arogansi yang begitu tinggi. _

_Luhan sendiri yang memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepada Jongin. Bahkan melalui kebaikan Luhan sehingga Kyungsoo yang begitu mengerikan dapat terlihat sebagai seorang malaikat di mata Jongin. Luhan-lah dibalik semuanya. Namun yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya._

.

"Kau tahu Kim Jongin, aku tak pernah membencimu," Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memandang sekeliling. Ia tak ingin satu matapun yang melihatnya berada disini bersama orang ini. Bahkan pintu yang terbuka tak membuatnya merasakan udara segar musim hangat Milan yang sedang menyapanya. "Kau bahkan masih selalu menjadi kawan terbaik bagiku." Luhan berhenti. Ia dapat mendengar deru nafas Jongin yang beralun seiring dengan detak jantung pria itu. Demi Tuhan, jika hari ini masih sama dengan 10 tahun yang lalu, maka Luhan akan terkikik karena dapat mendengar detak jantung sekencang itu.

Namun hari ini berbeda. Hari ini bukan 10 tahun yang lalu. Ataupun dua tahun yang lalu.

.

"_Jongin, kau mencintai Kyungsoo?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang Luhan utarakan disela kegiatannya mengobati punggung tangan aktor tampan itu dari goresan tutup kaleng susu saat ia mencoba membuka kaleng milik Luhan. Mereka berdua berada di dalam klinik agensi dengan seorang dokter disamping keduanya, Zhang Yixing._

"_Tidak. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintai Kyungsoo."_

_Itulah yang menjadi awal dari ketidak-adaan-lagi hubungan diantara Luhan dan Jongin._

_Karena Kyungsoo mendengar percakapan itu._

.

"Aku hampir mati karena kau dan Kyungsoo. Kau mengingat hal itu?" Luhan merasa obrolan yang didominasi dengan saling mengenang masa lalu dalam diam ini membuatnya merasa letih. Ia merasakan keringatnya turun sampai pelipisnya. "Aku masih trauma dengan itu, Jongin." Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafas. Bahkan sampai saat ini, rasa hampir mati itu terasa berada di pelupuk mata.

"Aku—"

"Jangan bicara apapun. Aku menunggu hari ini untuk mengungkapkannya padamu. Karena aku merasa bahwa dimasa depan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, dengan atau tidak disengaja." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas, kemudian berujar kembali, "Aku merasa tubuhku bergetar hanya dengan mendengar namamu. Bahkan aku merasa masih di dalam pe—" Luhan menutup matanya semakin erat. Ia tak mampu melanjutkan, karena jika iya, ia akan mengingat segalanya.

Bahwa ia hampir mati beberapa jam setelah agensi mengatakan bahwa ia akan debut. Luhan masih sangat ingat, kala itu adalah disaat ia selesei menutup flap ponselnya. Sekian detik dari saat ia merekrut Baekhyun sebagai manajernya.

Luhan membuka matanya pelan dan tersenyum,"Saat itu kita baru saja keluar dari klinik Nona Zhang," mata Luhan menerawang pada make-up yang tertata rapi di sampingnya. "Kau pamit untuk pulang dan aku kembali pada Jessie _Unnie_."

"Di dalam ruangan, aku tak menemukan Jessie _Unnie_ disetiap sudut. Sehingga aku mengira ia keluar sebentar dan aku menunggunya di depan cermin." Ujung bibir Luhan terangkat jengah.

"Aku sedang bergumam ketika seseorang tiba-tiba dibelakangku dan memberiku yogurt rasa pisang." Kini alis Luhanlah yang terangkat. Merasa tak ada balasan, ia melanjutkan," Aku menemukan Kyungsoo disana dan tanpa curiga aku menerima pemberiannya. Kau tahu Jongin, itu adalah yogurt pisang terakhir yang kutelan sampai dengan hari ini."

Nafas Luhan semakin memburu. Demi Tuhan, memori itu terasa begitu dekat dan menyiksa.

"Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasanya, yang jelas kuprediksi itulah rasanya berada di neraka."

Suara nafas Jongin pun mulai terdengar berat. Dalam sela-sela kemampuannya, aktor itu bergumam begitu pilu,"Maafkan aku."

"Aku belum selesai, Jongin. Dengarkanlah," Luhan membalasnya dengan tawa ringan. Ia mengibaskan tangannya seolah apa yang Jongin ucapkan adalah sebuah candaan garing di tengah gundah. "Aku mengantuk setelah meminumnya. Aku merasa seluruh ototku meluruh tak berdaya. _Then, Kyungsoo had her show_." Ia kembali terkekeh geli. Sekarang lebih keras. "Kaki dan tanganku terasa begitu lemas dan mati rasa. Kemudian gadismu itu memberikanku pilihan. '_Kau ingin mati kehabisan darah atau mati kehabisan oksigen?'_" Ia bahkan menirukan intonasi yang digunakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Lu," kini Luhan dapat merasakan tangan hangat Jongin menggenggam kedua sisi pergelangan tangannya. "Hentikan, kumohon."

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak." Ia meneruskan. "Kyungsoo mengatakan '_Jongin tak mudah jatuh cinta, _unnie, _dan kau mengambilnya. Jadi, ijinkan aku bermain peran'_. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi ternyata—"

.

.

...

CHANYEOL baru saja menutup _cilicon case_ ponselnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah proyek besar bersama kakaknya di Kanada dan sekarang ia merasa tak enak badan. Maka dari itu ia menghubungi Dokter Zhang untuk meminta satu ampul vitamin C di salah satu venanya.

Ia mendorong tak bertenaga pintu kayu halus bertulis "KLINIK" di hadapannya. Pintu itu tak terbuka. Chanyeol mendesis kesal karena ia merasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda dengan pintu kayu.

"Kau harus menggesernya, Chan."

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya. "Menggesernya." Kemudian menoleh pada sisi kirinya. Disana berdiri si cantik Zhang Yixing yang sedang menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku jas putih kebanggaan para dokter.

"Kurasa kau mengalami hal serius," dokter yang belasan tahun mengabdi pada perusahaan itu tersenyum manis menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang menawan. Tangan halusnya mengambil alih handle pintu dan menggesernya pelan. "Silahkan masuk, Chan."

Ruangan ini tetap sama menurut Chanyeol. Terdiri dari tiga ranjang sempit dan dua rak obat-obatan. Diujungnya ada ruangan pribadi Dokter Zhang yang bergambar kepala kucing di pintunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Selera dokter ini masih tetap sama. "Dokter, apa Produser Kim masih sering kesini?" matanya melirik pada kamar pribadi sang dokter dengan senyum yang dibuat mengerikan.

"Produser Kim?"

"Maksudku Produser Kim Jum—"

"Tutup mulutmu dan apa yang kau butuhkan?"

.

Mendapatkan suntikkan di pangkal lengannya, kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri di ranjang terdekat dengan Dokter Zhang. Entah kenapa ia mengingat sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Tadi pagi ia dibuat pusing karena Baekhyun dalam _mood_ yang buruk paska pulang dari Milan. Kekasih manisnya itu tak bercerita banyak, ia hanya mengatakan ingin beristirahat dari kejamnya dunia. Kejam dunia yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah kisah Luhan dan Jongin yang membuatnya pulang satu hari lebih awal dari Milan.

Bahkan Chanyeol menjadi pusing karena Baekhyun terus mengeluh karena tak sempat berbelanja di Milan. Kekasihnya itu... _eugh_, ia tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana Baekhyun memandang kehidupan.

"Dr. Zhang," Suara bazz Chanyeol terdengar begitu pelan dan dijawab gumaman oleh dokter yang sedang menulis sesuatu di buku A5 di atas meja.

"Kau tahu tentang Luhan dan Jongin, kan?"

Dan seketika itu dokter Zhang berhenti menulis.

.

.

...

Pulang lebih awal karena alasan kesehatan, Luhan diijinkan dengan syarat akomodasi dengan biaya pribadi. Awalnya ia sempat membulatkan matanya. Bahkan bibirnya melakukan hal yang sama sebagai bentuk protes pada Produser Jung. Namun semua ia terima karena ia tak mau lagi disini. Ia ingin Sehun. Sehunnya. Dipeluk oleh Sehun; dimanjakan; dijadikan segalanya; dan menjadi dua yang menjadi satu.

Ia-ingin-pulang.

Meninggalkan apapun yang ia bawa dan beli di van perusahaan, Luhan keluar dari mobil besarnya dengan terburu. "Taruh saja di kamarku disana— ruangannya di agensi," ia berpesan pada Baekhyun dan mencium pipi kirinya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Sedangkan yang dicium malah mengusap bagian itu dan dengan acuh meminta sopir untuk berlalu.

"Aku akan segera menghubungimu, Baek Sayang!" Luhan melambai terlampau semangat pada van yang sudah berpaling jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Disana ia membalikkan badan.

Dengan masker hitam dan topi dengan warna senada, Luhan berlari ke arah lift tua. Menekan tombol dengan begitu bersemangat, gadis itu bersiul riang dengan tangan yang menggenggam sesuatu dibalik _hoodie_ motif ARMY-nya yang _sooooo hiphop_.

Moodnya akan berubah begitu ceria disini. Bersama kekasihnya.

.

.

...

"Luhan adalah sahabat Jongin, begitu sebaliknya," mata Dr. Zhang menerawang jauh pada deretan angka dan huruf pada sampul novel Dan Brown yang ia taruh depannya.

"Mereka saling berkunjung jika mereka punya waktu. Aku bahkan berfikir akan sangat manis jika keduanya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya tertaut dua tahun dan itu tak masalah menurutku."

"Itu menurutmu!" Chanyeol menyela. Ia membenahi letak bantalnya yang tak begitu nyaman. Ada nada tak suka didalamnya. Ia sendiri terkejut dengan reaksi berlebihan yang ia berikan.

Dokter Zhang mendesah. Chanyeol memang begitu ahli dalam hal membuat orang merasa sebal. "Boleh kulanjutkan, Mr. Park?" dan Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan senyum aneh tak terdeskripsikan.

"Do Kyungsoo. Kau kenal dia kan? Dia hampir membunuh Luhan karena kesalah pahaman diantara ketiganya."

"Mem...bunuh?"

"Kyungsoo masih berusia 17 tahun kala itu dan Luhan 19." Dokter Zhang melepas kacamata bacanya kemudian mengusap wajahnya pelan. Chanyeol dapat melihat bahwa kejadian itu begitu mengganggu.

"Aku menemukan Luhan terkunci di dalam peti penyimpanan alat musik di gudang belakang," lanjutnya, "diatasnya terdapat vas berisi mawar kering."

Chanyeol mendengar dengan diam.

"Kau tahu bukan seberapa besar peti penyimpanan? Itu hanya cukup untuk _keyboard_ piano. Luhan didalam sana, meringkuk. Ada lubang sebesar kertas A5 ini di atas kepalanya. Pelaku menginginkan Luhan tetap hidup."

Suasana klinik terasa begitu sepi. Suara blower kecil diujung wastafel bahkan terdengar mengiris. Chanyeol masih diam dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar apapun, Dokter."

"Tidak ada yang tahu masalah ini. Media akan menggila jika sampai berita ini bocor. Kedua gadis remaja itu akan debut, jadi adalah hal gila bila sampai kejadian besar ini didengar oleh telinga yang salah," Dokter Zhang tersenyum mempertontonkan lesung pipinya. Ia mendesah pelan mengais memori yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Pelakunya Kyungsoo?" Akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Kemudian ia menggigil karena Dokter Zhang menganggukkan kepala pelan. "Jadi Kyungsoo yang melakukannya?" Kini anak CEO itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia duduk di ranjang menatap pada dokter di hadapannya.

"Hanya aku, ayahmu, dan kedua anak itu yang mengetahuinya," ia menatap pada lantai vinyl di ujung sepatunya.

.

.

..

SEHUN menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Harusnya gadis ini datang dua hari yang akan datang. Namun yang terjadi adalah Luhan sedang berada di hadapannya dan tersenyum lebar. Sedang Sehun memakai kaos putih polos santai dan mengenakan celana pendek. Di tangannya tergantung serbet biru muda untuk mengelap kabinet dapur.

"Aku pulang," Luhan berkata dengan semangat. Kedua tangannya masih berada di dalam kantong _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan.

Sehun berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya— di depan pintu kamar— memelototinya.

"_Okay_, aku pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal."

Sehun maju beberapa langkah,"Kau tak melarikan diri, kan?"

Dan Luhan menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Pekerjaan sudah selesai dan aku pulang. Hanya begitu."

"Mau makan _zalcone_ bersamaku?" Sehun melirik pada dapur. Ia membalikkan badan dan berharap Luhan mengikutinya. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah Luhan yang memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Sehun, aku takut."

.

Sedari awal Sehun mengatakan bahwa Luhan yang merajuk adalah hal yang merepotkan. Seperti hari ini, setelah menyuapi _zelcone _pada Luhan, ia memaksa kekasihnya itu untuk mandi.

Hari sudah petang ketika semua sudah selesei. Seperti biasanya, Sehun menyelimuti tubuh Luhan dengan selimut tebal mereka, kemudian memeluk tubuh ringkih gadis itu dari sisi belakang. Mereka sedang berada di depan tembok kaca menikmati pemandangan malam yang tenang.

Mereka saling diam dan tak berujar apapun.

Hanya sesekali tangan Luhan mengelus telunjuk Sehun yang terjangkau oleh tangannya.

"Ada yang salah, _eum?"_ Sehun mengecup pelipis Luhan dengan lembut. Dan Luhan menggeleng pelan atas pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Peluk aku."

Sehun melakukannya— memeluk Luhan.

Sebenarnya Luhan merasa menggigil sekarang. Dalam pandangannya atas jalanan sepi di bawah sana, model itu sedang memikirkan bagaimana perbincangannya dengan Jongin kemarin.

.

.

_Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak." Ia meneruskan. "Kyungsoo mengatakan '_Jongin tak mudah jatuh cinta, unnie, dan kau mengambilnya. Jadi, ijinkan aku bermain peran_'. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi ternyata—"_

"_Lu..."_

_Mendengar suara Jongin yang begitu rendah membuat Luhan tak sanggup lagi. Ijinkan ia mendapatkan keadilan atas apa yang telah menimpanya._

"_Dia memberiku _benzodiazepine _dan _carisoprodol_, Jongin! Aku masih dalam keadaan sadar ketika ia menyeret tubuhku di lantai gudang yang berdebu!" Luhan berhenti. Nafasnya terengah beradu dengan adrenalin untuk mengingat semua memori yang ada._

_Kotak peti itu hanya seukuran bocah sepuluh tahun dan ia memasukkanku ke dalam sana. Aku ingin berontak namun tubuhku seperti tak berotot. Aku lumpuh dan lidahku kaku."_

_Jongin membuang tatapannya ketika Luhan berbalik dan memandang matanya. Ia menemukan mata berair milik Luhan yang terlihat begitu ringkih._

"_Aku dilipat seperti _sex doll_ yang dibeli oleh penyusaha kaya. Lentur tak meronta sama sekali," ia berujar dengan begitu pelan saat air matanya mengalir di sisi bibirnya. "Kau tahu apa yang dibisikkan oleh kekasihmu padaku?—"_

"—_Unnie_, kau tak akan mati karena diatas kepalamu masih ada lubang untuk bernafas. Kau juga tak akan tidur ataupun pingsan karena yang akan kau rasakan adalah berada di posisiku—" _Luhan kembali terengah karena mengulang kalimat yang diutarakan oleh Kyungsoo. "—_aku akan kembali setelah acara penanda tanganan kontrak."

_Luhan diam. Lidahnya sontak kelu karena mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang dulu ia alami. Matanya menatap lurus pada Jongin yang diam bergetar di hadapannya._

"_Kau sangat tahu bukan? Claustrophobia? Aku!" Luhan terengah. Ia menepuk dadanya dengan begitu keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi '_bugh'_ yang begitu jelas. "Enam jam, Jongin! Enam jam aku di dalam peti dengan mata terbuka dan tubuh lemas. Dalam ketakutan bahwa aku akan mati. Tidak, aku memohon pada Tuhan agar aku mati. Agar setiap detik penyiksaan yang kurasakan bisa segera berakhir."_

_Luhan terduduk. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut._

"_Dan diatasku, Kyungsoo memainkan piano. Musik kematian untukku. Ia mengatakan itu dan hal itu terus mengiang sampai dengan sekarang! Ia bermain piano dan bibirnya terus menceritakan tentang penandatanganan kotrak dengan agensi tetangga yang lebih besar. Ia berkata ia sedang bahagia kala itu." Luhan bersimpuh lemah di lantai mini bus dengan air mata berderai di pipinya._

_Jongin hanya diam terpaku menatap pada tiang penyangga di dalam mini bus._

"_Tapi aku tak apa." Luhan tersenyum._

"_Didalam peti pengap itu aku meraup sebisaku oksigen yang ada, tapi aku tak bisa. Oksigen itu ada tapi aku tak sanggup menangkupnya. Tenggorokanku tercekat dan paru-paruku mengerut begitu pipih," Luhan melanjutkan._

"_Itu tidak sakit, Jongin, karena hal yang tersakit adalah saat tiga hari setelahnya aku bangun di ruang kesehatan, disana aku melihat acara tv. Ada kau dan Kyungsoo. Debutnya sebagai musisi muda. Kau disana tersenyum begitu bahagia, bersama kekasih barumu." _

_Luhan berhenti. Ia bangkit dan berdiri tegak, menghapus air mata di pipinya. Kemudian ia mengambil tas tangannya di antara beberapa cup cream. "Kekasihmu yang beberapa hari sebelum hari debutnya berusaha membunuhku. Aku pergi, Kim Jongin-_sii."

.

.

..

Luhan tersadarkan dari nostalgianya saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya menuju kamar. Dengan masih dibalut oleh selimut yang terjuntai mengekor, ia berpegang pada leher Sehun.

"Kita tidur," kekasih tampannya tersenyum. Luhan dapat melihat wajahnya yang begitu sempurna menawarkan kasih yang tak terputus. Kecupan ringan di keningnya membuat Luhan begitu yakin bahwa tak peduli bahwa Sehun adalah seorang hantu, tapi ia menaruh seluruh kepercayaannya kepada kekasihnya ini.

Sehun merebahkan tubuh Luhan di ranjang dan menutup tubuh gadis itu sebatas dada. "Tutup matamu, sayang," dan bisikan itu dituruti oleh Luhan. matanya terpejam dengan lirih dan ia merasakan bulir embun spray _night cream_-nya memasuki liang pori-pori.

Sehun selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Sehun selalu memeluknya dengan nyaman. Walaupun kulitnya tak hangat, namun ia memiliki kehangatan itu dari hatinya. Hati yang begitu mencintai Luhan.

Tak ada manusia yang bisa seperti Sehun. Yang ada setiap ketika Luhan butuh ataupun tak butuh— tak ada hari bagi Luhan untuk tak membutuhkan kekasihnya.

Hantu tampan ini benar-benar sosok idamannya.

Bukan manusia kaya dan sempurna baiknya seperti Kris. Atau kaya dan _easy going_ seperti Chanyeol. Atau populer seperti Jongin. Bukan, karena yang diinginkan oleh Luhan adalah pria yang memeluknya dengan nyaman; ada saat ia hendak menutup mata dan terus ada saat ia membuka mata.

Tak terasa Luhan menitikkan air mata. Setelah meluapnya memori mengerikan yang ia alami beberapa hari yang lalu, ia merasa begitu bersyukur karena ketika ia pulang, ia menemukan Sehun membuka tangannya untuk menenangkannya.

"Sehun,"

Sehun berhenti mengusap punggung Luhan. "Kupikir kau sudah tidur. Ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

**TBC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

**Ini adalah versi ketiga dari chapter 8. Versi pertama buruk; kedua tak pantas publish; ketiga hancur.**

**Hah, begitu sulit mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasanya seorang claustrophobia dikurung di dalam sebuah peti sempit. Maaf jika pendeskripsian kurang, aku seorang claustrophobia juga jadi menulisnya saja membuatku sesak.  
**

**Sekali lagi, maaf dan terima kasih kepada semua readers.**

**Keep reviewing, readers.**

***bigbows***


	9. Chapter 9

**Baby Grand**

**Chapter 9**

.

.

HARI SABTU.

Baekhyun, menutup matanya yang kelopaknya kemerahan dengan pelan. Tangannya masih memegang ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Hujan sedang deras-derasnya diluar namun ia merasa bintik keringat berada di keningnya.

"Luhan? Kau disana? Kumohon hubungi aku saat kau membuka ponselmu. Mr. Park menghubungiku dengan suara beraura hitam. Cepat!" Baekhyun menutup ponselnya dan menjejalkannya pada Fendi merah di tangan kirinya.

Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan berdiri tegak mencoba mengumpulkan oksigen. "Mr. Kang, mobilku, tolong." Ia memberikan kuncinya pada pria tinggi kurus penjaga pintu. Ia berjalan berat— sangat berat menuju pintu kaca tebal yang siap membuka diri untuknya. Namun ia enggan.

Hari ini ia mendapatkan telepon dari mertuanya, Mr. Park, bisa dikatakan CEO-nya. Itu bukan hal yang bagus mengingat artis yang ia manageri sedang dalam masalah— membolos kerja selama tujuh hari.

Ini dua minggu semenjak mereka pulang dari Milan dan Luhan sulit dihubungi. Sebenarnya wanita itu tidak pergi kemanapun. Ia hanya meminta untuk beristirahat di apartemen tuanya. Baekhyun memakluminya karena Luhan baru saja melakukan syuting dengan, _well, _Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Mereka dua keparat yang dibenci Luhan. Jika Luhan membencinya maka Baekhyun juga. Beralasan itu, Baekhyun meminta ijin pada perusaahan dan _okay, _mereka mendapatkan ijin. Tetapi, masalahnya adalah Luhan jarang mengangkat saat dihubungi, bahkan ponselnya sering mati.

Dalam sepanjang sejarah permodelan Luhan, ia tak pernah begini. Ia pekerja keras. Sudah sering Baekhyun mengatakannya, kan? Pertama, Luhan jarang meminta ijin. Kedua, ia selalu mengangkat telepon.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju tangga artistik kebanggaan Mr. Park dan berjalan ke kanan menuju ruangan diujung sana. Ia sempat melirik pada pintu cokelat disamping kirinya, itu ruang pribadi Luhan. tempat dimana Baekhyun meletakkan koper dua minggu yang lalu. Plaster bening dipintu masih utuh, itu berarti belum ada siapapun yang masuk— satu-satunya yang memiliki kunci lain adalah Luhan. jadi kesimpulannya wanita itu belum datang sama sekali dalam waktu dua minggu.

Berjalan tujuh langkah, Baekhyun membenahi blus oren mudanya sebelum mengetuk pintu. Ini hal paling berat. Walaupun Mr. Park adalah sosok yang menyenangkan namun ia sangat mengerikan jika marah.

Baru sekali Baekhyun mengetuk pintu, knop pintu sudah dibuka dari dalam ruangan. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit terperanjat.

"Ah, Baek,"

"Ah, Kris _Oppa_," Baekhyun merasa kaget setengah mati. Ia mengira orang yang membuka pintu adalah Mr. Park.

"Ada perlu dengan calon mertua?" Kris menarik pintu untuk memberikan jalan untuk Baekhyun. Bibirnya tersenyum nakal melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menahan kecemasan. "Ada masalah?" Ia menambahkan.

"Urusan kantor," Baekhyun membalas singkat. Suaranya bergetar karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dipanggil secara pribadi oleh orang pertama di perusahaan.

"Luhan?" Suara Kris sangat pelan mendekati gumaman dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Masuklah. Setelah selesai temui aku di kafetaria. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Kalimat terakhir Kris dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Baekhyun, walaupun dibaliknya ia memutar bola mata malas. _Pasti hal yang ingin dibicarakan adalah Luhan. Apa lagi._

.

.

Sehun duduk kursi malas dan bersandar pada sofa. Seperti biasa kaos putih ukuran _extra large_ di tubuhnya yang berukuran _medium _membingkai kulitnya yang seputih salju. Kakinya tak beralas dilipat bersila menyamankan duduknya yang masih saja tidak nyaman karena ia harus duduk dengan tegak. Dibelakangnya ada Luhan yang sedang duduk diatas sofa. Tangan Luhan memegang sisir dan gunting sedang bibirnya menjepit penjepit rambut.

"Ponselmu berdering," Sehun bergumam disela tangannya yang menjangkau penjepit yang diberikan Luhan. "Baekhyun," ia menambahkan karena Luhan sama sekali tidak menjawab.

"Abaikan saja," lagi— sudah berulang-ulang Sehun memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun menghubunginya dan Luhan terus saja memintanya untuk mengabaikan.

Mereka berada di depan TV yang menyala dan hanya Sehun yang menikmatinya. Luhan sedang sibuk memotong rambut Sehun yang memanjang. "Kau seperti manusia. Rambutmu memanjang. Mari kita menimbang berat badanmu, siapa tahu kau bertambah berat," Sehun mendengar Luhan sedang tertawa kecil di belakangnya. Wanita ini sedang _super excited_ dengan apa yang terjadi dengan 'tubuh' Sehun. Tentang rasa lapar yang tertanam di dalam lambung hantu ini, ditambah dengan rambut dan kuku yang memanjang. Luhan sangat bahagia saat Sehun semakin 'manusia'— tapi Sehun mengkhawatirkan itu semua.

"Lu," Sehun bergumam. Ini sudah dua minggu Luhan hanya menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Ia bahkan hanya keluar dua kali untuk membeli bahan makanan. Ia khawatir. "Bukankah kau harus keluar?"

"Kemana?" Suara Luhan tak kalah pelan. Ia bergumam karena fokusnya sedang ada di rambut bagian bawah kekasihnya. Ia sedang membuat garis lurus disana agar rambut kekasihnya rapi.

"Menemui dermatologis atau belanja ke butik bersama Baekhyun. Bukankah itu kebutuhan dasar seorang model," Sehun mengatakannya dengan hati-hati. Ia memilih bahasa dan intonasi yang paling halus. Agar setidaknya Luhan tidak merasa tersinggung atau apapun sejenisnya. "Lagipula Baekhyun terus menghubungimu. Mungkin ada yang penting."

"Apa yang penting? Aku sedang libur untuk beristirahat."

"Bukankah dua minggu terlalu lama? Mungkin Baekhyun khawatir padamu."

Sehun tidak mendengar apapun dari Luhan. Hanya suara gunting yang memotong rambutnya yang mengisi ruangan. Dan ketika suara gunting itu sudah tak terdengar, Sehun memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap mata rusa yang begitu menawan baginya. Wajah hangat yang aliran darahnya begitu jelas terlihat dimatanya. "Lu, kau tahu kan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu?" Ia tersenyum hangat. Tangannya menjangkau pipi Luhan yang penuh. "Jalani hidupmu seperti biasa. Jangan begini. Cinta tak mengharuskan kita untuk terus bersama setiap waktu." Sehun berhenti untuk setidaknya menunggu respon dari Luhan. Kekasihnya hanya memandang pada matanya kemudian mengangguk. "Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan menunggumu disini. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan sangat erat. Ada yang membuat hatinya sangat takut untuk sekedar pergi keluar meninggalkan Sehun disana sendiri.

Ia dihantui oleh mimpi buruk yang mengerikan. Ia selalu bermimpi Kris dan Jongin menyeretnya menjauh dari Sehun. Ia melihat Sehun memudar dalam mimpinya dan ia tidak mau itu menjadi kenyataan. Bahkan Luhan berfikir untuk bunuh diri agar ia bisa terus bersama Sehun. Ia tidak mau, bahkan sekejappun, untuk tidak bersama Sehun. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak ingin.

.

.

Baekhyun memegang _face paper _birunya yang sudah berubah membening akibat keringat berlebih di area T-nya. Ia berjalan terburu menuju kafetaria, bukan karena untuk menemui Kris tapi untuk mencari sebotol soda atau air mineral dingin. Tenggorokannya kering.

Ia melintasi kafetaria yang nyaris semua kursinya kosong. Hanya ada dua pria tinggi sedang saling diam di sofa disisi kaca. Kris dan Chanyeol. Dua pewaris. Yang tua sedang memandang pada jendela kaca yang berembun, sedang si bungsu sedang fokus pada ponselnya.

Kris menoleh pada Baekhyun yang datang dari arah tangga, "Baek..." Kris melambai dan Chanyeol dengan reflek berdiri untuk menyambutnya dengan senyum bodoh. Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan menunjuk mesin _cola_. Ia berhenti saat melihat Kris mengangkat _cola _tanpa kalori kearahnya.

Berjalan sebelas langkah dan ia sampai di sofa soft-pink nyaman milik perusahaan.

"Bagaimana?" Kris memajukan badannya dan menyerahkan kaleng untuk Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya biarkan ia minum," protes Chanyeol. Ia memajukan dagunya untuk memberi kode Baekhyun untuk minum.

"Matanya merah, Chanyeol," Kris seolah memberi tahu Chanyeol padahal pria itu sudah tahu. Pasti ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan menimpa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berpindah duduk disamping kekasihnya. Ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan menunggu wanita itu selesai minum dan siap untuk bercerita.

"Luhan, dia keterlaluan," Baekhyun memulai. Ia melihat mata Kris menyipit tidak setuju. Bagaimanapun Kris selalu berada di pihak Luhan, kan?

"Ia meminta cuti dan perusahaan memberinya waktu satu minggu. Ia memintaku untuk tidak mengganggunya dan aku membiarkannya melakukan apapun," Ia menggerakkan tangannya diudara seolah memberikan menguatan pada Kris bahwa ia benar-benar memberikan waktu prifat untuk Luhan. "Bahkan aku tidak menghubunginya dalam seminggu penuh agar ia tidak merasa terganggu. Aku tidak datang ke apartemennya dan tidak mengirim pesan," ia menjedanya sebentar untuk bernafas. Matanya memerah karena menahan sebal, Kris dan Chanyeol tahu itu.

"Kemudian aku menghubunginya di hari ke delapan. Hanya lewat pesan singkat dan ia hanya membacanya. Esoknya aku meneleponnya dan ia tidak menjawab, ponselnya mati setelahnya. Dua hari kemudian aku datang ke apartemennya, sebagai sahabat aku takut ia mengalami hal buruk. Yang kulakukan itu benar, kan?" Baekhyun menepuk dadanya dua kali dan matanya melotot pada untuk meyakinkan kekasih dan calon kakak iparnya bahwa ia benar. Yang ia lakukan bukanlah hal yang salah.

"Tapi ia mengganti _password_ apartemennya," Baekhyun lemas menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Selepasnya, Kris dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan bingung.

"Apa ada yang terjadi di Milan?" Kris bertanya.

Bersamaan dengan itu Chanyeol mengajukan pertanyaan yang berbeda, "Apa yang dikatakan ayahku?"

"Ayahmu hanya menanyakan bagaimana kabar kami dan memberikan jadwal untuk bulan ini. Beliau memintaku membawa Luhan datang besok. Hanya itu," Baekhyun tersenyum pada kekasihnya dan Chanyeol membalas dengan senyum lebar yang menenangkan.

"Sedang di Milan," Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan. Matanya memandang pada Kris yang duduk elegan menunggu jawaban. "_Oppa_ tahu kan kalau ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo disana. Aku khawatir satu dari mereka meneror Luhan. Tapi kupikir itu tidak akan terjadi. Ada yang lain, _Oppa,_ Luhan memiliki kekasih. Kupikir itu adalah alasannya."

.

_Baekhyun_

_[11:42 pm] "CEO memintamu datang besok."_

Luhan membuka ponselnya dan mendapati pesan dari Baekhyun. Ini sudah hampir setengah bulan ia tidak bertemu dengan managernya itu. Matanya menerawang pada atap putih diatas kepalanya. Ada banyak hal yang berubah darinya. Sekarang Luhan merasa bahwa dunia modeling, kamera, kru, dan berdandan cantik diatas _catwalk_ bukanlah hal yang menarik, semua itu tak lagi menyenangkan seperti dahulu. Ia lelah. Ia ingin berhenti. Bola matanya menatap pada papan hitam disamping meja rias. Disana ada puluhan fotonya. Dulu memandang semua itu membuat darahnya mendidih dan ingin melakukan lebih. Sekarang memandang foto itu bahkan tidak membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia tak lagi memiliki rasa pada dunia model. Tidak lagi.

"Keluarlah, kita sarapan."

Suara itu. Sosok itu. Dia yang baru saja membuka pintu dan tersenyum padanya; pria itulah yang sekarang menjadi dunianya. Yang membuat jantungnya berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat dan membuat darahnya mendidih. Oh Sehun.

Ia berdiri dan mengikat rambutnya asal. Ia keluar kamar dan mendapati kekasihnya sudah tersenyum di balik kabinet dapur untuk menyambutnya. "Selamat pagi, _princess_."

Bahkan dengan panggilan kampungan itu Luhan merasa seperti dibawa terbang tinggi. Apapun dari Sehun akan membuatnya bahagia.

"Pie?" Ia menarik garpu dan menusuk pie bersaus strawberi di piring miliknya. "Ini enak." Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku sangat suka sarapan buatanmu."

"Itu lebih baik daripada sepotong alpukat seperti yang kau nikmati dulu," Sehun membalasnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dengan ujung kemerahan begitu menawan di pagi yang dingin seperti sekarang ini.

Inilah hari yang diinginkan Luhan. Hari yang begitu hangat dan penuh kasih. Ia tak harus memakai make-up tebal atau berdandan berlebihan. Ia hanya cukup mengenakan kaos tipis dan celana jeans kasual dengan rambut diikat seadanya. Hanya dengan seperti itu ia merasakan telah memiliki seluruh dunia. Setidaknya dunianya dan Sehun.

Hari ini persediaan makanan menipis, hanya ada dua kentang dan tiga butir telur di dalam lemari es. Ia berencana untuk keluar sebentar dan membeli beberapa sayur hijau. Sehun bilang ia lebih menyukai sayur daripada makanan olahan lain.

"Kau pergi?" Sehun berbisik tepat dibelakang telinga Luhan dan itu membuatnya harus menutup mata sejenak untuk menetralkan detak jantung yang tiba-tiba menguat.

"Ya. Beberapa sayur dan daging. Aku ingin makan daging bakar malam ini," Luhan berjalan mendekati pintu. "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak untuk saat ini."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia bergegas berjalan melewati kamar mandi dan menuju pintu sampai pada dikagetkan oleh bel pintu tua yang berbunyi parau. Ia mengerutkan kening dan berbalik untuk menatap Sehun. Pandangannya mengisyaratkan sebuah pertanyaan _siapa itu yang datang? _Kepada Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu— atau pura-pura tidak tahu.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, malas lebih tepatnya, ia membuka pintu dan mendapati seseorang berada dibaliknya. Baekhyun.

"Kau akan keluar?"

"Membeli beberapa ikat sayur. Lemari esku butuh sesuatu untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Ada apa kau—" Luhan memandang Baekhyun sebentar dan kemudian berpaling untuk melihat Sehun di belakangnya. Ternyata Sehun sudah tak ada disana. "Kau ada perlu denganku?" ia bertanya tak bersemangat pada Baekhyun.

"Kau punya waktu untuk bicara?" Baekhyun berbicara begitu datar tak seperti biasanya. Tak ada suara renyah berisik seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Luhan tahu itu.

"Ada apa?" ia mundur dua langkah dan menempelkan punggungnya pada tembok kamar mandi. "Masuklah."

Dan Baekhyun ikut mundur menjauhi pintu. "Bisakah kita bicara diluar. Sambil berjalan ke minimarket mungkin. Aku akan menemanimu berbelanja. Kau tak suka sendirian, bukan?"

Mereka turun empat lantai menuju lobi kemudian berjalan melewati halaman yang sangat terik untuk sampai di minimarket sebelah apartemen. Mereka diam. Tak ada pihak yang memulai berbicara.

Luhan beberapa kali melirik pada Baekhyun yang hanya diam. "Aku hanya membeli beberapa ikat sayur dan tak berniat untuk mampir kemanapun. Jadi bicaralah sekarang atau kita akan membahasnya di dalam rumahku." Ia sendiri menyadari bahwa suaranya terdengar ketus tak bersahabat namun ia tak mau berbasa-basi dengan siapapun.— termasuk Baekhyun. Ia ingin segera pulang dan berada di dekat Sehun.

Baekhyun berhenti beberapa langkah dari Luhan. Ini seperti hal yang sangat sulit untuk diungkapkan. "Kau berubah, Lu." Suaranya sangat lirih.

"Aku tahu," Luhan berbalik.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada hal penting yang perlu kusampaikan, Baek. Aku hanya sedang menikmati hidupku dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini, Lu."

Luhan dapat melihat ada guratan lelah di wajah sahabatnya. Ia tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang salah. Ia berbuat seenaknya sendiri dan membuat Baekhyun harus menanggungnya di hadapan perusahaan. Tapi ia sendiri tak bisa menjauh dari Sehun. Ia merasakan bahwa satu jam saja tanpa Sehun terasa seperti haus yang tak kunjung sembuh. Kering dan menyakitkan.

"Aku berhenti, Baek. Aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku seperti ini. Aku bahagia."

"Apa karena kekasihmu? Apa ia melarangmu beraktifitas? Apa ia tinggal disana bersamamu?" Baekhyun menunjuk gedung apartemen bobrok disampingnya. "Lu, aku mohon, mari kita bicara. Kau hanya sedikit merasa bingung, atau kau merasa tertekan? Mari kita bicarakan, Lu."

Luhan berbalik dan berjalan menuju minimarket. Ia masuk dan membawa keranjang untuk sayur-sayurnya. "Paman, kau punya sayur organik pesananku kemarin?"

Baekhyun mengamati Luhan yang berjalan lambat dihadapannya. Gerakannya lamban sekali sekarang jika dibandingkan dengan saat Luhan masih aktif menjadi model. Gadis ini berbeda sekarang, berapa ratus kali Baekhyun memikirkannya, ia hanya bisa bilang bahwa Luhan berubah. Seperti kata 'berubah' merupakan kata paling luas maknanya untuk mendeskripsikan sahabatnya.

Ia terus berada dibelakang Luhan sampai pada gadis itu membayar apa yang ia beli. Baekhyun merasa heran karena sekarang Luhan menggunakan uang cash. Dulu, Luhan sangat membenci lembar-lembar uang. Ia ingin bicara banyak namun memilih untuk mengikuti sahabatnya sampai pada apartemennya.

"Kau ingin masuk?" Luhan menawarkan dan Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku punya teh herbal Jepang jika kau mau."

Apa Luhan mengidap bipolar disorder? Tadi gadis itu melarangnya untuk masuk dan sekarang ia menawarinya teh herbal Jepang.

"Kenapa semua berantakan, Lu?" Baekhyun terkejut karena banyak sampah di kabinet dan plastik-plastik bungkus makanan berserakan di ujung tempat sampah. _Ini bukan Luhan._

"Semua baik. Tidak ada yang kotor."

Apa Luhan buta? Debu menempel di meja dan layar TV dan sampah ada dimana-mana, ia mengatakan semua bersih? Baekhyun ingat sekali bahwa Luhan adalah manusia yang menjunjung tinggi kebersihan. Tapi sekarang apa, bahkan Baekhyun harus mengelap sofa yang akan ia duduki karena debu menempel dipermukaannya.

"Ini dari Jepang," Luhan menaruh cangkir teh dihadapan Baekhyun dan kemudian duduk disampingnya. "Minumlah."

Baekhyun ragu. Ia melihat gelas yang permukaannya ada noda berwarna putih susu yang menggaris membentuk pola abstrak. _Apa ini gelas kotor?_

"Terima kasih, Lu."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita bicarakan?"

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin berkunjung," Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan memandang Luhan dengan iba. Ia ragu jika Luhan masih waras. Ia mengurungkan untuk membicarakan masalah pekerjaan karena ia merasa bahwa Luhan berbeda, ada hal serius yang menimpa Luhan. ia harus melihat lebih.

"Bolehkan aku menggunakan kamar mandi di kamarmu?" alasan yang bagus, Baek.

"Hm, tentu saja."

Baekhyun dengan pelan dan hati-hati memasuki kamar Luhan. kaki telanjangnya bahkan merasakan ada sesuatu yang lengket disana. Tapi ia harus masuk dan mendapati kamar itu tak kalah berantakannya dibandingkan dengan dapur atau sudut manapun dari apartemen ini. Kamar itu tak terurus sama sekali. Bantal dan selimut tak beraturan tertumpuk disana. Ada lotion tergeletak di lantai dan beberapa kaos ukuran besar diatas meja rias. Sepertinya itu kaos _pria_.

Apa benar Luhan tinggal disini bersama kekasihnya?

Baekhyun tak yakin dengan semua itu. Ini terlalu cepat bagi Luhan untuk berubah. Baru beberapa minggu dan Luhan, baik itu psikisnya dan seleranya dan semuanya, berubah. Ada yang perlu dibenahi. Apakah Luhan seperti ini karena pertemuannya dengan Jongin di Milan menyisakan cidera psikis yang sedemikian hebat? Baekhyun merasa ngeri. Ia tahu ada yang salah terjadi disini. Luhan seperti Luhan tapi ia bukan Luhan. Ia harus bergegas pulang. Tidak, ia harus menemui Chanyeol dan Kris. Mungkin mereka punya solusi. Solusi— apapun itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat kemudian berpaling ke arah pintu. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan kakak dari kekasihnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Tuan Oh, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Aku ingin berdua denganmu."

Luhan berkata dan membuat Baekhyun berhenti bahkan sebelum melangkahkan kaki. "Tuan Oh, siapa dia?" Ia berbisik. Kakinya mengendap lirih mendengar Luhan seperti berdialog dengan seseorang entah itu tamu atau dia berbicara dengan seseorang di sambungan telepon. Baekhyun melangkah dan melihat Luhan sedang berada di balik kabinet dapur menghadap pada _rice cooker_ yang terbuka. Baekhyun menyapu pandang menatap pada bagian tubuh Luhan yang tidak tertutup kabinet. Pada tangan, disana tidak ada ponsel. Tangan kurus itu terjuntai begitu saja. Mungkin ia baru saja menghubungi seseorang dan ponselnya sudah ia taruh di suatu tempat. Baekhyun mencoba berfikir positif dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Bersabar? Okelah," Luhan berucap kembali. Menatap pada objek yang sama— sebuah _rice cooker_.

Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap Luhan dalam diam.

"Apa? Baek—" Luhan terkejut dan berpaling pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia seperti bocah yang ketahuan mencuri atau menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Ia merasa _aneh. _"Hm, Lu, aku ingin pamit pulang. Chan— Chanyeol baru saja menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk pulang." Hanya itu yang ia keluarkan dari bibirnya. Ia ingin berlari, tiba-tiba ia merasa takut.

"Itu bagus," Luhan berlari cepat mengitari pintu rendah di kabinet dapur. "Ia pasti merindukanmu." Dan menyambar tas Baekhyun dan menyerahkannya pada sang pemilik. "Pulanglah. Hati-hati." Luhan dengan terburu-buru mendorong managernya— atau bisa dikatakan calon mantan managernya— kearah pintu, membuka pintu tersebut, dan melesakkan Baekyun keluar dari apartemennya. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Baek!"

_Blam_! Dan pintu ditutup.

Yang merasa tidak secara langsung diusur tersenyum menatap nomor pintu tua yang ditempel permanen di pintu di depannya. Ia tersenyum. Dulu ia yang mengantar Luhan kesini, ia yang mengurus segalanya, dan sekarang ia mendapati sahabatnya seperti manusia yang bukan manusia di dalam sana. Pandangannya menyapu ke sekeliling dan ia menghela nafas bersiap untuk pergi.

Tasnya, ia melihat pada tasnya, debu menempel disana, mungkin berasal dari debu di sofa. Ia kembali tersenyum kelu kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju lift di ujung lorong.

KRIS memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan resah yang seakan terus bertambah. Di dalam kepalanya seperti berputar sebuah film pendek tentang deskripsi Baekhyun tentang Luhan beberapa saat yang lalu. Matanya berkedip sekali dan ia kehilangan fokus. Ia tak menemukan satu _clue_-pun. Cerita itu buntu, tidak masuk akal, dan bahaya. Seperti hal yang benar-benar buruk terjadi pada gadis manisnya— gadis yang ia benar-benar _sukai _dimasa lalu dan sekarang, atau mungkin sampai kapanpun.

"Apa kau serius, Baek?" Kris bertanya. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah usahanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia berharap Baekhyun akan berkata bahwa ia sedang bercanda namun wajah calon adik iparnya ini tidak seperti sedang bercanda.

"Kau sudah menanyakankan belasan kali, Kris. _Stop it!_" Chanyeol menjawab. Matanya masih menatap pada _display warmer_ di tengah konter kafetaria sedang tangannya mengelus punggung Baekhyun. "Aku.. aku mencoba berfikir positif. Kalian tahu kan bahwa aku orang yang benar-benar positif, namun aku tetap tidak menemukan alasan logis yang mendasari Luhan menjadi sedikit... sinting."

Kris menatapnya. Kaku.

"Maksudku, kau tahu bahwa Luhan bukan orang yang kotor, tidak memperhatikan apa yang ia makan, bukan orang yang akan tidur di ranjang penuh bungkus nori kering seperti itu, kan?" Chanyeol menunjuk ponsel Baekyun.

Kris berfikir kembali. "Baek, kirimkan salinan foto apartemen Luhan padaku. Kau bisa kan?" Ia menunduk untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun di seberang meja. Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan membawa Luhan kembali, kembali seperti dulu." Kris bahkan menambahkan sebuah senyum manis yang dipaksakan.

"Ia memakai baju yang bahkan tidak akan dipakai oleh siapapun yang kita kenal," Baekhyun memulai ceritanya kembali. "Ia bahkan berbicara pada _rice cooker."_

"Apa?" Kris menyipitkan mata.

"Kau belum menceritakan bagian itu, sayang. Ayolah, pelan-pelan ceritakan kepada kami."

"Aku sedang mengambil foto di kamarnya dan ketika aku akan kembali ke depan, aku mendengar ia bergumam. Aku tidak begitu mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi ia memanggil seseorang. Tuan Oh. Ya, ia berbicara dengan seseorang bernama Tuan Oh."

"Tuan Oh?"

"Ya," Baekhyun kembali duduk tegak dan memandang Kris. "Namanya Tuan Oh. Aku pikir ia sedang berbicara di sambungan telepon namun ternyata ia berada di dapur menghadap sebuah _rice cooker_."

"Baek, kau tahu kan—" Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap Kris yang juga menatapnya, "— kau tahu kan bahwa itu tidak masuk akal?" Suaranya sangat pelan karena ia tahu kekasihnya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Gadis ini _shock_ karena merasa sahabatnya telah _gila_.

"Kau hanya mendengarku dan mengatakan ini tidak masuk akal?" suara Baekhyun meninggi.

"Maaf, bukan itu..."

"Jika kalian merasa ini tidak masuk akal, bagaimana dengan aku yang melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri?" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangannya. Pundaknya mulai naik turun karena menangis. "Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada apapun itu yang ia ajak bicara namun kemudian ia menatapku dengan terkejut."

"Terkejut?"

"Ya, _Oppa._ Ia terkejut." Suaranya parau dan tidak jelas karena tangis dan tangan yang menutupi bibir dan hidungnya.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku rasa ia seperti diberi tahu oleh apapun itu yang ia ajak bicara bahwa aku memperhatikannya." Baekhyun membuka tangannya dengan cepat dan menatap Kris. "Luhan sedang mengalami depresi, _Oppa_, ia seperti berimajinasi atau semacamnya."

"Kris," Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Jongin. Aku akan membawanya kemari."

**tbc.**

Hi, I'm back. Maaf atas keterlambatan update. Masalahnya, satu, file FF ada di PC dan sekarang aku berada di kota lain. Dua, ya Tuhan aku lupa cara update. huhu Maaf. Ini rewrite, semoga masih ada yang baca. Last, love you!

Untuk yang kemarin (kemarin sekali) menanyakan kontak bbm : **5BA312CA **lets be friend.


	10. Chapter 10 : Kris

**BABY GRAND**

**VIDIOT**

**CHAPTER 10**

LUHAN BERADA di lorong panjang kelabu yang berujung gelap. Diseselilingnya, pada tembok kusam yang retak-retak, ada coretan krayon yang memanjang; seperti krayon itu digoreskan sambil berlari. Goresan itu rendah, seperti digoreskan oleh anak-anak. Luhan mengelus bagian itu dan serpihan krayon biru muda itu menempel di tangannya. Ini baru. Ia menggosokkan ujung jarinya pada gaun merahnya. Ia bingung, tempat apa ini? Ini familiar tapi asing. Ini asing tapi ia merasa pernah berada disini.

Matanya sibuk memandang sekeliling. Semua terlihat hitam dan putih. Tidak ada warna lain selain itu— kecuali coretan krayon dan gaunnya yang berwarna merah. Ia bahkan menyadari bahwa ia tidak memakai alas kaki. Ubin disini terasa sangat dingin seperti permukaan besi di musim dingin. Lorong sempit ini berudara pekat sekaligus dingin yang menusuk.

Lorong ini tak berujung— atau sebenarnya berujung namun diujungnya gelap sekali— ditambah dengan udara berkabut tipis ini membuat pandangan Luhan sedikit kabur. Luhan menggosokkan kedua tangannya pada lengannya yang terbuka. Lengannya sedingin es namun ia merasa leher bagian belakangnya terasa hangat cenderung panas.

Ia maju ke depan pada lorong yang gelap. Hatinya merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ada disana. Ia melangkah beberapa kali dan merasakan dingin yang menusuk tiap kali ia melangkah.

"Kris! Berhenti mengotori tembok!" Suara pria menginteruksi dari belakang. Suaranya hangat dan berwibawa. Sedikit keras sehingga membuat Luhan tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh pada sumber suara. Disana berdiri seorang pria yang ia kenali. Mr. Park. Luhan tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan CEO-nya yang sangat baik ini.

"Mr. Park," Luhan menyapa.

Mr. Park hanya diam. Beliau memandang padanya dengan berkacak pinggang. Beliau berpakaian aneh— tidak seperti biasanya— tuxedo abu-abu kasar dan celana hitam besar. Ada dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang manis di lehernya. Dan beliau terlihat lebih muda.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu," Mr. Park memandangnya. Tatapannya penuh kasih dan ada rasa sayang yang sangat dalam disana. "Kemarilah. Kita akan mengunjungi Sehun. Kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya?" Ia bahkan tersenyum saat mengakhiri ajakannya.

"Sehun?" Luhan terkejut. Mr. Park mengenal Sehun? Hal itu membuat Luhan lega. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang mengenal kekasihnya. Ini akan menjadi awal baginya untuk memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada orang-orang yang ia kenal bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ayo," Mr. Park berseru lebih keras. "Akan segera hujan jika kau tak bergegas." Mr. Park berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu lift diujung lain lorong.

Dibelakangnya, Luhan dengan tersenyum mengikuti. Ia juga tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan yakin bahwa Sehun akan terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Mr. Park sudah mengenalinya.

"Kris, ayo!" Mr. Park berteriak.

_Kris?_

Luhan menoleh dan melihat seorang bocah kecil berlari ke arahnya.

"Kita akan mengunjungi Sehun?" Bocah itu berteriak.

Itu membuat Luhan tersentak kaget. Bocah itu berlari girang ke arah Luhan. Awalnya Luhan tersenyum menyambutnya namun kemudian senyumnya menghilang terganti linglung. Bocah itu menerjangnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang oleh angin yang sangat kuat. Ia merasakan sakit yang sangat di dadanya.

"Ayah, aku ingin membelikannya sesuatu."

Luhan terduduk memegangi dadanya. Tepat di pusat jantungnya terasa sangat nyeri. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati bocah itu sudah bersama Mr. Park. Ia memanggil Mr. Park dengan sebutan 'ayah', siapa dia?

Sebentar, apa bocah itu menembus dirinya? Luhan semakin linglung. Ia berdiri dan melihat pada dirinya; pada tangannya dan mendapati bagian itu tembus pandang. Ia menoleh pada Mr. Park yang menjauh kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang. Disana ada Sehun sedang berdiri, tersenyum, menatapnya. Tangannya berayun memintanya untuk mendekat.

Luhan merasa banyak hal ganjil disini. _Apa ini mimpi? _Tentu saja ini mimpi, ada banyak hal tak masuk akal terjadi disini. Luhan mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang masuk akal namun ia tidak sanggup. Ada sesuatu yang menyumbat otaknya sehingga ia tak mampu berfikir jernih.

Ia menggeleng berkali-kali mencoba mencari putusan yang tepat untuk menjelaskan yang baru saja ia alami. Suara lift berdentang parau menandakan Mr. Park dan bocah kecil tadi— Kris, ya, bocah itu tadi dipanggil Kris. Apa itu Kris putra Mr. Park? Memikirkannya membuat Luhan pusing.

Tangan kanannya meraba permukaan tembok, ia mencoba untuk berdiri, sedang tangan kirinya masih memegang dadanya sedang kakinya tertatih mencoba berjalan.

"Lu," Sehun memanggilnya lagi.

Suaranya sangat lembut dan menenangkan. Ada perasaan lega yang sangat besar menyebar disetiap venanya. Ia melangkah dengan gugup menuju pada Sehun namun kemudian ia berhenti karena seseorang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Lu,"

"Zhoumi?"

"Kembalilah pada Mr. Park."

Luhan menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya ada disana. Bukankah ia sedang ada tour luar negeri?

Ia memandang Sehun dan berjalan mendekat. Zhoumi, dibelakang, memanggilnya dengan pelan dan Luhan tidak peduli. Ia berjalan tertatih, bertumpu pada tembok, dengan hati-hati. Namun lampu diujung lorong, tempat dimana Sehun berdiri, tiba-tiba mati, disusul dengan lampu kedua, ketiga, kegelapan semakin menelan Sehun dan mendekati Luhan. Luhan merasa takut dan ia berteriak mencari Sehun yang menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Sehun!" Ia terus berteriak mencari. "Sehun!"

Namun ia merasa gelap kemudian kepalanya pening sekali. Ia seperti terbawa arus air yang berputar semakin tenggelam ke dasar. Seperti ia memutar dengan kepala dibawah, rasanya seperti vertigo yang tak berjeda.

"Se... Seehun?" ia masih terus berusaha mencari kekasihnya. Berharap pria itu tiba-tiba datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ruang kosong yang semakin dingin.

"Lu," Luhan merasa lega sekali mendengar suara familiar itu. Sehun memanggilnya.

_Ya, sayang, aku disini. Bantu aku. Ini menyakitkan._

Luhan berusaha semakin keras namun tiba-tiba ia merasa mengantuk yang sangat dalam. Matanya berat namun ia yakin sekali bahwa jika ia menutup matanya ia akan mati. Ia mencoba membuka matanya namun tetap gelap.

"Sayang,"

Luhan merasa tangan dingin Sehun mengguncang pundaknya pelan. Itu membuatnya merasa sangat lega. Sehunnya ada disana untuk menyelamatkannya.

_Sehun, aku tak bisa bergerak._

Ia mencoba berteriak namun tetap tak bisa. Ia terus berusaha dan ia tahu Sehun mengelus keningnya.

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi? Buka matamu."

Luhan tersentak. Rasanya seperti tubuhnya dilempar dari lubang sumur yang sangat dalam menuju permukaan. Ia melihat cahaya terang yang menyilaukan saat ia membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. Kepalanya berputar vertikal yang membuatnya mual. "Sehun!" ia mengeluarkan suara sangat kuat hingga tenggorokannya serak namun yang keluar hanyalah rintihan memilukan.

"Ya, aku disini."

"Kau disini?" Luhan bertanya. Ia masih belum yakin jika ia telah selamat. Ia belum bisa membuka matanya kembali karena jika ia melakukannya, ia akan merasakan dunia berputar sangat cepat.

"Mimpi buruk?" Sehun memeluknya, berbisik pada telinganya, dan mengelus punggungnya dengan sayang.

_Mimpi?_

Luhan tak ingin menjawab. Ia menajamkan semua inderanya untuk menangkap rangsangan apapun yang mungkin bisa ia tangkap. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut meringsut mendekati tubuhnya. Ada tubuh Sehun juga yang semakin mendekat. Itu membuat Luhan ingin berlari menjauh, ia merasakan lantai tempatnya bersimpuh bergoyang tak beritme membuatnya semakin pusing.

"Jangan..."

"Jangan apa? Lu, kumohon buka matamu. Kau bermimpi," Sehun mengguncang bahu Luhan lebih kuat. Luhan semakin pusing dan kepalanya melemah. Ia mencoba membuka matanya namun itu sangat berat, seolah ada balok batu yang menimpa kelopak matanya.

Luhan linglung ambruk namun Sehun menangkapnya. "Buka, Lu!" Pria itu membentak keras dan membuat Luhan tersentak.

Ia diam mengumpulkan konsentrasi dan tenaga untuk membuka matanya. Sehun membantunya dengan terus mengajaknya bicara terus menerus. Suaranya seperti panggilan agar Luhan tidak mati. Matanya terbuka pelan, seiring dengan terbukanya mata, Luhan merasa tubuhnya menghangat dengan tidak wajar. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan panas dan ada keringat di keningnya.

"Aku tadi bermimpi?" suaranya masih lemah. Tangannya meraba permukaan selimut yang bergelombang. "Ini dimana?"

"Ya, kau bermimpi dan ini di kamar."

"Syukurlah," Luhan tersenyum lega. _Hanya mimpi._

Sedang Sehun mendekat meringsut pada selimut Luhan; meraih pinggul kekasihnya dan membuatnya terduduk. "Aku selalu disini," ia menarik tubuh kecil Luhan pada pelukannya yang dingin.

"Aku bermimpi," Luhan bermonolog. Ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia hanya bermimpi. Yang tadi, sangat buruk menurutnya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Kurasa begitu. Apa itu buruk?"

"Mengerikan."

Sehun tersenyum lagi. Ia meraih gelas kaca di meja lampu dan mendekatkannya pada bibir Luhan. "Kalau begitu lupakan. Jangan diingat-ingat. Ada aku disini."

Sekejap Luhan merasa seperti waktu berhenti.

Semakin waktu berlalu, Luhan merasakan kewarasannya kembali menguasai pikirannya. Ia menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang ada disampingnya. Dengan kaki ditekuk maskulin, pria itu memeluknya dengan posesif, menenangkannya dan itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan bayangan mimpi tadi kembali. Ia berfikir tentang apa maksudnya tapi ia enggan meneruskan karena ia merasa sekarang ia sudah aman. Ada Sehun disampingnya. Hanya itu yang ia butuhkan.

"Apa kau masih pusing? Sarapan sudah kusiapkan," telinga Luhan terasa sejuk karena nafas Sehun menyapu tepat di bagian tersensitifnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan merangkak turun, mencoba berdiri. Ia menoleh pada Sehun yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Senyum paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Pria itu memegang lengannya posesif. Mereka keluar kamar.

"Kau bilang kita akan sarapan," Luhan protes. Mereka berjalan melewati TV menuju ruang yoga. Matahari bersinar lembut menembus kabut abu-abu kebiruan terlihat dari tembok kaca. Luhan tersenyum tipis. Matanya menatap pada _baby grand_ yang berdiri kokoh disudut ruangan.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kemarilah." Itu membuat yang dipanggil mendekat, "Lihatlah," Sehun meraih lengan Luhan dan memeluknya menghadap kaktus, "mereka berbunga."

Ini bunga kaktus tercantik yang ia lihat. Bunganya tidak besar dan berwarna kuning. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. "Aku bahkan sudah lupa apa jenis kaktus ini."

"_Mammillaria_ _Fraileana_. Kau pernah menyebutkannya padaku. Mereka sangat cantik sepertimu," Sehun berbisik pada telinga Luhan. Itu membuat wanita itu memejamkan mata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sehun," Luhan berbalik. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya. Kakinya berjinjit untuk meraih bibir Sehun dan ia mendapatkannya. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun yang lembut dan basah. Merasakan bibir itu bergerak mencari sesuatu yang lebih; melumat bibir bawah Luhan dan memberikan sensasi geli di pusar wanita itu.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menarik kepalanya. Ia tersenyum. "Bersamalah denganku. Disini. Selamanya."

Itu membuat Luhan menatap Sehun dengan penuh kepastian. Pupilnya bergerak pelan menilik ekspresi yang diukir Sehun diwajah tampan itu. Ia tidak menemukan kebohongan ataupun keraguan. Pria ini akan menjadi masa depannya, menjadi selamanya bersamanya. Itu pasti.

Yang ditatap ikut tersenyum dan menggiring kekasihnya ke dapur. Mereka harus sarapan, _setidaknya Luhan harus sarapan._

.

.

CHEVROLET hitam milik Kris berhenti di parkiran apartemen dengan elegan. Pemiliknya sedang duduk terdiam dibalik kemudi. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jas dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Baek, kau yakin ini tempatnya?" Ia mematikan mesin dan mendorong pintu dengan lengan kokohnya, "ya, aku disini. Nomor berapa? 407? Oke. Hmm, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Ya."

Ia keluar dan berjalan melewati area parkir yang kosong menuju lift usang disisi pintu masuk. Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul dalam pikiran Kris. Tempat ini, ini seperti tidak asing dalam memorinya. Ia seperti pernah kesini entah untuk urusan apa. Ia menggeleng pelan dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ini hanya perasaannya saja. Pria tinggi itu masuk pada lift dan menekan angka empat. Lantai empat nomor 407. Menekan angka empat seperti inipun terasa tidak asing baginya. Ia pernah melakukannya, di tempat yang sama, suatu kali di masa lalunya. Kris ingin mengingatnya namun ia urungkan. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja. Ia tidak mungkin datang ke tempat usang semacam ini. Tidak mungkin ia memiliki urusan dengan seseorang yang tinggal di tempat yang bahkan hampir ditinggalkan ini. Pikirannya yang melayang mencari kemungkinan tiba-tiba tersadar karena lift tergoncang tanda bahwa ia sudah sampai di lantai empat. Bahkan bel alarm lift itu sudah tak berfungsi. Itu membuat Kris mendesah panjang. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini.

Ia keluar dan berjalan menjauhi lift. Langkah demi langkahnya sangat mantap membawa tubuh tinggi tampannya pada pintu-pintu tua yang berjajar di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

401

403

405

407

Ia berhenti. Jadi disini gadis itu tinggal. Kris menoleh ke belakang. Lift tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, itu berarti kamar-kamar apartemen ini tidak terlalu luas. Ia mengambil satu nafas panjang kemudian menekan bel dua kali. Kedua tangannya membenahi jas yang ia kenakan kemudian kembali menekan bel. Kris menunggu namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam. Mungkin bel ini tidak berfungsi. Ia mengetuk pintu dua kali dengan cepat. Berharap Luhan mendengar dan membuka pintu untuknya.

"Lu," ia sedikit berseru, "kau di dalam?"

Suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekat terdengar dari balik pintu. Kris mundur satu langkah untuk mengantisipasi siapa yang akan muncul dari pintu itu. Ia yakin itu Luhan.

"Siapa?" Pintu terbuka 10 senti dan mata Luhan mengintip dari baliknya.

"Kris. Aku Kris."

"Yifan?"

Kris tersenyum mengangguk. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Pintu dibuka oleh Luhan. Kris merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat kuat. Ia takut. Takut jika Luhan benar-benar menunjukkan gejala depresi, stres, atau sejenisnya.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Luhan memandangnya curiga. Namun kris tak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Luhan. Ia menatap wanita itu. Badannya tetap segar, bahkan pipinya sedikit gembul.

"Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya.

Kris semakin linglung. Matanya menilik Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Ia bahkan memandang sekeliling. Rak sepatu disampingnya terlihat rapi, lantai cokelat disana juga terlihat bersih. Ia yakin Baekhyun melebih-lebihkan tentang apa yang ia lihat kemarin.

"_Oppa_!" Luhan berseru, "apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Kris terperanjat sedikit. "Hm? Tidak ada. Aku hanya mampir. Kita... kita lama tak berjumpa."

"Masuklah."

Luhan membawakannya secangkir teh hangat dan beberapa potong kue bulat dengan toping cokelat. Itu membuat Kris tersenyum. Ia yakin Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kris mencoba bertanya. Ia serius, ini bukanlah untuk berbasa-basi.

"Baik."

"Kenapa kau tak datang ke perusahaan? Kau mendapat banyak tawaran pekerjaan."

Kris melihat Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak tahu. Aku merasa jenuh, _Oppa_," Luhan melipat kakinya pada sofa, "aku melakukan pekerjaan ini dalam waktu yang sangat panjang. Dari aku muda sampai aku berusia hampir 28."

"Kau ingin berhenti?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Bagaimana bisa aku berhenti. Aku... aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar. Aku ingin menghirup udara segar."

Kris tersenyum. Ia memegang cangkirnya kemudian menghirup teh yang ada disana. Matanya melihat sekeliling, ia berfikir tentang rumah berantakan yang dibicarakan oleh Baekhyun. Rumah ini 100% bersih. Sofa cokelat tuanya nyaman dan tak berdebu. Dapurnya tertata rapi walaupun terlihat usang, Kris memakluminya karena ini adalah apartemen tua.

Setidaknya ada satu yang membuat Kris lega, Luhan baik-baik saja disini.

Berbincang dengan Luhan beberapa saat membuat Kris merasa sedikit tenang. Ia tahu apa yang sudah menimpa Luhan. Wanita itu hanya merasa jenuh dengan pekerjaannya dan ingin beristirahat sebentar.

"Datanglah ke perusahaan. Ada banyak hal menarik yang mungkin bisa kita lakukan bersama disana," Kris tersenyum tulus. Dalam hatinya ia berharap Luhan akan terbuka dengannya, kemudian mengatakan apapun yang membuat gadis ini senang maupun susah hanya kepadanya. Ia ingin Luhan menjadikannya pria pertama yang wanita ini datangi saat ia merasa tidak baik.

Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman yang memikat. Ia berpaling pada kue bulat di piring, matanya menawarkan Kris untuk mencicipinya.

Kris mengangguk dan mengambil satu. "Ini enak," Kris memuji. "Bisa kau ambilkan aku tissue?"

.

.

Kris duduk di dalam mobilnya sembari berfikir. Ia merasa lega karena Luhan terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa kesal pada Baekhyun yang membesar-besarkan masalah ini. Ia tidak menemukan apapun yang salah pada Luhan. Mungkin kemarin Luhan hanya belum sempat membersihkan rumah dan ia baru membersihkannya sekarang. Hari ini terlihat baik-baik saja.

Kris membuka ponselnya sebentar. Memeriksa galeri fotonya yang hanya berisi beberapa. Fokusnya pada _latest photos_ yang berisi empat foto di ruangan Luhan. Ruangan sederhana dengan tembok putih dan lantai cokelat itu terasa sangat hangat. Rumah itu seperti _rumah_. Rumah tua yang lama sekali tidak dikunjungi dan ketika seseorang pulang kesana, rumah itu akan menahannya untuk tak kembali. Mungkin Luhan merasakan hal itu.

Ia menggeser kembali galerinya dan menemukan foto yang kemarin dikirimkan oleh Baekhyun. Foto itu diambil di sebuah kamar seorang wanita— itu terlihat dari warna yang diberikan disana. Ada foto Luhan yang besar di atas _head-bed_ ranjang, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya tak lain adalah Luhan. Kamar itu berantakan, bed covernya kotor dan banyak baju berserakan. Apa ini kamar yang tersembunyi di balik pintu putih tadi?

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Matanya berputar memandang sekeliling. Ia tak percaya jika Luhan seperti itu. Kamar itu, mungkin Luhan hanya belum membersihkannya atau mungkin Baekhyun memotret kamar yang berbeda.

Mungkin.

Ia harus menemui Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang. Kris memasang _wireless headphone_ di telinganya kemudian menjalankan mobil.

Sambungan telepon berbunyi tiga kali dan baru ada jawaban.

"Baek, ah, Chan, aku dalam perjalanan ke kantor. Kau disana?" Kris menginjak gas menjauhi area parkir, ia berbelok pada tikungan, meninggalkan halaman apartemen Luhan, "apartemenmu? Oke, aku dalam perjalanan."

Dengan kecepatan 80km/jam Kris melaju menuju apartemen mewah milik adiknya.

.

.

"Dia pergi?" Luhan beranjak dari sofanya. Tangannya mengangkat cangkir teh milik Kris kemudian menaruhnya di wastafel. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku banyak dikunjungi tamu." Tangannya sibuk dengan busa sabun dan bibirnya sibuk mengeluh.

"Mereka hanya mengunjungimu," Sehun tersenyum manis di depan jendela kaca. Tangannya memegang cangkir teh sedangkan matanya menatap mobil sedan hitam yang baru saja berputar meninggalkan halaman apartemen. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis. Ia bergumam sangat lirih,"Lama tak bertemu, Kris."

"Aku tidak suka dikunjungi."

"Mereka memperhatikanmu," ia tersenyum sangat tampan kemudian berbalik mendekat pada Luhan. Ia berjalan sangat normal melewati papan pembatas dapur dan berdiri di samping TV. "Ingin tidur siang?"

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang meringkuk di balik selimut saat pintu depan berbunyi _bip-bip_ sebanyak enam kali. Setelahnya disusul suara _tingg!_ yang sedikit keras dari sumber yang sama.

Chanyeol mendesah, "Ia tidak pernah mengetuk pintu," ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, melepas pelukan Baekhyun, lalu mengambil celananya di samping lampu. "Mandilah," ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya nakal.

"Aku ada di dapur jika kau sudah selesai," ia menambahkan.

"Kau tak menciumku?" Kekasihnya membuka selimut dan meraih lingerie diujung kakinya. Suaranya terdengar kecewa.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebentar setelahnya memalingkan wajah. Ia melirik kekasihnya sekali lagi kemudian berujar, "pakai itu. Kris berjalan kemari."

"Aku sudah mengunci pintu kamar. Ayolah..." lagi, Baekhyun merajuk manja.

"Mandilah. Aku akan keluar."

Chanyeol memungut kaos hitam polos di kaki meja kemudian memakainya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Ia berbalik pada Baekhyun dan menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk, "mandilah."

Sedang yang ditunjuk hanya mendesah sebal. Ia _ingin _lagi dan Chanyeol menolaknya.

Pintu tertutup pelan dan Chanyeol menemukan Kris berada di depan lemari es. Pria itu meminum satu gelas tinggi air putih.

"Kau haus?" ia meraih gelas yang dipegang Kris dan meneguknya.

"Kau yang haus. Kau bersenang-senang, adikku?" Kris mengendus tubuh Chanyeol seperti seekor anjing. Ia mencoba mencari aroma cinta disana dan ia berhasil menemukannya. "Kau bau," Kris berjalan menjauh. Ia mendaratkan tubuhnya pada kursi bar tinggi di depan kabinet dapur. "Aku baru saja mengunjungi Luhan."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol membuka satu plastik sosis dan meraih teflon. "Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku tidak makan apapun yang kau masak," kris memutar kursinya hingga menghadap pada pintu-pintu yang berjajar di belakangnya. "Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Mandi," Chanyeol menjawab singkat. Ia berkonsentrasi pada potongan-potongan sosis yang ia masak. Ia terlalu lapar untuk sekedar membicarakan hal lain.

Kris diam. Ia memilih untuk menunggu Baekhyun karena sedari awal memang Chanyeol tidak terlalu antusias dengan masalah ini. Adiknya itu masih kukuh dengan opininya yang mengatakan Luhan hanya perlu istirahat dan sepertinya Kris mulai mempercayainya.

"_Oppa_!" Baekhyun muncul dari salah satu pintu kamar disana, "bagaimana?" ia menjerit.

Kris menutup telinganya secara spontan. Ia dapat mendengar Chanyeol terkikik dibelakang sana.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Baek," Kris mengatakannya dengan tak antusias. Ia memutar kursinya menghadap sosis-sosis Chanyeol yang mulai berubah warna kecokelatan. "Tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa Luhan."

Kris meraih garpu dan menusuk satu. Chanyeol memelototinya, bibirnya mengucap kalimat, "kau bilang bahwa kau tak mau," namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan bibir yang sibuk mengunyah.

"Seperti maumu, aku mengambil beberapa foto," ia menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Ia menggeser ponselnya ke arah Baekhyun. "Itu yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke kamarnya. Itu gila."

Baekhyun meraih ponsel itu kemudian menggeser layarnya. "Kau tak menguncinya?"

Kris menggeleng. Ia menikmati sosis yang digoreng Chanyeol dengan nikmat. Perutnya sangat lapar tanpa alasan, padahal ia sangat ingat tadi ia makan dua potong kue di apartemen Luhan.

"Oh, kau punya dua pesan, _Oppa,"_ Baekhyun tersenyum memandang Kris. Yang dipandang hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Lihat saja galeri foto. Jangan membuka yang lain."

Yang ditegur hanya tersenyum mengejek. "Galeri foto," ia bergumam. "Hm, ini dia."

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam kini menaruh perhatiannya pada kekasihnya. Ia memandang ekspresi Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Nah, kau lihat bukan! Lihatlah, sangat berantakan!" Baekhyun berseru dan itu mengagetkan Kris.

"Apanya? Semua normal!" Kris membalas santai.

"Biar kulihat," Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya mendekat pada ponsel yang dipegang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun memberikannya.

"Lihatlah, berantakan, kan?"

Chanyeol memadang sebentar lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari sana. "Apa itu tempat yang ditinggali Luhan? bagaimana bisa seperti itu."

"Lihat, ia memberikan gelas yang sama padamu, _Oppa_. Gelas ini—" Baekhyun mengetuk ponsel yang ia pegang, "— gelas ini juga ia berikan padaku. Menjijikkan."

Kris mendesah panjang kemudian merampas ponsel yang diperhatikan oleh dua sejoli dihadapannya. "Kemarikan!" ia membuka ponselnya kemudian terdiam.

Itu foto yang ia ambil tadi. Foto yang ia cek di dalam mobil tadi. Ruangannya, apapun yang ada disana, BERBEDA.

Dimana sofa cokelat tua yang ia duduki tadi? Sofa di dalam foto itu berwarna merah. TV yang ada disana tadi, kenapa berbeda? Kue yang dipiring, ia ingat sekali hanya memakannya dua, kenapa di foto piring itu kosong. Disana banyak sekali debu yang menempel. Ia berhenti saat layar ponselnya padam.

"Baek," ia menatap Baekhyun serius. "Dimana kunciku?"

"Hm? _Oppa_, apa yang terjadi?"

"Hyung, kau tak apa?"

"Aku harus pergi."

Kemudian Kris berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu. Ada seseorang yang harus ia temui.

.

.

KIM JONGIN melotot pada Kris yang sedang mendesaknya disamping wastafel toilet. Wajahnya masih basah karena bekas mencuci muka beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia terkejut bagaimana orang ini bisa masuk ke dalam perusahaannya.

Matanya menatap sekeliling, pada empat bilik yang terbuka disana. Tempat ini kosong, hanya ada mereka berdua. Itu bagus karena Jongin merasa lega karena tidak akan ada yang melihatnya diperlakukan seperti ini.

Pandangannya kembali pada sosok tinggi maskulin di hadapannya, "Ada apa, Kris?" Suaranya bergetar. Kris sudah lama membencinya, ia tahu itu. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya setelah Jongin debut sebagai aktor. Untuk apa pria ini tiba-tiba datang dan mendesaknya seperti ini. Apapun alasannya, Jongin tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Kris. Pria ini menyebalkan dan berbahaya.

Kris tidak menjawab. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang meraung karena menahan amarah. Ia ingin sekali menonjok pria ini sekedar untuk melampiaskan amarah namun ia mengurungkannya. Jongin tidak bersalah atau bahkan tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Ada apa, Kris?" Jongin mengulanginya disela usahanya melepas lengan Kris yang menekan tenggorokannya. Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena usahanya yang tak berhasil. "Kumohon!"

Kris melepasnya dan sedetik kemudian Jongin merosot terduduk terbatuk. "Ada apa?" Ia mendongak mencari wajah Kris yang menatap pada cermin. Tangannya masih memegangi lehernya yang terasa panas. Kris tidak main-main saat mencengkeramnya tadi.

"Luhan." Kris bergumam.

"Luhan? Ada apa dengannya?" _Kenapa harus sesuatu yang menyangkut Luhan!_

Kris mendengar suara Jongin yang tak menunjukkan keterkejutan, suara itu terdengar malas dan lelah. Sedari awal Kris tahu Jongin tidak akan pernah tahu tentang apa yang menimpa Luhan saat ini. Ia datang kesini juga bukan untuk mengadili Jongin atau menghajarnya atau melimpahkan semua kesalahan yang terjadi pada Luhan pada pria ini.

Ia hanya ingin meminta bantuan Jongin untuk mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. namun saat ia melihat Jongin, ia merasa darahnya naik sampai ubun-ubun. Kejadian masa lalu terputar kembali membuat Kris ingin sekali membunuh orang ini. Orang yang membuat Luhan menderita lama sekali— mungkin sampai sekarang juga.

"Ia dalam masalah," Kris mulai tenang.

"Masalah?" Matanya melotot tak percaya. "Apa?"

"Kurasa dia berimajinasi atau sejenisnya." Kris berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap Jongin untuk mencoba membaca ekspresi apa itu. Wajah jongin tersentak kaget dan pupil matanya resah memandang mata Kris.

"Jelaskan padaku," Jongin merespon terperanjat. Ia berdiri dan itu membuat Kris mundur menjauh. "Imajinasi? Apa maksudnya?" suara Jongin mendesak Kris untuk segera berbicara.

"Ada kantin atau semacamnya disini? Kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman."

"Itu salahmu kenapa kau mendatangiku di toilet," Jongin mendengus dan berjalan melewati Kris. "Ikut aku." Ia maju melangkah, ia meraih tissue di sampingnya dan mengusap wajah. Kris memberinya jalan untuk membiarkan Jongin memimpinnya ke tempat yang lebih nyaman.

"Kau populer," Jongin berkata dalam senyumnya.

"Maksudmu?" Kris menjawab tak acuh.

Sedang Jongin menatap Kris kemudian melayangkan pandang pada wanita-wanita di ruang luas dengan ruang-ruang kecil bersekat kaca berjajar disana. Para officer yang bekerja di depan komputer memandang mereka secara terang-terangan, "Mereka memperhatikanmu."

"Aku hanya terlahir tampan."

Jongin mendesis malas. Ia memutuskan untuk diam dan terus berjalan. Mereka berbelok pada lorong terang di sisi _practice room_ yang berisik kemudian menemukan tulisan 'Kafetaria´ berwarna hijau menempel pada temboknya.

"Duduklah," carilah kursi ternyaman menurutmu. Aku akan membawakanmu sesuatu.

"Kopi," Kris menyaut. Kakinya berjalan lurus pada sofa dekat jendela. Disini, sofanya tertata perblok saling berjauhan. Terlihat bahwa artisnya, atau siapapun yang sering mengunjungi tempat ini, tidak suka berbincang bersama.

"Luhan kenapa?" Jongin bertanya bahkan saat ia masih lima meter di depan Kris.

"Kau bersamanya saat di Milan?" Kris memulai.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kau bertemu dengannya setelahnya?"

Kali ini Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menghubunginya. Kau tahu, kan, bahwa aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Ia membenciku dan aku tak mau menyakitinya lagi."

"Sudah kuduga," Kris menghembuskan nafasnya cepat. Ia menekan pelipisnya. "Aku tadi datang ke apartemennya."

Kris berhenti sejenak untuk mengingat apa yang tadi ia lakukan. Bulu kuduknya berdiri tiap kali ia mengingatnya.

"Luhan berubah, Jong. Ia tak seperti Luhan yang kau temui di Milan. Aku tahu kau mengenal Luhan sama dekatnya seperti aku mengenalnya. Kami butuh bantuanmu untuk membuatnya lebih baik."

"Membuatnya lebih baik? Apa kau bercanda? Aku akan membuatnya tambah parah. Aku bahkan sempat bertengkat dengannya di Milan."

Kris diam. ia berfikir tentang apa yang menimpa Luhan – dan apa yang menimpanya— banyak hal yang tidak masuk akal telah terjadi. Ia yakin sekali tadi ia masuk ke apartemen 407 dan bertemu dengan Luhan. Ruang apartemennya terlihat tua seperti apartemen tua pada umumnya. Ia pikir itu normal, namun saat ia melihat foto yang ia ambil tadi, ia merasa seperti ada bom meledak di bagian terdalam isi kepalanya.

Yang ia potret berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ruangan dalam foto itu terlihat berbeda. Sebuah ruangan yang lebih modern. Ada TV layar datar, pintu kamar yang dicat ulang, dan sofa minimalis yang berwarna cerah.

"Kris, kau tak apa?"

Jongin mengguncang lengan Kris. Ia menyodorkan kopi panas padanya.

"Terima kasih," Kris berucap.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu dengan Luhan berubah? Imajinasi? Apa itu?" Jongin mulai menuntut. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan antusias.

"Ia seperti berimajinasi," Kris menutup matanya. Ia butuh sebuah cerita fiktif yang bisa membuatnya tak perlu menceritakan tentang ia yang mengunjungi tempat yang berbeda pada pertemuannya dengan Luhan. "Ia seperti hidup di tempat yang berbeda. Ia merasa demikian, tapi nyatanya tidak. Semacam itu."

Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Apa ada hal semacam itu?"

Kini Kris mengangkat bahu. "Aku bukan mahasiswa kedokteran. Mana aku tahu! Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat," Kris melotot marah pada Jongin. yang dipelototi menjauh karena ngeri.

"Aku hanya bertanya!" Jongin mendengus memalingkan wajah. "Apa kau sudah bertanya dengan dr. Zhang?"

"Zhang?"

"Yixing."

Kris berfikir. Benar, mungkin Yixing tahu tentang hal ini, namun ia tak mau melibatkan lebih banyak orang lagi. Disamping itu, ia masih tak yakin tentang apa yang menimpa Luhan.

Ini bukan hal yang bisa dijelaskan dunia medis karena ini bukan imajinasi Luhan. Ini sesuatu yang Kris juga mengalaminya.

Bagaimana bisa foto itu berubah. Bagaimana bisa ia melihat hal yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia foto.

Ia datang kemari bukan untuk mendiskusikan apa yang menimpa Luhan. Kris hanya butuh bantuan seseorang untuk berjunjung ke apartemen wanita itu, sekedar untuk memastikan apakah rumah itu berantakan atau tidak; apakah foto itu yang keliru atau mata kris yang salah. Ia butuh seseorang yang bisa masuk ke sana. Seseorang yang dikenal Luhan.

Dan seseorang itu adalah Kim Jongin.

"Jongin?"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pada Kris. "Apa?"

"Berkunjunglah ke rumah Luhan."

Kini bibir aktor itu terbuka lebar. "Me.. mengunjunginya?" pertanyaannya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kris.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Kini nada suara Kris meningkat.

"Ia tidak menyukaiku. Apa aku gila sampai aku datang kesana. Yang terjadi adalah aku akan membuatnya semakin gila."

Kalimat Jongin membuat Kris beram. "Kau menyebutnya gila?"

"Maksudku, semakin parah."

"Jika kau merasa bersalah padanya, datanglah kesana!"

Jongin mendesah. Ia membanting punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terbayang dirinya dengan memakai masker, topi hitam, dan jaket kulit berjalan mengunjungi Luhan di sebuah apartemen jelek dan usang. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat? Ia akan mati diberitakan. _Shit!_ Jongin bukan orang yang suka muncul di _public space_. Lalu ini apa? Permintaan Kris tak bisa ia tolak. Karena, tentang rasa bersalah itu, ia harus melakukannya.

"Aku akan pergi."

**to be continueeee...**

pertama, terima kasih atas reviews kalian.

Kedua, maaf karena pendek. Memang chapternya harus berhenti disitu. AKu usahakan update soon.

Ketiga, aku tahu FF ini tidak masuk akal. Maaf. Tolong jika kalian menemukan kejanggalan, keanehan, kekurang-koherenan, ketidak-kohesifan cerita, tolong, tulis di kolom review. Itu akan sangat membantuku untuk memperbaiki FF ini— dan atau FF lain setelah Baby Grand.

Besides, thanks readers. I love you so much. Untuk kontak silahkan buka profile.


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling bingung disini. Ia memikirkan banyak sekali teori bahkan sampai dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan aneh yang mungkin menimpa Luhan. Ia mencoba mengingat banyak hal yang bisa diraih oleh ingatannya yang bisa dikatakan baik. Ada banyak yang muncul dan semuanya aneh. Luhan berubah. Hanya itu yang bisa ia simpulkan dan ia tak bisa menjelaskan pada bagian mana gadis itu berubah.

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak ia bertemu dengan Kris. Seminggu juga kakak dari kekasihnya itu tidak menghubungi. Terakhir yang Baekhyun tahu adalah Kris berjanji akan menghubunginya dan pria itu mengingkarinya— belum sempat mungkin, atau apapun.

Baekhyun mendesah. Ia memikirkan Kris yang bersikap aneh pula seminggu yang lalu. Pria itu seperti menutupi kenyataan bahwa Luhan sedikit sakit jiwa. Nafas panjang lolos dari dada Baekhyun, ia tak percaya bahwa baru saja ia menyebut Luhan sebagai orang tak waras. Tapi memang benar seperti itu, ia yakin.

.

.

Dalam urusan ini Kris yakin ia tak akan melibatkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia akan menyelidiki semuanya sendiri. Ia sudah berbicara banyak dengan Kim Jongin. Lelaki itu menceritakan semua yang terjadi di Milan dan Kris menyimpulkan bahwa apa yang terjadi pada Luhan tidak berhubungan dengan kejadian di Milan. Ini berbeda, sangat berbeda.

Ia terus berfikir keras dan membuka kembali _smartphone_-nya, pada foto-foto yang ia ambil di apartemen Luhan, matanya meneliti tiap sudut ruangan yang ada disana. Meneliti satu per satu sudut yang mungkin ia lewatkan. Ia mendesah tertahan sambil menutup matanya dingin. Tangan kanannya mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan _speed dial_ 2.

"Nona Min, bisa kau cetakkan foto yang kukirimkan kepadamu? Ya, usahakan foto itu tercetak jelas. Hm, masing-masing dua. Antarkan padaku secepatnya."

Ia mendesah lagi dan mengurut keningnya. Perusahaan dalam keadaan baik akhir-akhir ini jadi ia merasa bersyukur karena bisa fokus pada masalah 'pribadinya'. Tapi apakah ini masalahnya? Seberapa berarti Luhan baginya? Kris sekali lagi menggeleng kuat, ia tak ingin memikirkan hal tak penting lainnya, ia hanya ingin membantu Luhan. Tapi Kris tak biasa membantu orang. Atau mungkin Luhan masih sangat berharga baginya.

Kris sedang mengatur level steam di mesin espresonya saat pintu ruangannya diketuk oleh seseorang. Kakinya yang panjang berjalan cepat pada pintu yang terkunci. Ia tak terbiasa mengunci pintu tapi beberapa hari ini ia tak ingin seseorang masuk ke ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu— Chanyeol yang sering bertingkah begitu— dan Kris tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk berbincang dengan adiknya itu.

"Nona Min, kau membawanya?"

Orang yang dipanggilnya Nona Min itu tersentak kaget. Kris tak terlalu yakin apa yang membuat wanita muda itu tersentak namun ia yakin bahwa alasannya adalah Kris.

"Seperti apa yang anda minta," wanita itu masih berdiri dibelakang pintu. Biasanya Kris akan berteriak _'silahkan masuk' _dari balik meja kerjanya namun sekarang bossnya sedang berdiri mengintip dari dalam ruangan dan membiarkannya berdiri bodoh diluar ruangan.

"Terima kasih dan anda boleh pergi," lalu Kris menutup pintu.

Ia kembali ke kursinya dan menjajar empat foto diatas meja. Ia memandang semuanya dalam diam. sekian detik kemudian ia melemas frustasi.

Tangannya kembali memegang gagang telepon dan menekan angka dua. "Nona Min, datanglah ke ruanganku." Setelahnya ia menutup telepon dan langsung berdiri kearah pintu. Tangan panjangnya meraih knop pintu dan memutar kuncinya.

"Tuhan! Anda mengagetkanku!" Nona Min terperanjat dibalik pintu bersamaan dengan Kris membukanya. Wanita tak terlalu tinggi itu mundur dua langkah dengan cepat— insting manusia untuk melindungi diri.

"Maafkan aku, aku sengaja," Kris membuka pintu lebar-lebar. "Masuklah, Nona Min." Kris berjalan cepat lagi pada kursinya. Tangan kirinya tertinggal membentang dibelakang seolah menggiring Nona Min untuk berjalan lebih cepat. "Kemarilah."

Nona Min mendekat dengan hati-hati. Ia melihat pada empat foto yang seingatnya adalah foto yang ia cetak tadi. Keningnya berkerut bertanya-tanya.

"Nona Min, apa yang kau lihat dari gambar ini?"

"Hm?" Nona Min memandang Kris dengan cepat kemudian menunduk kembali setelah mendapatkan pandangan serius dari bossnya. "Hm, saya tidak yakin..."

"Ceritakan secara detail."

"Itu sebuah ruangan berantakan dan berdebu. Disana ada sebuah televisi menyala," Nona Min mendeskripsikan.

"Dapur ini..." ia menunjuknya dan menatap Kris. Kris mengangguk pelan sebagai pertanda bahwa Nona Min bisa melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dapur ini lama tak dipakai dan ada banyak bungkus makanan disana. Ah, ada seorang pria berdiri memandang kamera."

Telinga Kris meradang. Jantungnya berdetup kencang. Dan matanya menyipit sangsi. "Siapa? Pria?"

"Pria ini. Apa dia model?" Nona Min menunjuk lagi pada sisi dalam kabinet.

"Dimana, Nona Min, tepatnya. Tunjukkan. Ini... tandai dengan ini. Dimana dia berdiri." Kris mengambil pena mahal disakunya dan memberikannya pada Nona Min.

"Ditandai?"

"Ya. Semacam... kau bisa mencoretnya atau semacamnya..." Kris mulai tak fokus.

Kris lama terdiam. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Matanya lurus menatap pada lukisan abstrak di samping pintu. Sedang giginya menggigit kuku jempol kanan.

Apa yang Kris lihat, apa yang Baekhyun lihat, dan apa yang Nona Min lihat adalah hal yang berbeda. Bagaimana bisa? Apa ada hantu di apartemen itu atau kamera ponselnya yang rusak?

"Apa ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan untuk anda?" Nona Min berkata pelan, takut-takut.

Kris hanya menggeleng tak bersemangat tanpa memalingkan wajah. "Kembalilah, Nona Min, terima kasih atas bantuan anda."

Ia tak bersemangat, masalah ini seperti berbelit-belit namun terus menguap menjelma menjadi hal lain yang semakin membesar. Kaki panjangnya berdiri berjalan melalui pintu ruangannya. Ia berjalan menelusuri lorong koridor dan berhenti pada ujung tangga kebanggaan ayahnya. Matanya menyapu pada segala hal dibawah sana. Pada poster-poster besar para artisnya— ada foto Luhan disana. Foto sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu dan belum diperbarui.

Kris mendesah. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan melangkah keluar. Mungkin udara segar akan membantunya berfikir jernih.

Berjalan sejauh satu kilometer mungkin, Kris tak yakin, kemudian ia berhenti pada kafe yang tak pernah ia kunjungi. Sekedar mencoba bukanlah ide yang buruk. "Satu amerikano," ia ingat ia belum makan sama sekali hari ini. "dan apakah kau punya sandwich?"

Pelayan kafe itu terlihat masih muda, mungkin seorang pelajar yang bekerja paruh waktu. Hal itu membuat Kris tersenyum, ia suka dengan pemuda yang bersemangat.

"Apa anda mau telur? Aku bisa memberikan ekstra untuk anda," pelayan itu tersenyum sopan.

"Apa itu tidak mencurangi managemen cafe?"

"Tidak. Ini jam dimana para orang sibuk sarapan," ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul 10:30 pagi. "Anda pasti tidak sempat sarapan. Bosku mengatakan ekstra telur untuk orang-orang seperti anda."

"Kebijakan yang aneh," Kris tertawa. Tawa pertamanya untuk hari ini. "Ini," ia menyerahkan selembar uang diatas meja. "aku duduk diseberang sana, antarkan pesananku."

"Aku akan mengantarkannya."

Bocah pria itu bersahabat dan Kris suka. Ia duduk di kursi tak jauh dari meja kasir. Tempat ini bernuansa cokelat muda dengan lampu kuning cerah yang menenangkan. Ada lampu neon biru yang terpasang disetiap dinding membuat rasa nyaman semakin mendalam. Pot-pot kaktus kecil dipasang di dinding dan itu terlihat manis.

Bicara tentang kaktus, Kris teringat akan Luhan. Gadis itu...

Tangan kirinya sontak mengambil ponselnya disaku. Ia membuka galeri foto dan memandangi foto yang sama seperti apa yang ia lihat selama ini. Bagaimana bisa ponsel mengambil foto yang sama namun menampakkan hasil yang berbeda disetiap mata. Sudah ada empat orang yang melihat foto itu dan ada tiga persepsi yang berbeda.

Kris mendesah.

"Sepertinya hari anda tak terlalu baik," suara bocah pelayan memecahkan lamunannya. "Americano dan sandwich dengan telur. Serta ini uang kembalian anda. Selamat menikmati."

Pelayan itu memutar tubuhnya dan hendak berlalu namun Kris menghentikannya.

"Hey!"

Bocah dengan seragam kafe berwarna cokelat muda seperti kopi susu itu mengangkat alisnya. Terlihat tampan.

"Kafemu sepi,"

"Ya, ini belum jam makan siang jadi tidak ada yang kesini untuk beristirahat atau sekedar minum kopi. Kenapa?"

"Duduklah. Temani aku," Kris menunjuk kursi didepannya dengan pandangan.

"Aku harus belajar. Aku ada ujian sore ini."

"Kau masih pelajar?"

"Tahun kedua di universitas."

"_Sounds good_. Kalau begitu pergilah."

Bocah itu berdiri sekian detik seperti menimbang sesuatu. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu sepuluh menit. Itu cukup, kan?"

Kris tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Taehyung," bocah pelayan itu memperkenalkan diri.

Kris lagi tersenyum. Taehyung seperti memiliki kemampuan membakar kepenatan dan menimbulkan energi positif untuknya. Cara bocah ini tersenyum dan wajahnya seperti tak biasa dimiliki orang.

"Namaku Kris."

"Hai Kris. Salam kenal. Kau terlihat tak baik."

"Apa seperti itu? Aku sedang memiliki hal yang kubingungkan," Kris berbicara. Menarik bisa berbicara dengan bocah ini.

"Kau hanya perlu untuk menyelesaikannya. Mungkin sulit, kadang masalah orang-orang berjas sepertimu tak semudah masalah yang dihadapi oleh orang-orang sepertiku."

Kris mengangguk. "Taehyung, bisa aku minta sedikit bantuan?"

Taehyung sedikit mendelik. Ia meneliti wajah Kris yang seperti orang tak waras. Jangan-jangan Kris adalah gay. Ia mengeram ngeri.

"Tidak akan lama. Tidak akan menghabiskan waktu 10 menit yang kau berikan untukku," Kris menegaskan.

"Apa?"

Kris menyodorkan ponselnya. Ia membukanya dan membuka galeri. Telunjuknya mengetuk layar ponselnya dan itu membuat foto disana membesar. "Bisa kau deskripsikan foto ini. Apapun," Kris mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Ia mempersiapkan diri jika saja Taehyung menemukan sesuatu yang aneh didalam foto itu.

"Boleh aku memegangnya?" Taehyung dengan hati-hati bertanya. Ponsel Kris adalah ponsel mahal— enam series setelah seri ponsel miliknya. Ia mengangkat ponsel itu setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Kris.

Dan Kris memperhatikan Taehyung.

"Ini sebuah apartemen, bukan?" Taehyung memutar-mutar ponsel Kris dan sesekali jemarinya mengetuk Zoom-In Zoom-Out, "ini hanya seorang pria yang kau potret di apartemen yang tak berpenghuni. Iya kan?"

_Pria. Taehyung melihat pria disana. Nona Min tidak mengarang. _"Ada pria disana?" Kris mencoba mencari penjelasan lebih— penegasan lebih tepatnya.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya, dia memandangmu tanpa ekspresi. Maksudku memandang siapapun yang memotretnya. Apakah kau yang mengambil gambar ini?"

Kris mengangguk kemudian membenahi letak duduknya. Ada seorang lagi yang berbeda dengan pandangannya. Ia mendesah. "Bisa kau deskripsikan bagaimana pria itu?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat Taehyung memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Ia terlihat begini," tangan Taehyung membuat pola abstrak diudara dan itu tidak bisa ditangkap oleh bayangan Kris.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sebentar..." Taehyung berlari ke kabinet kafenya kemudian berdiri dan memandang ponsel Kris. "Begini," ia sedikit berteriak.

Taehyung berdiri disamping kabinet dan memandang Kris. Ia hanya berdiri tegak dan diam.

"Terlihat menakutkan," Kris menanggapi dengan teriakan pula.

"Kau tak bisa memandangnya? Apa ia hantu? Mengerikan. Tingginya hampir sama denganmu dan ia sangat tampan. Bagaimana bisa ada hantu setampan ini? Apa ia adikmu?"

Kris menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatnya padahal aku sangat ingin."

"Sebentar."

Taehyung pergi dan kembali dengan membawa kertas dan pena.

"Kau bisa menggambar?"

"Aku suka menggambar. Aku bisa melukis, ya walaupun tak begitu baik namun aku lumayan. Beri aku waktu sepuluh menit."

Kris tersenyum tipis. Bahagia. Ia tak menyangka akan menemukan bocah seperti Taehyung yang akan membantunya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berdiri dan tersenyum begitu?" Taehyung keheranan. Kris berdiri dan menatapnya aneh sembari tersenyum.

"Aku bahagia karena kau membantuku."

Waktu berlalu dengan lambat saat melihat tangan Taehyung bergerak lincah dan sesekali mengetuk layar ponsel Kris agar tidak meredup. Taehyung adalah pemuda yang tampan. Matanya besar dan berwarna cokelat tua. Dibingkai oleh alis dan bulu mata yang tebal. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya yang tipis membuatnya sangat memikat. Kris melihat ada potensi dalam bocah ini. Model mungkin atau aktor. Bahkan bisa juga idol. Mungkinkah?

Ia menatap pada Taehyung yang serius saat bocah itu menatapnya. "Berhenti menatapku, itu membuatku takut."

"Kau tampan."

"Apa kau gay?" Taehyung menatap Kris sarkas. "Ini, sudah selesai." Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Kris. Ada gambar hitam putih disana. Semua sama seperti apa yang Kris lihat pada foto, bukan pada apa yang sebenarnya ia lihat, ruangan itu lebih modern dan banyak sampah, namun yang membedakan adalah seseorang di dapur yang menatapnya.

"Taehyung, bisakah kau menggambar dengan jelas rupa orang ini?"

Taehyung menatap Kris lelah. "Aku ada kuliah sore ini dan aku harus bekerja. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang."

"Please..."

"Kris, kau hanya perlu melihatnya diponselmu. Untuk apa aku menggambarnya untukmu?" Bocah itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pada kabinetnya yang hangat.

"Aku akan membayarmu!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya Kris. Pergilah..."

"Kau bisa memiliki ponselku..."

.

.

Kris duduk di bangku halte bus dengan gelisah. Ia berulang mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sedang membawa gulungan kertas berwarna putih untuk melihat jam. Bus nomor 309 tidak segera datang padahal ia sangat tergesa. Kantornya berjarak 20 menit berjalan jika ia mau namun itu terlalu lama. Ia ingin menghubungi supir kantor tapi ponselnya sudah menjadi milik Taehyung sekarang. Ia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Ia hampir putus asa dan ingin pulang ke kantornya untuk mengambil mobil tapi untung saja bus 309 datang.

Ia bergegas berdiri dengan gulungan kertas dan tangan lainnya yang menenteng jas hitam mahalnya. Ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

Ia menaiki bus nomor 309 dan duduk di ujung belakang. Kepalanya menunduk memandang sepatunya yang berdebu. Ia ingin menghubungi Baekhyun tapi ia tak lagi mempunyai ponsel. Ia berharap gadis mungil itu sedang bersama kekasihnnya. Bus berhenti dan Kris mendesah sekali, matanya melihat keluar jendela. Ini halte pertama, dua halte lagi dan ia akan sampai.

Kris keluar dari bus dan bergegas keluar dari halte, menyeberang jalan dan memasuki area apartemen. Ia menaiki lift sebentar kemudian memencet password di sebuah kamar.

"Chanyeol, kau dirumah?"

Chanyeol sedang menonton tv saat ia mendengar bunyi bip pada pintunya pertanda ada seorang yang akan masuk. Ia mengira itu adalah Baekhyun yang berjanji akan datang. Namun ia kecewa karena ada seorang lain yang datang. Kakaknya.

"Hm, aku disini. Kenapa kau kemari?" ia menjawab tak bersemangat, "aku sedang mengambil cuti untuk tidak bekerja." Ia menambahkan— khawatir jika kakaknya datang untuk memintanya untuk kerja.

Kris tak menjawab, ia duduk disamping Chanyeol tanpa semangat— kepalanya tertunduk dan rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya— ia tahu bahwa ada yang terjadi, tapi ia memilih untuk bertanya karena ya... ia bukan orang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Aku menemukan hal yang aneh pada Luhan," kakaknya menjawab dengan lesu.

"Kupikir masalah pekerjaan," Chanyeol berdecak remeh. Matanya kembali pada TV dan duduknya kembali rilex.

"Ada yang serius dengan Luhan."

"Aku tahu. Kau mengulangi berita itu ribuan kali dan Luhan tak apa-apa."

Kris tak menyahut— ia memilih untuk diam. "Baekhyun tak disini?"

Chanyeol menoleh. "Kau kesini tak untuk mencariku, bukan? Kau mencari Baekhyun." Bibirnya manyun. "Aku kecewa." Nada sebal sangat ketara terlihat.

"Jangan berlebihan," Kris bangkit berdiri menuju dapur diikuti dengan mata Chanyeol yang mengawasinya. Chanyeol hendak bangkit berdiri mengikuti saat suara bip sekali lagi berbunyi dari pintu. Kakinya berjalan menuju pintu, ia yakin bahwa itu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" Kris menoleh pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. Ia kembali duduk bertumpu pada meja dapur. Matanya masih mengekori Kris yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu— mendahuluinya.

"Oh, Kris _oppa_?" Suara Baekhyun tersentak, ia kaget melihat Kris ada disana. "Tumben." Ia melirik pada Chanyeol— dibalik punggung Kris— yang mengangkat bahu tanda bahwa ia juga tak tahu kenapa Kris disana.

Chanyeol mendapatkan ciuman singkat dari Baekhyun yang menatapnya masih menuntut sebuah jawaban. Kekasihnya membisikkan _"Kenapa ia disini?"_ dengan raut wajah kecewa. Seperti mereka punya urusan lain yang perlu dikerjakan.

"Oke, hmm..." Kris menginterupsi. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

Kedua pasangan disana menoleh, "Kupikir itu yang perlu kau lakukan sebelum kau pergi."

Kris berhenti sebentar kemudian berjalan meraih gulungan yang ia geletakkan di kabinet dapur. Mereka masih di dapur, di konter bar kecil milik Chanyeol.

"_Well, _Baek," kata Kris tersendat. "kupikir tentang Luhan—"

"Luhan?" Chanyeol memotong. "Kris, sudah kubilang kau berlebihan! Kau—"

"Aku tidak!" Kris menarik nafasnya kasar. "Tunggu sebentar, Chan. Dengarkan aku kali ini. Jika memang hal ini tidak membuatmu tertarik, maka aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi." Kris menatap keduanya dan mendapatkan sinyal bahwa mereka mau mendengarkan. Tangannya membuka lagi kertas yang ia bawa. Bibirnya tak berucap, ia hanya menunjukkan apa yang ia bawa.

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol membuka suara.

Baekhyun menggeser kertas itu menghadapnya. "Sebentar..."

"Kau merasa tak asing, Baek?" Kris menuntut. "Adakah sebuah apartemen yang kau beli tahun lalu terlihat seperti ini? Setidaknya sebelum kau merenovasinya?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Yang ditatap diam tak mengerti. Ia menatap kekasihnya, menuntut sebuah penjelasan namun bibir Baekhyun terkatup rapat. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri, kedua tangannya memegang lengannya. Ia mulai mengingat foto yang kapan waktu Kris tunjukkan. Sekarang ia melihat pada gambar yang ia pegang. Pria tinggi yang tampan dibalik kabinet dapur.

"Aku ingat sesuatu," Baek memulai. "Saat di Milan, kami membicarakan tentang seorang pria. Ia bilang bahwa ia dekat dengan seseorang. Pria tinggi yang tampan," suaranya tercekik. "Apa itu dia?"

Kris menggeleng. "Aku tak yakin."

"Kau baru dari sana lagi?" sekarang Chanyeol yang membuka suara.

Untuk kedua kalinya Kris menggeleng. "Tidak. Itu adalah gambar dari foto yang beberapa hari yang lalu kutunjukkan pada kalian."

"Ha!" Baek meledak. Ia seperti kaget atau semacamnya. Matanya membulat pada Kris.

"Kau lihat, antara kalian, aku, dan seseorang yang menggambar ini, kita memiliki penglihatan yang berbeda. Apa kau pikir ini masuk akal?"

"Kau pikir ia hantu?" Chanyeol meloncat dari kursinya untuk meraih botol minum di kabinet. "Bukankah ini tak masuk akal, Kris. Ini semakin tak masuk akal."

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin Baek datang kesana. Setidaknya kau harus melihat bagaimana keadaan Luhan."

.

.

Hening yang cukup panjang sampai-sampai Baekhyun bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Ia duduk terlampau tegak dan menatap meja lama. Ia menimbang hal apa yang akan ia sampaikan. Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai orang yang cerewet namun hari ini ia bahkan tak bisa memulai sebuah obrolan.

"hm, Lu..." bisiknya. "Apa kabar?" _Bodoh!_ Baekhyun bertanya dalam hatinya apakah ia terlihat canggung atau tidak. Mereka berteman sangat lama dan sekarang mereka seperti orang asing.

Luhan terkekeh. "Tentu saja aku baik. Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek? Kau seperti orang ketakutan." Gadis cantik yang sedikit kurusan itu melenggang menuju dapur. "Kopi atau jus jeruk?"

Baek menghela nafas linglung. "Hm, apa... saja..." ia tiba-tiba merinding. Merinding karena Luhan bertingkah seperti biasa.

"Lu, apa kegiatanmu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku? Aku merawat kaktus, bermain piano, dan kadang-kadang melukis," katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun terkesiap. "Baguslah." Ia tersenyum. "Apakah kau tidak merasa kesepian sendirian?" pertanyaan ini lolos dari bibirnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Luhan tidak menyahut. Ia terus sibuk dengan sesuatu di dapurnya.

"Hm, aku hanya hm..."

"Aku tidak kesepian," Luhan menyahut ceria. "Ada seseorang yang menemaniku," ia melanjutnya lambat-lambat.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. _Seseorang._ Ia kembali merinding. _Siapa?_

"Lu, bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Apa kau tidak membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dibeli?"

"Aku tidak yakin, Baek," Luhan menghampirinya dengan dua gelas kopi ditangannya. "tapi sebentar, aku akan meninggalkanmu sebentar disini."

Baekhyun diam. Ia melihat punggung Luhan masuk ke kamarnya. Matanya melihat sekeliling. Melihat pada kanfas-kanfas kosong yang dipajang di tembok berbaris-baris bersama beberapa lukisan abstrak tak jelas. Ia ingin melihat lebih jauh namun ia tak berani. Ia merasa takut entah karena apa.

Sekejap ia teringat pada sosok pria di gambar yang kemarin ditunjukkan oleh Kris. Ia merinding lagi, matanya menoleh kebelakang dengan sekejap. _Menakutkan._

"Lu..." ia berbisik. Keringat dingin mulai mengusiknya. Ia takut pada pikiran-pikirannya sendiri. Sontak ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat kearah pintu kamar Luhan.

"_Apa benar tidak apa-apa jika kau dirumah sendirian? Aku akan keluar dengan Baek sebentar."_

Baekhyun mendengar Luhan berbicara dari balik pintu. Itu memicu keringat dingin semakin menjadi keluar dari pelipis dan punggungnya. _Mungkin ia sedang berbicara melalui telepon atau semacamnya_. Baekhyun mencoba berfikir positif.

Ia membuka pintu pelan.

Baekhyun mematung melihat dari sela pintu. Menatap pada Luhan yang berdiri sendirian di dalam kamar yang jendelanya tertutup gorden putih— cahaya matahari samar mengintip dari sana. Tangannya memeluk ruang kosong disana.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Samar— lebih jelas dari tadi, Baekhyun mendengar Luhan mengatakannya.

Kakinya sontak melemas. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Ruang kosong disana. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Ia mundur dan menutup kembali pintunya. Tangannya bergetar.

**Note :**

**Aku ga nyangka ada yang nungguin FF ini. Thanks. **


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 : Sehun dan Keluarga Park (part 1)**

**BABY GRAND**

**Vidiot**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah dan kembali pada sofa. Matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gusar. Ia masih tak mempercayai apapun yang sedang terjadi sekarang karena ia berharap ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang dikarang Kris dan Luhan. Berharap nanti ia dikejutkan dengan pesta dan semua kembali normal. Tapi ia kemudian menggeleng. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan ini nyata atau tidak, ia hanya ingin membuat Luhan baik-baik saja.

Ia berjalan ke ruang kaktus. Ia disambut dengan sebuah _Baby Grand_ besar yang megah. Ia menyentuhnya pelan. Dulu ia pernah belajar bermain piano dan ia berharap masih mengingatnya. Jemarinya membuka penutupnya dan mulai memainkan jarinya disana. Entah benar atau tidak, Baekhyun merasa bahwa suara piano itu sedikit sumbang.

"Baek,"

Baekhyun berdiri dengan cepat dan berlari kecil ke depan. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat. "Aku disini."

"Kurasa kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Bagaimana kalau ke mall?"

Luhan memajukan bibirnya dan berucap, "ya, aku perlu membeli beberapa pakaian."

Bagus. Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa membawa Luhan keluar.

Mereka turun dari apartemen menuju mobil. Baekhyun mengemudi seperti biasa, keluar dari area apartemen. Di jalan, sekekali ia melirik pada Luhan. Gadis itu fokus pada jejeran bangunan tinggi Seoul yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan.

"Kita ke Gangnam?" ia bertanya tanpa melihat pada Baekhyun.

Setelah merenung beberapa saat, Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan kata "Ya" yang singkat tanpa menjelaskan lebih jauh. Karena ia sendiri tidak tahu harus kemana. "Bagaimana jika kita ngopi dulu? Ada sebuah cafe baru di dekat toko kue langganan kita dulu."

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku rindu kue itu."

"Apa kau ingin kesana?"

"Apa kita bisa?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Bagaimana tidak, Lu. Kita harus kesana. Sudah sangat lama semenjak terakhir kita kesana."

Baekhyun bahagia, setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan Luhan-nya yang tersenyum lagi, yang normal seperti biasanya.

Mereka sampai di depan toko kue langganan mereka. Baekhyun memarkirkan mobil diseberang jalan kemudian turun disusul oleh Luhan.

Matanya memandang sekeliling kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Ayo." Ia menuntun kawannya untuk menyeberang.

"Apa yang ingin kau makan, Lu?" matanya melihat pada display kue yang berjajar. "Kau masih suka cokelat pisang?"

Luhan terkekeh. "Kau masih ingat?"

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun mendengus, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya."

Luhan memandangnya dengan senyuman kemudian mengambil beberapa kue dari etalase. Mereka makan berdua seperti dulu, bercanda, dan membicarakan apapun secara random.

Baekhyun sesekali memandang keluar jendela dan menghela nafas kuat. Ia diberi tugas oleh Kris untuk menanyakan tentang kekasih atau siapapun yang pernah datang ke apartemen Luhan namun ia enggan. Ia tidak pernah saling membicarakan tentang masalah pribadi dengan Luhan— maksudnya saling mengurusi masalah masing-masing, itu benar-benar bukan seperti mereka yang biasanya.

"Oh ya, Baek. Aku harus membungkus beberapa kue," Luhan berkata dengan nada senang.

Mungkin ini saatnya untuk bertanya. "Kau masih belum cukup memakan semua ini?" Baekhyun merespon seolah ia kaget— ya walaupun benar jika ia terkaget.

"hmm," Luhan bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan membaginya dengan kekasihku."

"Oh ya?" Baekyun tersenyum kaku. Ia menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi kemudian terpaku diam. ia memandang pada punggung Luhan dan memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Apa benar kau berhubungan dengan hantu, Lu?" ia berbisik lirih. Ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu pada sahabatnya namun ia terasa sangat berat. Ia hanya tidak mau jika Luhan menjawab 'iya'.

Matanya memandang Luhan yang sibuk disana sampai Luhan kembali berjalan padanya dengan membawa sekotak kue.

"Kau mengambil banyak," Baekhyun basa-basi.

Luhan mengangguk. "Sehun suka sekali makan donat rasa kopi."

SEHUN. Baekhyun mengantongi nama itu.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Luhan bertanya— masih dengan tersenyum.

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan gelengan ringan. "Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja aku sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi butik milik Krystal. Bagaimana kalau kesana?" ia mencoba membawa Luhan ke tempat yang dulu mereka sering kunjungi.

Luhan terlihat berfikir. "Hm, aku tidak yakin. Tapi apakah Krystal menjual pakaian pria juga?" ia tersenyum. Matanya melihat pada sepatu flat biru mudanya dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sangat manis. Sedang Baekhyun masih diam. Ia memikirkan kenapa Luhan menginginkan baju pria.

"Baek?" Luhan mengguncang bahu Baekhyun. "Kau baik?"

Baek menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya memegang tangan Luhan. "Hari ini adalah harimu, Nona Lu. Jadi mari kita cari apapun yang kau sukai."

"Kau selalu yang terbaik, Baek. Kau sahabat terbaikku." Suara Luhan melengking _excited_.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ayo!" tangannya menarik Luhan untuk menyeberangi jalan menuju mobil. Mereka duduk di jok mobil setelah menaruh box kue di jok belakang. "Baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku datang ke butik milik teman Chanyeol. Khusus baju pria dan semuanya bagus. Desainnya, kainnya, sampai pada setiap detailnya, terbaik!"

"Astaga!" pekik Luhan. "Bisakah kita kesana?" ia bertanya semangat dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Dan berita bagusnya, tempatnya berjajar dengan butik Krystal."

"Dan itu berarti kita bisa datang sekalian ke _hair dresser_ milik Victoria. _Perfect, _Baek!"

Mereka membicarakan banyak hal disepanjang perjalanan. Perut mereka kenyang dan mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu jadi mereka punya banyak tenaga dan hal yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Berjalan dua puluh menit dan mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

Satu jam mereka habiskan di butik milik Krystal untuk memilih beberapa potong baju mereka. Dan kemudian menuju butik milik Seok-Jin, teman Chanyeol.

"lu, kenapa kau membeli baju pria?" Suasana sudah mencair, pikir Baekhyun, jadi ia berani menanyakannya. Bukankah seorang sahabat boleh saja menanyakan hal semacam itu?

Luhan tersenyum manis. Ia memandang Baekhyun sebentar kemudian memalingkan pandangannya pada baju-baju yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku ingin memberikannya pada seseorang."

"Kekasihmu?" tanya baekhyun singkat. Tangannya juga ikut memilih beberapa kemeja lengan panjang untuk chanyeol. Sudah lama ia tidak memberikan hadiah untuk kekasihnya. Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh luhan.

"Kau memiliki kekasih dan kau tidak memberitahuku?" baekhyun melipat tangannya pura-pura— atau mungkin benar-benar marah.

"Aku ingin, namun aku belum punya waktu. Hubungan kami rumit, baek, jadi aku harus berhati-hati untuk menceritakan pada siapapun. Kekasihku sedikit sensitif."

"Kalau begitu ajak saja ia bertemu dengan kami. Maksudku aku dan chanyeol. Kita bisa jalan bersama. _Double date_ bukanlah ide yang buruk di abad ke-21 ini."

"Aku tak yakin," luhan menjawabnya ragu. Baekhyun dapat melihat raut wajah ragu yang ditunjukkan luhan. itu membuatnya berfikir hal lain.

"tidak usah terburu. Kita bisa melakukan kapanpun. Mungkin priamu adalah orang sibuk." Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama kekasihmu?" pertanyaan terakhirnya itu ia keluarkan dari tenggorokan dengan tercekat. ia tak ingin mempertanyaan hal itu jika memang semua berjalan dengan wajar, namun semua sudah salah sedari awal. Jadi ia perlu untuk tahu siapa pria itu.

"Sehun. namanya Oh Sehun. ia sangat tampan sampai aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa luhan sangat mencintai prianya ini, tertulis jelas dimatanya. Dan baekhyun menulis nama itu tebal di otaknya. Oh Sehun. ia akan mencari tahu siapa orang itu. Kalaupun ia tak mencarinya, setidaknya Kris akan melakukannya.

.

.

Kris memandang gerimis diluar kafe dengan pandangan suram. Tangannya dilipat pada dadanya. Enam bendel dokumen berada tepat dihadapannya.

Tangannya meraih ponsel barunya, mengecek pesan namun tidak ada pesan satupun. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang pada counter kafe. Taehyung sedang fokus pada laptopnya, seperti sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, mungkin tugas sekolah. Kris menarik nafas kemudian memandang pada gerimis diluar lagi. Baru dua detik kemudian ia menoleh lagi pada Taehyung. "Taehyung, kemarilah!"

Ia melihat bocah itu menarik nafas sebal kemudian berdiri namun terduduk kembali karena ia lupa membuka earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. "Bodoh!" Kris bergumam. Bocah itu kemudian tergopoh malas mendekat pada Kris.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengerjakan tugas kampus. Kau pikir apa lagi yang akan kulakukan," wajahnya terlihat lelah dan clueless.

"Bawa kesini. Aku akan membantumu," Kris menepuk kursi disampingnya. Mengisyaratkan taehyung untuk bergabung dengannya untuk menikmati gerimis.

"Tapi aku harus disana untuk menyambut pelanggan." Gerutunya. Telunjuknya menunjuk counter kafe yang berpendar cokelat.

"Kau cerewet sekali!" kris berjalan menuju pintu dan membalik tanda _open_ ke _close_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" taehyung marah tak terima.

Kris membalasnya dengan tawa terbahak, "Sekarang kau tidak punya kewajiban untuk duduk dibalik countermu lagi. Lagian kenapa kau sibuk kerja keras saat bosmu tidak ada disini!"

Taehyung ingin berucap namun ia enggan. Ia sedang tak ingin berargumen. "Sebenarnya masalah apa lagi yang kau bawa kesini, Kris?" ia bertanya sambil duduk disamping Kris. "Kau terlihat seperti orang sibuk, namun yang kau lakukan hanyalah datang kesini untuk meminum kopi."

"Aku bekerja juga disini. Kau tak lihat dokumen-dokumen ini?" ia menunjuk pada dokumen yang ada di depannya.

Taehyung meliriknya sarkas. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada meja. Matanya memandang pada gerimis diluar yang terlihat dingin. "apa kau akan membeli semua kopi yang kujual kalau kau menutup kafeku seperti ini?"

Kris mengangguk lemas.

"Kau ada masalah apa, kris? Kau seperti orang bodoh."

"Apa kau bisa melihat hantu, tae?"

Taehyung bangkit dari dagunya dan menatap kris. "Kau gila? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Tapi foto yang kau lihat kemarin, aku tak menemukan ada pria di foto itu tapi kau bisa melihatnya."

Taehyung melihat kris dengan seksama. Usia mereka seperti terpaut lumayan jauh namun mereka bisa menjadi teman ngobrol seperti akhir-akhir ini. Ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun ia enggan.

Mereka kembali pada diam. masing-masing dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. sampai pada ponsel kris yang berbunyi. Mata keduanya melirik pada layar ponsel dan ada nama Baekhyun disana. sontak kris menarik ponselnya dan menggeser tanda hijau disana.

"Ya, Baek!" kris menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku di kafe. Kau?" ia berdiri dan diikuti dengan pandangan taehyung. "kau bisa kesini, akan kukirim lokasiku. Ya, kau sendiri? oke. Ya, aku menunggu." Kemudian ia duduk kembali.

"Teman?" taehyung bertanya.

"Kekasih adikku."

.

Lima belas menit kemudian Baekhyun datang. Ia membuka pintu cafe dengan ragu. "Kenapa kafenya tutup?" ia langsung melontarkan pertanyaan.

"kakakmu memborong semua kopiku jadi aku menutupnya."

Baekhyun memandang taehyung dengan tatapan asing. ia tak mengenal bocah ini namun bocah ini sudah bicara santai sekali kepadanya.

"ia kawanku," kris menginterupsi.

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "kita harus bicara." Matanya melirik taehyung seperti mengusir.

"aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Toh aku ada tugas yang harus kulakukan," taehyung menatap aneh juga pada baekhyun. Risih.

Kris menangkap lengan taehyung dan berkata," kau tak perlu pergi, tae. Ambilkan kopi untuk baek dan kau bisa kembali kesini untuk bergabung dengan kami."

"Untuk apa?" bocah berseragam cokelat itu bertanya.

"kau juga harus berbicara dengan kami."

"Ya, untuk apa?" taehyung mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi.

"Aku akan membayar kopimu dua kali lipat." Timpal kris.

"Deal."

Baekhyun memandang keduanya horor. "Kekasihmu?"

Kris mendelik pada baekhyun tanda tak terima dengan ucapan itu. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang tak normal?" protesnya dengan nada sebal.

"dari yang kau lakukan, seperti duduk berdua di kafe yang tak menerima tamu dan menarik lengannya saat ia berlalu, itu terlihat tak normal."

"ia adalah bocah yang melukis pria di apartemen luhan, makanya aku memintamu kesini. Siapa tahu ia bisa membantu."

Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya. Kris selalu bisa memanfaatkan siapapun dengan cara yang halus. "Tapi bocah itu manis." Ia memperhatikan taehyung yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan dua gelas besar.

"Amerikano," katanya sambil duduk di samping kris. Ia terlihat seperti bocah yang menempel pada pamannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan, baek?" kris langsung bertanya.

"Sedikit namun begitu besar." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya dan melirik pada taehyung.

"Apa?" Taehyung menjawabnya ketus.

"Aku hanya melihatmu. Dasar sensitif!"

Kris mendengus pelan, tangannya memijat keningnya. "baek, ayolah."

"namanya sehun. oh sehun." baekhyun menjawabnya singkat. "pria itu bernama oh sehun."

Semua terdiam. Baekhyun memainkan straw pada americanonya, Taehyung tak tertarik, dan Kris memalingkan wajahnya memandang keluar. Gerimis masih turun dan itu membuat perasaan Kris memburuk. Mendengar nama itu— siapapun nama itu, membuat hati Kris sakit. Apa harus selamanya cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti sekarang ini? Ia menghela nafas sekali kemudian kembali memandang Baekhyun. Mereka berpandangan selama tiga detik kemudian tatapan mereka berlalu.

"Lalu—" Taehyung berucap hati-hati. Ia bosan dengan atmosfir disana. hanya diam dan tak ada yang bercerita. "apakah Oh Sehun itu manusia atau hantu?" Ia penasaran. Mesti ini bukan urusannya namun ya, ia melihat pria itu memandang kamera dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi yang mengerikan.

Dan ternyata pertanyaan itu membuat kedua orang dewasa disana menghela nafas panjang bersama.

"Bagaimana, Baek?" Kris juga penasaran. "apa ada hal yang terlihat aneh?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun. "aku tak yakin... ia bicara dengan hantu atau dengan angin." Baekhyun berhenti untuk melihat respon Kris— ia tak begitu peduli dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Taehyung. "Yang kutahu ia berbicara dengan sesuatu yang aku tak tahu apa itu."

"maksudmu?" kris bertanya"

"aku mengajaknya jalan kemudian ia masuk ke kamar untuk berpamit pada sesuatu atau seseorang, kemudian aku melihat dari celah jendela, ia berbicara dengan ruang kosong."

.

.

BAEKHYUN duduk di apartemennya. Telapak tangannya yang dibalut dengan sweater soft-pink memegang cup kopi yang mengepulkan asap putih samar bertumpu pada meja portabel yang ia pasang tepat dibawah jendela. Ia menghela nafas menatap pada gerimis yang tak kunjung berhenti. ini sudah lebih dari sejam dari saat ia pulang dari kafe Taehyung. Ia resah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Beri tahu... tidak beri tahu..." ia bergumam tak bersemangat. Ia menghela nafas lagi. Kepalanya jatuh ke meja berpaling pada jendela. "Beri tahu... tidak beritahu..." ia mengulanginya.

Ada satu hal yang ia sembunyikan dari Kris tadi— belum ia ceritakan lebih tepatnya. Ia masih bingung dan belum yakin. Baekhyun bangkit sebentar untuk meraih ponselnya. Ia menekan nomor kemudian menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Jarinya mengetuk pada meja tak sabar. "Chan, kemarilah. Baguslah.. ya, kutunggu." Ia mematikan ponselnya kemudian menumpukan pipinya ke meja lagi.

Tak sampai 15 menit pintu apartemennya terbuka dan aroma segar _Guess Marciano_ tercium dari arah pintu dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Aroma ice tonic dan jahe lembut serta jeruk mandarin, parfum yang dihadiahkan oleh Baekhyun saat jadian dulu masih terus dipakai hingga sekarang— tentu saja Chanyeol beli sendiri setelahnya.

"Ada apa, _sweetheart_?" Chanyeol tersenyum, masih setampan biasanya. Ia berjalan lebar menuju kekasihnya. Ia mengenakan jeans hitam, kaos hitam dan coat cokelat senada dengan sepatu Timberland boots-nya. Terlihat tinggi dan sangatttt seksi dimata Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu," ia berucap. Sebenarnya ia ingin bilang _"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang serius."_ Tapi ia menundanya. Ia berdiri dan tenggelam dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghirup aroma gentle disana, dari semua aroma yang disana ia hanya fokus pada aroma sensual yang begitu lekat.

Chanyeol dapat menerima sinyal itu, kekasihnya menginginkannya. Ia melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum dan menekan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Kekasihnya membalas dengan semangat. Entah karena gerimis yang dingin atau memang karena Baekhyun memanggilnya untuk ini. Ia menuntun kekasihnya ke ranjang. Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan ini.

Mereka saling berpelukan, bercium, dan melakukan hal lain. Sesekali Baekhyun mendesah panjang dan itu membuat Chanyeol makin bersemangat. Ini adalah cara mereka mengekspresikan cinta. Mereka jarang bertemu, dan apa lagi kalau bukan seks sebagai jawaban kerinduan?

Semua sudah usai. Dua kali bagi Baekhyun dan tiga kali bagi Chanyeol. Cukup menguras tenaga.

"Ada apa, Baek?" Chanyeol mengelap keringat Baekhyun di kening. "Ada sesuatu yang salah?" Ia bangkit sebentar untuk meraih boxernya diujung ranjang. Ia mengenakannya sebentar kemudian mengambil gelas di meja. "Minumlah. Kau lelah," ia tersenyum nakal.

Baekhyun menahan senyum melihat kekasihnya. Ia meneguk airnya, menyisakan setengan untuk Chanyeol. "Kita selalu harus berbagi." Ujarnya.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Luhan," ia memulai, membenamkan lagi kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol. "kami pergi ke butik Krystal dan Seokjin, kemudian spa sebentar. Lalu kami membeli beberapa potong kue." Ia berhenti, kembali memeluk chanyeol lebih erat.

"lalu kau menemukan sesuatu yang salah?"

baekhyun mengangguk. "Ia memeluk angin dan berbicara dengan ruang kosong saat kami hendak berangkat. Aku takut tentu saja." Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu mengerutkan kening sembari balas menatap. "Aneh bukan?" baekhyun meminta balasan.

Chanyeol balas mengangguk. "Sangat aneh," timpalnya. Entah benar merasa aneh atau ia hanya mengapresiasi cerita baekhyun. Takut jika baekhyun kecewa akan reaksinya.

"dia memberi tahuku nama kekasihnya. Namanya oh sehun. tapi itu tak sebegitu mengerikan, chan!" baekhyun bangkit dari rebahannya. Ia duduk dengan berbalut selimut. "aku sudah bercerita semua itu pada kris namun aku masih menyimpan satu hal lagi." ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menimbang sesuatu.

"berceritalah, aku mendengarkan."

"Kau hanya mendengarkan! Kau tak tertarik."

"Kata siapa?"

"Wajahmu mengatakannya! Ekspresimu jelas sekali, park chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terkikik. "apa sejelas itu?"

"Hmm."

"oke, sekarang berceritalah. Aku sedang tertarik sekarang. Tentang oh sehun apakah ia hantu atau bentuk visual dari kesepian yang dialami luhan. aku penasaran." Chanyeol berucap, tangannya menyangga kepalanya, menatap baekhyun antusias.

"tadi saat pulang, aku mengantar luhan ke apartemennya. Ia membawa box kue yang kami beli kemudian ia masuk ke apartemennya. Aku ikut juga karena ya, aku masih penasaran." Ia melirik chanyeol sebentar, kemudian memainkan ujung selimut dipangkuannya. "belum sampai aku melepas sepatuku, ia sudah dengan bersemangat menyapa oh sehunnya itu. Ia berlari ke grand piano yang ada diapartemennya dan bercerita pada—" baekhyun berhenti, menghela nafas sebentar. "tidak ada apapun disana tapi ia terus berbicara, terus bercerita, kemudian ia seperti mendengarkan sesuatu, kemudian menatapku, kemudian ia memandangku seperti mengusirku. Lalu aku berpamit pulang." Baekhyun menutup celotehnya dengan mengucek mata kanannya.

"lalu kenapa kau tak bercerita pada kris? Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika kris tahu."

"aku ragu. Kris terlihat begitu larut pada masalah ini, aku tak mau ia memikirkan lebih jauh. Lagipula tadi kami tidak berbicara berdua. Ia bersama seseorang."

"Kekasihnya? Apa ia cantik?"

"ia seorang pria."

Chanyeol bangkit terduduk. "Pria?" suaranya kaget sekali.

"Katanya Cuma teman. tapi kau tahu, pria itu terlihat masih muda, seperti mahasiswa. Bayangkan, mereka duduk berdua di kafe yang tutup, menikmati minuman hangat sambil melihat gerimis di balik jendela." Baekhyun menceritakannya dengan dramatis. "bukankah situasi semacam itu sangat romantis? Bahkan saat taehyung, namanya taehyung, itu berlalu pergi, kris malah meraih tangannya untuk duduk kembali."

Chanyeol menekan jarinya pada kening baekhyun. "satu kawanku berpacaran dengan hantu dan kakakku menjadi gay, begitu maksudmu?" ia terkikik geli.

"itu hanya spekulasi."

"mandilah lagi, aku akan memasak untukmu," chanyeol tersenyum manis pada baekhyun dan dituruti oleh kekasihnya yang cantik itu.

Selepas baekhyun pergi, chanyeol menghubungi seseorang. Ia berjalan— masih dengan hanya mengenakan boxer— menuju dapur. Dua kali dan masih belum diangkat. Ia menggerutu kemudian membuka browsernya, menulis OH SEHUN dikolom pencarian. Ia berharap menemukan sesuatu disana— dan sepertinya iya.

.

.

**Next Chapter : Sehun dan Keluarga Park (part 2) **

**#WILL BE UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY**

**Note :**

**Terima kasih atas respon kalian. Aku ingin mengkonfirmasi beberapa hal. **

**Pertama, Sehun bukan genderuwo girls, please...**

**Kedua, ladies, keknya aku ga bakal nulis merhatiin huruf kapital abis ini. Males mencet **_**shift**_**. Hehe. Buat yang begitu memperhatiin hal kek gitu, sorry ya... ini biar cepet updatenya. **

**YANG MAU NONTON WINGS TOUR... KITA KETEMU DI ICE GUYSS!**

**Thanks, sayang kalian. Mumumumumumuuu **


	13. Relationship 1

"Oh Sehun. 1953—1984," Chanyeol terus bergumam sambil menggigiti jari jempolnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas kepala sambil berfikir apapun itu yang masuk akal. Hal ini begitu dekat seperti nadinya yang menempel pada daging, namun kenapa ia tak pernah berfikir sejauh ini. Setidaknya jika ia lebih peduli maka ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia terlalu menganggap orang lain dungu disaat sebenarnya ia lah yang paling dungu dari siapapun.

Menyesali kesalahan— bukan termasuk dalam kesalahan pula, ini bisa disebut sebagai kelalaian atau ya, semacamnya. Chanyeol berdiri dari sofa dan meraih kunci mobilnya. Ia dengan pelan keluar dari ruang tengah dan menyelusuri mini hallwaynya. Matanya melirik pada Baekhyun sebentar, Bahasa verbalnya berpamitan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk berdiri di depan pintu Luhan, sendirian. Tidak ada jantung yang berdetak cepat, tak ada kulit dan bulu yang merinding, dan tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali. Dengan berpamit hanya dengan lirikan, ia sekarang berada disana untuk mencari tahu apakah yang ia asumsikan benar.

Ia mengangkat tangan ingin mengetuk namun tak jadi. yang ia lakukan adalah kebalikannya, ia memutar kenop pintu dan terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan saat masuk adalah udara pengap yang menyesakkan. Kedua, aroma besi basah yang menyengat. Matanya tak bisa melihat apapun karena gelap yang berkolaborasi dengan asap atau debu entahlah. Kaki panjangnya berjalan pelan menyelusuri lorong pendek. Tangannya meraba pada dinding mencari saklar lampu, tai yang Chanyeol temui hanyalah debu tebal menempel di jemarinya.

Ia merogoh saku celananya dan menyalakan lampu pada ponselnya. Ia menelan ludah, untuk pertama kalinya jantungnya berdetak cepat dan bulu tangannya berdiri. Matanya menoleh pada pintu dan berjalan cepat kesana. Kepalanya menyembul keluar sebentar, "Nomor 407." Ia bergumam. Sekedar meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak salah kamar.

"Luhan!" Chanyeol berbisik awalnya, namun karena tidak ada jawaban dan ia sudah merasa sedikit sesak, ia mengulangi memanggil kawannya sedikit keras dan ada nada panik disana. Ada apa ini! Ia sangat marah tidak tahu apa alasannya. "Luhan!" sekali lagi. Ia berjalan pada kamar disisi kirinya. Pintunya berdebu putih dan Chanyeol mendorongnya. Sisa debu menempel ditelapak tangannya dan ia sudah tak peduli dengan hal itu.

Ia mendelikkan mata, melihat pada ranjang besar disana. Berharap Luhan tertidur disana atau apa. Namun saat ia mengarahkan flashlight ponselnya kesana, ranjang itu kosong hanya ada beberapa gulungan tisu bekas dan debu.

Chanyeol mendesah dan melihat jam pada ponselnya. Pukul 7:41. Ia mendesah sekali lagi dan menghubungi Baekhyun. Namun ia berada pada sambungan tut yang tak putus. Keningnya berkerut dan tangannya menarik ponselnya, reflek. Tidak ada sinyal.

Ia menjadi sangat marah.

"Aku Chanyeol," ia memulai. Ia duduk ditepian ranjang berdebu itu dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut. Otaknya terus menimbang antara meneruskan monolog yang mungkin bodoh dan konyol, namun akhirnya ia melanjutkan. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. "Aku anak dari Park Yoochun jika kau masih mengingatnya." Ia berdiam sebentar. Ia tak yakin dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan namun ia hanya percaya bahwa jika ia mencoba mungkin itu bisa menghasilkan sesuatu. "Aku adik dari Yifan jika kau ingin tahu. Sehun, aku tahu kau ada disini. Sedang bersamaku, dan mungkin Luhan juga sedang bersamamu sekarang ini."

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar karena ia menantikan sesuatu sebagai jawaban. Seperti vas kosong diatas nakas bisa terbang atau mungkin petir yang disusul dengan munculnya sosok Sehun atau apalah. Namun setelahnya tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Chanyeol merasa bodoh.

"Atau aku hanya bicara dengan diriku sendiri?" ia bertanya. Sepertinya bukan pada siapapun karena ia tertawa kecil setelahnya— menertawai dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin Luhan sudah pindah rumah atau ia sedang liburan ke suatu tempat." Kakinya beranjak berdiri dan berjalan beberapa meter sampai ia berdiri diambang pintu. Keningnya berkeringat karena panas tapi tangannya berkeringat dingin dan bergetar.

"Tapi yang kutahu, kekasihku baru saja dari sini dan ia berkata tempat ini baik-baik saja," ia memberikan jeda, "aku hanya penasaran, apakah hal semacam ini baik untuk Luhan? Apakah mencintainya dan membuatnya seperti ini membuatmu bahagia juga?" nafas Chanyeol terengah. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak berbicara banyak— dalam porsi serius— seperti sekarang ini. Ia sedikit merasa bangga akan dirinya.

"Dan kau Luhan, apakah menjalani hidup seperti orang mati begitu membuatmu bahagia?"

SEHUN berdiri disudut kamar terdiam. Tiga langkah dari tempatnya berdiri ada seorang wanita tersungkur memegangi kaki meja ranjang dengan air mata berderai, dia Luhan. Sehun berputar menatap tembok dengan satu tangan menutupi bibirnya dan satu tangan yang lain berada di saku celana jeans birunya.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama lebih dari delapan bulan Sehun merasakan sakit yang teramat mendalam. Ia berputar lagi dan berjalan cepat pada wanita disana dan menyambarnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Bibirnya tidak berucap apa-apa namun matanya bergerak gusar.

"Kenapa Chanyeol tidak melihatku?" Luhan berbisik. "Apa aku sudah mati?"

Pertanyaan itu melukai Sehun, walaupun tak sesakit saat melihat Luhan menangis meraung namun cukup untuk menjadi air jeruk pada luka menganganya. Bibirnya masih terus terkatup dan ia tak bisa memberikan sebuah penjelasan, pembelaan, atau apapun yang sejenis yang bisa menjelaskan secara gamblang bahwa apa yang terjadi adalah masuk akal dan rasional.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan mengangkat wajah sayu yang membingkai mata yang merah lelah. "Aku berhak tahu." Ia menuntut lebih jauh.

"Ini karena kita berbeda," Sehun memulai dengan usaha penuh agar suaranya tidak gemetar. "Kita memulainya dengan kesalahan dan Tuhan menghukum kita."

"Jangan membawa-bawa Tuhan karena ia tak berhak atas apa yang sedang kita rasakan!" Luhan berteriak dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit terperanjat.

Sehun meneliti wajah Luhan dengan seksama. Tidak ada kepahaman di wajah Luhan yang lelah. Sepertinya otak wanita ini juga lelah untuk mencerna sebuah penjelasan. Kemudian ia menghirup nafas pelan dan memulai lagi, "yang kutahu bahwa kita berbeda dunia dan kita memaksakan diri untuk bersama. Itu membuat beberapa hal tidak seimbang. Kadang aku—," Sehun menepuk dadanya, "—yang tertarik ke duniamu dan kadang kau yang tertarik ke duniaku. Ya, seperti sekarang ini contoh bahwa kau berada di duniaku sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatmu."

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sampai Luhan berkedip-kedip dan mengusap hidungnya dengan lemah. "Aku sekarang hantu?" ia membuka bibirnya dan suaranya yang parau keluar.

Jika saat itu mereka sedang dalam suasana yang sedikit saja lebih baik mungkin Sehun akan tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian menghujani kekasihnya dengan ciuman. Aku sekarang hantu? Itu adalah pertanyaan terkonyol dan dilain sisi adalah pertanyaan paling menyakitkan.

"Kau bukan hantu, Lu."

"Lalu kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatku? Apa mungkin tadi aku mengalami kecalakaan kemudian yang pulang ini hanya rohku dan ragaku ternyata sedang ada di ruang mayat sekarang?"

Celotehan Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Bukan itu. Kau tetap manusia tapi sekarang kau ada di dunia hantu."

Luhan bangun saat kamar sudah terang. Ia merasa panas karena pendingin ruangan tidak menyala. Sehunnya sedang memeluk pinggangnya, matanya tertutup, dan wajahnya terlihat lelah. Luhan pun tak merasa badannya segar, ia juga sama lelahnya.

Saat ia beranjak bangun matanya melihat pada sekeliling dan semua sangat kotor. Ucapan Chanyeol kemarin mengiang di telinganya, sontak telapak tangannya meraup wajahnya. Air mata kembali turun dari matanya.

Kris datang ke apartemen Chanyeol pagi-pagi sekali setelah mendapatkan pesan dari adiknya semalam. "Datanglah ke apartemenku besok pagi. Ini penting." Ia mengingat kembali isi pesan yang dikirim oleh Chanyeol. Adiknya jarang menghubunginya jika itu tidak benar-benar penting.

Ia menekan sandi di pintu Chanyeol kemudian melenggang masuk. "Chan!" ia memanggil, tak terlalu keras dan suaranya begitu berwibawa.

"Hi." Chanyeol muncul dari kamar dengan celana kain hitam dan tanpa baju. Handuk putih menggantung di lehernya dan rambutnya basah. "Aku baru saja mandi," katanya tanpa ditanya.

"aku tahu," timpal Kris. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar. Matanya melirik pada Kris sebentar untuk memastikan kakaknya sedang dalam mood yang tidak buruk.

Mereka duduk di sofa. Mata mereka sama-sama bertumpu pada meja, dalam beberapa detik mereka hanya berdiam. Yang satu menunggu dan menerka apa yang mungkin mereka bahas. Sedangkan satunya lagi bingung bagaimana mereka akan memulainya.

"Begini," Chanyeol memulai. "Semalam aku pergi ke rumah Luhan." Namun ia berhenti setelahnya karena ia menunggu respon Kris. Tidak perlu menunggu lama karena Kris langsung memberikan respon. Matanya terbelalak bersamaan dengan lehernya yang berputar memandang Chanyeol. Ada luapan terkejut di matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tangannya merogoh pada ponselnya di saku. "Ini mungkin tidak masuk akal, namun coba baca ini."

Kris menerima ponsel itu dan membaca artikel disana. "Apa ini?"

"Kau ingat ayah pernah membicarakan tentang sahabatnya yang pemain piano?"

"Yang membangun perusahaan juga?" Kris mencoba menggali ingatannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk saat menjawab. "Ya. Ia meninggal karena sakit kata ayah dan begitu pula kata beberapa artikel lama."

Kris terdiam beberapa saat kemudian memalingkan wajah. "kemudian apa hubungannya dengan Luhan?"

Ada bagian dalam hati Kris yang berdetak kencang dan meminta agar Chanyeol tidak usah menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, namun dilain sisi ia merasa ia perlu mengetahui segalanya karena tanpa semua itu maka ia tak akan bisa menyelamatkan Luhan dari apapun yang membuat wanita itu berubah drastis.

"aku banyak membaca, karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencoba mencari tahu, dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan."

"Apa?" Kris menuntut.

"Sehun dulunya tinggal di kamar 407 yang sekarang dihuni oleh Luhan."

Ada sebuah keheningan yang panjang di ruangan itu. Kris sama sekali tidak merespon dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberikan tambahan penjelasan. Kris memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan dan mengangkat kepalanya, menjatuhkannya pada sandaran sofa.

"Baekhyun menyebut nama itu juga kemarin namun tak kusangka aneh seperti ini. Kemudian apa lagi yang kau temukan?" wajah Kris tak setenang tadi, ia terlihat gusar, matanya memerah.

"Aku datang kesana semalam."

Kris melotot pada Chanyeol seperti tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"aku penasaran, kau tahu! Aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

"Kemudian apa yang terjadi?"

Bahu chanyeol bergidik disaat matanya terpejam. Bayangan ruangan gelap dan berdebu kembali menyelimuti ingatannya. "Sama seperti apa yang kulihat saat kau menunjukkan foto saat itu. Apartemen itu seperti tak berpenghuni. Berdebu dan kotor." Chanyeol berhenti menunggu respon kakaknya. Karena tak ada respon maka ia meneruskan, "tapi tak ada Luhan disana."

Kris meraup kembali wajahnya dan menggosoknya kasar menyisakan rona merah di pipi dan ujung hidungnya. Jadi Sehun yang ini adalah Sehun yang dulu ayahnya pernah ceritakan. Ia memang pernah mendengar nama itu dari ayahnya namun ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini.

"Kris," chanyeol membuka kembali bibirnya. Kris menjawab dengan tatapan mata saja. Menunggu. "Kemarin Baekhyun datang ke rumah itu dan ia melihat segalanya normal."

"Aku tahu. Seperti biasanya, bukan? Setiap orang melihat hal yang berbeda."

"Hm, bukan itu saja Kris. Luhan bilang jika ia memiliki kekasih."

"aku juga sudah tahu."

"Luhan bilang, kekasihnya bernama Oh Sehun."

Kris tak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa kecuali diam ia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun tentang Luhan yang memeluk ruang kosong dan tentang Oh Sehun yang katanya dulu adalah kawan dari ayahnya. Dan kenapa ini terjadi?

Seharian Luhan menghabiskan waktu untuk membersihkan rumah. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa sampah dan memegang vacuumnya hamper empat jam untuk membersihkan sarang kecilnya. Sehun membantunya juga tapi mereka tidak banyak bicara.

Setelah mengantar ajushi tukang sampah mengambil dua kantong besar sampah ke depan pintu, Luhan berbalik dan memandang Sehun yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu kamar.

Luhan mengusap lengannya mendekat pada Sehun. Sedikit kikuk entah karena apa.

Hmm, Sehunna… kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala dan mendekat. Tangannya yang besar meraup wajah Luhan dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan dibibir Luhan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu," Luhan membalas. Tangannya menggosok punggung Sehun yang dibalut kaos abu-abu yang ia beli di Milan. "Apapun yang terjadi aku ingin hidup bersamamu, Sehun. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa hidup ataupun mati aku akan terus melihatmu di hadapanku."

Sedikit berat bagi Sehun untuk mengatakan iya namun ia menggangguk karena ia pun tak mampu menjalani sisa eksistensinya tanpa Luhan.

"Jika kawanmu datang, katakan saja bahwa kau pergi kemarin. Jangan pernah menolak kedatangan mereka dan jangan berbicara denganku saat mereka berada disini. Semua itu membuat mereka tambah curiga dan membuat kita berpisah," Sehun menjelaskan.

Luhan hanya mengerjapkan mata. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar juga, jika ia bertindak seperti orang tak normal maka teman-temannya akan curiga. "Sepertinya aku harus mengundang mereka untuk datang. Setidaknya agar mereka tidak curiga."

"Ide yang bagus. Sementara itu aku akan terus berada di kamar sehingga jika kau membutuhkanku maka kau bisa masuk ke kamar."

Tidak ada tempat yang bisa Kris datangi kecuali ruang sempit di samping gudang penyimpanan alat panggung. Ruangan itu selalu tertutup karena tidak ada yang ingin masuk kesana, bukan karena hal mitis tapi karena isinya tidak menarik sama sekali.

Sejarah Perusahaan. Sebenarnya adalah ruangan arsip namun arsip apa yang bisa di masukkan kedalam ruangan itu kecuali laporan keuangan dan beberapa album tua. Bahkan cleaning service jarang membersihkannya.

Kris berjalan pada pintu kayu dan memasukkan kunci perak yang ia ambil dari ruangan ayahnya. Feelingnya mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa hal, walaupun kecil, tentang Sehun didalam sana. Sebenarnya bukan feeling, Kris tidak terlalu percaya dengan feeling. Ini hanya sebuah logika sederhana. Jika Sehun adalah bagian dari masa lalu perusahaan ini dan ruangan ini adalah tempat untuk menyimpan arsip maka bisa disimpulkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya, bukan begitu? Iya. Iya sajalah ya.

Kris membuka pintu dan disambut dengan aroma kertas tua. Ia melipat bibir atasnya menempel pada piltrum. Matanya memindai rak berjajar setinggi tiga meter. Ruangan ini sudah seperti perpustakaan tua atau seperti cellar berdebu.

Ia enggan membuka buku-buku disana namun ia harus. Untungnya, tiap rak dilabeli oleh tahun. Ya walaupun satu rak berisi arsip selama lima tahun, tapi lumayan sih daripada tidak ada klasifikasi sama sekali.

Kaki Kris berjalan semakin ke dalam pada rak arsip tua. Kenapa terlihat gelap dan seram. Kris mwmutar matanya dramatis, suasana yang ada bahkan mendukung beberapa spekulasinya.

Tahun 1980—1985.

Great!

Kris mendekat.

Ia tak menyentuh apapun karena hampir semua yang ada disana berdebu, ada yang tebal ada yang tipis. Namun tebal ataupun tipis, debu tetaplah debu.

Matanya menilik pada setiap album besar yang berjajar. Ada judul, tahun, dan sedikit review, atau apalah sebutannya Kris tidak begitu paham. Hanya saja seperti penjelasan singkat tentang isi buku.

"Fondateur de I'entreprise"

Kris berhenti dan memelototi buku bersampul hijau lumut dihadapannya. Tidak ada review namun ada nama ayahnya disana. Park Yoochun. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menarik buku itu.

Ayahnya memang tinggal di Paris saat masih muda, Kris tak menyangka bahwa ayahnya akan menulis sesuatu dengan Bahasa Perancis. Cool sekali.

Ruangan itu tidak ada meja atau kursi sama sekali untuk membaca. Jadi Kris mengangkat kakinya pada penyangga rak pertama, menumpukan kakinya disana dan membawa buku itu ke pangkuannya.

Ia membuka halaman pertama dan tertulis "Untuk penerusku," ia membacanya. "ayah punya cara menyimpan warisan dengan sangat aneh."

Tangannya terus membuka dan buku itu hanya berisi beberapa bangunan tua. Yang mungkin perusahaan dimasa lalu. Kris terus membuka siapa tahu ia menemukan sesuatu. Dan Ya!

"Votre passion me donne I'esprit" --Semangatmu memberiku kekuatan— tertulis membingkai sebuah foto hitam putih. Seorang pria bermain piano. Pria itu tinggi setinggi Kris mungkin. Ada vas dengan mawar merah, hanya mawar itu yang berwarna merah. Oh Sehun. Namanya tertulis disetiap ujung foto.

Kris mendadak bergidik. Nama itu benar-benar ada dan bukanlah sebuah karangan. Gila!

Ia membuka lagi dan isinya adalah beberapa foto orang yang sama, Oh Sehun, dengan beberapa kalimat dengan Bahasa Perancis. Hanya sedikit yang Kris mengerti artinya dan sisanya ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Intinya bahwa ayahnya seperti sangat mengagumi orang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Semua foto diambil dari belakang dan samping, tidak ada yang jelas. Mengecewakan.

Ia mencoba mencari lagi, beberapa buku hanya berisi hal-hal dasar perusahaan dan lainnnya hanya laporan keuangan. Jadi satu-satunya buku yang membahas Oh Sehun adalah buku bersampul hijau lumut tadi.

Jadi okay, Oh Sehun berhubungan dengan ayahnya.

Sekarang mari cari tahu yang lain. Sekarang puzzles itu sudah mulai terkait.

Sehun duduk di sofa dengan Luhan yang menumpukan kepala di dadanya. Mereka baru saja membersihkan rumah. Mungkin Luhan lelah sehingga ia tak banyak bicara, atau mungkin ia sedang berfikir tentang apapun yang mungkin mengganjal pikirannya. Ia tak berani memulai sebuah percakapan karena memang suasananya seperti terlalu tegang untuk bercanda namun terlalu berlebihan jika harus membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

Luhan bergerak pelan untuk bangkit. Sehun melepas pelukannya dan melirik Luhan yang duduk bersila menghadap Sehun. Itu membuat Sehun berjaga-jaga mungkin saja Luhan akan bertanya sesuatu.

"Sehun,"

"Ya," katanya, sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan.

"Hm, aku—" mata Luhan terlihat gusar, seperti ragu akan sesuatu. "Aku… apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin kita terus bersama."

Sehun menatapnya ragu. Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kita akan terus bersama," suaranya pun terlihat ragu. Bagaimana cara mereka bersama?

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun. Aku hanya akan peduli denganmu," Luhan menegaskan. "Aku tak peduli dengan Baek, Chan, ataupun Kris."

Sehun tersenyum. Tidak mengiyakan. Tidak pula menolak. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Luhan setuju untuk menyembunyikan hubungan ini sahhabatnya namun lihat, sekarang ia sudah berubah pikiran.

Satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan adalah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, meraup wajah kecil itu pada tangannya yang kokoh. Meraupnya untuk mendekat pada bibirnya.

Kecupan ringan yang diberikan Sehun direspon dengan liar oleh Luhan sampai tak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Dua pasang mata mereka terpejam menikmati.

"Lu…" Sehun mengerang saat Luhan menggigit pundak kirinya. "Jangan memulai…"

"Tapi aku ingin…" suara Luhan sangat manja dan itu melemahkan Sehun.

Ia memeluk pinggang Luhan dan membawanya pada ciuman yang lebih panas. "Disini atau di kamar?" ia berbisik disela ciumannya.

"Kau nakal, Oh Sehun!" Luhan tersenyum, untuk yang pertama kali sejak semalam, kemudian berlari ke kamar.

Sehun hanya duduk disana sebentar dengan pundak kiri yang yang terbuka. Ia memandang kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri erotis di dalam pintu. Apapun hal logis yang muncul diotak matinya, ia tak menemukan kesalahan pada hal ini. Mereka saling mencintai kemudian apa salahnya? Tidak ada, bukan?

"Ya, tidak ada." Sehun bergumam dengan gigi yang berkatup rapat. Kaki tak beralasnya berjalan masuk ke kamar, menyusul kekasihnya.

Luhan berlari kecil saat Sehun datang. Ia duduk diujung ranjang dan menurunkan celana pendeknya. Ia terlihat sangat seksi dengan kaos putih oversize yang menutupi celana dalam hitam yang ia kenakan.

Sehun merasa seperti darah kembali mengalir dibawah kulitnya. Perasaan hangat itu mengalir semakin dalam disetiap pori tubuhnya.

"Kau terlihat sudah siap," ungkap Sehun sambil membuka kaosnya. Tubuh pucatnya terlihat hangat.

"Aku tidak pernah tidak siap. Aku selalu menunggumu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya gemas kemudian mendekat. Ia melihat rona merah diwajah Luhan yang sudah berbaring. Dengan cepat Sehun sudah berada diatas tubuh Luhan, membawa wanita itu duduk dan kembali pada ciuman mereka.

Sehun melihat sendiri Luhan membuka kaosnya, membuat tali hitam yang mengait bra-nya jatuh ke lengan. Seksi…

Sehun sudah seperti hilang kesadaran. Ia meraup leher Luhan dan pada dadanya. Meraup dada Luhan sebisa yang ia bisa, meremasnya, bahkan menghisapnya. Tak ada yang senikmat sekarang. Suara lenguhan kekasihnya membuat Sehun semakin tak bisa menahan diri. Apa ini? Manusiawi? Atau…. Ia tak sanggup berfikir.

Sehun bangkit dan melihat kekasihnya yang sudah kehilangan bra-nya. Memandang pada celana dalam yang terlihat sangat mengganggu. Sedangkan Luhan melihat pada celana Sehun yang terlihat sama mengganggunya.

Luhan bergerak lebih cepat, mengelus perut Sehun kemudian pada zipper celana. Jarinya bermain disana seolah menggoda.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" ia berkata.

Itu membuat Sehun semakin panas. "Apa yang ingin kau lihat?"

"Milikmu." Luhan tersenyum manja. Rona merah diwajahnya terlihat semakin jelas.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah melihatnya?" Sehun membuka zipper celananya dan menurunkan celananya cepat.

Luhan terkikik mencium bibir Sehun lagi. "Mungkin ia lelah, aku akan memberikan sedikit pijitan," suaranya sudah parau tanda dikuasai oleh nafsu. Tangannya meraup celana dalam Sehun. Meremasnya tepat di kejantanan Sehun yang membesar.

"Shh…. Lu…"

"Nikmat?"

Sehun mengangguk, memejamkan mata. Luhan berusaha melepaskan celana dalam Sehun dan Sehun membantunya.

"Apa aku bisa menghandle yang sebesar ini?" Luhan terkikik lagi.

Ia tak menyangka Luhan akan senakal ini. Tangan wanitanya terus mengurut miliknyya. "Aku yakin kau bisa."

"Hm, kalau begitu bantu aku membuka ini," Luhan mengelus miliknya sendiri dengan gerakan memutar. "Aku merasa panas dan aku tak mau memakai celana dalam."

Sehun seperti dibakar, ia turun di antara kaki Luhan. Menarik kain hitam itu sehingga lolos dari kaki Luhan. Ia menghirup aroma khas disana.

"Basah," ia berbisik diantara kaki Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Kau membuatnya basah," kekasihnya menimpali.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuatnya semakin basah?" Kalimat mereka semakin kotor.

Luhan tidak menjawab apapun kecuali mengangkat bokongnya dan menuntun Sehun untuk hanyut ke dalamnya. Jari-jari kakinya menumpu kakinya bergerak gelisah saat Sehun menyapukan lidah pada kewanitaannya. Rasanya begitu nikmat, hisapan-hisapan yang dilakukan Sehun benar-benar luar biasa.

Ia sudah tidak tahan.

"Ijinkan aku menghisap milikmu?" Luhan memohon.

"Kau bercanda? Tidak akan!" Sehun tersenyum tampan. Ia bangkit, memposisikan miliknya didepan milik Luhan. "Aku akan sedikit bermain-main."

Ia menggesekkan kejantannya pada klitoris Luhan. Bergerak melingkar dan menggoda lubang Luhan yang terus berkedut.

"Sehun please…."

"You've so wet, babe!"

"So fuck me!"

Sehun tertawa kecil kemudian wajahnya berubah serius. Ia menggesekkan lagi kejantannya dan berhenti di lipatan kecil dibawah sana. Lipatan yang basah dan hangat. Ia menekannya.

"Ahhh…." Tak perlu lama untuk melihat respon Luhan.

Sehun berhenti sebentar. Menarik kembali miliknya. Menekan lagi sampai kepala penisnya masuk. Kemudian menariknya sekali lagi. Begitu berkali-kali.

"Sehun…." Luhan seperti menangis. Ia terlihat frustasi menginginkan Sehun berada di dalamnya.

Dan dalam hentakan lembut Sehun memenuhi Luhan. Menekannya dan memompanya. Luhanpun dalam ritme yang sama, membantu Sehun bergerak.

"Sehun… disana… ahh… fuck me over there!"

"Nikmat, sayang?"

Nafas Luhan tersendat. "Sangat!"

Luhan terbangun karena tenggorokannya kering. Ia mengucek matanya sekali lalu melihat Sehun yang sedang memejamkan mata disampingnya. Tidurnya nyenyak sekali membuat Luhan tersenyum. Ternyata memiliki kekasih dan tinggal bersama rasanya senikmat ini.

Ia meraih gelas di meja dan meneguknya cepat. Setelah menaruh gelasnya di meja kembali, ia duduk merenung. Tangannya memeluk lututnya dengan lemah. Sepertinya malam sudah larut. Ia berfikir apakah seharusnya ia menceritakan tentang Sehun yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun atau tidak. Mungkin Baekhyun akan menganggapnya gila namun ia tidak ingin selamanya terus seperti ini. Ya, seperti hanya diam dirumah berdua dengan Sehun. Mungkin besok ia akan menghubungi Baekhyun untuk membicarakan semuanya.

Luhan merasa seperti baru 10 menit semenjak ia tertidur tadi, namun nyatanya matahari sudah tinggi sepertinya. Ia merasa panas karena selimut tebalnya membalutnya berulang-ulang membuatnya terlihat seperti kepompong.

Sehun sudah tidak ada disampingnya jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, memang tak berniat mandi. Masih malas.

Kakinya berjalan keluar, mencari Sehun. "Sehun," ia berucap pelan. Sehun sedang tidak ada disana jadi Luhan berjalan lagi pada lemari es dan mengambil sebuah apel hijau. Ia membawanya ke sofa kemudian menyalakan tv.

Dengan tak bersemangat ia menempelkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Berfikir. Ia bertanya-tanya lagi apakah ia perlu memberi tahu Sehun kalau dia akan bercerita pada Baekhyun. Mungkin Sehun punya versi yang lebih aman dan lebih dewasa daripada yang ia pikirkan. Tapi apa salahnya memberi tahu sahabat tentang apa yang terjadi, bukannya itu yang selalu dilakukan sahabat.

Sebelum Luhan bisa memikirkan lebih panjang lagi, pintu depan diketuk pelan dua kali. Luhan berdecak sekali sambil menaikkan alisnya. Ia sedang ingin berfikir, ia tak ingin punya tamu.

Tapi tunggu, tak ada yang akan datang ke rumahnya kecuali Baekhyun atau Chanyeol atau Kris.

Tiba-tiba kenangan malam sebelumnya saat Chanyeol datang muncul ke permukaan. Bagaimana jika ia tak terlihat lagi, bagaimana jika orang dibalik pintu itu berkata jika rumahnya sedang kotor dan tak aturan. Bagaimana jika….

Ia menggeleng cepat, "Jangan berfikir seperti pecundang, Lu…" ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Mencoba mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian dan sedikit kepercayaan diri untuk bangkin dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Mungkin ini memang takdir atau bisakah disebut rejeki? Atau apalah yang mengungkapkan nasib baik. Ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di balik pintu. Chanyeol sedang membawa banyak barang di tas plastik di kedua tangannya sedangkan Baekhyun membawa tas Fendi merah terang. Sangat khas Baekhyun.

"Eh, kalian kesini?" Sapaan bodoh lolos dari lidah Luhan. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan bodoh.

"Ya," Chan menjawab singkat sedang Baekhyun langsung berlari memeluknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lu?" suaranya terdengar khawatir. Itu membuat Luhan merasa semakin bersalah.

"Aku baik," kemudian ia berbalik memberikan akses pada kedua tamunya untuk masuk. Ia memperhatikan keduanya yang dengan berhati-hati dan meneliti sekeliling, seperti curiga dengan sesuatu. "Kalian mampir atau memang mau kesini?"

"Mampir."

"Sengaja ingin kesini."

Wow! Keren. Dasar mereka memang tak pernah kompak dalam hal berbohong.

"Sengaja mampir kesini?" Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan candaannya yang ya, tidak terlalu bagus. "Duduklah. Jus jeruk atau teh?"

Respon Chanyeol adalah berdiri dari duduknya dan memberikan tas plastiknya pada Luhan. "Ini jus jeruk dan beberapa makanan. Kita bisa makan ini saja. Kau tak perlu repot."

Baekhyun mengangguk juga, menyetujui. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot Lu. Duduklah aku akan menyiapkan untuk kita."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia merindukan sahabatnya. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol sudah bisa melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Chan?"

"Baik," jawabnya singkat. "Kau baru pergi?"

"Ha?" Mungkin ini tentang malam yang Chanyeol datang itu. Luhan harus mengarang sesuatu. "Eh, ya. Aku pergi ke Busan setelah pergi jalan-jalan dengan Baek dan baru datang lagi kemarin."

"Begitu. Jadi kau ke Busan."

Luhan hanya tersenyum kaku. Ternyata berbohong itu susah sekali. Mereka saling diam dalam beberapa saat sampai Baekhyun datang membawa tiga gelas jus jeruk dan sepiring keripik kentang.

"Pesta keripik di siang hari," guraunya lalu duduk diantara Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Mereka berbicara banyak hal. Masih sama tentang kontrak kerja dan tentang kerinduan Luhan pada pekerjaannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu, Lu?" Baekhyun memulai. "Siapa namanya? Aku lupa. Kau memberi tahuku saat kita jalan-jalan."

Luhan tersenyum malu. Seperti remaja saat disinggung tentang kekasih pertamanya.

"Sehun maksudmu?" ia bertanya kemudian melanjutkan. "Hubungan kami semakin baik kurasa."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang ternyata juga meliriknya. Ini saatnya mereka menggali informasi. "Wah, kau punya kekasih rupanya, Lu. Kemajuan." Chanyeol mencoba mencari celah. "Apakah dia aktor?"

"Bukan." Jawab Luhan hati-hati. "Ia pianist. Tampan sekali…"

**Updated! Sorry lama ya… ga janji apdet cepet cm janji pasti di apdet. Thanks buat semua yang udah ngasih review, ngasih saran dan ngasih semangat. Thuenkyu banget**.


	14. Relationship 2

**Relationship 2**

"Dimana kau mengenalnya, Lu?" Baekhyun memandang Luhan pura-pura tak begitu antusias namun gagal karena dadanya bergemuruh tak karauan, separuh penasaran separuh takut. Bahkan suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Maksudku bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu." Ia mengoreksi.

"Kami bertemu disini," wajah cantik Luhan semakin berbinar saat ia tersenyum. "Kami bertemu beberapa hari setelah aku pindah kesini."

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Ia merasa seperti ada besi dingin menyongkel gigi gerahamnya, nyeri yang dirasakan saat kau benar-benar terkejut karena sesuatu. Sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tidak merasakan ngilu itu. Terakhir saat ia sedang diwawancari Mr. Park, sudah lama sekali.

Ia baru sadar saat Chanyeol menyenggol lututnya. Mereka bertatapan sebentar kemudian Baekhyun berdeham, kembali ke kenyataan. "Hm, bagaimana itu bisa?"

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Luhan kembali bertanya. Wajahnya bingung walaupun ia masih tersenyum.

"Aku disini sepanjang waktu saat itu. Bagaimana aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan kekasihmu. Maksudku, sekalipun kenapa aku…" ia berhenti kemudian tersenyum kikuk dan mengangkat bahunya.

Luhan nyengir sebentar lalu tersenyum lagi. "Kami bertemu hanya saat tidak ada siapa-siapa disini."

Andai ada wow efek yang bisa Baekhyun tunjukkan sekarang ini pasti ia akan menunjukkannya. Sepertinya Luhan dalam mood yang baik sehingga ia menjawab dengan hampir seperti yang Baekhyun inginkan. "Hm, kekasihmu seperti seorang introvert."

"Ya, sedikit. Dia sedikit pemalu dan tidak banyak bicara."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengundangnya untuk datang sehingga kita bisa minum jus jeruk bersama. Walaupun ya, seharusnya kita minum bir atau apapun asal bukan jus," Chanyeol ikut nimbrung. "pria biasanya canggung saat ngobrol dan hanya minum jus."

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan ide minum bir disiang hari untuk alasan mengobrol, namun karena bukan itu yang terpenting sekarang jadi ia mengiyakan. "Bir di siang bolong bukanlah hal yang buruk kurasa," ia tersenyum kikuk sekali lagi. "Kirimi dia pesan dan minta dia datang. Ayolah ini sabtu dan kuharap dia tidak sibuk."

"Suruh dia membawa bir juga. Aku malas keluar lagi."

Ada semburat ragu di wajah Luhan. Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya dan memutar gelas jusnya.

"Kurasa kekasihmu sedang sibuk," Chan menyimpulkan.

"Tidak begitu." Luhan diam beberapa detik dan itu terasa lama.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar dan pria itu sedang menegak jusnya sambil memandang sekeliling. _Dasar pria tidak peka._

"Begini, Baek, dan juga Chan," Luhan berkata hati-hati. "Kita berteman, bukan?" wajahnya sangat polos dan berharap jawaban _YA_ yang mantap dari kedua temannya yang sayangnya datang dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Pertanyaan yang diutarakan oleh Luhan membuat gelombang nyeri di gigi geraham Baekhyun kembali menyapa. Ia merasa bersalah karena hanya banyak berspekulasi tentang Luhan tanpa bertanya mungkin sahabatnya ini sedang ada masalah atau sejenisnya yang negatif dan tidak nyaman. "Tentu kita teman. Bahkan kita adalah saudara, Lu. Kenapa memang? Ada masalah? Apapun itu ceritakan pada kami dan kami akan selalu mendukungmu." Baeknyun terbawa suasana dan itu membuat Chanyeol memandangnya kaget.

"Apa maksudmu mendukung Luhan?" Chanyeol berbisik di sela rambut Baekhyun.

"Ssttt! Aku sahabatnya."

"Tapi…"

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Begitulah Baekhyun, ia mudah sekali terpancing oleh hal-hal mellow dan perasaannya menjadi sensitif. Sifatnya yang suka menenangkan kadang tidak muncul disaat yang tepat.

"Lalu, Lu, ada apa? Ya, kita berteman bahkan keluarga, kemudian apa?"

Luhan berfikir sejenak. Matanya menunduk memandang pada jari kakinya yang polos, "Aku sebenarnya berkencan dengan seorang yang sangat kucintai dan ia juga sangat mencintaiku." Suaranya seperti kehilangan kepercayaan diri dan begitu rapuh.

Insting Baekhyun saat mendengarnya adalah menggeser duduknya untuk mendekat Luhan. Ia tak mengucap apapun, hanya mengelus punggung Luhan. Membuat yang dielus memandang matanya dengan hangat. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya sekali dalam senyum untuk memberi kode bahwa Luhan boleh melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Baek, apa yang kau rasakan saat tahun pertama kau berpacaran dengan Chanyeol?"

"Aku? Tentu aku mencintainya dan terus merindukannya. Serta sedikit sering curiga, tapi itu manusiawi," Baekhyun menyelakan lelucon berharap Luhan semakin relax untuk bercerita.

Dan ternyata itu cukup lucu untuk membuat Luhan tersenyum. "Aku juga merasa begitu," ia memandang mata Baekhyun sekali lagi. "Aku terus merindukannya walaupun kami selalu berdekatan. Itu mengapa aku selalu menolak untuk keluar rumah. Bahkan saat kau yang mengajakku. Maafkan aku." Wajahnya menunjukkan wajah sedih yang tulus.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, itu normal. Aku dan Chan juga begitu dulu. Iya, kan?" ia menyenggol bahu Chanyeol. Kekasihnya merespon dengan kaget. Seperti ia tidak menyimak perbincangan _wanita_ kedua sahabat disampingnya.

"Ya, begitulah." Chanyeol menjawab singkat. Kikuk.

"Baek, langsung saja. Mungkin ini sedikit aneh. Namun kekasihku, Sehun, bukanlah manusia."

Tadinya Baekhyun kira Luhan akan bercerita tentang kekasihnya. Sebenarnya inipun ia sedang bercerita tentang kekasihnya, namun bukan cerita seperti ini yang diharapkan oleh Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol yang dari tadi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan tidak tertarikpun kini sudah menegakkan tubuhnya hampir berdiri namun tak jadi.

"Maksudmu?" bisiknya pelan.

"Begini, sebelum aku menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Aku bertanya pada kalian. Apakah kalian percaya dengan hantu?"

"Manusia yang mati, maksudku meninggal, kemudian masih ada di dunia ini? Yang begitu?" Chanyeol bahkan ikut linglung tak bisa mengontrol luapan terkejut, bingung, dan migrain karena semua ini menkonfirmasi apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan.

Luhan terdiam. Jawaban Chanyeol membuat keyakinannya sedikit goyah. Memang tidak masuk akal untuk diceritakan namun ya… ini harus.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan dengan sedikit lebih sederhana?" Bahasa Baekhyun lebih halus lagi, intonasinya juga. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan _bukan manusia_ dan _hantu_?" ia menekankan. _Please bilang kau hanya bercanda, Lu!_

"Sehun adalah penghuni rumah ini sebelum aku menempatinya. Ia meninggal disana," Luhan menunjuk pada kamar yang tahun lalu Baekhyun sendiri yang mendesain. "lalu ia masih disini, lalu kami bertemu dan ya, sekarang kami bersama." Luhan menutup ceritanya dengan senyum sebelum meneguk jus jeruknya.

Ruangan sepi sangat lama, hampir semenit. Chanyeol yang tak berkomentar apapun bahkan sudah menekan pelipis kanan kirinya dengan kedua jempol. Baekhyun masih mengelus punggung Luhan dengan gerakan super lambat. Matanya menatap lurus tanpa fokus.

"Lu, bukankah hal semacam itu tidak masuk akal?" Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suara.

Itu membuat Luhan tertunduk dalam. Pundaknya naik turun, ia menangis. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku juga takut. Aku takut kalian menolakku dan juga Sehun. Aku takut hal ini melukainya."

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dan dibalas dengan pelukan yang erat. Keduanya menangis. Chanyeol melirik keduanya dari sela jarinya. Apa-apaan ini. Ia mencoba berfikir dengan logis, mencoba menemukan apapun yang sekiranya masuk akal untuk mengatasi situasi ini. Apapun, selain menangis sesenggukan seperti dua wanita disampingnya. Ia lalu merogoh saku kemejanya, mengambil ponselnya.

"Lu, bisa kita berbicara dengan kepala dingin. Maksudku bukan kepala, namun saluran pernafasan yang lancar?" Chanyeol berkata. "Jika kalian menangis begitu dalamnya maka kalian tak akan bisa berbicara dengan baik. Hidung dan tenggorokan kalian akan penuh ingus dan itu mengganggu pendengaran." Ia berbicara seperti dokter THT gadungan dan itu membanggakan.

Setelah keduanya mengusap air mata dan mengeluarkan ingus di hidung dengan anggun, tidak menyemburkan dengan suara nyaring, Chanyeol memulai. Ia menegakkan duduknya menghadap Luhan. Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk menghadapnya menunggu.

"Apa ini kekasihmu?" Chanyeol menunjukkan ponselnya pada Luhan.

Luhan mendelik memandang ponsel Chanyeol. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun menoleh padanya dan kembali menangis saat tahu bahwa Luhan baru saja mengangguk.

"Dia memang pianis yang hebat. Setidaknya begitulah kata ayahku." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sampaikan padanya bahwa kita harus bertemu dan menikmati bir disiang hari bersama-sama."

.

.

Kim Taehyung menguap dan membalikkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Matanya masih terpejam dan lututnya memeluk bantal leher abu-abu milik Kris. Suara nafasnya terdengar bahkan sampai telinga Kris yang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya. Itu membuat Kris memutar mata. "Ia tidak mendengkur namun kenapa suara nafasnya sampai terdengar dari sini."

Ia bangkit dari kursi kerja dan meraih gelas di samping lemari es. Telunjuknya menekan air dingin dari chiller lalu berjalan ke sofa. Bokongnya mendarat ke meja, tangannya yang membawa gelas bertumpu pada lutut menghadap Taehyung yang sedang terlelap.

"Taehyung-ah…" ia berbisik. Ia meletakkan gelas di meja. Tangannya menyentuh rambut Taehyung pelan. "Bangunlah…" keningnya mengkerut sebentar menyadari kening Taehyung berkeringat. "Kau demam? Ya! Taehyung…" ia menggoyang tubuh yang tertidur dan tidak ada respon. Kris berpindah pada sofa. Duduk tepat berjajar dengan pinggang Taehyung.

"Tae, bangunlah," ia mengusap pundak Taehyung lembut.

"Hm?" yang dibangunkan menyaut walaupun dengan mata yang masih tertutup. "Ada apa?"

"Bangunlah."

Baru setelahnya Taehyung mengerjap bangun. Matanya terbuka dan berkedip berulang-ulang. "Panas sekali. Aku haus."

Kris tersenyum. Tangannya meraih gelas di meja. "Minumlah. Suhunya 170 dan kau berkeringat. Apa kau demam?"

Taehyung menggeleng sambil meneguk airnya. "Tidak. Ibuku selalu menurunkan suhunya sampai setidaknya 100 baru aku bisa tidur tanpa berkeringat.

"Apa selalu begitu?"

Ia mengangguk. "Aku lapar, Kris, dan aku ada kelas jam tiga." Mata Taehyung melirik arloji miliknya. Pukul 1:20.

"Kau akan bolos hari ini," Kris bangkit dengan gelas ditangannya. Mengembalikannya ke tempat semula kemudian duduk kembali di kursi. "Cuci mukamu. Kita makan siang setelah aku menanda tangani dokumen ini."

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Jungkook akan masuk hari ini. Kami mau ke internet café."

"Ngapain?" Kris menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Taehyung selalu penasaran kenapa Kris menaikkan kedua alisnya. Karena memang harus dua atau karena pria kaya ini tidak bisa menaikkan hanya satu alis saja. "Main game." Ia menjawab tak antusias sambil meraih ponsel diatas meja— ponsel yang dulu diberikan oleh Kris.

Kris menggelengkan kepala. Apa remaja jaman sekarang seperti mereka semua. "Batalkan janjimu dengan Jungkook."

"Mana bisa begitu!" Taehyung merajuk.

Kris hanya memandang Taehyung dengan wajah muram. Tanda bahwa ia tidak sedang ingin beradu argumen.

"_Okay, Daddy._" Taehyung mengalah.

Kris hanya memutar bola matanya jengah lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Kita sudah menunggu Baekhyun dari jam 11. Sudah tiga jam mereka tidak datang. Tiga jam dua puluh enam menit. Bahkan mereka tidak menghubungimu sama sekali."

Kris lalu berpaling dari dokumen di tangannya. Sebenarnya alasan Taehyung berada di kantor Kris adalah mereka sedang menunggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Rencananya Kris ingin mengajak Taehyung ke apartemen Luhan, siapa tahu Taehyung bisa melihat Sehun, namun sayangnya Baekhyun tidak setuju. Ia malah beradu mulut dengan Taehyung membuat Kris tak jadi ikut ke apartemen Luhan.

"Aku lapar." Taehyung mengulangi.

Saat Taehyung berdiri untuk berjalan mencuci muka, pintu diketuk sekali saja kemudian seseorang masuk tanpa permisi. _Hell, lalu kenapa dia mengetuk pintu kalau mereka langsung masuk?_

Chanyeol muncul dengan mata merah disusul oleh Baekhyun yang rambutnya berantakan.

"Kau masih disini?" itu kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Taehyung menoleh, merasa disindir atau ditanyai. Entahlah, ditanyai dengan sarkas mungkin. "Kau pikir?" Ia menjawab tak kalah sinis.

"Kurasa kau perlu pergi ke psikiater, Kris. Kau mengencani bocah yang salah." Baekhyun menekankan kata _bocah_ yang dengan berhasil menyinggung Taehyung.

Remaja muda berkaus hitam dibalut dengan kemeja kotak-kotak kedodoran berwarna abu-abu itu hendak menjawab. Kalimat kasarnya sudah ada diujung lidah saat Kris mendahuluinya. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan hubungan kami. Kami menyayangi dengan cara kami sendiri," kalimatnya dibubuhi dengan senyum penuh arti seperti apa yang ia katakan tulus dari dalam hati. "dan kami menikmatinya."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Tepat sekali caramu mengungkapkannya, _Daddy!_" lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Wajah Baekhyun tambah sebal. "Ada apa dengan anak itu!"

"Kau yang kenapa, Baek. Kau yang memintanya untuk menunggu kalian disini dan ia melakukannya kemudian kau bertanya kenapa ia berada disini. Kau sungguh kurang peka." Kris berjalan mendekat. "Duduklah. Lalu apa yang kalian dapat?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar kemudian duduk jatuh ke sofa. Ia memikirkan pertanyaan Kris, begitu pula dengan jawabannya. Dan ia memulai bercerita tentang semuanya. Mulai dari ia mulai masuk ke rumah Luhan sampai ia berpamit untuk pulang. Chanyeol menambah beberapa hal dan semua menjadi cerita yang utuh.

"Bukannya kita harus melakukan sesuatu?" Taehyung berbisik pada Kris. Ia mengganti kata 'kau' menjadi 'kita', seolah ia akan ikut bergabung, seakan mereka akan menjadi tim.

"Kita? Yang benar saja. Kami akan melakukannya sendiri." Baekhyung menimpali. Matanya melirik tak suka pada Kim Taehyung. Hell, apa salah Taehyung?

Taehyung diam saja, ia melirik Kris dengan tatapan kecewa. Memberikan kode atau sejenisnya. Atau bisa juga pura-pura, kadang ia licik.

"Baek, manner!" Kris berbisik dan Taehyung tersenyum menang. "Aku menemukan sesuatu di ruang arsip." Ia bangkit mengambil map kuning terang di meja kerja dan membawanya kembali ke sofa. "Ini foto Oh Sehun dari ruang arsip. Ini foto yang digambar Taehyung dari foto yang kau ambil dan sudah dikonfirmasi Nona Min bahwa pria ini sama," jarinya mengetuk gambar Taehyung kemudian foto ruang kosong yang pernah difoto Baekhyun. Dan terakhir, ini foto yang diunduh Chanyeol dari portal online."

"Orang yang sama." Taehyung menyimpulkan.

Kris tersenyum padanya. _Anak pintar._

"Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, Kris," Baekhyun membuka suara lagi. Kini lebih lunak dibanding saat ia beradu argumen dengan Taehyung.

"Sebahagia aku dan Taehyung?" Kris menimpali. Matanya mengkilat tak bisa disimpulkan menyiratkan apa. Bahkan Chanyeol diam tak bisa menjawab.

"Hal itu salah, Baek. Seperti apapun mereka saling mencintai, hal itu tidak benar. Bukan begitu, Tae?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Entah itu cinta sejenis atau cinta beda dunia, bukankah keduanya salah?"

"Kalau begitu kalian harus segera putus," Baekhyun menuntut.

"Kami tidak pacaran. Kami hanya berteman."

"Sudahlah, kalian seperti bocah. Kita pikirkan solusinya!" Chanyeol mendecih bosan dengan pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Taehyung. "Aku setuju dengan ide tentang tim yang dikatakan Taehyung. Setidaknya kita butuh dia karena ia bisa melihat rupa Sehun. Siapa tahu ia bisa melihatnya di apartemen Luhan."

Taehyung mengangguk. Ia tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol namun ia merasa itu cukup bagus untuk disebut ide. Ia suka ia masuk ke dalam tim. "Wow… kita akan menjadi pemburu hantu atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak, Tae. Jangan memikirkan hal sejauh itu."

Taehyung memandang Kris kecewa. "Baiklah."

"Aku akan berkunjung kesana besok atau lusa dengan Taehyung," Kris memutuskan final.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik," timpal Chanyeol.

Kris mengangguk paham walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Ia berdecak sekali lalu bangkit. "Aku dan Tae akan makan. Ia belum makan siang. Mau bergabung?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." _Tebak siapa yang menjawabnya?_

.

.

Kris mematikan mesin mobil di parkiran. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan pada banner lusuh yang tertempel di tembok sedang tangannya menggulung lengan kemeja navy yang ia kenakan. Disampingnya Taehyung menyantap burger besar sambil mendengarkan musik lewat headset.

Setelah dua menit, kira-kira segitu, Taehyung sudah menyelesaikan burgernya. "Kenapa diam?" ia bertanya disela membersihkan ujung-ujung bibirnya.

"Ayo."

Mereka berdua turun disambut dengan udara panas parkiran tua. Diam disana hampir 30 detik. Dari sudut pandang Taehyung, ia merasa seperti ada yang tidak beres dengan Kris tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke lift.

"Tae, sebentar."

"Apa lagi? Disini panas sekali!" Taehyung merengek dan menghentakkan kaki kirinya sekali.

"Tidak ada. Ayo." Kris mencoba tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang ia saku di celana jeans hitam yang ia kenakan. Mencoba membuka notes dan menemukannya.

"Nomor 407."

"Oke."

Ini aneh karena ia sudah pernah berkunjung ke rumah Luhan, namun ia lupa lagi nomor kamarnya. Kepalanya menggeleng mencoba menolak pikiran-pikiran aneh yang muncul.

Taehyung memimpin tim kecil itu, tim terkecil yang berisi dua orang. Satu tidak paham apa yang akan dilakukan, yang satunya lagi sedang tidak fokus karena memikirkan kelupaannya akan nomor apartemen. "Hm, jadi kau berharap aku bisa melihat Sehun, begitu?" Taehyung berhenti sebentar menunggu Kris yang dua atau tiga langkah di belakangnya. Dan Kris hanya mengangguk sebentar lalu menjajarkan langkah mereka, beriring.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mengharapkan apapun kecuali Luhan yang baik-baik saja."

Taehyung mendengus. "Memang manusia cenderung memproteksi dirinya dengan harapan-harapan padahal pada akhirnya mereka hanya mendapat kekecewaan."

Kris tak memberi respon. Ia terus berjalan mencari kamar 407. Dan ketemu. "Ini dia."

Taehyung tampak ragu. "Aku baru tahu model sekelas Luhan punya selera apartemen yang buruk. Mau ketuk atau dobrak?"

"Ketuk." Kris mengetuknya, dua kali lalu suara pergerakan dari dalam muncul. Sebentar matanya melirik pada Taehyung yang mengangguk padanya seakan memberi kode bahwa misi mereka akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Luhan muncul dengan rambut pony-tail lucu ala Ariana Grande dengan kaos sleeveless putih dan hot pants biru. Kris dapat melihat Taehyung melihat gadis cantik ini dengan mulut terbuka. "She's hot, isn't she?"

"hm, too old for me."

Mereka berbincang dengan Luhan dengan canggung awalnya, namun berkat adanya Taehyung semua mencair. Luhan seperti jatuh pada tingkah bodoh Taehyung.

"Kau tinggal sendiri, Luhan-Shi?"

"Secara teknis, ya," Luhan menyeka air mata yang muncul karena tertawa saat mendengar cerita bahwa Baekhyun mengira Kris dan Taehyung berpacaran. "Karena kau sangat tampan dan juga menyenangkan, aku mengijinkanmu memanggilku _Noona_."

"Cool, Luhan _Noona_. Wah, kau bermain piano?" Taehyung berdiri dari sofa dan beranjak pada baby grand di ujung ruangan— dekat kaktus. "Wah besar sekali," ia mengelus permukaan piano yang mengkilat, tangannya hendak membukanya saat ia menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. _Oh Sehun._

….

Taehyung bukan orang yang bisa melihat hantu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sebutan untuk orang yang bisa melihat hantu. Jadi ia sudah memperingatkan pada Kris sebelumnya bahwa ia tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa. Namun saat ia terpukau dengan piano milik Luhan dan berjalan kearah piano itu, ia menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari samping pot-pot kaktus.

Pria itu sama seperti yang selama ini Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan juga Kris deskripsikan. Tinggi, kulit pucat, dan berbibir tipis. Namun saat Taehyung benar-benar berhadapan dengan orang ini, eh hantu ini, ia merasa takut. Hell, setampan-tampannya hantu tetaplah hantu.

"Hmm, Kris…" keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. "Kurasa aku ada kelas sore ini." Ia berjalan mendekat.

Kris seperti di kode. Ia berjalan mendekat, kedua tangan di pundak Taehyung yang tampak pucat. Kedua alisnya naik mewakili pertanyaan _"Kau melihatnya? Ada apa? Kau kenapa?"_ namun Taehyung hanya menempelkan keningnya pada dada Kris. "Aku ingin pulang." Suaranya bergetar.

"Ayo kalau begitu," tangan Kris mengelus punggung Taehyung, kepekaan tertinggi saat melihat bocah itu gemetar. Insting melindungi.

Mereka masih dalam posisi memeluk—dan—mengelus saat Luhan mendekat. Tangannya meraih pundak Taehyung agar bocah itu menghadap padanya. Mata bertemu dengan mata. Yang Taehyung ketahui adalah Luhan tersenyum sendu, seperti sedih dan kecewa, tapi dengan tatapan yang lega.

"Kau melihat Sehun?" Luhan bertanya lembut.

Taehyung kembali bergetar dan semakin menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Kris. Membuat Kris harus berdiri tegap untuk menopang beban.

"Dia tidak jahat, Tae. Tak apa," Luhan mengelus rambut Taehyung berulang-ulang dan malah membuat Taehyung merinding.

"Lu, kau harusnya tidak melakukan ini," bisik Kris.

Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan risih yang begitu ketara. "Melakukan apa?"

"Berhubungan dengan hantu."

Luhan memalingkan wajah. "Kau menyinggungnya dengan menyebutnya hantu."

Jawaban Luhan membuat Kris tertawa. "Kalau bukan hantu lalu aku harus menyebut orang mati yang belum menerima dirinya sudah mati sebagai apa? Monster?" nada suaranya meninggi. "Aku sudah banyak mendengar cerita dari Baek ataupun Chanyeol namun aku tidak pernah sekalipun percaya. Tapi hari ini aku melihatnya sendiri! Lu, sadarlah!" tangan Kris lepas dari pundak Taehyung. kontrol atas dirinya sudah menguap.

Luhan yang diam memandang— melirik— Kris dengan nafas yang berderu cepat. "Maaf jika aku boleh bertanya, lalu apa hakmu mengurusi urusanku?"

Kris memalingkan wajah pada pintu kamar Luhan, tangannya memegang kepala. "Hakku?" ia bertanya seperti tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan Luhan. "aku sahabatmu, Lu, jadi aku ingin kau kembali seperti— Taehyung!" Kris berhenti. Matanya menatap Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping piano.

"Biarkan dia sebentar, Kris. Sehun sedang berbicara dengannya." Luhan mendengus. Suaranya melunak.

"Apa?"

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan membiarkannya. Kau butuh orang lain yang bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun. Ia bukan pria jahat, jadi kumohon biarkan mereka bicara."

Kris menunggu lama, sekitar tujuh menit dalam kecemasan. Pasalnya, Taehyung hanya diam menatap kosong ke depan dengan mata berlinang airmata dan nafas yang berderu tak karuan.

"Taehyung, berhentilah kumohon," ia berbisik. Ia masih berdiri dengan tangan Luhan memegangi lengannya. Seperti takut jika Kris berlari menarik Taehyung.

Namun Taehyung mengangkat lengannya ke arah Kris. Seperti meminta Kris untuk menunggu. Air mata Taehyung semakin deras dan ia mulai terisak. Luhan pun tak dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Ia menangis terisak walaupun tak separah Taehyung. Setelahnya Taehyung terjatuh, bertumpu pada lutut, kemudian pingsan.

.

.

Kim Taehyung hanya menatap Luhan dan Kris yang mulai memanas. Mereka berbicara, berteriak, dengan nada yang sama tinggi. Kadang Kris lebih tinggi, lalu kadang Luhan yang lebih tinggi. Keluarganya yang tak pernah ada masalah dan tidak pernah sekalipun orang tuanya saling berteriak seperti itu membuat Taehyung sedikit asing. Ia merasa seperti seorang anak yang menyaksikan perkelahian orangtuanya.

"Maaf jika aku boleh bertanya, lalu apa hakmu mengurusi urusanku?" Ia melihat Luhan sedang melotot pada Kris dan mengacungkan jarinya tepat ke hidung pria tinggi yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Taehyung merasa pusing dan perkelahian yang mulai menunjuk-nunjuk bukanlah seleranya, jad dia memutar badan untuk melihat sekeliling. Kaktus yang Luhan tanam terlihat asing baginya, seperti bukan spesies yang hidup di Korea Selatan. Kakinya melangkah mendekat ingin mengamati lebih dekat namun ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang berdiri di ujung lain pot-pot kaktus.

Tinggi tegap dengan rambut cokelat gelap. Matanya hitam memandang sayu pada Taehyung. Sontak tenggorokan Taehyung merasa kering. Ia ingin berlari, atau yang paling sederhana adalah berteriak, bahkan hanya berbisik untuk memanggil Kris namun ia tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ia mulai panik dan air mata sudah menjalar memenuhi mata kemudian tak terbendung lalu turun menghangati pipinya.

"_Kris… Kris… kumohon berbaliklah memandangku!" _suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan dan hanya terdengar teriakan dalam batinnya. _"Kumohon…." _Ia meratap.

"_Kris tak akan mendengarmu, Tae."_

Bulu Taehyung berdiri di area leher dan lengan. Matanya membulat mendengar suara pria yang sedang berdiri di depannya. _"Kau siapa?"_ ia bertanya. Reflek karena namanya disebut tadi.

"_Oh Sehun."_ Sehun menatap mata Taehyung dalam. _"Akulah orang yang selama ini kalian cari."_ Ada jeda kira-kira dua detik baru Sehun meneruskan._ "Sekarang kita sudah berhadapan. Apapun pertanyaanmu, tanyakanlah. Aku akan menjawabnya. Kalian tak lagi harus berspekulasi."_

Taehyung merasa sangat haus dan panas. Ia yakin jika Kris tidak menyadari kondisinya lima menit, tidak, dua menit lagi maka dia yakin ia akan pingsan. Masalah pertanyaan, ia bahkan tak tahu harus bertanya apa. Otaknya mengalami shock dan masih belum mampu berfikir.

"_Sedikitlah rileks." _Hantu Sehun tersenyum padanya. Rambut Sehun berkilap-kilap seperti berlian saat diterpa cahaya matahari sore. Satu teori tentang hantu yang terpatahkan: hantu tidak terpanggang jika terkena cahaya matahari.

"_Apa kau hantu?"_ dari sekian pertanyaan yang mungkin bisa Taehyung tanyakan, ia hanya menanyakan itu.

"_Ya."_

"_Hm, aku tidak begitu ahli dalam hal interview dan aku tidak begitu paham dengan masalah ini. Tapi, hm, apa kau berpacaran dengan Luhan?"_

"_Ya. Kami saling mencintai."_

"_Hm, begini… aku.. sebenarnya tidak bisa melihat hantu sebelumnya tapi aku melihatmu aku tidak tahu kenapa. Dan hm, kau bisa jelaskan, itu.. kenapa kalian bisa ber.. saling mencintai maksudku?"_

"_Kami hanya berhubungan sebagaimana kalian berhubungan,"_ Sehun tersenyum lalu melangkah maju.

Taehyung terkejut tentu saja, ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mundur, menjauh, berlari kalaupun bisa. _"Jangan! Tidak bisakah kau tidak maju? Maksudku jangan mendekat. Kumohon."_ Taehyung mencoba berteriak dengan brutal namun itu hanya melukai tenggorokannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara Kris meneriaki namanya. Nah, sekarang baru pria tinggi itu paham. Kemana saja dari tadi, bung?! Lalu ia mendengar suara Luhan lebih samar lagi, hampir tak terdengar.

"_Aku ingin berbincang denganmu, Kim Taehyung putra dari Kim Jong Woon." _Sehun sudah berada tepat dihadapan Taehyung sekarang. Taehyung belum sempat bertanya bagaimana Sehun bisa mengenal ayahnya kemudian Sehun meneruskan. _"Aku mencintai Luhan dan akan terus seperti itu. Aku tak akan meninggalkannya karena aku tak ingin dan Luhan pun tak ingin. Aku tahu kami berbeda dan itu mengganggu kalian." _Kalimat Sehun membuat Taehyung menyesal telah mengusulkan ide tentang tim pencari fakta atau tim pencari hantu atau…. _"Kuharap kau bisa memberi tahu semua kawan-kawanmu untuk berhenti mengusik aku dan Luhan. Kuharap kalian mengerti apa itu privacy."_

"_Aku akan sangat menghargai privacy mu jika aku tahu hubungan kalian benar. Tapi, Sehun…"_

Sehun terlihat memalingkan wajah menatap pada matahari. Seolah menikmati sinarnya masuk ke pori-pori. Taehyung memandang dengan bergidik.

"_Hantu dan manusia itu seperti kucing dan tikus. Atau kucing dan beruang. Pokoknya berbeda, jadi ya.. bisakah kau berfikir sekali lagi. Menimbang-nimbang mungkin, bahwa walaupun itu tidak menyakiti kalian sekarang. Aku punya keyakinan bahwa hal semacam itu akan menyakiti kalian suatu saat nanti. Ayahku, Kim Jong Woon, pernah berkata demikian padaku. Ucapan orangtua biasanya harus didengarkan jadi aku berbagi petuah itu padamu." _Taehyung berbicara panjang yang ia sendiri tak tahu apakah yang ia katakan termasuk omong kosong atau bukan. _"Jadi aku tak akan bertanya apapun tentangmu, aku hanya akan memohon agar kau meninggalkan Luhan. Biarkan ia hidup sebagaimana ia harus hidup. Dan jalanilah kehidupanmu sendiri. Mungkin kau harus mengunjungi surga atau bagaimana. Seperti kata ayahku bahwa kakekku tinggal di surga sekarang. Ia bahkan hidup dengan bidadari cantic sampai nenehku menyusul dan memarahinya." _Taehyung merasa lebih santai daripada tadi saat pertama kali ia tidak bisa bergerak. _"itu saja sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan. Jadi bisakah aku bangun? Kembali bergerak lagi, aku ingin pulang."_

Sehun tersenyum lalu bergumam _terima kasih_ dengan sangat pelan. Sehun mulai memudar seiring dengan kaki Taehyung yang semakin ringan, kepalanya pun serasa seperti kapas. Lalu lidahnya kelu dan telinganya berdenging kemudian gelap.

.

.

((Kok nulisnya pake merinding ya… huhu

Ga niat nulis Taehyung sama Kris, sumpah. Cuma lagi kangen Taehyung. Baper. ))

.

Mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan ah…

**Q : Authornya cewe apa cowo?**

A : Cewe cakep. Ea ea ea….

**Q : Baby Grand bakal hepi atau sad ending?**

A : Happy bagi beberapa karakter, sad bagi beberapa karakter. Tergantung sudut pandang.

**Q : Mereka endingnya bakal kek gimana sih?**

A : Pantengin aja ya. Insyaallah ga bakal lama juga end.

Seyaaa…..


	15. Chapter 15 : Broke up

**BABY GRAND 15**

**BROKE UP!**

"Ough…" Kim Taehyung meringis saat mencoba untuk bergerak. Bahu dan pinggangnya terasa pegal sekali saat ia mencoba untuk bangun. Ruangan gelap hanya diterangi oleh lampu dari ruang sebelah. Kamar ini sangat senyap kecuali suara dengkuran lirih dari meja kerja. Kris.

Ia mencoba untuk bangkit untuk mencari air. Ia yakin sedang berada di rumah Kris jadi ia tak akan repot-repot untuk membangunkan pengusaha itu hanya untuk segelas air. Ia keluar kamar dengan kaki tanpa alas menelusuri lorong pendek dengan dinding rak buku, ia menemukan tangga turun berbentuk L pendek. Dibawah ia langsung melihat dapur.

"Haus?"

Ia terperanjat. "Ya. Ini rumahmu atau rumah kakakmu?"

Chanyeol bersandar pada tembok, dibawah lukisan Jesus yang besar. "Kris."

"Hm," Taehyung mengangguk. Senyum canggung bertengger di bibirnya. Berhubungan dengan orang-orang kaya seperti pewaris sebuah perusahaan besar bukanlah hal yang Taehyung bisa bayangkan. Ia merasa lingkungan, kebiasaan, dan pembawaan mereka berbeda. Ia segera mengisi gelasnya dengan air, lalu ingin segera berlari ke kamar lagi.

"Tae, apa kau benar-benar melihat hantu itu? Maksudku Sehun."

"Kau sudah mendengar itu rupanya," Taehyung bergumam. "Ia menyedihkan."

Chanyeol mendengus mengeluarkan suara dari hidungnya. Ia tidak menanggapi dan juga tidak bertanya apapun. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Setidaknya ia seperti manusia normal hanya tubuhnya berpendar biru muda," Taehyung menambahkan.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab lagi. Ia nyengir lalu duduk di kursi makan. Tepat saat ia duduk, ia menyilangkan kakinya selayaknya orang kaya. Lalu tangannya mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk bergabung.

Taehyung melangkah maju sambil bergumam terima kasih.

"Aku yakin Sehun ada hubungan denganmu," simpul Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?" suara Taehyung melirih. Apa yang dimaksud dengan ada hubungan? Taehyung jelas tidak mungkin berhubungan dengan hantu.

Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya. "Hubungan darah maksudku."

Kata-kata Chanyeol menghantam Taehyung. Sekarang kepalanya dipenuhi oleh silsilah keluarganya. Ayah ibu dan kakek nenek dan sepupu dan semuanya. Ia hidup di keluarga yang tak mengenal perceraian atau semacamnya, dan keluarganya utuh, maksudnya ayah dan kakeknya masih ada dan mereka bukanlah Sehun. Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Kau pasti salah. Orangtuaku dan kedua kakekku masih hidup. Sehun bukanlah satu dari mereka."

Sesaat Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggidikkan bahunya lagi. "Entahlah. Itu hanya hipotesisku saja."

Luhan mencoba meraih Sehun namun pria itu terus menarik diri. "Sehun…" ia mencoba lagi. Tangannya memegang pundak Sehun yang membelakanginya di jendela kaca.

"Hm?"

Jawaban Sehun sangat lirih. Badannya tak bergeser sedikitpun. Itu membuat Luhan tersiksa. "Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, Lu, aku baik-baik saja." Ia masih tak berbalik.

"Kita pernah berjanji untuk membicarakan semua masalah, bukan?"

Sehun berbalik. Ada seulas senyum dibibirnya. "Tidak ada masalah yang perlu kita bicarakan. Semua baik-baik saja."

"Kita—"

"Sampai nanti, Lu. Aku akan kembali saat kau hendak tidur." Ia berjalan melalui Luhan menuju pintu. Ada senyum tipis di bibirnya. Sesaat mereka saling berpandangan, namun saat Luhan menoleh, Sehun sudah tidak ada. Itu tidak sampai satu detik namun Sehun sudah menghilang.

Lalu Luhan ambruk ke lantai. Kepalanya menunduk pada lantai cokelatnya. Sehun tak mungkin menjadi seperti ini hanya karena obrolan pendeknya dengan bocah bernama Kim Taehyung itu. Pasti ada hal lain yang menjadi alasan. Sedari awal memang Luhan tak sepenuhnya percaya diri dengan hubungannya dengan Sehun namun ia mencoba untuk menepis apapun yang membuat perasaannya melemah. Berkencan dengan makhluk-bukan-manusia bukanlah masalah besar.

Matanya melirik pada jam tangan di lengan kirinya. Pukul 3 sore. Ia sempat berfikir apakah jika ia pergi tidur sekarang maka Sehun akan datang. Apa salahnya mencoba.

Setelah sekitar satu setengah jam berbaring di ranjangnya, ia tak melihat Sehun sama sekali. Kini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang waktu yang selama ini ia habiskan bersama Sehun. Ia masih ingat sekali saat ia menyuapi sesendok alpukat ke mulut Sehun saat hantu itu hampir mati untuk kedua kalinya. Luhan mendesah panjang. Kakinya menendang bonekanya untuk menjauh. Ia menyadari satu hal bahwa orang normal membayangkan hal buruk juga pada sebuah hubungan sedangkan dirinya hanya membayangkan yang indah saja.

Kamar benar-benar gelap saat ia membuka mata. Ia menyalakan jam tangannya lagi. Pukul 11 malam. Luhan menghitung dengan jarinya. Satu… dua… enam jam. Ia sudah tidur sekitar enam atau enam setengah jam. "Sehun…" ia berbisik. Suaranya parau karena tenggorokannya kering. "Sehun!" sekarang sedikit keras.

Ia mendesah dan berjalan keluar. Menyalakan lampu kamar dan lampu dapur dan semua lampu sebenarnya. Terus berjalan untuk segelas air di dalam chiller. "Sehun?" ia masih mencoba.

Matanya mengedar pandang dan ia benar-benar sendiri.

Pandangannya blur. Air mata mulai menguasai penglihatannya. "Kita sudah berjanji untuk bersama, kan?" ia berdiam lama. Air mata turun ke pipinya dengan perlahan. "Setahu yang kuingat kita juga berjanji untuk mengkomunikasikan segalanya. Aku hanya penasaran, kau pergi untuk sebuah urusan atau memang kau menghindariku? Menghindariku lalu perlahan meninggalkanku." Ia terisak.

"Jika itu yang kau rencanakan, Oh Sehun. Aku bersumpah aku akan mati kemudian mencarimu."

Luhan tak sadar berapa banyak ia berkata namun sampai kakinya pegal, Sehun tak datang juga. Ia tak menyerah, ia hanya ingin meringkuk lagi ke kamarnya. Meringkuk saat sedih membuat wanita terlihat lebih menyedihkan pikirnya.

Saat dengan tidak bertenaga ia membuka pintu, Sehun sedang duduk ditepian ranjang dengan siku bertumpu pada lutut, kedua tangan menyatu, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Kau pulang?" dari semua pertanyaan hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. Matanya meneliti Sehun yang tampak baik-baik saja kecuali wajah lelahnya. "Darimana?"

Yang didapat Luhan adalah Sehunnya tersenyum begitu tampan melihat lurus ke matanya. Sehun bangkit dengan langkah lebar menuju pada Luhan dan memeluknya. "Kau tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu," Luhan menekankan wajahnya ke dada Sehun. Merasakan bahwa sosok didepannya benar-benar nyata untuk dirinya. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Jangan pergi dariku, kumohon. Ia ingin menyematkan kalimat itu namun ia menahannya. Sehun sudah pulang saja ia merasa luar biasa bersyukur, ia tak mau membuat Sehun benar-benar berfikir untuk pergi.

"Kau terlalu khawatir. Aku tak kan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Kris sudah berada di kantor setelah mengantar Taehyung ke apartemen milik Jungkook. Taehyung tidak ingin sendirian jadi ia memilih untuk mengunjungi kawannya. Bermain game mungkin ide yang keren untuk mengisi hari liburnya. Di tangga besar ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang sedang membawa file folder biru tua menuju lobi. "Ayah sudah datang?"

"Di ruangannya," katanya sambil bergegas. Lalu Chanyeol berbalik memandang Kris lalu bergumam sesuatu tidak jelas seperti kopi atau semacamnya kemudian berlari kecil. Sungguh kekanak-kanakkan.

Kris mengetok pintu dua kali lalu ayahnya berteriak masuk Kris dari dalam. Bagaimana orang tua itu tahu kalau Kris yang datang.

"Hi, ayah," sapanya canggung.

"Ada masalah?" ayahnya bertanya dari balik kacamata bacanya yang tebal.

Kris menggosok tengkuknya, lalu mata kanannya. "Hm, sedikit."

Saat itu baru Tuan Park memandang Kris serius, sedikit terkejut.

"Bukan tentang perusahaan, ayah. Ini tentang seorang yang mungkin kau kenal. Oh Sehun."

Kris dengan hati-hati mendekat ke sofa. Ia mengamati ayahnya yang melepas kacamata bacanya lalu berdiri dengan nafas yang berat. "Duduklah, Kris," beliau bergumam lirih kemudian mendekati Kris. "Ada apa dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Bisaah ayah menceritakan sedikit tentangnya padaku?"

Tuan Park sedikit menerawang, atau mungkin sedang berfikir. "Ia sahabat yang baik," Tuan Park memulai. Ia duduk di sofa cokelat tuanya dengan melipat kaki. "Namun ia meninggalkanku beberapa hari sebelum aku menikahi ibumu."

"Sahabat?" Kris bergumam. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sebenarnya namun ayahnya menanggapi pula.

"Kenapa? Apa ini tentang saham?"

Saham? Bahkan Kris tak tahu menahu tentang saham. "Saham?"

Ayahnya diam meneliti wajah Kris. Pria tua itu mendelik sekali lalu berdecak. "Bertanyalah, aku akan menjawab."

"Jadi apa hubungan Oh Sehun denganku?"

"Ia sahabatku dan kau anakku," selalu singkat seperti biasanya.

Okay, Kris sudah tahu keduanya. Bahwa Sehun adalah sahabat ayahnya dan ia adalah anak dari ayahnya. Namun yang ia pertanyakan kenapa ia selalu lupa dengan apartemen 407 sedangkan Chanyeol baik-baik saja dengan apartemen itu. Atau jangan-jangan…

"Chanyeol anak ayah, kan?"

Tuan Park terbatuk. Mendelik lebih dalam lagi memandang Kris tak percaya. "Apa yang kau pertanyakan? Kau pikir aku punya gundik?" nada suara ayahnya lebih ke kecewa daripada sebal.

"Bukan itu maksudku, yah. Aku hanya bertanya. Kau bilang aku boleh bertanya."

"Tentu saja adikmu adalah anakku. Aku adalah pria yang terhormat."

Kris masih ingin mencoba lagi. "Lalu apakah aku anak kandung ayah?"

Tuan Park menekan pelipisnya. "Tentu saja! Sebenarnya ada apa sehingga kau menanyakan hal bodoh seperti ini padaku? Sangat tidak cerdas."

Kris diam. Mungkin ini bukan tentang hipotesis hubungan darah atau semacamnya. Mungkin kelupaannya akan apartemen 407 dan mata Taehyung yang bisa melihat Sehun bukanlah dialasani dengan hubungan darah. Mungkin itu hanyalah proteksi dari Sehun.

"Kris? Aku tak punya waktu banyak untuk berbincang tentang bahwa kalian benar-benar anakku atau bukan. Sekarang apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya ayahnya final.

"Ini tentang Luhan, yah. Ia berkencan dengan seorang… hm, sebenarnya bukan orang. Hantu Sehun." Kris sudah sangat berhati-hati saat mengungkapkan hal itu.

Ayahnya berdiam cukup lama. Tangannya menimbang-nimbang kacamatanya, matanya menatap kosong ke pintu.

"Ayah, aku tahu kau sering mengajariku untuk menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri, namun demi Tuhan, ayah, ini benar-benar diluar kemampuanku. Jika ini tentang perusahaan, okay aku bisa, tapi jika ini tentang hantu… aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

Ayahnya masih terdiam. Seperti beliau sedang terluka.

"Ayah, maafkan aku." Kris menunduk. Ia memandang bayangan wajahnya di meja kaca.

"Sehun adalah sahabat yang baik. Seorang pianis yang luar biasa hebat. Rekan bisnis yang sangat tulus," ayahnya bernostalgia. "Ia pernah mencintai seorang gadis namun mereka berpisah karena gadis itu menikah dengan orang lain. Enam tahun setelahnya, ia masih belum bisa menemukan wanita lain sampai ia meninggal." Lalu Tuan Park tersenyum, lehernya menoleh pada Kris dan bertanya,"Mungkin Sehun yang kau maksud bukanlah Sehun sahabatku. Pria itu adalah pria yang terhormat."

"Ayah, awalnya aku juga ragu. Namun lihatlah," Kris mengeluarkan foto dari sakunya. "Ini adalah Sehun yang kau kenal, bukan?"

Ayahnya membungkuk untuk meraih foto itu. "Oh Sehun," ada senyum di wajahnya yang sudah keriput. "Dibalik baby grandnya."

"Dan ini adalah kekasih Luhan," Kris menyodorkan satu foto lagi. Sebenarnya adalah foto kosong yang ia ambil saat ke rumah Luhan kedua kalinya. Foto yang hanya Nona Min dan Taehyung yang tahu ada Oh Sehun disana.

"Darimana kau dapatkan foto ini?" Ayahnya mendelik memandang foto itu. Beliau mengenakan kembali kacamatanya.

"Aku yang mengambil foto itu."

"Tidak mungkin. Ini adalah apartemennya. Sudah tidak ada sekarang ini," ayahnya memandang Kris dengan tatapan risih. Atau tersinggung.

"Ayah, itu adalah apartemen Luhan sekarang. Apa kau melihat Sehun disana?"

Tuan Park mengangguk pelan. "Jangan bilang bahwa kau tidak melihatnya."

"Bahkan apartemen itu sudah direnovasi. Yang kulihat foto itu tak setua yang kau lihat, ayah."

Seminggu sudah berlalu dan Kris memiliki banyak hal untuk dikerjakan di kantor. Chanyeol juga harus pergi ke New York untuk sebuah proyek kerja sama dengan stasiun TV. Mereka, untuk sementara, mengesampingkan pikiran mereka untuk Luhan. Namun hari ini berbeda. Taehyung meneleponnya jam empat pagi membicarakan tentang Oh Sehun.

"Aku tahu siapa Sehun!"

Ucapan Taehyung mengiang saat Kris melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Taehyung. Ini bukan hanya tentang Sehun namun ia juga merindukan bocah periang itu.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah apartemen kecil, sepertinya baru juga, nyaman dan classy. "Aku harus masuk atau kau turun?" Kris menghubungi Taehyung. Ia mendesah panjang lalu menutup ponsel. Taehyung sedang sarapan di minimarket di seberang apartemen.

Taehyung tampak duduk bodoh dengan sebuah cup ramen di atas meja. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai makan. Kris turun dari mobilnya dengan kaos hitam santai dengan celana hitam pendek, berjalan menuju Taehyung. "Hi!" sapanya.

"Hi, Kris. Duduklah," jawabnya.

Kris menaruh bokongnya di kursi seberang Taehyung. "Kita bicara disini?"

"Ya. Karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus ke kampus. Dengar," Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke meja. Wajahnya tiba-tiba serius dan matanya lurus pada mata Kris. "Aku sudah banyak menelusuri silsilah keluargaku dalam seminggu ini seperti apa yang kau minta. Bahkan sampai kakek buyutku namun tidak ada apa-apa." Ia membasahi bibirnya sebagai jeda sambil menarik nafas. Ada sesuatu yang ia simpan diujung lidahnya, seperti untuk memberikan kejutan untuk Kris.

"Katamu ada hubungan antara Sehun dan keluargamu?" tanya Kris pura-pura tidak paham.

"Ya, sebentar aku belum selesai. Setelah aku mencari sangat jauh, ternyata Sehun tidak berada sejauh itu. Nenek dari ibuku bermarga Oh. Ia menikah dengan seorang bermarga Park sehingga ibuku juga bermarga Park. Lalu ibu bertemu ayah yang bermarga Kim, lalu aku bermarga Kim." Taehyung menggerakkan tangannya kiri, kanan, ke dadanya lalu ke udara lagi, lalu ke dadanya lagi. Sangat lucu.

Kris menggaruk keningnya pelan. Ia menahan tawa sebenarnya namun ia menutupinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana. "Jadi?"

"Nenekku dari ibu memiliki dua orang kakak. Lelaki dan perempuan. Karena kakak perempuannya tinggal jauh sekali dari sini aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Sedangkan kakaknya yang lelaki ternyata dia sudah meninggal—"

"Dan yang sudah meninggal itu bernama Oh Sehun, begitu?" Kris memotong cerita Taehyung yang panjang dan konyol. Cara menyampaikannyalah yang konyol, bukan ceritanya.

"Ya!" Taehyung terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" Kris balik bertanya. Ia benar-benar ingin tertawa. "Karena sudah sangat jelas."

"Wah… begitu? Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Aku memiliki kakek sepupu atau keponakan kakek seorang pianis dan seorang hantu tampan."

Kris tersenyum. Jadi memang benar ada hubungan darah antara Sehun dan Taehyung, itu mengapa Taehyung bisa melihat rupa Sehun dan berinteraksi dengannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Nona Min?

Luhan meringkuk di ranjangnya dengan selimut menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya. Matanya menatap pada pendar kuning lampu wardrobe room. Ia menyesal kenapa setting kamarnya tanpa jendela. Setidaknya jika ada jendela kaca maka sedihnya akan lebih mendrama. Sedih dan menatap pada langit yang mendung atau langit cerah atau apapun yang ada diluar sana akan membuatnya lebih sedih lagi. Setidaknya sedihnya tak sendiri. Ia mendesah. Kakinya turun dari ranjang dan ia meraih segelas air di meja rias. Ia berjalan ke ruang kaktus. Matahari sedang terik-teriknya diluar sehingga ia harus memicingkan mata. Bokongnya mendarat di kursi baby grand milik Sehun lalu ia dengan lemas menyandarkan kepalanya di penutup piano. Matanya menatap keluar. Pada langit.

Sudah lima atau enam hari Sehun tidak pulang. Ia menghilang sesaat setelah ia berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Luhan lagi. Ini pertama kali bagi Luhan merasa sangat terpukul dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jika Sehun manusia, maka Luhan bisa saja mencari Sehun ke beberapa tempat seperti café atau hotel atau kemanapun. Tapi Sehun bukanlah manusia. Orang lain tidak bisa melihatnya. Bertanya dengan beberapa tetangga seperti Hi, apa kau melihat kekasihku yang tinggi dan tampan? Mustahil.

"Sehun…" ia memanggil sekali lagi. "Kau dimana?" setitik air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. "Kau pergi karena ada urusan atau untuk meninggalkanku?" jemarinya menari diatas kayu piano, menuliskan nama Sehun berulang-ulang.

Sehun tidak pernah ingin pergi. Ia bahkan tidak pernah pergi. Ia selalu ada di apartemen itu menemani Luhan. Ada hal yang mengganggu perasaannya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk sebentar saja menenangkan diri. Seminggu yang lalu ia menghindari Luhan dan kemudian menghilang dari hadapan wanitanya. Hal ini menyakiti Sehun, apalagi melihat Luhan yang sangat sedih membuatnya berkali lipat merasa sedih. Tapi ini harus.

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Kim Taehyung dan ucapan bocah itu terus mengiang ditelinga Sehun. Benar bahwa ia dan Luhan tidak akan pernah berakhir bahagia. Mereka sudah berbeda. Kalaupun mereka bisa Bersama, satu-satunya jalan adalah membawa Luhan ke dunianya karena sangat mustahil untuk Sehun bisa masuk seutuhnya ke dunia Luhan.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Sehun merasa sakit. Ia tidak akan pernah mampu membunuh orang yang ia cintai walaupun itulah satu-satunya jalan. Ia juga tidak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan hal itu pada Luhan karena bisa saja Luhan bunuh diri setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk diam. Menghilang. Berfikir.

Namun ia tak mampu. Melihat Luhan sangat terpukul membuatnya datang kembali. Ia tahu bahwa ini salah namun sekali lagi, ia tak mampu.

Kemudian ia menghilang lagi untuk berfikir dan sepertinya ini sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri.

"Lu," suaranya begitu lirih. Ia berdiri di antara sekat pembatas ruangan. Memandang Luhan dengan tatapan sedih yang tak bisa ia tutupi.

Luhan bergerak cepat. Seperti kaget, tapi lebih dari itu, gadis itu berdiri mematung memandang Sehun. Tak ada kata yang terucap selain matanya yang menitikkan air mata. Sehun pun tak berkata apapun, ia hanya berdiri balas menatap.

Air mata Luhan semakin deras karena ia tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh Sehun. Hubungan ini sudah berada diujung tanduk. Sedikit ucapannya akan membuat hubungannya jatuh hancur tak terselamatkan. Tapi ia harus mendengar pernyataan langsung dari bibir Sehun. "Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Luhan menyasat hati Sehun. "Karena ini adalah akhir dari perjuangan kita. Semua sudah usai, Lu. Berhentilah menungguku," tenggorokannya seperti terbakar, begitu pula dengan matanya. Sehun merasa ini sangatlah sulit.

"Tapi kenapa?" seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi, Luhan masih terus bertanya.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati kekasihnya. Memeluknya dengan pelukan terlembut yang pernah ia berikan pada siapapun. "Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga dirimu dan hidup dengan baik sampai kau menua." Katanya dalam kehancuran.

"Aku tak akan bisa… teganya kau mengatakan itu padaku," tangan Luhan memukuli dada Sehun dengan brutal. Ia tak peduli dengan sakit yang mungkin dirasakan oleh Sehun namun ia harus. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku bahwa kita akan Bersama selamanya. Lalu apa ini? Kau mengatakan apa?!" tangisnya pecah bertalu-talu mengiris hati Sehun.

"Maafkan aku…"

Namun Luhan tetap menolak untuk mengerti. Ia tak mau berpisah. Ia sangat mencintai Sehun dan hanya itu yang ia butuhkan dalam hidupnya.

"Jangan meminta maaf," Suaranya begitu lirih. "Apa semua akan kembali seperti semula jika aku mati? Jika aku bunuh—"

"Stop, Lu!" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya menatap lurus pada pupil Luhan yang kecokelatan. "Aku lakukan ini agar kau hidup dengan bahagia. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk bunu… tidak, jangan berfikir untuk melukai dirimu sendiri."

"Kehilanganmu adalah luka terbesar bagiku, Sehun."

Sehun hanya terdiam. Hatinya sungguh hancur dan ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. "Dengarkan aku, aku harus pergi. Lima belas menit lagi Baekhyun akan datang. Ikutlah dengannya dan mulailah kehidupan barumu. Berkaryalah seperti biasanya dan… lupakan aku." Sehun tidak memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun untuk Luhan menyanggah. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya dengan sangat erat. Ia dapat merasakan jantung Luhan yang berdetak cepat dengan nafas yang terengah karena tangisnya yang luar biasa.

Pelukannya semakin erat dibarengi dengan ucapan maaf yang tak ada hentinya, lalu dengan pelan Sehun memudar… kemudian menghilang. Itu meninggalkan Luhan yang terduduk di lantai. Hatinya hancur, hidupnya sudah begitu gelap, dan hatinya terasa sangat kosong.

Kisah cintanya terlalu cepat berlalu. Kekasih yang berjanji untuk terus Bersama dengan tiba-tiba mengucapkan perpisahan sepihak yang begitu menyakitkan. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Kakinya bangkit ke kamar, begitu lunglai, ia menuju kamar mandi. Menyalakan air pada bath up dan membasahi tubuhnya. Luhan sering melihat ini di drama-drama, ia berharap air yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya mampu membantunya mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sehun namun ia tetap gagal. Dengan air mata yang bercampur dengan air, ia menurunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Air menenggelamkan dadanya, kemudian leher dan bibirnya, lalu sampai pada mata dan kepalanya.

Ia lelah dan ia ingin berhenti. Dari hidup. Dari kisahnya.

Atau ia ingin mencari Sehun didunia lelaki itu.

\--END—

Eh belum.

Maaf chapter ini tidak melalui proses sunting ataupun dibaca ulang, jadi mohon maaf jika ada ketidak koheren cerita/ beberapa typos.

MOHON YANG PUNYA REKOMEN NOVEL ATAU FF (BOLEH EXO/BTS) VAMPIRE AU/ YOUNGADULD/ MYSTERY/ SCIFI YANG BAGUS, PLEASE DM ME.

Hi, EXOL, selamat atas comebacknya EXO. I've listened The Eve n I love it.

Hi ARMY….. kesayangan kita akan comeback katanya? Huhu ga sabar.

Buat all readers, thanks ya. I love you. God bless us.


End file.
